Your Sword Versus My Dagger
by rain0205
Summary: In the hustle of the Crown City, you suddenly find yourself in a situation you never thought you would be in, caught between two worlds with an impossible choice lying before you. You quickly learn how much grey is in between the black and white life you thought you once knew. Some AU I suppose. Still bad at summaries. Gladio x OC, Ignis x OC, Gladio x OC x Ignis. femreader. smut.
1. Prologue

Hey there. This sort of floated around in my head so I figured I'd give it a go. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing of any final fantasy.

...

A gentle breeze rustles the bare trees in the early morning as the sun-kissed clouds make their journey through the clear sky above the magical barrier of Insomnia. Birds chirped, their song echoing in the crisp air while citizens walked along the streets downtown, heading to their respective places of work or home after a long night. You were among them, wrapped securely in your jacket and shivering slightly at the chill air around you. At a brisk pace, the sound of your heels clicking on the ground encouraged you to keep going despite the sand in your eyes. It was early, far too early for you to be awake after the night previous, however, there was no way to change the schedule now. A few blocks later and you fished for the keys in your purse, unlocking the glass door of _Miseria Cantare_ , the coffee shop you work at and hearing the chime of the door announcing that it had been opened echo through your ears. Quickly closing and locking it behind you, a sigh escaped your lips before the hum of fluorescent lights took over, illuminating the quaint shop before you.

Taking a critical look around, you pulled apart the buttons of your coat while walking behind the counter and into the back room. Removing your hat and other outerwear, you shimmied quickly into your uniform, pulling your hair away from your face and began the prep before the scheduled opening time. Your favourite genre of music began to blare from the speakers while you worked, absently dancing and humming the tunes. About an hour later, everything was ready and the aroma of various coffees filled your nostrils. The music was turned down, the open sign flipped on and blinds drawn, inviting patrons to your place of work while you returned to your post behind the counter. A quick glance at the time told you that your coworker would be in shortly and you busied yourself to make a drink for both of you: a Breve for you with Altissian creme and Cortado for Elise, who chimed the bell right on time.

"Hey what are you doing here today?" asked Elise, removing her gloves and accepting her beverage.

"Luck of the draw," you replied, smiling at her.

She huffed, "Too bad. If I knew you were in I would have come in late."

The two of you laughed, your leg coming up to tap her butt with your foot on her way into the back room. A content sigh left you once you took a drink of your coffee, placing it down gently as your first customer of the day walked in to order. This was the start of your long day.

After the first couple hours the morning rush began to trickle in, the lineup nearly outside the door while you and your three other partners rushed to keep up. It was a synchronized effort, flawless as always with this team - a good morning workout that was for sure. During the chaos, you had a tray of six coffees filled to the brim on an order to stay, customers waiting at a nearby table to not block the line. As you were shuffling out from behind the counter, the sudden turn caused you to collide with someone, spilling the scalding liquid all over the two of you with a loud _crash_ and drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry!"

The words flew out of your mouth instantly in utter shock of your actions. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment, quickly scurrying to have a look at the damage done around you. A man had blocked your path, taking the brunt of the damage and you frantically reached for a roll of paper towels to try and soak up all the brown liquid from his expensive looking clothing. Apologies were still stumbling out of your mouth while your face flushed, nothing else around you aside from the man before you and the mistake you just made. As you kept dapping paper towels on his clothing, a pair of gloved hands stopped you in your tracks, halting your actions and having you look up in confusion.

What you weren't prepared for were the crystal clear emerald green hues that met your gaze. It wasn't just those that caught your attention, eyes rolling over that stern face with flawless features. Resting on the bridge of his nose were glasses that accented him in every way, dirty blond hair swept up from that delicate face and a gentle smile upon his lips while he looked down at you. His hands held yours gently, suddenly radiating heat with a temperature much higher than the spilled beverages.

"I assure you, Miss, it's quite alright," he spoke in a thick accent.

"But your coat-"

"No harm done," he assured, his voice much firmer this time.

"I-"

"We need you!" shouted Elise.

You looked over at her and then back at the man who still had your hands captive. You were reluctant to leave, feeling awful about what just happened but the lineup was starting to overflow outside, letting the cool air in. Taking your hands back, you frantically cleaning up the mess as best you could with what you had, noting the expensive leather of the shoes that you ruined with your mistake. That made you feel even worse, rising to your feet and disposing of the garbage in the waste bin. Releasing a breath, you turned back to the man who's lavish attire you ruined.

"I'm so sorry, please come back in a couple hours and I promise I'll make it up to you," you said, shoving a Breve into his hands and returning to your job before he could protest.

Submerging yourself back in the rush, you were able to get another set of coffees to replace the ones you spilled and soon, everything was back to its regular flowing nature. Fatigue started to settle in once the rush was over, a few customers occupying the tables both inside and outside. The white cloth stained as you wiped the counters from the mess made, two of the other baristas taking their well-deserved break in the back room. Elise offered to wait so that you weren't alone, that girl having your back on more occasions than you could count. Taking a drink of your second coffee and plucking a chocolate chip banana muffin from the display case, your eyes looked longingly at the clock on the wall. Once those other two returned then it was time for your break, looking forward to the make-shift breakfast you often had when working here in the mornings. Finishing up a customer, you were relieved when you and Elise stepped outside into the cool air and sat at the table closest to the heater.

"I can't wait for winter to be over," grumbled Elise, huddling close to her warm beverage.

"You and me both," you agreed.

"Don't look now, but the guy you splooged coffee on is coming."

Your eyes widened, turning your head to see what the redhead was talking about. Sure enough, the elegantly dressed man from earlier was making his way over to the shop, emerald eyes fixated on you only. Oh goddess why now? In the bustling of the morning you had completely forgotten about the incident. Your heart hammered in your chest as he drew nearer, anxiety bubbling inside you.

"I said don't look!" Elise hissed from clenched teeth.

Quickly, you tore your gaze away in the hopes that he hadn't noticed you looking. A blush crept to your cheeks as the sound of his footsteps were closing in on you, the only thing your ears could catch and another wave of anxiety pulsed through you. The look on Elise's face told you that he was indeed gunning for you and you had no idea what to do. You weren't made of money, it would take an entire month's salary just to pay for the shoes you were sure.

"Well, I better get back to work," said your partner, rising to her feet.

Your hand instantly reached out to grasp her wrist.

"You can't leave me alone," you hissed.

"Relax. Just offer him a blow job and maybe he'll forget the whole thing."

"Elise!" you gasped in horror.

The reaction gained the results she was looking for, the ability to escape back into the shop before you could stop her again.

"Traitor!" you gritted between your teeth at her smug smile behind the window.

Oh _goddess_ please _let him just walk on by. Please, I can't handle this right now._

"Excuse me, Miss," the sound of his smooth, accented voice cut through your thoughts, making you grip your drink tighter.

"Yes?" you looked up, resisting the urge to bite your lip.

"Forgive me for startling you. Our last meeting was far from ideal and I wished to catch you at a calmer time."

"R-right. I'm so sorry I don't have any money but I can-"

He held up a gloved hand, "Please, there's no need for apologies. After all, it was a happy accident and the clothes will come clean in no time. I confess my intentions for returning were to discuss the wrong order hastily placed in my hand. I was unable to provide payment with the way I was rushed out and-"

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry, what did you order? I'll get it right away, on the house," the words tumbled out, nearly incoherent.

You were on your feet before you knew it, ushering him to sit as you waited impatiently for him to tell you.

"I prefer an Ebony-"

"Ebony, perfect I'll get that right away."

Your words were as quick as your departure, shuffling behind the counter to prepare his order. In the rush you had forgotten to ask whether or not he wanted it to go so just for good measure, you made a second one. As an afterthought, you placed your favourite muffin inside the bag and then carried it all out a lot more carefully, using your back to open the door. You placed everything down neatly, holding the empty tray in your hands that wished to tremble under your nerves.

"Here, free of charge. I know it doesn't even compare to how much damage I did but if you need anything else just ask and I'll make sure it's done. Anything, I mean it."

Flustered as you were, you couldn't help but notice his amused smirk up at you, almost as if he were stunned by your ability to mesh words together in such a swift way. Usually you were a little more composed but patrons like this hardly ever came into the shop. The area wasn't exactly high class, not to his calliper anyway.

"Please Miss, there is no need to be nervous. I'm not cross in any way and I'm aware I'm interrupting your break. Have a seat and relax, I merely wished to discuss the beverage."

Your body stiffened, the exact opposite of what he wanted, however, you sank into the chair opposite of him, the tray clutched to your chest as if it were a lifeline. Eyes remained in your lap as you waited for this abnormally composed man to speak, wondering what sort of mistake you made this time. In all the confusion, you couldn't even remember what exactly you gave him, very well something far from his liking if he preferred Ebony.

"The Breve, I've never quite had one like that before. You must tell me the secret," he spoke finally, drawing your attention.

"Oh, its nothing special, I just add Altissian cream to give me the extra kick in the morning. At night I use whiskey and hazelnut, anything to help me sleep. It's very relaxing but I don't do it every night because I don't think whiskey is good every day. Can I get you anything else? Would you like another Breve? We don't have whiskey here but I'm sure you could add some after you leave."

Again your words practically fell out on top of each other, so quickly you had trouble understanding them.

"Perhaps it's a larger kick than anticipated," he kept that amused smirk, meticulously putting together his Ebony.

Your gaze dropped, laughing a little nervously and noting the contents of sugar and cream he put in. It wasn't like you would ever see him again - unless he demanded the money from you for ruining his things. That blow job didn't sound too bad as payment right about now. Eyes widened with your last thought, cheeks flushing at the idea of blowing a stranger. A very slick and beautiful stranger.

"Are you alright?"

That smooth voice again cut into your thoughts, causing you to blush deeper and continue to avoid his gaze.

"Fine," your voice was higher than usual, "I've gotta get back to work enjoy your coffee sorry again and come back anytime for anything you might need."

You weren't even sure if he understood that incoherent babbling as you rushed from your seat and back into the safety of the cafe but you didn't give him time to answer. As soon as you were inside, you darted into the back room and straight to the bathroom, desperate to stop yourself from having a heart attack. You sincerely hoped he didn't come back, knowing you'd be absolutely mortified at having to face him again after the worst first impression you just made. The tray was still clutched tightly to you, sinking to the floor and leaving the weight that settled in on you. When you thought it was safe to leave you did, poking your head out to make sure that man wasn't around before the tension left you and you continued to do your job in that flawless manner, ignoring the glances Elise sent you.

When your shift was over you found a spot of lunch despite that it was well past the time before boarding the train to your next job. It was on the other end of town, Insomnia far bigger inside than it looked. Other citizens crammed inside of the car, not nearly as much space as you would have liked but there was no help for it. The sounds were drowned out by the music blaring in your ears, your gloved hand holding on while you stood, patiently waiting for your stop. The chill air had you shuddering for the umpteenth time that day, walking the rest of the way to _Andalus_ , the bar you worked at. It wasn't often you were scheduled for both jobs on the same day, which was why you were okay doing it today. Working closing last night and then opening at the cafe was tough and you had to close again tonight, however, you knew what you were getting into taking two jobs.

Walking into the hole in the wall, patrons were already beginning their early bird dinner and you walk to the back where you could get ready for your shift. The locker was open for you to retrieve the clothes you packed, knowing there wouldn't be time for you to stop at home before coming here. Scurrying into the bathroom, you put on your ensemble consisting of a backless, low cut pink halter that cropped to tease your abdomen and light blue jeans tucked perfectly into your knee-high leather boots, donning a modest but thick heel. It was a little more provocative than usual for you, however, the first rule of bartending was simple: boobs sell beer. Only at the start of the weekend nights did you go that extra mile to gather in the tips, those being the real money that kept you alive. Fixing your makeup and hair, you were ready for the long night ahead of you, packing your things away and heading out to the floor.

"You're late!"

Lexie shouted at you, tossing a bottle your way and pointing to the end of the bar. You snatched the beer mid-air, propping the top off and nodding at the regular perched at his usual seat. From there you were constantly moving, tending to customers while mixing up drinks. The dinner rush had come and gone before she knew it, a small calm before the storm. A few regulars lined their usual seats, most at one end of the bar. You kept an eye on them while Lexie and a couple other bartenders scurried about to keep everything on track. The cooks in the kitchen were sending out food faster than you could keep up and it was only getting busier as the night wore on. It was warm and a thin layer of sweat coated your body which made you glisten in the light. As you rushed back to the bar you accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorr- oh shit you're tall!"

The man grinned, giving a wink with one of his amber eyes but was unable to comment as you scurried back to keep doing your job. The televisions were all tuned to various sports games, the band playing on stage. People cheered, men and women alike all enjoying their downtime. You danced with some while making your journey to and from the bar, eventually just staying behind and pushing out drinks as fast as you could. You uncorked wine, you mixed cocktails with your style and flair, you poured perfect beer and uncapped bottles. You were on your game and nothing could stop you from doing a job that you were exceptionally well at. A smile stayed plastered on your face while you bumped hips with the other girls, oblivious to the attention you were gaining from a few men sitting at the bar.

As the night wore on, the band was finished and customers began to thin out. You were down two bartenders and the kitchens were closed. Lexie was announcing last call, ringing the bell while the two of you managed to keep everything flowing and all the drinks were out. The hour drew to a close and the bouncers were promptly making sure that people were leaving the bar. There were a couple stragglers, one large man that humbly requested to finish his drink and promised to stay out of trouble and another was desperate to stay and speak with you as much as possible. You were used to this, men who had too much to drink and lingered to try and convince the bartenders to come home with them. Since Lexie wasn't closing, it fell to you to keep them at bay. Luckily there was only one, the larger man you thought you recognized hesitant to leave but did so as soon as Mike, your straggler, had gone out the door.

"You good?"

Drew, the bouncer, asked from the entrance.

"Go home, you need your beauty sleep," you replied, grinning at him.

The man chuckled, closing the door behind him. Swiftly, you locked it to ensure that no one else would stumble back in. You were the last one, lifting up the chairs and beginning the closing process. A heavy sigh escaped you once you were done mopping the floor. All the glasses were cleaned and polished, placed back on the shelf and ready for tomorrow's use. Thank the gods you were only working one of your jobs tomorrow. Fatigue starting to wear away at you, the pace you set for yourself down more than half but you were nearly finished your closing duties. The only thing left was to take out the trash, five bags over full and heavy. Your hands came to rest on your hips, eyes burning but there was only this left and then you could go home and collapse on your bed. Throwing on your outerwear, you picked up all the bags at once and left out the back entrance, right where the dumpsters were waiting open for you to toss away the trash. A grunt came out at the weight forced to lift higher than your head but you managed, the sound echoing in the alley and rattling your spine once you closed the lids.

"Oh gods!"

The scream left you before you could stop it, startled when you were face to face with Mike, your lingering patron from the night. He was standing at the end, blocking your way through with his hands in his pockets. It was easy to see that he was still far too inebriated to be awake, his stance slack and wobbling when he leaned too far to one side.

"Mike, you scared me," you breathed, calming down your heart.

Something didn't feel right, your defences rising with each passing second that he just stood there. Awake and alert, you waited for the man to make a move so that you knew how to handle the situation. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip, looking for a way to safely bypass him so that you could go home.

"Are you okay?" you asked carefully, your body tense.

"I need to get home," Mike's slurred voice reached your ears.

"Okay so I'll call you a cab," you were soothing, trying desperately to shake the feeling of imminent doom.

"I need you to take me home."

"You know I can't do that."

"Take me home."

He took a step closer and somehow your body was tenser. It was a struggle to keep yourself breathing normally, not wanting to aggravate him and make a mistake. Snowflakes began to fall lightly from the sky and you pulled your jacket tighter about you, suppressing a shiver or any invitation for him to draw nearer to your position. It didn't work, Mike continued his stumbling pursuit and you scanned around for the best opening, heart hammering in your chest.

"Mike you need to turn around and get in a cab," you tried again to deter him from coming close to you.

It didn't work, you could see the determination in his eyes. Setting your jaw, you moved your feet as fast as you could, hoping to catch him off guard and push past him. Lady luck was not on your side, Mike swiftly reaching out and blocking your path. A pair of hands gripped your forearms tightly, a cry escaping your throat as he slammed you against the brick wall. Pain exploded through the back of your head where the connection was made, dazed at the impact, however, the pain helped you focus.

"I'm taking you home."

Mike's voice was heavily slurred, his warm breath on your face smelling like a distillery. Panic flooded through you when you felt his body pin yours against the wall.

"Mike you need to stop right now," you warned.

It was futile, you were unable to move no matter how much you tried. Despite being completely drunk, this man was strong.

"I'm taking you."

Those final slurred words made fear grip your heart. Mike was closing in on you and you struggled to stop it from happening. It was hard to avoid him, the man pushing himself into you in order to stop your protests. You screamed for help, knowing that it would fall on deaf ears at this hour. Tears stung the bottom of your eyes, Mike's head just about to close in on yours, body trembling in fear at what was about to happen.

And then he was forcefully ripped away.

You were stunned, watching as Mike was thrown to the other side of the alley by a man much larger than anyone you had ever seen before. Stuck in shock, your eyes never left the scene as Mike scrambled to his feet to face your saviour in defiance. The tension made it hard for you to breathe as you waited for someone to make a move. Mike was still heavily intoxicated, eyeing you down which caused the other man to block you from view.

"The lady said no," the gruff voice reached your ears, calming you down.

What felt like an eternity was really only five minutes, Mike scoffed and then stumbled out of the alley, leaving you with the strange man that saved you from being assaulted. Relief swept through you, shoulders dropping as the tension melted and you were finally able to breathe. The large man turned to face you, keeping a fair distance but you his eyes looked oddly familiar, a blur of amber that you thought you caught earlier in the night.

"You okay?" he nodded at you, gaining your attention.

"I think so," you nodded, "Thanks I... didn't think anyone was out this late."

He grunted, "Didn't like the look of him all night."

"Oh, are you a new bouncer?"

Shoulders shook as the sounds of laughter filled the alley, a more welcoming sound than your earlier distress. You were confused as you waited for him to finish, not quite sure what exactly was so funny.

"No sweetheart, just a guy out for a drink on his night off."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"No sweat."

"Come with me I'll... I'll get you that drink. I think you earned it."

A bright smile found your face as you led him around the building and unlocked the front door, allowing you both access into the warm haven. Once the large, wooden door closed you were sure to lock it before turning on a couple of lights and coming behind the bar. The man took a stool and sat, the same seat he was sitting in the whole night. It all came back to you, noting how little he had actually drunk while keeping an eye out on the girls. He may not be a bouncer but you knew that he was harmless and immediately felt at ease.

"What are you having?" you asked him.

"Your pick," he smirked, removing his coat and revealing tattoos all along exposed arms.

Glancing at the time, you knew you needed a drink to settle your nerves, pulling out a bottle of dark brown liquid and two shot glasses. You didn't even wait before downing it, immediately pouring another and consuming that as well. The burning down your throat was welcoming, the last of your tension melting away with it. When the glass was slammed down on the bar you noted the raised brow in your direction, matching his stare.

"What?" you lay a hand to your hip in an almost challenging manner.

He smirked, "Nothin'," he replied, throwing his head back much like you had done and gently placing his glass on the wood of the bar.

Once he was finished you almost shrank under his gaze. It was almost challenging and you were drawn to it completely, showing your own smile before pouring another drink. This was going to be an interesting night.

...

thanks for reading!


	2. Stage Fright

welcome back!

...

Shot after shot went down while you casually conversed with the man who had saved you from being a victim of... Well, you just didn't want to think about that. About a half hour had passed since the bar closed and you knew that you were likely keeping him longer than intended, however, you were grateful for his help and wanted to ensure proper payment after being disrupted. When the dark brown, amber liquid was empty you decided to call it a night, noting that he was also inebriated enough. Once you readied the bottle for disposal he understood, rising from his seat and shuffling into his leather jacket. Stumbling, you managed to clean up the mess you had made and paid for your purchases with the tip money tucked inside your wallet. Grabbing your stuff, the two of you exited out the front door this time, your eyes darting around nervously for a moment before turning to face your companion.

"I called you a cab," he said once your eyes met his.

"Oh you didn't have t-"

"Well I can't let you walk home alone can I?" he cut you off.

You giggled, "Really, thank you for everything."

"Oh I ain't done yet," he smirked.

Before you could inquire further, a car pulled up and tore your gaze away. This was far from a normal cab, this was fancy beyond your imagining. The sleek, black vehicle looked to be something of the Royal family sort of pay grade, and absently you wondered who exactly you had been talking to so informally. A blush reached your cheeks when the man guided you inside, heated leather meeting your bottom while you scooted aside to make room for him. Your saviour didn't get too close, allowing you a comfortable distance and you told the driver the address of your apartment building. It was shameful to take such a luxury car into a low-bred neighbourhood, however, it couldn't be helped. Money was something that escaped you as of late and you reminded yourself frequently that it was only temporary.

The car ride itself was filled with more of that idle chatter in the bar, the sound of your laughter filling up the space and you found that you were slowly leaning in closer to him as the seconds passed. Still, he kept his distance and never allowed you to fall, quick movements revealing that you were likely far more gone than he was. Oblivious to the time, you were barely able to process that the vehicle was slowing down on your street, coming to the building where you lived. With a smile, you thanked the driver and stumbled out of the car, caught again by the man who was kind enough take the time to escort you to the door. Of course, he did so with an amused smirk on his face and you refused to acknowledge you were probably worse off without his help. Regardless, you felt the ghost of his arm behind on your back, your cheeks flushing while you led him up the hardwood stairs, your shoes practically stomping with each step until you were on the third floor and in front of your door.

"This is me," you leaned against your door, biting your lip as you looked up at him from behind your lashes.

"Do you feel thoroughly escorted?" he grinned, leaning a hand on the frame beside your head.

Your stomach dropped, breath hitching while your heart began to hammer in your chest. Heat radiated off him, almost like it was pooling into your stomach. A faint odour of the liquor on his breath filled your nostrils, intoxicating you further than you already were. Head in a fog you smiled, leaning your face in closer so that your noses were grazing, eyes fluttering closed.

"I haven't been tucked in yet."

You practically whispered, ghosting your lips along his with every word. His own breath came at you heavier, mouth readying itself to receive you and everything you had to offer. There was no denying the pull you felt toward him, likely the result of all you had to drink tonight. There was, however, a test he had to pass first.

"Need a nightcap."

The words flew out of your mouth right before you were going to plant an eager kiss to his lips, craving a taste yet unwilling to end your game so soon. Quickly turning yourself around, you fished for your keys hastily, distracted by the hot breath still upon your exposed skin. Once you had the giant ring with more than necessary on it, you turned two locks and then used a different key for the third, almost tripping over your own feet as you tumbled inside. A quick glance told you the man was little confused at the sudden retreat, his eyebrow quirked and those molten amber orbs glued to your every movement, making you want to swoon all over again. Giving him a sloppy wink, you left the keys in the door with it open, walking into your kitchen a few feet away and pulling out your ingredients. Smiling, you heard the unmistakable sound of him pulling your keys free and step inside, closing the door behind him before his heat was right behind you once more, breaking your concentration for a moment. The water boiled and you kept his attention, refusing to allow him to see the hole you lived in. His jacket was shed, allowing your eyes to roll over those tattooed forearms, fingers itching to run along the ink and find out what exactly it was connected to. That haze came over your head when you met his gaze, about ready to give into the spell until the whistling of your kettle brought you back out.

Fixing the Breve was easy, something you could do in your sleep thanks to the endless hours spent in _Miseria_ _Cantare_ , only this time you mixed the whiskey at the bottom and then offered one to your new friend. The cinnamon you added gave it more flavour and the approval all over his face brought you pride in your skills. _Passed._ Again your head was swimming, licking the foam from your lips in an agonizingly slow way, watching his every movement. The warmth of your beverage reminded you that there was no need to be in so many layers, placing the mug down and removing your hat and coat to reveal that same pink shirt you were still wearing. Those amber hues rolled over your form, invigorating you more and causing you to forget all about your drink as you drew nearer to his radiating heat. Slowly you guided his free hand to your right hip, allowing it to loop around your back and pull you closer. Your own hands came to his chin, creeping a little higher as you finally got that taste his breath was beckoning to you. As soon as your lips met his, the arm around you pulled you completely against him, closing the gap. There was no tentative nature, tongues dancing and enticing a sigh from you. A quick breath was drawn before your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in again, firmer than the first. Somewhere his mug was gone because the sudden elevation of your backside on his hands caught you by surprise, landing on the nearby counter for better height and stability. You took that opportunity to close your legs around him, holding him in place while you tasted him further. His breath hitched as soon as your cool fingers found the hem of his shirt and slithered beneath. It was the point in which he pulled away from you, leaving you stunned in your haze as a gentle grip upon your wrists were halting your exploits, holding them in place.

"I can't," he grumbled in disappointment.

"Isn't that why you stumbled into my bar? To get a drink and quick lay?" you inquired, raising a brow.

A wry smile took over his face, "That's exactly why."

Before you could ask further, he brought a hand to cup your jaw, ghosting it there and allowing his thumb to run across your cheek in such an intimate manner. That fog settled in again, your eyes locked into this amber orbs. As he drew nearer, you were ready for another invigorating taste, ready to give him what you both wanted at this point, however, his lips were met with your forehead, gingerly planting the last kiss you were going to receive tonight.

"But not like this," he sighed.

The man made an attempt to put more distance between you but your legs were locked fairly tight, still awaiting an explanation. It wasn't as if you were strong enough to truly stop him from leaving, in fact, the smirk on his face told you that there was no way he _couldn't_ release himself from your hold and you wondered why; if he was not interested that he was choosing to continue to indulge you.

"You had enough excitement for one night," his gruff voice continued, "It wouldn't be right. Besides, I kind of like you."

That last sentence was almost added in afterthought. Tension that you didn't know you carried melted away at his explanation and that charming grin he flashed at his last words made it hard for you to pout.

"So you don't sleep with girls you like?"

"Not ones I'd wanna see in the morning."

You giggled, biting your lip, "I supposed, under those circumstances, I can allow this," you sniffed.

His chest rumbled with his laughter, tapping your thighs twice to indicate he was ready for departure. The heat leaving you was enough to wake yourself from your reverie, watching as he finished the Breve in one gulp and then shrugged into his jacket. Your eyes were on him the entire time, hopping down from the counter and walking with him the few feet to your door. Once it was open he turned to you again.

"So-"

"You better leave before I change your mind," you cut him off, smirking.

The man huffed, stepping out and then leaning to continue to watch you as you were ready to close the door behind him.

"Good night," you nodded at him.

As you went to finish sealing off your entrance, he put his hand out, stopping you from completing it.

"I didn't catch a name."

"Didn't give one."

And with that, you finished that conversation by closing the door, the lock clicking as you were quick to make sure no one could get in from the outside. A smile on your face the entire time, you heaved a heavy sigh as you skipped to your bed, stripping your clothes on the way. As you lay beneath your cool sheets you found that despite all the alcohol you had drunk - and the early start to the day - sleep eluded you. The events of your encounters flittered through your head, of the beautiful stranger you spilled six coffees on and then how you were home alone with a very attractive man you had never met before tonight. It was then you realized the true reason you were unable to fall prey to your slumber; he had gotten you all hot and bothered without taking care of the issue. Damn the gentleman-like way he didn't take advantage of you!

The more you wondered how your night would have ended if he had stayed the more excited you became, absently trailing your fingers along your abdomen which caused your breath to hitch once they dipped a little lower than you intended. You could still taste him on your breath, feel his arm pulling you against his warm body. You were fairly certain that he would be rough with you, taking control and asserting himself as necessary and it didn't fail to gather more heat as your eyes closed, a sigh escaping your parted lips once your other hand found an erect bud on your breast. His large hand would squeeze it, pinching the flesh as your fingers were doing now, another light whine leaving you. His other hand would gradually find its way lower, fingers breaching the seam of your petals and enticing more sweat moans from you while lightly rubbing against your swollen, sensitive flesh. The man would tease you, having you writhe as you were now, dipping lower and causing you to arch your back while pushing your knees in opposite directions for better access. A talented tongue would join the fray, running along the inside and every inch of you, spreading those silky secretions all over while you moaned further in approval. Your hips involuntarily bucked at your own touch, craving more as the movements increased the pace. More, you need so much more, desperate for the release you built yourself up to.

To hell with hands, you broke your concentration to reach to the top drawer of your bedside table and pulling out the very thing you needed. Vibrations were positioned at your entrance, easing its way in as the fog settled inside your head again. Eyes squeezed shut, more mewling left while deep inside you now was the source of a new wave of pleasure. Hips rolled to entice more of that bliss, breath coming out jagged in half moans while you pushed on it harder. No, it wasn't the toy, it was a man, thrusting in a way to meet your own eager pulses. The pressure was steadily growing, your whines becoming louder and more urgent with every second. Still your mind was swimming in your fantasy as the man stopped his actions to look at you, glasses askew, seeing that emerald gaze of that beautiful stranger. Another cry escaped you, this one louder than the last as your climax finally took over every inch of you, body stiffening and more moans leaving into the dead air of your room before all was quiet once more.

With one last sigh, the euphoria of your actions lulled you into a deep slumber, the loud _thud_ of your toy being knocked to the ground lost to your ears.

...

The irate buzzing of your alarm disturbed your slumber, beeping in your ear with a desperate need for your attention. Groaning, your arm reached for your night table, tapping until you could find the device only to hear a _clunk_ when it fell to the ground. A sigh escaped you next, shoving your head under the pillow in a failed attempt to block out the noise. It didn't work. You were well aware of your issues getting up and programmed your phone to grow louder as time went on. Groggily opening your eyes, the bothersome sound continued to climb octaves as the seconds passed. Grabbing a second pillow, you pushed it against the first to try and muffle more of the sound. Just as you were about to find yourself back in your slumber, you were jostled out, up and alert at the rude wake-up call.

"Keep it down!"

The neighbour yelled through the wall, his voice obscured by the fact that he was shouting at you through the shared barrier and ponding on the wall beside you. Another heavy sigh escaped you, reaching on the floor and stumbling about your phone to dismiss your alarm. The guy next door was always such a jerk, a pin drops and he flips his shit at you. It was stressful to say the least, your only solace when you were at work and away from your home. The more time you spent away the easier it was for you, keep focused on the goal. One day you wouldn't have to deal with any of this but for now...

Clearing your throat, you noted that it was fairly dry compared to usual. It was then the events of the night previous came back to you, eyes widening in embarrassment. Thank the Six the stranger who escorted you home decided not to spend the night, certain that you would come to regret that decision. It wasn't like you hadn't had a one night stand before, in fact, you were likely due for another one, however, the circumstances that led you to have such a person in your hovel of an apartment wasn't ideal. At least one of you was in the right mind to see logic and reason. Shaking out of those thoughts, you were pressed for time to get ready for work.

 _Miseria Cantare_ had already been open for a few hours and you walked in to start your shift. Elise held out a Breve and you grabbed it on your way into the back room, taking a drink and wishing the hangover would have left you by now. Rubbing your forehead, you prepared yourself for the remainder of the day so that you could begin to enjoy the only time off tomorrow you would have for the rest of the week. Once your uniform was on, you left to give your companion a break. There was a steady flow of customers but it was nothing you couldn't handle. Mid-afternoon was hardly ever busy, so quiet that you rested your elbows on the counter, your chin putting pressure on them as you looked around your place of work.

It was almost like yesterday you had walked in for the first time to apply for the position you held now. The bell rang as you walked in and saw the checkered floor beneath you, freshly mopped not an hour ago. Tables lined the walls, allowing seating for up to four - though the capacity was much smaller than the actual number of patrons filtering through on a regular basis. In front of you was a glass display, polished and reflecting some of the lights above with pastries fresh baked and ready for purchase. On the wall behind it were the necessary tools to produce various varieties of coffees, the array of aromas reaching you as stepped inside completely. Above that was the menu, lit up and written in elegant fonts to bring out the illusion of luxury. At the time, there was no line so it was just you and the red-headed girl at the polished, marble counter beside the till. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head, stray locks falling on either side of her face. The bright blue eyes were curious as you made your way up in an almost tentative nature, resume in hand and ready to apply for something you've never done before. It was intimidating, especially since the girl stood taller than you once you were at the register.

"Can I help you?" her voice was pleasant, setting you at ease.

"Yes, I was hoping to speak to a manager," you kept yourself neutral.

"What for?"

"I was hoping to apply for a position here."

"He's not in."

The way she shrugged you off was unsettling to your nerves, however, you needed a job if you were going to get anywhere.

"Could I leave this with you?"

Trying to keep yourself composed, you held out one of the papers in your hand, hoping that as soon as your back was turned she wouldn't throw it in the trash. You had seen that done before at another job you previously had, your coworker not wanting the competition of another. The barista on the other side of the counter continued to keep her gaze upon you, never leaving your eyes.

"You wanna work here?" she jerked her head behind her, "Make me a specialty coffee that isn't on the menu."

Mouth agape in shock, you were unsure of what to say. The smirk on the other girl's face told you that this was a challenge that most had failed but you needed this job. Composing yourself quickly, you nodded before placing down your resumes and walking behind the counter to have a look at what you were working with. Coffee was something you weren't particularly well versed in, it was a gamble to even consider coming here in the first place. Releasing a breath you were unaware you were holding, you set to work on the machines, following the directions easily to make espresso, knowing at little about that thanks to your upbringing. Next, you set to work blending some ice before pouring that into a mug with milk, syrup and the freshly brewed coffee. The last was some whipped topping and then chocolate sauce on top, biting your lip nervously at the appearance. In truth, it was a little sloppy, however, this was the first time you had ever attempted something so extravagant.

The girl had a brow quirked and arms crossed as you presented your beverage. Nerves took over and your heart was in your throat, nearly dropping it as soon as the bell chimed to indicate that a customer had walked in. The barista smiled almost wickedly.

"Sell it," she commanded, moving to the counter with a smile.

Shock reverberated through your body, the voices of the customer and girl far away at being put on the spot like that. As the red-head busied herself to get the order of the man standing at the counter. Summoning whatever confidence you had, you turned to face him, holding up your mocha and doing whatever you could to keep your voice frame shaking at the humiliation you were about to endure.

"Miss?"

You were broken out of your memories when you realized you were being met with the emerald green hues of that beautiful stranger you spilled coffee on yesterday morning. Flushed, you straightened yourself up and offered him a smile, trying desperately to keep yourself calm and steady.

"How can I help you?"

This was mortifying, your voice coming out squeaky and volume completely out of control. You were positive he noticed, the amused smirk making you feel as if you were about to burst into flames. The longer those orbs studied you the more you suffocated under that gaze.

"Ebony and a Breve, please," he replied.

A nervous laugh left you as you quickly busied yourself for his order. Elise was standing in the doorway of the back room, arms crossed as she watched you critically like the first time you had ever made a coffee here. It was worse knowing the scrutinizing gaze of the man was on you as well, putting even more pressure on you now than that day two years ago and threatening to break your concentration. This was so abnormal, usually confident in your abilities, however, after being caught off guard today with a fresh hangover by the man you completely embarrassed yourself in front of yesterday made it hard to think about anything aside from not screwing anything up - almost like stage fright. The results were you taking much longer than needed to mix together your coffees, remembering vividly how the man liked his Ebony and preparing the next beverage. When you finished after what felt like an eternity, you brought them to the counter with the best smile you could muster up.

"Sorry for the wait," your voice didn't crack this time, filling you with pride at that small victory.

The customer just stood there, stunned for a moment as he looked at his order. Those nerves settled in again, wondering what exactly what the issue was. What horrible mistake had you made now?

"It's no trouble. I'm curious as to what sort of Breve you've prepared this time?"

That smooth, accented voice caught you off guard, your brow furrowing into worry as you looked down at your hands. Oh gods, you had prepared the wrong beverage! Could this day get any worse?

"I'm so sorry!" you shouted.

Before anyone could say anything else, you darted toward the machines and quickly made a Breve, a proper one this time and brought it to the other two drinks waiting with the patron. Grabbing a tray, you placed all three of them in hastily, shoving them into his hands.

"Please take these, complimentary. Again I'm so sorry for the mixup."

Words poured out of you so fast you weren't quite sure if they were coherent. It didn't matter, you were so mortified you didn't even give anyone a chance to tell you otherwise, pushing past Elise and into the back room to try and regulate your heartbeat. A few minutes later you heard your partner coming in and plopping down in front of you, giving you an amused smile while you held your head in your hands.

"Well that was embarrassing," the red-head stated.

"Ya think?"

Your shrill voice echoed almost, looking up at her in horror.

Elise laughed, "I haven't seen you make a drink like that since your first day."

"I don't even know how I pulled that off," you chuckled along with her.

"You definitely surprised me. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Would have been a little easier if you told me that _you_ were the boss."

"Assistant manager," Elise corrected.

"Well it's two years later and I'm still waiting for that mocha to be on the menu."

"Sell at least one and we'll talk."

"I did!"

"You gave away two now for free. If I'm counting, that's a total of five drinks you've just handed out plus the six you spilled yesterday. You keep giving coffee away then you'll end up working here for free."

You sighed, "Noted."

Elise nodded at you, standing up and walking back to the main room. You remained in your seat, the events of the day running over your head and mentally doing some math in order to calculate the expenses lost. It would take a lot of tips at _Andalus_ just to keep yourself afloat. Elise was right, you couldn't afford to give away any more free drinks. Sighing, you rose from your seat in order to get back to work. Upon entering the shop you were stunned to see the other barista holding up a wad of cash with a smirk on her face.

"He overpaid, more than making up for the losses," Elise smirked.

You snatched the money out of her hand, counting it all and looking up in horror, "It's enough for three of our most expensive drinks a day for a week!" you exclaimed in disbelief.

"Guess he's planning on coming in more often."

"What do you mean?"

"That was his third visit here today since I opened," she shrugged, removing her apron and getting ready to end her shift, "He only ordered an Ebony the first two times."

Completely stunned, your eyebrows raised, barely registering what was going on around you as the events prior ran through your head. Why in Eos would he come here for that much coffee? The chime of the bell snapped you from your thoughts, drawing your attention back to Elise that was on her way out the door. The barista stopped, turning to look at you again with that amused smile.

"His name is Ignis by the way," was all she said before leaving you stunned in her wake.

...

thanks for reading!


	3. Closing Time

Welcome back! Thanks so much for my review!

 _..._

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Week beginnings always filled your head with the sound of the clock, slowly with every movement of the second hand and reminding you how long your day was after the weekend. Eyes darted to the wall in the hopes that you could leave soon, only to reveal three minutes had passed since the last time you looked. Heaving an inaudible sigh, your head felt heavier on her hand as it rested against the desk you were stuck in, pen lazily in hand while your professor droned about something you had lost interest in ages ago. Despite having a day off yesterday, you still couldn't shake away the sleep from your eyes, finding it hard to keep them open any longer. Your head moved down to hide the long drawn out yawn, not particularly willing to have anyone notice your lethargy. Only one more hour and you could leave, straight from this class and into the next one, the school day a short one at least. Another inaudible sigh escaped you while you brought your head back up and strained to keep attention on the current lesson.

School was the reason you were so strapped for cash and living in a hovel. You had to pay for it yourself, installments that you worked hard for every month to keep up your studies. Ever since you were a little girl you had a fascination with Geoscience; The study of the world around you and everything to do with it. This was where you were born and you wanted to know every last thing you could about it, the forces of nature at work. When the studies were over you were planning on travelling all over Eos to do extensive research. Seeing the world was one of your dreams, even if it was a war zone outside of the Crown City, and you were well on your way to achieving that. It was the sole reason you put up with the crap that you did in order to be here now, hardly awake while the professor droned on his lesson that you really should be paying attention to. It was all only temporary.

The time dragged on, finally coming to the note where you were able to leave. It was over. Gathering your things, you packed it up neatly in your bag and dashed out the door, having to get across campus in less than five minutes for your next class. Aside from work, it was about all the exercise you got and every week it became easier. In the beginning you used to be roughly ten minutes late and now you managed to walk in the door just on time as you did right now. Sliding into your seat, you were ready for this lesson, enjoying it far more than the last. Atmospheric, the study of the gaseous parts of the world between the surface and the exosphere. There were a lot of branches in it, something you were going to dabble in over the course of the year. This was probably your favourite subject, attentive as always from beginning to end. It always went by so fast. Too fast, the professor dismissing you until their next session.

You turned in your paper on your way out, pushing your earbuds in and turning up the music as loud as it would go before flittering through the crowd and out of the building. Once you were on the street you made your way to the train, eager to catch the next one in order to get home faster before your shift at _Andalus._ There was no way you were working until close, just a small shift you picked up for the extra cash. Absently you wondered if you would run into the same man from the other night, the chill air reminding you of how warm he was the entire time, especially when you pulled his body against yours. Squeezing your eyes shut, you shook your head to get out of those thoughts. Cheeks burned as you descended the stairs and straight into the train car, straining your mind to focus on what it needed to at the moment. There was no sense in dwelling on ridiculous fantasies, you had done enough of that since the first time you met him a few nights ago.

...

 _Andalus_ wasn't particularly busy at the moment, at least, not to the calibre you had grown accustomed to. Pushing the front door open revealed the warmth of its environment: icicle lights hanging from every inch of the ceiling, booths lining the walls with tables in the middle, an array of scents invading your nostrils as food poured from the kitchens and was delivered to hungry patrons. The bar at the very back that was polished, clean and had stools all long it that were mostly filled with regulars. Behind that were the shelves of endless alcoholic possibilities, allowing you and your other staff to fix whatever a customer ordered with ease. Off to your left was a stage for the bands to play and a dancefloor in front of it, bare at the time of day with no events happening. Almost every day there was some new local group trying to get their name out there and once a week you enjoyed watching others indulge on karaoke night. The place was certainly lively and you thoroughly relished in working here.

As always, you went to the back in order to change into something more appropriate for work. Since you weren't working until close and it was the beginning of the week, you went with something more modest. Jeans still to keep yourself warm with the weather outside and a black, half sleeved shirt that cut low enough to sell beer but not enough to have your breasts on display. Once you were ready you made your appearance and began to take orders, Lexie happily chatting with her customers and you took care of the rest.

The night wore on and the band was set up, ready to play while most people piled in to see them. You were mostly indifferent, going about your business as usual and preparing for the end of your shift. Lexie was going to drive you home and you were grateful you didn't have to bother with the train, wanting to get as much rest as you could. About an hour after the music had started playing, the two girls meant to replace you and the other bartender were ready and you scurried out as fast as possible. There was an intermission during the performance as you made your way back to the bar to wait for Lexie to be ready. Just as you were about to sit down at a stool, you felt someone gently tap your arm in order to gain your attention.

"Hey."

When you turned your head to look you were greeted with those familiar amber orbs you had been fantasizing about as of late, happy the dim lighting was masking your faint blush.

"Hi," you nodded up at the large man.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the night."

"So you don't always work close then."

"No, just on weekends usually."

The man grunted, leaning on the bar and isolating you away from everything else. Again you could feel his heat radiating off his body, making your mouth go dry. It appeared that even sober you found him very attractive and truth be told, who wouldn't? His arms were larger than your head, covered in tattoos and you were still itching to know what the image consisted of. Short, chocolate brown hair at the top grew longer as you looked down, shaved at the sides with a beard lining his jaw and accenting that grin he flashed you. Saying he was tall was an understatement, and it was very clear that he was built from the bottom up no matter what he wore. Really, any girl would be swooning as you were now in his presence and he must have known that because he exuded confidence.

"Need a ride home?" he raised a brow, keeping that same look on his face.

Instantly you were brought back to that night in your apartment, the taste of him still on your lips despite not knowing it for as long as you wished. Every shift since then at _Andalus_ you had always kept an eye out, however, the two of you hadn't met until today and you couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to show up again. The suggestive smirk on his face had you heating up just like before, remembering how long it had been since your last roll in the hay. Instinctively you took a step closer, a small one that could only be noticed by the two of you. Matching his look, you pushed your elbows so that you were also leaning against the bar, only at your back instead of just one side. The graze of his hand against your arm was very on purpose, looking around as if you were in thought about the other options available to you. A sidelong glance met his gaze once more before you shook your head.

"I've got a better offer tonight," you kept the smug smirk on your face.

His hand slithered around your back casually, his body moving closer to yours to the point that they might as well be touching. A brow was raised as you peered at him through your lashes, inquiring about his forward behaviour with a simple stare. All you were met with was that same grin he wore since you first encountered him. It took a lot of self-control not to flinch when you felt his breath on your ear, hot like the rest of him as his lips grazed against your skin with every one of his movements that wished to send a shiver down your spine.

"There ain't no better ride than mine," his voice was low, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

All of a sudden heat pooled into your abdomen, his nose ghosting along the outer shell of your ear while your eyes glazed over, lost completely in those small actions. Another shudder found you once the stubble surrounding his lips met your smooth skin, a gentle kiss placed just behind your ear. He didn't pull too far away, his hot breath lingering and enticing a sigh that was lost by the band doing their sound check in preparation for their next gig. The music initially jump-started you out of your reverie, remembering that you were the one who wanted control here. Pulling your head away, you turned to face him, eyes half-lidded as your teeth sunk into your bottom lip. One of your legs rubbed against him in an agonizingly slow speed and you saw that you had him. At least, you thought you did until he swiftly found the small of your back with his large, warm hand, drawing you in. It took you by surprise and you had to act quickly, allowing him to guide you to his lips only to pull away after a tentative graze, smirking when he followed before realizing what you were doing.

"I don't buy it," you sniffed, turning away from him.

"You want to."

The hand that was on your back shuffled to your hip, pulling you against him and causing you to squeal in surprise. Oh, he was good at this game. Cheeks flushed, you caught Lexie coming out of the back and ready from the corner of your eye. Time was up. Smirking, you rubbed your hip purposely against him, catching a slight idea of what exactly he was packing before you moved out of reach and beside your friend. The look he was giving you was smugger than you would have liked and it made you wonder what exactly he was plotting. At least now you knew it wasn't just a drunk interest.

"Guess you're not finding out," you smirked.

He laughed, standing up straight, "Some other time?"

You pretended to think about it, bringing a finger to the bottom of your lips before meeting his gaze.

"Doubtful."

Again you were met with his smug grin and you hated that he knew you were bluffing. Obviously you had to up your game if you wanted to keep playing. You were doing your best to ignore Lex's curious look.

"I'm Gladio," he revealed his name to you finally.

"I'm not interested."

Turning away, you began to make your way to the exit, using great strain to make sure you didn't look back. You knew he was watching you the entire time and you stole a discreet glance when you held open the door for Lexie, another blush creeping up on your cheeks as soon as you caught that amber gaze. There was no way to rid yourself of the smile plastered on your face the entire time, even as you got into the car.

"That guy has come in every night until closing since the weekend," mused Lex as she took off toward your apartment.

"Really?" you were shocked.

"Sure. Doesn't drink much, just comes in late and lingers until we close."

"Likely looking for a quick lay," you shrugged, bringing your gaze back to the window.

"Not sure. He usually pays at the end of the night and then leaves alone. If he meets up with anyone afterward I don't know."

You didn't say anything else, your mind clouding over in the feel of his lips against your skin earlier. Gladio caught you by surprise the way that he did, but next time you would be ready for him.

...

A couple weeks had passed and you found yourself waking up with a groan, rubbing your eyes as the sun shone in through the dirty window. The weather was only getting colder as the days went by, winter finally officially rearing its ugly head in full force. Shivering as you threw the blankets from your body, you wished the landlord would fix the heating system already, enjoying a scalding hot shower in order to warm up the chill that had set in your bones. Steam rose almost instantly in contrast to the air around you, a welcoming sigh escaping your lips once you were completely drenched.

This was the first time you had woken up without the alarm buzzing in your ears, every day devoted to school and one of your two jobs, catching as much sleep as you could in between. Once you finished you grabbed a quick drink of water on your way out the door, music blaring as you made your way down the stairs. Once you reached the bottom you kept your head down, seeing your neighbour checking his mail. That guy was a jerk most of the time and you avoided him like the plague, hearing him tell you at least once a day to keep the noise to a minimum. It wasn't like you were home all that much, however, you were convinced he enjoyed intimidating you. The glare he sent in your direction sent a whole new kind of shiver down your spine, ready to burst through the door in order to get out of sight.

The walk to _Miseria Cantare_ was bitter, the wind biting at your exposed skin while you further burrowed into your scarf. Snow whipped at you, making you practically sprint as fast as you could to your place of work. Once you opened the doors the bell chimed as it always did, allowing you to take shelter away from the blizzard raging on outside. The cafe had been open already and you were coming in just before lunch to start your shift. Immediately you were disappointed to know that Elise wasn't there with a drink waiting for you. No, the girls in today were mostly new and they did not mesh well at all. Most of the time they sat around talking and hardly bothered with customers, entitled kids that had no business working here. Honestly, what was Elise thinking? Biting your tongue, you walked into the back room and quickly got ready for your shift, scurrying back into the main room and fixing yourself a beverage.

The two baristas took their break, leaving you to work the counter alone which was how you liked it anyway, better than having them in the way while you did your job properly. Patrons came in with single orders, allowing you to keep up a good pace. Then lunch came and you were forced to try and rely on the other girls to help you stay afloat with all the activity. It was only barely that things could run and it definitely wasn't smooth. Eyes darting to the clock, you were relieved to know that the rush would settle down and they could go back to gossiping about things you didn't care about. As the rush dwindled down you took a moment to catch your breath, making sure you were out and ready for anyone else to come. The chattering voices of the other workers were a distant, droning sound in your ears, your attention drawn to the sound of the bell indicating that a new patron had entered the cafe.

A smile tugged at the corner of your lips, eyes noting the time quickly before they returned to the customer approaching the counter. Like clockwork, he was here at exactly the same time as the previous shifts you had worked and instantly you went to the machines to prepare his beverage. Once he arrived at the counter you handed him his coffee with the most natural grin you've ever managed, meeting his clear green hues and doing your best to suppress the blush wishing to creep upon your cheeks at his gentle smile.

"You're in today," noted Ignis, his gloved hand brushing against your fingers as he took his Ebony.

"Where else would I be?" you held your hands up.

"I had begun to wonder. The prowess with which you prepare my Ebony is second to none. It became clear I may not receive such satisfactory for quite some time."

There was no way to hide how red your face had become at his words. Each one was delivered in such a smooth way he was probably unaware of how poised he presented himself, so natural in all of his movements. At this moment you were certain you could melt the blizzard raging on outside, nearly aflame while all your own composure dimished and leaving you standing there helplessly with no words.

"T-thank you I- really its nothing special just coffee no need to flatter me," you laughed a little nervously, words tumbling out as always, hardly coherent.

Over the course of the fortnight, Ignis had come in roughly at the same time during all your shifts which led you to believe that he was making multiple trips. The man loved his coffee and you were certain he enjoyed watching you make a fool of yourself, always staring at you with that amused smile of his while you sputtered about clumsily. Today was no exception - aside from the fact that you were able to _mostly_ keep yourself demure. It was when he started talking to you that all logic flew out the window and you were rendered in this mortifying state, wishing that Ramuh would strike you down now so you no longer had to endure this embarrassment.

Ignis smiled at you still while your feet were frozen in place, wishing they could move in order to run to the back where it was safe. Without Elise, there was no one to operate the counter and you knew that the other barista currently here was nowhere near competent enough to deal with such a man. Besides, you were certain that you could only trust your friend in the event that you were to fail, not wanting anyone else to really get close to him. What if they were so rude that he never came back? You had grown accustomed to these timely visits, enjoying the challenge of whether or not you could hold a conversation without being a nervous wreck. So far you had failed at every turn and it only increased your resolve to try harder the next time - hours after he had departed and you were able to recover from such bashfulness.

"Nonsense. It's my pleasure," he nodded at you, causing another wave of heat to flutter through your body before he turned and began to walk out the door, "I look forward to our next meeting."

Eyes widened and before you could even begin to think of a response, he was already gone. Heaving a sigh, you composed yourself as best you could before cleaning up the counter and resuming your shift. The blizzard outside raged on and it left the cafe with fewer customers than usual at this hour. When the hour came, the other barista departed and you were left alone. The shop would close in a couple hours, never staying open far too late. You were closing today and then going straight home to finish up the remainder of your school work. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with but you were resilient.

As the last hour of your shift was coming up, you found that you were more so in the back getting everything ready for opening tomorrow. When it was obvious that no more patrons would wander in, you turned up the music and began to clean everything up, dancing while pushing the broom on the last list of chores to do before closing time. The music was quiet enough that your own voice joined the fray in one of your favourite songs, singing into the end of the broom and twirling as you gathered the dirt to one area of the floor in preparation to dispose of it. You thought you heard a note that didn't quite belong, however, it was far from your mind as the best part came up. The words came out as loud as they could, eyes closed as you performed for the open air, spinning again as you did so only to scream in surprise.

It turned out that you weren't alone this entire time, the broom dropping from your grasp while you stood there in pure shock. There before you was Ignis, staring at you with that usual amused smile on his face. Heart hammered in your chest and you were sure that you were going to faint any minute with the heat that coursed through your body. This was mortifying, you couldn't believe that you forgot to lock the door. How long was he standing there? What did he see? What did he hear? You were certain that you were going to burst into flames hotter than the Infernian.

When you finally got your brain to start working, you scurried behind the counter and turned down the music. As soon as that was done you busied yourself starting up the machines and swiftly preparing an Ebony for him, bringing it over and trying to compose yourself as best you could. Ignis was still standing in the same spot, making no indication that he was going to move.

"Apologies," he spoke, "Are you closed?"

"Uh well technically yes but you're already here and it's my own fault for not locking the door," you stammered out, giving a nervous laugh.

"Splendid. Perhaps you would join me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Please," he gestured to the nearest seat, "I would be honoured by the company."

You began sputtering part words - none of it understandable - before picking up the broom and going to the back room. You placed the item back in the closet and grabbed the portable vacuum in order to dispose of the dirt before washing your hands thoroughly and preparing your own beverage. By now you needed to calm your nerves and you were hoping that the Breve would do so. As an afterthought, you also grabbed two slices of cake and brought them over to the table Ignis had seated himself at. Carefully you placed each dish down before taking the spot across from him and trying not to make any eye contact with him. Your face was in your coffee, licking the foam from your lips and letting out an inaudible sigh before your attention was brought to the sound of a fork scraping across the plate in front of you.

"Delicious," Ignis smiled, "Lighter than I expected."

Smiling, you took your own bite, "I always try to make sure it's not overly sweet so that it doesn't overpower the coffee," you explained.

"You made this?"

The cake was mostly chocolate, a cookie layer on the bottom, followed by vanilla and cocoa powder on top. It was an old family recipe, something you started making to add to the menu. It wasn't often that you were able to talk about it, beaming at the impressed look upon his beautiful features.

"Yes," you nodded, "I make the muffins too."

"Truly? I recall the first one you slipped into my hands."

"You do?" your cheeks burned again.

"Indeed. I had noticed its unique taste. May I ask for a recipe?"

"Family secret."

The smile he gave you had your heart fluttering, positively delighted that he was taking such an interest in your work. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, looking down and eating your own slice. Ignis spent the time trying to guess the ingredients and you laughed at his determination to figure out how to make something extremely simple. It made you wonder what exactly he did for work though you dared not ask him. When you were both finished you cleaned up quickly and proceeded to shut down the cafe.

The blizzard hadn't slowed in the slightest, in fact, it had only gotten worse. Your fingers trembled as they fumbled with the keys to lock up the place, wishing you remembered your gloves. Once you had accomplished that you turned to face the man still standing in the bitter winds as if he was indifferent to the weather.

"I'll see you next time," you nodded at him.

"Surely you don't mean to walk in this?" asked Ignis.

"I only live a few blocks away," you assured.

"You can direct me in the car."

"I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. Come, I would gladly see you home safely."

Well who could deny that? You nodded at him, following to his car that was just around the corner. The snow made it hard for you to get a good look at it and you were distracted by the way Ignis had opened the door for you to get in. There was no time to waste, the wind biting at your exposed skin and you were grateful to be out of it, shivering while your driver got into his seat and immediately turned on the vehicle, the heat kicking in almost instantly. Once you were able to stop trembling you took a look around. It came as no surprise that you were in a very expensive, fully loaded car that was slowly beginning to heat up on your back and bottom. Slowly you were beginning to dethaw.

"That's better isn't it?" his smooth voice cut into your thoughts.

"Much," you agreed, smiling shyly.

"If you please."

He gestured to the screen on the dash and you punched in your address, again feeling guilty about having to take such a lavish vehicle to a crummy neighbourhood. Ignis took off and you began to grow more nervous by the second. What would he say when he saw your building? Would he stop coming by the shop? You really should have just walked. It was too late, you were pulling up to the front and felt the car decelerate.

Before you could speak he was already out of the vehicle, quickly coming to the other side and opening the door for you. You took his hand and expected him to leave but instead he walked with you all the way to the lobby which held the stench of cat urine. This was terrible.

"Sorry about that," your face was red.

"No need."

"Thanks for the ride by the way, you really didn't have to."

"It was no trouble."

You smiled, "I guess I'll... See you around?"

"I look forward to it."

A nod in his direction was the best you could manage. As you finally found your feet you were stopped by his hand grabbing yours, bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss there. All you could do was stare in bewilderment, even as he was leaving back to his car and taking off. You had no idea how long you were left standing there, the feel of him lingering on your skin.

What the fuck just happened?

...

Thanks!


	4. Self Esteem

welcome back!

...

As time continued to pass you found yourself looking forward to the holiday break. You were absolutely exhausted from shuffling between two jobs and full-time school, and the idea of being able to enjoy a couple weeks off was particularly appealing. Even now as you lay in your bed freezing under your comforters, you were happy that you didn't have anything to do - aside from feed yourself. A shudder ran through your body as soon as you shifted, the blankets opening up and allowing some of the chill air to kiss your bare skin. The damn landlord was supposed to fix the heat ages ago and it wasn't much of a surprise that nothing had been done. The space heater you bought wasn't the best but it was better than nothing. Shivering again, you burrowed yourself deeper into the blankets, eyes closing in an attempt to sleep as much as possible.

It was all in vain.

Once you were about to find that lovely spot in between awareness and your dream, a loud _thump_ jolted you upright, absently grabbing for the metal bat you kept in between the bed and night table. A sigh escaped you, the muffled moaning of a woman and unmistakable slamming of the neighbour's headboard filling your ears. Honestly, you had to keep it down all the time but this jerk off got to make all the noise he wanted? It wasn't like this was the first time and likely this was a different girl he managed to lure into his bed. How anyone found him attractive you would never know. He was such an ugly person inside and out.

Putting your mediocre home security system back in place, you threw the blankets off, swung your legs over the bed and immediately went for the shower, desperate to warm up after such a rude awakening. Your body shivered once your bare feet were met with the cool tiles in the bathroom, this being the most frigid place in your entire, tiny apartment. The water took longer than you would have liked to warm up but once the steam started to fill up the room you submerged yourself, letting it fall down you and cleanse you in such a way that you were certain you could sleep here, standing up. Another sigh left you once you were finished far too soon, stepping out and drying yourself off. A quick glance at the time told you that you were going to be late if you didn't hurry up and leave, lingering longer in the water than you previously thought.

The bell chimed in _Miseria Cantare_ as you walked in to start your shift, accepting the beverage Elise had made you on your way to the back in order to change into your uniform. Taking a drink, the hot liquid settled into your core, only missing the whiskey at the bottom. It was too bad you couldn't have a drink at work - not that you condoned that sort of behaviour - you just wanted some time to relax. Lunch rush was starting to pile in once you made your appearance at the counter, easily able to start a flow and keep everything caught up. You resisted the urge to shudder while the door was kept open for patrons lining up outside, moving as fast as you could in order to keep the blood flowing and stay warm. It seemed abnormally busier than usual, however, you didn't falter in any of your movements.

Once the cafe had quieted down, your eyes started following every movement on the clock, a small smile plastered on your face with each passing second. Elise caught it but you were oblivious to her observations. Your heartbeat quickened as soon as the bell chimed, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip as you caught a glimpse of your customer. Quickly you prepared a beverage, having it ready as soon as Ignis had reached the counter. That grin on your face was bigger this time as you handed it to him, almost swooning as soon as you were lost in those emerald eyes but having no issues with your self-esteem. The leather of his gloved hand lingered on yours longer than usual, your skin burning at his touch despite the cool air that radiated off them.

"Perfect as always," Ignis smiled at you.

"You didn't even try it," you laughed.

"I've no doubts."

A light blush crept to your cheeks, unable to leave his gaze. The connection was broken and you watched that exquisite man take a drink of the Ebony you prepared for him. You were filled with pride at the look on his face, keeping the smile as you once again found those beautiful green hues.

"Absolutely perfect."

The tone of his voice, the way he was staring at you made you weak in the knees. It was hard to breathe, your eyes falling to his lips as they curved into that gentle smile. A dramatically loud clearing of the throat broke you of your reverie, your head snapping instantly to the sound only to find Elise smirking at you with a brow raised. It was then you realized that you were practically drooling at work, losing all sense of your professional integrity and straightened up.

"Can I get you anything else?" you asked, absently bringing your hand to the side of your neck and tilting it.

"Ah indeed. A muffin if you would be so kind. I believe I've only one ingredient to fetch in order to replicate its divine taste," he replied smoothly.

You were quick to grab it, that same grin on your face as you handed it to him, "You'll never get it."

"Perhaps, but I enjoy the challenge - and the company."

You were so stunned you didn't know what to say. What exactly did he mean by company? Was he baking with someone else? What an odd thing to say. All of sudden your nerves came back like when you first spoke to him. A hot flash took over your body and you almost felt faint.

"I look forward to next time," he nodded at you.

"O-okay see you next time!"

You shouted the string of words as the door was closing behind him. As soon as it was shut you felt ridiculous, once again unravelling after managing to keep yourself so calm and collected like he was after all this time. Elise was still giving you that same look and you groaned outwardly before busying yourself elsewhere. The barista was not going to let you off the hook, however, coming to stand closer as she observed your work.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't even know anymore," you replied in defeat.

"I've never seen you so giddily stupid."

"I know. I just... I can't help myself. He's so pretty," you pouted at her.

"Definitely not hard on the eyes," she agreed, "So why not just ask him out?"

You laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. Elise obviously hadn't been paying that much attention - if at all. Ignis came into the cafe at least once during your shift and the two of you spoke briefly about the muffin recipes and then he would leave. It was easier to gauge when he would be in and usually you were ready. You knew the exact times that he would appear, right on schedule every day and you anticipated it, getting much better at holding a conversation without the lack of volume control or brain melting at the very sight of him. Why he constantly wandered in there was beyond you, but he always overpaid and was pleasant, unlike some of the other regulars that passed through. It was the highlight of your every shift.

"As if someone like him would ever go out with a lowly peasant like me, way out of my league," you replied finally to your friend, "Besides, he's never really made any sort of move to show me that he's interested. He comes for coffee and then he leaves."

"Oh honey you're as blind as he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elise just poked your forehead, smirking as she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Hey!" you shouted, chasing after her, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The barista just laughed as she kept walking, ignoring all of your words.

...

A couple of nights later and you were in _Andalus_ on the weekend, working late as a favour. It didn't really matter that you were on close, enjoying the time away from your frigid apartment and nasty neighbour on the first night of your holiday break. The idea of sleeping in was heavenly and you looked forward to it after a long shift here at the bar. You weren't the only one celebrating a break from work. _Andalus_ was a popular spot for the Kingsglaive, the elite military force of Royals up in the Citadel. Most of the soldiers were of common birth, people who suffered outside the wall and chose to take arms against the Empire the forced them to vacate. There was no way you were fit to fight and you supported their cause as best you could. Many didn't like outsiders but you wanted to see the world and thoroughly enjoyed hearing their tales about their travels along the Lucian country.

Glaives were also rowdy - though nothing you couldn't handle. Pretty boys like Nyx Ulric were usually the ones you could charm into keeping the more boisterous ones like Tredd in line. The soldiers were actually your responsibility since you were the least afraid of them. Everyone had their own customers in the bar and these were just part of yours. Smiling as you gathered all the drink orders onto the tray, you were easily able to flow through the crowd and straight to the table. Tonight wasn't the entire gang, however, you were still happy with the tips provided for your bartending. Nyx, Crowe, Libertus and Pelna sat in a booth and they had the type of thirst you loved: neverending. You laughed with them as they ridiculed Nyx for his usual, showoff heroics, trying to dazzle you for free drinks. It never worked and Crowe would often keep score of his failures. You really liked that girl, and praised her for putting up with such men all the time.

As you made your way back to the bar you smiled at the familiar face occupying his usual chair. Gladio often came in for a drink or two after he was finished with work and left early if it turned out you weren't working close or had a way home that didn't involve you being alone in the middle of the night. You appreciated his attention to your safety, however, you told him time and time again that it was unnecessary. Mike hadn't returned since then and it was a one-time chance that any customer had ever attempted such a thing with any of the staff. Gladio was still unconvinced and decided to hang around anyway and you didn't _really_ mind all that much. He was easy to talk to and you enjoyed his company. The man could make you laugh so easily, very confident in all of his movements.

You weren't the only one to take notice of his presence. _Andalus_ was a very busy place and women would engage him while you were far too submerged into your work to carry a conversation anyway. Usually you would go out of your way to ignore his flirtatious nature with someone else, not really in the mood to observe it since the two of you weren't even seeing each other and there was no reason to be jealous. There were times though that you chanced a glance and found his eyes on you instead. You were absolutely certain it was a trap of sorts, trying to bait you into another round of "who can lure the other into bed". It wasn't that the two of you had hidden the fact that you were ready and willing to jump each other, it was more so that you wanted to know how long you could keep this up before you had to give up your game and have that one night stand to satisfy whatever primal instinct that took over you whenever you were around him.

Gladio was very stubborn, something you knew immediately and that helped you along your way. After the third encounter, you were ready to just drag him behind the building to be done with it. That was when you decided that there would be little to no physical contact, the very feel of his skin making your mind blank and interrupting your focus. He had managed to coerce Lexie into telling him your name, however, he rarely used it unless he really needed your attention - in which case you knew that you had the upper hand. You enjoyed the game with him and knew that he was very competitive - almost by nature. At some point it wasn't even about your schemes, you were both just genuinely enjoying the time you spent together, even if it was always at work. Tonight was going to be no different.

Once you were back behind the bar you got his drink and opened up his tab, placing the glass on a coaster with a quick nod before tending to the other patrons. On nights like this, the two of you didn't talk much but you were aware of all his movements. The band playing tonight was a genre you enjoyed, dancing around as you served drinks and catching that amber stare once or twice. It was different than usual but you didn't have time to decipher it as you kept to work. Lex was helping you out as well as a few other girls, all of them tending to their own while you made good with your customers. At least the tips pouring in would be good for the time off you would be taking, allowing you an extra "sick" day or two while there was no school.

The band played on and more people piled into the bar to enjoy the warmth it provided as well as the atmosphere. Holidays were approaching for all and it left people in a generally good mood when they began. If it weren't for the fact that you had to work until close you would have likely come in on your free time to enjoy a few drinks yourself. As the night grew later, patrons began to leave when the time for last call approached. All the staff were busy getting the orders in so that they could start going home. You were aware that Gladio continued to nurse his drink, likely the second that he had the entire night and decided not to offer him a third. Part of your job was to recognize drinking patterns and if he hadn't ordered another yet it meant that he was going to stay until you were ready to leave. Your Glaive table had long since departed, deciding on an early night for once but you were certain that they would return as much as they could until they were to go back outside of the city. Too bad it was busy, you were looking forward to new stories.

The fateful hour approached and the last of the bartenders was leaving, Lexie giving you a wave on her way out the door. There were only four lingering customers left and one bouncer to ensure that they were going to exit as soon as they were finished their beverages. Gladio was in the corner of your eye as you continued to prep _Andalus_ for opening tomorrow. One by one the other patrons left, until only the large man in his spot was left. You assured the new bouncer working tonight that he was okay to leave and then you started working on the messy floor.

"You don't have to stay," you told the tattooed man as you walked by him.

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"The same way I always do," you droned, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Who says I'm worried? Maybe I just want one of your fancy coffees," he smirked.

You raised a brow and then spun your back to him, ignoring him as you started to lift chairs off the floor and onto the tables. Not two seconds later, you were being assisted and you offered Gladio a smile as he helped you finish closing the bar.

"You know you're not getting paid for this," you told him pointedly.

"Told you, I just want a late night coffee."

A laugh escaped you as you finished up the tasks at hand. There were lots of garbage bags tonight and Gladio inserted himself, lifting the bulk and helping you take them all out and throw them in the dumpster out back. The door closed and you were ready to leave to go home, walking with him back to the main street and noting that he had stopped. Snow began to fall lightly on the two of you and the cool wind made you shiver once it hit your exposed skin.

"So?" the large man inquired.

"So what?" you frowned.

"Where's home from here?"

"I really don't need an escort," you held up your hand.

"I really just want a coffee," he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Huffing at him, you motioned for him to follow you down the street. The sidewalks had a few inches of snow on them, making it hard for you to see the ice beneath it and that caused you to slip a few times into your chaperon. The jokes made at your own expense had you laughing so hard your stomach hurt, right up until you were able to descend the stairs to the train, taking solace in the heat down there. At this time of night, there was hardly anyone down there and you were thankful that the service ran at all hours. The loudest people there were you and Gladio, teasing each other but keeping a respectful distance until the right train came to take you where you needed to go. After disembarking, you were on another but for fewer stops.

It was another few blocks back to your place, the snow falling heavier than before. The area wasn't the greatest so the plows hadn't been by and probably wouldn't bother until a few days from now. The two of you were still giggling down the street, right up until you reached your building and stopped. The man hadn't been inside since the first time you met him and you were embarrassed to even have him come this far. The night air was still filled with your laughter and you rolled your eyes at someone yelling at you to keep it down.

"Well, this is me," you said, shrugging, "You've properly escorted me home yet again."

"Not quite."

Before you could ask him what he meant, he was already walking to the front door and you nearly fell trying to scramble after him. It wasn't like you were able to stop him, however, the lady with the cats had been worse about cleaning up than usual so the smell of the urine was a lot stronger than it used to be. The scent bombarded you as the door closed and you swiftly led Gladio up the stairs and unlocked the three clasps to get inside your apartment. You shivered, the chill air hitting you worse than the weather outside. Gladio invited himself in, closing the door behind him and you were a little sullen about that, hoping that maybe he would run away as soon as he smelled the cat waste in the lobby.

"It's freezing in here," he noted.

"Yeah, the heat's not working," you apologized, walking into your kitchen. At least you took the time to clean up before work.

"When's the landlord supposed to fix it?"

"Months ago," you shrugged, beginning the Breve.

Gladio grunted disapprovingly, pushing past you and walking to the window where the register was. The coffee machine worked quickly and the beverages were finished with more whiskey than usual at the bottom. The cream at the top was welcoming and you turned to see Gladio messing around with the heater. You licked the foam from your lips just as he stood to his full height and looked at you. He didn't seem too impressed, walking over and taking his mug from the counter.

"He's turned it off," his gruff voice greeted you.

You sighed, sitting on the other side of the counter and taking another drink, "Not surprised really."

"Are all the units like that?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm hardly here and I don't talk to my neighbours."

He nodded, taking a drink of his beverage. Your eyes were on him the entire time, watching for signs that you had accomplished your goal of satisfying his sudden need for coffee. A small smile tugged at the corner of your lips, filling with pride at the look on his face and increasing your self-esteem.

"Stronger than usual," he noted.

"What, can't handle it?" you smirked.

"This ain't anywhere near my level."

"Your showoff attitude doesn't impress me like the floozies at the bar."

"That why I'm in your apartment again?"

"Only because you _insisted_ on escorting me home."

"You didn't put up much of a fight," he shrugged.

"Right yeah, because I could win a fist fight with you."

"You could. I don't hit girls."

"Well, I guess I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Who says there's a next time?"

The grin on your face grew, the smug smile you were met with causing you to bite your bottom lip. The mug was placed down beside you, hands launching you back to the ground. Your coat was slowly unzipped, scarf discarded on the ground with your hat as you allowed your coat slowly to slither down your arms, revealing the low cut shirt you wore specifically to gather more tips at work earlier. You threw it onto the shoe rack, leaning against the counter and sipping on your drink once more, slowly licking the foam from your lips. Gladio watched you the entire time and you pretended not to notice as you finished your Breve quickly and placed it in the sink beside you.

"Your loss," you shrugged.

Your back was turned, making sure your hips were dramatically swaying with your every step, boots clicking on the floor beneath you. Once you reached the entrance of your bedroom curtain, you turned to face him again.

"You can see yourself out," you sniffed.

A smirk graced your features once you turned you back to him again, hearing the sound of the mug crashing into the sink and footsteps closing in on you. In a fit of giggles, you were lifted from the ground and thrown onto your own messy bed, a large tattooed arm around you and holding you in place, bouncing once. You rolled onto your back, eyes glazing over as you were met with those mischievous amber orbs lingering above you. The warmth of his skin invigorated you, one arm around you while the other was holding himself up near your right hip. Your breath caught in your throat, fingers grazing tentatively along the outside of his shirt and easily able to feel the beautifully sculpted muscles beneath it. Heat pooled into your abdomen, no longer cold beneath him and you could only see him. Gladio's head lowered, lips grazing while his hot breath on your face beckoned you for a taste.

Just as you were about to seal your kiss over him, his fingers gently prodded at your ribs, effectively earning a squeal at your ticklish sides. That only encouraged him further and you begged him to stop as you squirmed in a futile attempt to get out of his embrace. It wasn't fair, he was far larger than anyone you had ever met and there was no way you could get out no matter how hard you tried. Eventually he had your wrists held gently on either side of your head, again lost in his eyes as the gap between your bodies was closing. You were still laughing as he used the facial hair on his chin to make you shudder when he ran it along your sensitive neck, unable to move.

"Keep it down bitch!"

Everything came to a halt once the sound of your wall thumping beside you came through, your neighbour yelling in a fit of rage. You sighed, suddenly brought down and noting the way Gladio narrowed his eyes as he looked over to the source of your disturbance. You slithered your way from the large man's grasp, grabbing a sweater and throwing it over your head in order to keep warm. Your guest was behind you and you offered him a small smile before walking him to the door, standing in the way as soon as he stepped outside. The smell of cat urine still lingered and you scrunched your nose at it. Gladio appeared to be unaffected, turning to face you again. Before you were able to bid him good night, his lips were on yours, hand coming to the back of your neck and holding you in place while you tasted him for the first time in weeks, sighing into his kiss. Dazed, you were met again with his amber gaze, slowly moving away from you and you were unable to look away.

"I wanna do this right," he said.

"So good so far," you blurted, nearly breathless.

Gladio snickered, "I don't mean that. I mean this," he gestured between the two of you.

"I'm not following."

The smile he offered you was unlike any of the other you had seen before.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night," said Gladio seriously.

"I'm working."

"The next night then."

You opened your mouth to protest but then closed it. The intensity of his stare brought you back to reality and it was then you realized that he was asking you out on a proper date, something you hadn't done in so long. Taking another critical look, a warm smile found your face and you nodded.

"Alright," you agreed.

Another giggle left you at the look he gave you, kissing you once more before turning his back to leave. You found that you couldn't stop smiling throughout the night, anticipation beginning to build up for your next outing.

...

thanks guys!


	5. Come As You Are

thanks for reading!

...

A long, drawn-out sigh escaped your lips, fingers tapping lazily on the counter while your head rested in your other palm. Eyes glanced at the clock, time going by _so_ slowly. The hour was growing nearer for the cafe, _Miseria Cantare_ to close, however, you were certain that you were going to encounter that one customer that approached a few seconds before and force you to fire up all the machines again. It was why you were waiting, knowing that as soon as you began your procedure you would be interrupted and have more of your time wasted. It never failed. The day had gone by fairly fast, most of your shift spent daydreaming about your upcoming date tomorrow. You couldn't really imagine the type of place that Gladio would take you and there was no way to communicate with him because you didn't have his number. The only place you two ever met up was at the bar and it wasn't ideal to plan out a meeting time. Another sigh left you, stress starting to build up at having no information.

The bell chimed, snapping you back to reality and forcing you to focus your attention elsewhere. A warm smile took over your face, eyes resting on Ignis making his way over to the counter. Instantly, you busied yourself with his order, not expecting such this sort of late customer but happy all the same. There were some people you could never bother with and this man was one of the good ones. Your patron waited patiently for you to be finished, his own gentle smile gracing his features as he took his beverage from you with his gloved hand. The weather had certainly turned sour and you were happy the walk home wasn't a long one.

"Pleasantly surprised you're still open," Ignis remarked sipping on his drink.

"I'm pretty sure you know our business hours better than Elise," you laughed.

"Perhaps. It was my assumption shop would close early and I would be forced to find another."

"Oh well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Your teeth sank into your bottom lip, the look in his emerald eyes making heat rise to your cheeks. Looking down shyly, you brought your gaze to the clock and noted that now it was time for the cafe to close. Politely excusing yourself, it was swiftly that you were prepping for the barista in the morning to open early. Ignis was still watching, helping himself to a nearby seat while you worked and tried to ignore his presence. Flushed, you finished up the work needed to be done, cleaning the floors last and then turning to look at your customer that was still nursing his coffee. Obviously he was waiting for you to kick him out, feeling the need to linger and that baffled you. Once you found your feet, you joined him at the table, finding it hard to breathe suddenly.

"The evenings are calm," he noted, observing the shop as if it were his first time in there.

"Usually," you shrugged, "Not many like to venture out this late in the cold for a coffee."

Ignis returned your smile and you tore your gaze away from him. It wasn't often that he stayed late with you at all, in fact, it only happened once and that was a huge embarrassment. There were times, however, that he did stay longer than probably necessary to try and guess your recipe for the muffins he bought. You were above the moon at knowing he thoroughly enjoyed them and refused to give away your secret - partly in fear that he would no longer bother to come in anymore.

Shooting out of your seat, your face flushed again and you darted into the back room to change, knowing that you had to get as far away from him as possible. You took longer than necessary in a poor attempt to compose yourself and hoping that maybe he would have left the cafe. When you returned you saw that he was patiently waiting by the door, opening it for you as you approached and causing you to nearly stumble with your nerves. The chill air made you shudder and you looked longingly in the direction of your apartment, mentally preparing yourself for the trek.

"I'll take you home," Ignis gave you a kind smile.

You snapped your head to him, eyes wide, "Really, it's not a far walk-"

"It's no trouble. Please, I insist."

There was no way for you to resist him, watching helplessly as he offered you an arm. Your gloved hand moved before you knew it, linking with him and wondering when exactly your legs had turned into jelly. Nerves rose as you approached his very expensive looking car, remembering the last time he drove you home in it and how terrible you felt having it come anywhere near your neighbourhood. Ignis's warmth left you for a mere moment as he opened the door, allowing you to carefully step inside. You released a large breath once it was closed as he went to the other side, starting the ignition and turning up the heat. It was with relief that you felt it instantly, still filled with dread as he left the parking spot and began the journey to your shitty apartment building in your shitty neighbourhood.

The drive was much shorter than you remembered, pulling up to your home and scrambling to find a way to keep him in the car. To your surprise, he didn't get out like last time, merely observed you as he waited for some indication that you were still with him. Gulping, you drew in a breath before speaking.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to drive me," you smiled at him, unable to maintain his gaze for too long.

"Indeed though I daresay you don't appear to be all that fond of cold weather," his smooth reply came in.

You shook your head, assuring him that he was correct. The few moments of silence were tense for you, completely unsure of what you were supposed to do now. Jumping out of the car and running away was no way of showing any gratitude, however, you refused to have such a perfect man come anywhere near your disgusting living hovel.

"Before I forget, I've acquired all the necessary ingredients for your muffin."

"Impossible," you scoffed, smirking at him.

"I assure you it is the truth."

"There's no way you figured it out."

Just as you were about to reach for the door handle, you stopped at his sudden movement, reaching into his center console and pulling out a muffin. Ignis offered it to you and you raised a brow, taking it with uncertainty.

"I'm positive you will find this satisfactory," he encouraged.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"And you really think that you got it all figured out?"

"Indeed. In fact, I'm willing to make a wager."

You pretended to think, hoping that it was convincing before looking at him again.

"Let's hear it."

"Should you find that I have indeed replicated your recipe then you will allow me to treat you to a night out."

"What?"

"Forgive me, was I unclear?"

"Uh, n-no I..."

"Do you accept?"

"I..." you nodded, unable to form words.

Ignis smiled, gesturing at you to try the muffin. Speechless, you began to unwrap the plastic from it, noting how professionally it was baked. Once it was uncovered, you took a bite and an involuntary moan escaped you, the rich flavours exploding all over your mouth and awakening your taste buds in such a way you had never experienced before. Eyes wide, you looked back over at the man who held a smug smile, observing the bliss upon your face.

"Where did you get this?" you asked incredulously, mouth full of another large bite.

"I made it," answered Ignis simply.

You nearly choked, eyebrows practically in your hairline. The man chuckled and it was then you realized how foolish you must look to him. Swallowing a particularly large bite, you tried in vain to compose yourself, hating that you were making such a bad impression.

"I've never had one so good before," your voice was still laced with astonishment.

"I find that hard to believe. It is, after all, your own recipe."

"No, mine aren't even _close_ to this level."

"You flatter me."

"I'm serious!" you held his gaze, "I've never made anything that tastes like this. Food this good only exists in stories."

"Come now-"

"Don't argue with me."

The smile Ignis gave you made you flush, tearing your gaze away and having reality hit you in the face. Who were you to debate with such a man? Must have been the power of this delicious muffin.

"I believe I am the victor of our wager."

Shit. Now you had to honour your part, knowing that you didn't want to disappoint him. A deal was a deal and he had played fairly.

"I guess you are," you gave a half smile.

"Splendid. I will free up some time for you shortly."

"Sounds good," you nodded.

Without waiting any longer, you opened up the car door before he had a chance to, closing it behind you quickly. You didn't get two steps before you whipped around just as the car window was rolled down completely.

"You knew the last ingredient before today," you accused.

The smile that spread across his face was all the confirmation you needed.

"Indeed, since the first one you gave me."

That was certainly a shock, sputtering as you struggled to figure out what exactly was happening.

"If you knew this whole time then why wait until now?!"

Ignis's grin remained and you were stuck in place. The man got out of his car, walking over toward you and handing you the muffin you had been enjoying. Completely mesmerized, you watched as one of his hands took yours again, bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss there, lingering for such a long time you were sure you were going to faint at any moment.

"I like to be certain."

It was all he said before he left, taking you a few minutes to realize that you were left standing in the cold staring at nothing. Cheeks burning, you found yourself in your apartment, going over the events of the night trying to wrap your head around the fact that you had an upcoming date with a man you likely had no business seeing outside of your work. How did he do that? And what exactly did he have to be certain about?

...

The next morning you were trying desperately to clean up your home. Today you were meant to go out with Gladio, everything from the night previous long forgotten as you fretted with every little thing, nerves taking over. They only grew increasingly unbearable as the time went on, having no idea if you were supposed to meet him at the bar or how exactly this was all going to work. By early afternoon, you deduced that you were likely going to be stood up - through no fault of your own. The night was so hectic when he asked you out that there was no chance to exchange the necessary info. It was possible that he had gone to the bar to wait for you, however, you had no interest in making the journey all the way there just for nothing.

Sighing, you flopped on the couch, deciding it was better to just wait until your next encounter and see where that led. Your stomach growled rather vulgarly but you remained on your lumpy sofa, having no desire to get up again until absolutely necessary. It had been surprisingly quiet, your neighbour not home which enabled you to use the vacuum. The heat was still not working and you cuddled beneath a blanket to keep yourself warm. Phone in hand, you were scrolling through pastries you wished you could create, mouth watering at some of them and only fueling that pang in your stomach. Lost in thought, you jumped so far up at the loud _thump_ sounding from your front door, causing you to fall on the ground with an even louder _thud._

"Jumpy?"

Scrambling to your feet, you were shocked to see Gladio standing behind the couch, a brow raised and a smirk on his face. He was dressed fairly casually, much like when he came into _Andalus._ It was certainly a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" you asked in alarm.

"You forget already?"

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you out tonight."

"I'm not even ready!"

"So come as you are."

You sputtered, still trying to overcome the shock of the man inside your apartment unannounced.

"How did you get in here?!"

The volume on your voice was far from your control and he chuckled at your dishevelled appearance. Flushing, you waited rather impatiently for him to answer.

"Door was unlocked," he shrugged.

Eyes widened at his answer, wracking your brain to try and figure out when you let that happen. Nothing came to mind and you were stuck staring helplessly at the large man still in your home, expecting you to be ready for a date that you agreed to go on. Shaking yourself out of your reverie, you began to run around your apartment, tossing clothes all over your corner that you deemed a bedroom before gathering what you needed and darting into the bathroom. Thanks to your job at the busy restaurants, you were able to put yourself together fairly quickly: dark blue jeans that hugged your form with a purple, wool sweater that fell off the shoulders, a white tank top beneath it. Your hair was fixed to your own perfection before you finished with a light coat of makeup, as satisfied as you could be with such little notice. Honestly, what was going on with you lately?

Gladio was still standing near the kitchen, nodding at you once in approval before making his way over to the door. You pulled on your boots and winter outerwear, swiftly locking the door behind you and checking at least twice before you raced out of the smelly building. The cat lady was revolting but you dared not speak a word for fear that she would have those pests eat you in your sleep. You didn't mind cats, however, these were feral beasts, ones you preferred to avoid as much as possible. Gladio led you to his car that was a lot more expensive than you remembered from the first time. Then again, the first time someone else was driving and you were far too inebriated to recall your own name, let alone a vehicle you were in once.

"So where are you taking me?" you asked, eager to know what sort of date he had planned.

The large man was about to answer when your stomach protested your poor treatment of it all day. That's right, you were so caught off guard that you forgot to grab a snack on the way out.

"Dinner first apparently," he chuckled.

"Every girl's dream," you giggled along with him.

From what it looked like, he was planning on doing something else before food, changing his route and coming up to a place that one would have to look for twice in order to notice. There was a free parking spot - almost as if it were waiting for him - and he guided you into the restaurant. It was a bar, very unlike the one that you worked in and residing in a much different part of Insomnia. _Andalus_ was a step up from this place and you couldn't help but compare as you walked with your date to a booth. Once there you decided to get a drink, something you were fairly decent at making yourself, however, had to know whether or not they were up to your calibre. Gladio ordered food for both of you, labelling it as "the usual" which made you quirk a brow in his direction.

It wasn't long before two bowls were brought out, one placed in front of each of you. You laughed, finding it a bit silly that the man's usual was a bowl of noodles. Nevertheless, the simplicity of it eased you, enjoying a casual date over one that could potentially be far out of your league. Your Rum Martinez was not nearly up to par, the bartender clearly not even knowing what it was you even ordered and it filled you with pride. If you weren't already in school, you were certain you could run a similar establishment successfully just on your weird drinks alone. The noodles were better than you were expecting, Gladio explaining the whole world filled with them when you mentioned it. A smile tugged at your lips while listening to him, clearly able to see that this was his favourite food.

After finishing up the quick meal, the two of you were back in the car and on your way to the original destination. The heat was on and you were feeling much more confident after the impromptu stop. The rum likely had something to do with it. Snowflakes fell delicately from the sky, blanketing the city and giving it a warm glow as the sun was beginning to set. It was a nice sight when you weren't tumbling about in the chilly wind. As the car pulled into a lot, you were out as soon as it stopped and looking at the building in front of you curiously. Gladio led the way inside and your eyes widened once you were at the main counter. This place must be new because you had never heard of it before. Trampolines, virtual reality, zip lines, high ropes, rock climbing; the possibilities were endless! Of all the first dates out there, this was definitely top in your book.

Someone came to collect your coats and you were both directed to another room. There were drinks and snacks laid along a table against the wall and a lounger on the other side with a flatscreen. There was a change room adjacent, a little odd, however, you didn't exactly see a way for you to do anything here wearing the boots you currently had on. Immediately you helped yourself to another cocktail, feeling nerves creep in on the uncertainty of what the two of you were about to do.

"Here's the deal," Gladio turned to you, "We've got an obstacle course to run."

"One that you've obviously done before," you remarked.

"Nope. All new to me."

"So you'll lose then?"

He huffed, "Not a chance."

"What happens when I win?"

"When I win I pick the next date."

"Oh? Who says I want another date?"

The smirk he gave you had your heart pounding, something about the mischievous gaze exciting you in such a way you had never felt before. Frozen in place, your mouth went dry as Gladio approached you, kissing you and making your mind go blank. Eyes fluttered shut, the taste of him enticed a small moan from you as your arms wrapped about his neck and held him in place. You were nearly swooning when it was over, dazed as your breath came out a little heavier. The smug smirk on his face snapped you back to reality once you were no longer able to feel his warmth.

"Ready?"

You returned his smile, nodding once and then disappearing through the door of the change room and quickly getting ready. Once the two of you were finished, you went to the starting point, looking out over the course and knowing instantly that you didn't stand a chance against him. A bell rang, indicating that you were meant to start.

It began with some high ropes, using all the little strength in your arms to glide across as quickly as you could. Gladio appeared to be pacing himself and you concluded that it was probably a good idea, the man a model of fitness. Once you reached the end, you were prepared for a zip line that let you go down back the way you came. You gained a little headway and then disconnected - only to be strapped into a drop jump. Looking down, you exhaled before going, wanting to keep the slight lead you had upon the larger man. As soon as you reached the bottom, workers helped you out of your straps and you were faced with a long path of trampolines. A smile took over your features, plunging in and finding that it was a lot more difficult than you thought. Gladio was gaining on you, obviously finding this much easier than things that had his sheer size get in the way. You two were neck and neck, at the bottom of a rock wall. It took a couple minutes to gear up before you began your ascent up to the top, slow going as gravity weighed on your arms with each step. The two of you were still tied once you reached the finish, slowing down and trying to catch your breath. Once you were disentangled, you made your way to the next obstacle, a backward treadmill. Your opponent began immediately and you were unable to keep up. Man could that guy run! He was far too ahead for you to even think about catching up, your heart pounding with adrenaline as you finally reached the top. There was a fifteen-foot drop and Gladio was already at the bottom. Quelling your fears, you let yourself free fall, enjoying every second of it and collided with the stunt bag at the bottom, laughing and forgetting that you were supposed to be in a race.

Once you finally untangled yourself, you saw that you had clearly lost, Gladio leaning against the goal with his arms crossed and a brow raised in your direction. You took your sweet time getting over there, unable to clear the grin from your face. Heart was still racing and you started laughing as soon as you reached him.

"Guess you lose," that smug smile greeted you again.

"I let you win," you scoffed, crossing your own arms and looking away.

The large man laughed, "Come on," he spoke, grabbing your arm and leading you back into the other room.

Upon reaching there, you two helped yourselves to a few drinks and the snacks just begging to be eaten. It was nice to have this privacy, your body sitting right against his as you happily chatted about anything that really came to your mind. You discovered how much the man enjoyed a good time, nothing fancy, even a simple walk in the woods. It was ideal, especially since you were very much into exploration yourself. All in all, it was a good date that you were sad was coming to an end. Gladio finished the last of his beer and held out his hand so that the two of your could somewhat stumble out of the building and into one of those fancy cars.

"Home?" he asked.

You smiled, nodding before you leaned your head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. The man always made you feel comfortable, keeping his arm around you the entire car ride that took longer than you would have thought to reach your dingy apartment. Once the vehicle stopped, you instantly understood why. Before you was not the shitty, squat building you lived in, rather, a high rise in a much nicer part of town. Gladio was unfazed by what was in front of him, walking up the stairs that were completely snow free and waiting for you at the door. Shaking out of your shock, you quickly scurried behind him, not wanting to keep him waiting much longer.

The apartment building had a doorman, far fancier than you imagined a person like Gladio living. Of course, judging from his car you should have known it would be just as lavish. The two of you walked along the marble floors, having you feel so underdressed as you boarded the elevator, riding up to the higher floors before it stopped. You followed the large man down the hall to the end, waiting as he unlocked the door and then allowing you to step inside before him. Politely, you removed your shoes and found his gaze once more.

He kissed you and you nearly melted, inhaling deeply through your nose as his hands ran up your body, feeling your every crevice. You were nearly breathless when it was over, eyes lidded as you looked up at him. His hot breath on your face beckoned you for another taste and you happily complied, closing the gap between you two completely. A small squeal left you as he lifted you higher, your legs instinctively wrapping around to hold yourself up with the support of large hands beneath your thighs. Arms locked in place around his neck and you crashed your lips to his again, deeper this time and with much more vigor. It was after that a soft moan escaped your lips, the stubble of his face rough against the soft flesh of your neck, skin engulfed by his kisses that made you shudder. Heat pooled into your abdomen, a desire set aflame and steadily growing with his every movement. You pulled his hair by the roots away from you, claiming his lips once more and latching onto his bottom lip, the rumble in his throat of a growl invigorating you all the more further. How you wanted to throw your self-control out the window and let him lay you in such a way that you floated above the stars.

Not tonight, you wanted him to come back for more. You wanted to see him as much as possible, all events leading up to this proving that. Unhooking your legs, you lowered yourself to the ground, brushing against his body the entire way and holding his gaze captive. Your fingers found the hem of his shirt, slithering beneath and rising higher in a poor attempt to remove it. Gladio was all too eager to assist you, tossing the garment aside while still locked into your eyes. You drew in a heavier breath as you finally saw what lied under those pesky clothes, nearly forgetting to breathe as you took in the sight. The man was built and that tattoo really accented him, a bird's head gawking at you on one side and the bend of a wing on the other, flowing behind his back. It was then you realized what the rest of it was on his arms was, fingers ghosting along the ink while completely mesmerized. Gladio's arms closed in on you, his heat reminding you of the journey you embarked upon in the first place.

Your hands moved lower, casting your spell upon him once more and feeling every part of his sculpted body. The belt was removed with deft fingers, a little too eager as you dropped to your knees while holding his gaze. Once you moved the clothing aside, you tried not to react to what was in front of you, certainly expecting large, however, not in such an abnormal way. Your hands came to the base, running along the entire length and suppressing a shudder of anticipation. You felt him grunt when you increased the pressure, tensing his legs and making you smirk before you took him teasingly inside your mouth. Tongue swirled as you came for your second round, a strangled moan sounding above you even as you could feel the struggle he was undergoing to hold still. You took it further, feeling the secretion at the back of your throat and stretching your jaw nearly to its limit. When you allowed a slight push even further in, his hand instantly came to the top of your head, entangling in your hair and a louder grunt escaping him. All of it filled you with pride and you found it hard not to smile, letting out a huff and sending a vibration onto him that he wasn't expecting.

"Shit."

The muffled curse only invigorated you to continue, increasing the pace you began with. Gladio's hand tightened on your head when your other hand found a way to occupy itself, toying with the sack beneath in such a ginger way. Hips moved involuntarily, and your lips found themselves at the base where your hand held everything steady. Glancing up quickly, you could see that his amber orbs were glazed over, body hunched as he continued to beg for more with his eager pulses into your mouth. You could tell he was nearly there, rapidly bobbing your head to finish him off. There was no way to avoid the hot gush down your throat, his rapture taking you both by surprise. Held in place you allowed him to feel the full front of the pleasure you delivered, signalling subtly the need to move from your position.

Rising to your feet, you held a smug smirk at the heavy breaths in front of you, happy with your work. Gladio appeared dazed and you patiently waited for him to compose yourself. A hand ran slowly up the back of your body, causing you to shudder. Your breath caught in your throat once his hand was ghosting along your bare skin, pulling you close against him. His forehead leaned against you, nose running along your length before he leaned in further to claim a kiss. You let your lips graze against his gingerly before you pulled away completely.

"Well, time for bed," you smiled widely at him before darting into the bathroom.

You were unaware of Gladio staring after you, taking a moment to figure out what exactly was going on before allowing a grin to grace his features.

...

thanks guys!


	6. Qwerty

thanks for reading!

...

The smell of cinnamon reached your nostrils, sounds of bacon cooking on the stove of your kitchen while you lied in your bed in a half slumber. A warm, summer breeze blew in through the open window, rousing you further and causing you to release a small moan. You rolled to the other side, burrowing further into the sheets and sighing contently at the musk that invaded your nostrils, allowing you to fall back asleep. The silk bedding that surrounded your body was heavenly and you would rather not get out if you could avoid it. Just as you were about to fall back into your dreams, a large hand on the swell of your backside had you alert, eyes opening lazily and staring straight in front of you. It was too much of a struggle to keep them open, letting them flutter closed once more and attempt to find that sweet spot between awareness and unconsciousness. The hand resting on you squeezed the cheek, causing you to jump slightly and shake off any form of sleep you might have left.

"Hey."

The voice that called out to you was gentle, deep and as masculine as the scent you were surrounded in. Slowly, you brought your gaze to the massive shadow, seeing the amber stare of Gladio sitting beside you with a smirk on his face. Suddenly you were very aware of the fact that his hand was on your ass, caressing it absently while he watched you poorly attempt to wake up. If anything, it was lulling you back to sleep, pure contentment reaching your entire body.

"What time is it?" you mumbled through your breaths.

"Time to get up."

A groan left your closed lips as you scrunched your face in displeasure, the fatigue refusing to leave and wishing to claim you in its warm embrace as you once were. Stretching out your body, you found that there was no energy left in you to even hold your lips mere inches in the air, letting them flop lazily back into place.

"I don't want to."

To emphasize your desire to remain resting, you rolled your body away, out of his reach and burrowed yourself further into the bed. The sound of the man's light chuckles filled your ears, feeling the weight on the bed shift. Gladio was now hovering above you, peeling away the sheet that hid your head from him. Before you could protest, his lips were upon yours, causing you to sigh into him as his weight was slowly pressed against you. When you broke apart you certainly felt that he was _up_ , your head in a haze as one of his hands carefully tugged down the sheet and ran along your body. Your tentative fingers came to his waist, wondering how you hadn't noticed before that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was better this way, carefully ghosting your hand up his chest and to his broad shoulders as he kissed you again. This time it was much hungrier, ending faster than you really wanted it to.

Gladio went straight beneath your right ear and your arms slithered around his neck to hold him in place. Your hips began to push into his, begging him with your body to take it all that much further. As he pushed his lips against yours, you were quick to latch onto the bottom one, nipping hard and provoking a growl out of him. One of your legs came up, your calf guiding his hips into yours, feeling that swelling of desire building up in himself. The thought of being penetrated by such a beast had you already dripping, body ready to accept the intrusion eagerly. Gladio continued to kiss you hungrily, trying to satisfy a need within you before pulling free of your grasp. Your hands fell down his arms, wrists held above your head with one massive palm as the other ran down the length of your body once more, causing you to shudder with anticipation.

Instead of giving you exactly what you wanted, the man began moving lower, trailing kisses down your sternum, pausing at your breasts. The nubs were erect ages ago, anxiously awaiting attention and causing you to moan once a finger flicked at them. Your body writhed beneath him as two fingers deliciously squeezed one while a tongue swirled around the other, conforming into his mouth gently. Another cry left you, digging your fingers into those shoulders and urging his every movement. Head in a haze, you were watching through lidded eyes as he stopped, looking up at you smugly before continuing down to your abdomen. More of those innocent pecks were placed along your inner thighs once he bypassed your navel, your body growing with anticipation for him to touch you. Eyes closed and lost in the moment, small moans left as you tensed, finally drawing in a large breath when a tentative tongue traced along your outer layer. There was no warning before he broke the barrier, lapping you up eagerly and causing you to moan your approval of his actions. That expertise ran along your engorged flesh, lips sealing over it and making you arch your back into it. Fists gripped the sheets beneath like a lifeline, a finger finding its way into the soiled entrance and joining the fray. Your body pulsed, eager for more and a much louder cry sounded, accompanied by his second finger inside you.

"Gladio..."

The pressure was already building up, you knew that it wasn't going to be long before your own release. It had been so long since you were touched like this by someone else, it almost came as no surprise that it took so little effort. Or perhaps it was because of how attracted to this man you were, either way all you could focus on was getting to the completion that you wanted. Gladio definitely knew what he was doing and your hips rocked in desperation to reach the point he was bringing you to. Defeaning moans grew louder by the second until finally, you found your climax, screaming loud enough you were sure that all of Insomnia heard you.

A large intake of breath had your eyes wide open, heaving as you looked around with your legs tingling. A quick survey told you that it was not the middle of summer and Gladio was not eating you out like you had previously thought - though the smell of cinnamon and bacon still lingered in the air. It was then you remembered that you had fallen asleep on the couch in the large man's apartment, having cleaned yourself in the bathroom before joining him in the kitchen. You made a nightcap for you both as best you could without the proper machine and the distraction of continuing to tease him. At some point, you had spilled Breve on your shirt and Gladio offered one of his to wear (eagerly trying to help you out of yours) before the two of you were watching a movie where you promptly fell asleep after the first few minutes. There was a blanket draped around your shoulders and a pillow beneath your head, making you smile absently before regrettably getting up to empty your bladder.

Taking a quick look around the apartment told you that it was empty. The bedroom door was wide open, sheets a tangled mess from use and revealing that there was no one there. Disappointed, you found your way into the kitchen, smiling at the styrofoam container that had french toast and bacon inside of it. Luckily, it was still warm and you realized that you likely just missed Gladio, reading the note sitting atop and allowing your grin to widen.

 _At work._

 _Enjoy your breakfast._

 _Lock up when you leave._

 _Stay beautiful._

 _-G_

It was exactly the type of thing you'd expect from him, turning the page over and grabbing the nearby pen as you shovelled food into your mouth. A muffled moan escaped you once the flavours took over your tongue, wondering where exactly he had gotten this and why you never had it before in your life. Seriously, this was food of the gods. Breakfast was over far too soon for your liking, sighing as you again found the pen in your hand and the other side of the note in front of you. Quickly you scribbled your response, smiling at it before darting into the bathroom and changing your clothes. Looking around once more, you noted how bare the place was. If Gladio really lived here, wouldn't there be more to it?

A frown on your face, you walked into the bedroom, the lingering scent reaching your nostrils as your eyes rolled over everything. It was rather plain, nothing of real intimacy here at all. Walking up to the night table, you absently pulled open a drawer and noted how empty that was as well. If Gladio really lived here he clearly spent nights elsewhere more often than not and it made you curious as to why he would even bother. Shrugging, you threw something on the bed before turning your back and leaving the room, lacing up your boots. Smiling absently, you opened the door and locked everything up as he asked, walking away without another look back.

Later on in the day you were very busy at _Miseria Cantare_ , working the lunch rush with Elise. Evidently the holidays were here, the shop far busier than usual with citizens having more time away from work. Originally you were meant to have the day off, however, the barista currently working the counter desperately needed someone to come in and help. Luckily you were in the area, on the way home from Gladio's and didn't even bother making the rest of the journey home, just rushed in and began a shift that didn't belong to you. It was only the two of you, scurrying and almost falling behind to make the orders. There was no concept of time as you prepared every beverage as it was shouted out, bringing them to the counter and then beginning the next.

When it was finally over you were practically sweating, the chill air of the winter wind welcoming while you were nearly out of breath. Only a few stragglers came in and there was no need to rush through anything, a calm settling in. Once everything was cleaned up, you sank into a chair, phone in hand and Breve placed in front of you. A sigh escaped you as you unlocked your screen and noted that you had a message waiting for you from a number you didn't recognize.

 _Don't think this'll fit._

It was from Gladio, a picture of the bra you left on his bed held up with his hand. Letting out a laugh, a smile stayed plastered on your face as you rapidly began tapping on your keyboard.

 _You never know until you try it on._

Taking a drink from your beverage container, the smirk still remained and then grew once you felt your phone vibrate again in your hand. Truth be told, you weren't exactly sure if he would be going back to that apartment, certain that it was likely just a place for him to bring girls. Not that it mattered, the two of you weren't exclusive or anything...

 _You first._

Teeth sinking into your bottom lip, you swiftly composed your reply.

 _Can't, left it there._

Gladio was very quick to respond.

 _So I guess you're not wearing one right now then?_

A blush crept up to your cheeks, not willing to admit that you weren't beneath your uniform shirt. It was lucky that no one could really tell unless they took a very good look.

 _I've got more than one._

Placing the phone down, you wished that the heat would leave your face, thinking about the night you had last with him. This was not the time nor the place to be lost in such sinful thoughts.

 _Proof or it didn't happen._

You laughed out loud at the absurdity of what he was suggesting, face crimson while reading over his words. Immediately your mind wandered to what would happen if you were there right now. Likely you would just strip your shirt with a smirk and then somehow manage to evade his advances on you. Another audible chuckle escaped you, taking another drink from your mug and remembering your time together with him last night. Claiming your bottom lip again, you were ready to respond.

 _Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself._

"Hey!"

Elise's voice snapped you out of your focus, bringing your attention to the barista that was standing at the counter. The woman looked confused, raising a brow at you and wondering what exactly you were so happy about at the present moment. It was short-lived, a knowing smirk gracing her features as she jerked her head toward the door.

"Your boyfriend's here."

The words hardly registered in your mind.

"What?"

You whipped your head around, following the direction she was looking and then blushing again. Ignis was making his way into the cafe, prim, proper and perfect as always, graceful in his movements as the door chimed to announce his arrival. It was difficult to remove your eyes from him, mostly in shock that he had shown up in the first place. As soon as the door closed, you bolted to the back room, excusing yourself hastily as you went by. You were painfully aware of the gaze on you as you left, boring into your back. A sigh of relief pushed out of your lips once you were safe from prying eyes, clutching your phone tightly in your hands and taking a moment to compose yourself. It wasn't like you were really all that shocked to see him, however, Gladio had gotten you all hot and bothered, _and_ pointed out that you were currently wearing a bra. While it wasn't obvious to really anyone around, the last thing you needed was for Ignis to notice. Groaning, you shoved your phone in your pocket before grabbing a larger sweater and zipping it up entirely, exhaling deeply and finally ready to go back to work.

As you stepped back into the cafe, you were a little sullen that the man was still there - not that it should be much of a surprise, he did often convey his contentment with your Ebony. Offering him a shy smile, you quickly began preparing his order as Elise continued to stall for you by talking with him about the menu. At least she was able to diffuse the situation and make it seem like you weren't trying to hide away. Once you were finished with the Ebony, you brought it over to the counter with the best smile that you could muster up, desperately hoping that he didn't notice the lack of support in your chest area. Ignis nodded kindly at you, lingering his fingers on yours like always.

"Fortunate you're in today," he thanked you.

"Must be," you grinned, practically shoving Elise out of the way.

"Perhaps next time you will have another baking challenge."

You laughed, "After the muffin fiasco I'm pretty convinced there's nothing you can't do."

"Come now, it's nothing special."

"And modest," you waved off, planting your elbows on the counter and leaning your chin on your hands, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty," his eyes were locked onto yours, "While I would rather enjoy proving you wrong, I regret that my time is very much expected elsewhere. You have my thanks for the Ebony and I look forward to our next meeting."

Flushing slightly, you bit your lip before nodding at him. Your eyes were glued to him as he walked away, a dreamy sigh escaping you, not even noticing the smile that stayed on your face while you began to lose yourself in your own thoughts. If it wasn't for Elise bumping you away just as you did to her mere moments ago, you were certain you wouldn't have even noticed that you weren't alone.

"You disgust me," said the barista.

"What?" you gave her an incredulous look.

"It's like watching a terrible rom-com based in a high school," Elise shuddered, "That stupid look on your face. I'm surprised you put a sweater on instead of showing off your braless bosoms."

Instantly your face turned red, "You noticed?!"

"I'm pretty sure all of Insomnia noticed. Why else would we have been so swamped?"

"I... That is not... Shut up!"

"Why aren't you wearing a bra anyway?"

"Because I didn't have time to run home before you called me in okay!"

"What do you mean you didn't have time? You weren't home?"

"As a matter of fact no, I wasn't," you sniffed, crossing your arms.

There was no moment to react, Elise scurrying right beside you, placing an arm about your shoulders and holding you in place, eyes sparkling. As you looked at your friend you were incredibly confused and even a little frightened at the way she was looking at you.

"Finally," she was relieved, "Tell me everything I have been _dying_ for the moment that you got any after the-dick-who-must-not-be-named."

Carefully you removed yourself from the girl's grasp, trying desperately to ignore the piercing stare.

"Nothing happened, I fell asleep on the couch."

"Then how come you're a bra down?"

"Because I don't sleep in it," you lied, "I forgot it on my way out."

Elise sighed, "You stupid bitch. Next time at least get some action _before_ taking off your clothes."

You rolled your eyes, "Noted."

...

A few days later and you had closed _Miseria Cantare_ , having been called in for another shift thanks to the dreadful flu going around the city of Insomnia. It was another one of those busy days, doing the morning shift at _Andalus_. Tomorrow you had a day off - courtesy of Elise - and it was the last of your school break, going back and beginning all over again. Your body was near exhausted as you dragged each leg up every step, feeling the weight fight gravity as you pulled yourself up. As soon as you reached your door, you fumbled with your keys, digging for them in your purse and managing to succumb to the heaviness in your head, smashing it on the hardwood.

Eyes burning, you stuck the first key in, turning the lock. The second one stuck so you prepared what little strength you had left to fight with it. Brows raised once you unlocked it, finding that it turned with ease. Maybe you were just far too tired, maybe it was the third one that stuck and you had forgotten. Evidently you couldn't remember anything about your locks, turning that one over with ease as well. Sighing, you sought out the second key for the larger lock, knowing for sure how annoying this one was. Whatever haze you were in dissipated instantly, mouth slightly agape as you unlocked your door, little to no struggle provided. Carefully, you reached your hand to the knobs and granted yourself entry into your home. At least you hoped that it was, the very idea that someone had identical keys and locks to the same crappy looking building was not going to sit well with you today.

It was like walking into a twilight zone. Everything looked the same, even smelled the same, however within the existence lied something else. For one, the lights were on and you were certain you turned them off before leaving this morning. Second, there was heat radiating inside of it, hitting you full in the face and keeping you on edge. Lastly, there was a large pair of shoes that definitely didn't belong to you. As you closed the door behind you - rather loudly - you didn't even bother taking everything off, gawking the apartment in disbelief.

"Took you long enough."

The gruff voice behind you made you jump, grabbing your home security (the metal baseball bat) and getting ready to assault whoever had broken into your home. As soon as you whipped around and saw Gladio standing there you breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring his raised brow in your direction.

"Jumpy?"

"Shiva's fucking tits what are you _doing_ here?" you exclaim still in alarm.

"Came to see you obviously," the large man shrugged.

"How did you even get in?"

"Spoke to your landlord. You kept whining you were cold and didn't take me up on my offer to warm you up so I got the heat turned on. I don't know why you didn't let me do it sooner."

"I haven't had the time for it."

"It only took me about ten minutes."

"To get the heat working?"

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised. What did you think I was gonna do?"

Instantly a blush crept over your cheeks. The last few days you had been texting Gladio fairly regularly when you didn't see him at work. The weather had turned really sour, making you buy a few more blankets in order to keep warm. Every time you mentioned it, the man would rather suggestively offer to keep you warm. It would always lead to you falling asleep with dreams of how exactly he planned on following up. Biting your lip, you looked down shyly, completely baffled about how to respond.

Gladio began laughing, crossing his arms, "Mind outta the gutter sweetheart," he grinned.

That only made you flush further, very able to see what sort of look he was giving you even though you weren't looking at him. Your body was burning, far hotter than the heat that graced your skin. Without warning, Gladio was in front of you, gently pulling the bat out of your hands and bringing your gaze to him.

"Gotta say, you still look pretty hot threatening me with a bat."

A nervous laugh was all you could manage, not even noticing how he was backing you up toward your bed until you collided with it. You both fell, the man hovering above you and turning your mind blank. His breath on your face made you wonder why you could still feel it, why you hadn't tasted him yet.

"I fixed your heat," his lips grazed against yours with every word, "Do I get a reward?"

You slithered your arms around his neck, pulling his lips to crash against yours. The feeling of his warmth was welcoming, not realizing that you had missed it so much since your date. There was one issue with taking him tonight, however, and there was no way you could tell him after only going out with him outside of work once. Kissing him once more, you pulled away and then smiled wickedly at him.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to shower and go to bed and you can use me as a blanket."

Gladio raised a brow at you and you giggled at his confusion, slithering out of his reach and going to carry on, giving him one last look before going to have the quickest shower of your life. You were surprised that he was even still on your bed when you were done, and extremely happy that you were warm. Preparing a nightcap for the two of you, Gladio laid in your bed and you caught up on the last few days that he had missed you in your usual meeting spot. When you had finally allowed yourself to sleep, you did so with a large arm wrapped around you, sighing with content and a smile on your face.

...

Sorry it's rushed, wanted to get it out before my vacation. Will fix it when I get back, thanks so much for reading!


	7. Medicate

sorry for the delay! thanks for reading!

...

As your eyes fluttered open, a displeased groan escaped you, the realization that you had left your dream completely unwelcome. Despite being restful, those first few moments of awareness always left you clinging to the idea of remaining in slumber, constantly feeling as if you never got enough of it. Closing your lids once more, a content sigh found you this time as you settled back into your sheets. Just as you were about to lose yourself again, something touched your hip and you screeched, reaching for your bat and getting ready to assault your intruder. The metal did not collide with anything but a large hand, a brow raised as you met a familiar amber gaze beside your head. It took a few moments to register that you were not in any danger, in fact, you had invited this man into your bed.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I thought about you banging me," he smirked.

You groaned, trying desperately to keep the blush from your cheeks, knuckles white from the grip on your weapon.

"I forgot you were here," you tried to sound indignant, failing miserably.

Gladio's hand moved the bat so it was in between you, still holding on as if he were keeping it from assaulting him. His other arm was beneath your pillow, having moved there at some point in the night in order to lie closer to you. The thought of his heat pressed against you made you flush further, eyes averting those amber orbs and scrutinizing the metal in your hands. The large man pulled on it so that it was released from your grasp, your gaze following until you heard the _clang_ of it on the floor. Before you could react, lips found yours, the arm beneath your head slithering so that it pulled you against the man. Instantly you forgot all about dangers, intruders and metal bats, mind solely focused on the taste in your mouth. A soft sigh into the next kiss left you nearly breathless, a large, calloused hand creeping along your skin and causing you to shudder. It didn't register in your mind what he was up to, distracted by the way he ground his hips into yours, until his fingertips found the top of your shorts, nearly breaching the boundary. Instantly your hand went for his wrist, pulling away a little hastily with brows knits into worry. Needless to say, Gladio appeared to be quite confused by your actions.

"I'm sorry I..." how to tell him without deterring? "I'm just a little... under construction."

You flushed, hating the idea of nature getting in the way of time you could otherwise be spending. While you may only ever really see Gladio at work, you definitely wanted more time like this with him, definitely wanted to know what it felt like to ride him in the woes of ecstasy and found that there was hardly a way for you to put your mind on anything else while feeling how hard he was right now. Gladio pulled his hand to your cheek, planting another kiss to you and then smirking. There was something mischievous in his eye, a glint that you wished you paid more attention to. Instead, the man ground his hips into yours once more, causing a startled squeak into his lips erupt from you. A large hand was once again placed on the small of your back, pulling you closer. The outline of his arousal told you how ready he was to take you and you were swiftly reminded of how unfair it was to be in this position.

That didn't stop him from continuing to kiss you, mind euphoric while that hand travelled down, squeezing your rear cheek firmly before dropping lower to your thigh. Gladio made no attempts to go beneath the clothing and you couldn't really ponder his actions with the way he was tasting you. Once he reached the near the bend of your knee, he pulled that leg over his hip, granting him better access to grind into you and prompting a smaller moan once he was in between your folds. There was no denying how eagerly you pushed back, satisfied with his own grunt as you drew him even closer if it was possible. Your breath hitched as soon as his lips found your neck, taking in the soft flesh there and enticing yet another soft sigh from you. This was so unfair, how you wished you could easily ravage him right now. He was definitely doing this to you on purpose, much like you had the other night at his apartment.

Another squeal sounded from you, Gladio quickly moving so that you were on top of him. The man eagerly pulled your shirt down and unleashed your breasts from their prison. You weren't exactly sure who was grinding into who, however, you didn't care, able to feel him so much more intensely that it caused you to throw your head back and moan once more. Your fingers found the girth of his erection, curling about his length and pushing him further into you, wishing that there were no barriers between you. Gladio grunted as your thumb began to run over his tip and you leaned over, holding yourself up with one hand as you continued your movements. Something warm and wet flicked across your hardened bud, encouraging an approving whine before a louder one sounded as soon as the man took as much of your breast as he could inside his mouth. The gnawing hunger inside of you grew a hundredfold and desperate you were trying to find that completion he promised you as soon as he started.

Gladio appeared to catch on, your rocking hips revealing your need for release. One of his large hands was placed against the small of your back once more, his other arm pushing himself up and you clung to him desperately. You were nearly seeing stars, bursting as your orgasm crashed through your body, sending you every nerve reeling as you moaned softly into his ear. The man soon joined you, lips still quivering with his every movement and you felt him stiffen before releasing a large breath. Your cheek rested on top of his head, enjoying the warmth of his embrace while he composed himself far quicker than you had anticipated - hardly breaking a sweat. As you loosen your grip upon him you didn't stray too far, soft kisses placed around your chest before he met your lips again in a chaste way. Those molten amber orbs captured you as you pulled away, lost completely in the moment.

"Next time nothing gets in the way," his voice was laced with lust still, lips grazing against yours.

"There's a next time, huh?" you smirked.

"You still owe me a date, sweetheart."

"And this doesn't count?"

The grin he gave you made your heart flutter despite knowing that you should actually be afraid. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip, feeling heat course through your body again. Your insides throbbed at the idea of being filled with the cock that twitched against you, still clutched between your petals.

"This wasn't on my terms, I was just doing you a favour, fixing the heat."

"Oh well, my hero," you scoffed.

Gladio responded by taking advantage of your exposed neck, causing you to giggle at the sensation of his stubble upon your flesh. With little effort you attempted to get away, your laughter growing louder as you were pinned beneath him and left with no choice but to endure the ticklish sensation. Weak cries of protest left you in between chuckles though you didn't _really_ want him to stop lavishing you with attention and he knew it too. However, it did all come to a halt by a large _banging_ noise on the wall next to your bed.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Immediately a sad sigh sounded from you, the high you were riding brought down and you felt Gladio tense, peering at the wall with narrowed eyes. Using that opportunity, you slithered away from his arms and darted to the bathroom, desperate to relieve yourself and blow your nose. Must be dry if you were stuffed up. When you were back in your kitchen it was still a shock that you had working heat, generally covered in layers to keep warm. Currently you were in small shorts and a tank top, something you only got to do in the hot summers where you also had no air conditioning. Gladio still had that frown on his face, glancing at the wall that separated you and your neighbour. Swiftly you were preparing a Breve, minus the whiskey. It was far too early for that - even if you had the day off today. Besides, you had a small headache and knew the booze wouldn't help, however the steam from the coffee would help clear out your nose.

"That guy-"

"He's just grumpy," you cut off Gladio.

Your back was still to the large man, focused solely on what you were doing and hoping that he would let the matter drop. It wasn't like you knew why the guy liked quiet so much though you supposed if you were home more often then you would likely enjoy the tranquillity of such solitude. A large hand was placed upon your right hip, causing your body to stiffen slightly in surprise before you were pulled away and forced to face Gladio, looking completely unconvinced of your hasty and dismissive explanation.

"Is he a problem?"

You sighed, "Look, I'm not really here all that much. Some people are just grouchy, who cares?"

"You're entitled to live in your own apartment without having to walk on eggshells."

"I'm not gonna be here forever," you said, "I'll just put up with it for now."

Gladio frowned, clearly unhappy with your answer, however, chose not to pursue the matter. You took that pause to turn around, finishing your beverage and offering him one. It was clear that your neighbour interrupting your morning was still bothering him and you wished that there was something you could do to take his mind off it.

"So when's this date?" you asked, gaining his attention.

The smirk the graced his features was much more welcoming and you found that the tension melted away with it. Gladio placed his mug down, purposely getting in close to you again while you were trapped in his gaze. Your heart began to thump in your chest when you felt the heat of his breath upon your ear, lips grazing against your skin and reminding you of how unfair it was that you were unable to act on your primal instincts.

"You're just gonna have to wait," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"For?"

You wished there was more substance in your words, eyes lidded as your head turned slightly and lips against his cheek. Fingers itched to pull him closer, remembering how moments ago the two of you were in such a better position than this one now.

"For the barriers to drop," he replied, snapping the hem of your shorts with distaste.

There was no way to stop the excitement you felt right now. The very idea of knowing that as soon as you were done being a woman you would finally give in and allow yourself to feel this gorgeous man after all the flirting you two had done since the night you met had you positively _dripping_ with anticipation. If only there was a way for you to finish quickly and stop waiting. To top it off, Gladio had placed a feathery kiss beneath your ear, causing your breath to hitch and reveal to him the exact need you were building up inside. And then it was over just as rapidly as it had begun, the large man pulling away and continuing to drink his coffee as if he hadn't just gone out of his way to get you all hot and bothered. If it wasn't for the smug smirk on his face you were certain you had just hallucinated the entire exchange.

"I gotta work," his gruff voice cut you out of your thoughts.

Without waiting for a response, he downed his drink and then placed it again on the counter beside you before turning to crash his lips upon yours. As soon as his tongue met yours, a surprised sigh escaped your throat, eyes wide but head swimming.

"Stay beautiful," he grinned before waving lazily with his back turned.

The sound of the door closing is what snapped you back to reality, mouth agape and mind reeling with the morning you just had. You had it so hard for that guy you didn't even recognize yourself, the thought putting a smile to your face.

...

Later on in the day you were out shopping at the market despite having a persisting headache. Considering this was the last day off before school started again, you were eager to spend it trying to hoard things in such a way that you didn't have to leave your apartment whenever you got back. It was a much different approach of eating at the cafe or the bar every day and it was far too cold to be outside anyway. If Gladio was going to come by more frequently, an empty fridge was not the way to go. The enticing aromas filled your nostrils, leaving you in a world of heaven. When was the last excursion here? It seemed like such a lifetime ago. There was a smile on your face while you gathered your things, hardly noticing anything around you. The day was perfect - aside from the blistering cold - and it only made sense that as you turned the corner, you bumped into someone, effectively knocking all the things out of your arms and nearly falling to the ground.

A pair of strong arms caught you, holding you up while you were still trying to process what exactly had just happened. All your groceries were scattered, fruits and cans alike in a circle around you, becoming fully aware of the scene you had just caused and feeling heat on your cheeks. It was then you noticed that someone was holding you up and you flushed further when you saw who. As your eyes met the emerald stare belonging to Ignis, of all people, your heart hammered in your chest and you suddenly forgot how to speak, mouth agape while you stared at him helplessly.

"What a welcome surprise," he greeted with a gentle smile, "Are you alright?"

You sputtered, desperate to try and put words together in a sentence. It was hard, you were pressed against his chest with his arms around you, legs tilted and hardly holding up your body weight. What really had you thrown for a loop was how close you were to his face, the scent of his aftershave and cologne invading your nostrils and making it increasingly difficult to think, let alone speak.

"I'm perfectly alright, Ignis. I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you, I should really watch where I'm going. Are you okay?"

That is initially what you wanted to say, however, this is the best your brain was able to concoct:

"I'm a terrible sorry with bumping into your Ignishit. I really got shit for brains, if I even had any," a nervous laugh was inserted rather hastily, "Yerokay? Shit I can't see places of going and walking and act normal as I do in this place."

Unfortunately, it was far from what you wanted and spoken very quickly, wondering if any of it was even coherent. As it replayed in your head, you were only filling with more anxiety at how you always managed to humiliate yourself in front of this perfect, composed and beautiful man that seemed to always find you at your worst. Honestly, were the Gods punishing you?

 _Ramuh! I'm ready, strike me down now please!_

You _had_ to get out of there. Stat. While still locked onto his eyes, you found you were unable to will your legs to move. The fact that you were in this man's embrace coupled with his intoxicating aromas only left your legs feeling like jelly, completely useless.

Ignis chuckled lightly, "No apologies necessary, I'm afraid I was also inattentive. Forgive me."

Your eyes widened, completely in awe of that fact that he was not only apologizing to you, but somehow managed to decipher the jumble of words that spewed from your mouth and not let you fall to the ground. That didn't change how mortifying the situation was.

The man above you frowned, "You feel rather warm. Are you ill?"

"M'good!" you squeaked.

He looked unconvinced, "Perhaps. I'd much rather be certain."

There was no warning when you were planted on your feet, that warm embrace leaving you but the back of a bare hand placed against your forehead. It was all burning, the nervousness you felt increasing with every passing second. You were still confused about what exactly was going on when he took his arm away.

"Definitely higher than normal," mused Ignis, his frown deepening.

"Its nothing," you waved off, forcing a smile.

You sniffed, rubbing your eyes before bending over to gather all of your things scattered on the ground. A gentle grip upon your arm stopped you, gaining your attention.

"Please allow me," Ignis smiled gently at you.

The man didn't want for a response, neatly putting everything that wasn't ruined in his shopping cart, yours and his alike. A frown formed along your features, looking at him questioningly. Ignis pulled out his phone, firing off a quick message before turning back to you.

"I've freed up my evening. Let's see if we can't remedy that cold," he explained.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"I insist," his voice was firm, cutting off any more protests, "Now, where were we?"

The shock of what was happening here didn't leave, blindly flowing the man around the store as he gathered ingredients. Often he would turn to you, asking if you liked or disliked a particular item before deciding to purchase it. Eventually the tension left you and you were able to speak normally, the headache letting up a little, but nose still a little stuffy. The bill was hefty and while you tried desperately to pay for it despite not actually having the cash, Ignis was far too quick, taking care of your share as well. The man even carried all of them, a complete gentleman the entire time. It was truly unbelievable.

As you approached his fancy, sleek car, he graciously had it ignited so that you were out of the cold and in the heat, loading the groceries in the trunk before joining you. It dawned on you that you would have to once again have this fancy piece of machinery near your grungy neighbourhood, and your nerves settled in once more. Ignis didn't ask for your address, must have known it by now, however, the direction the two of you were headed was not anywhere near your house.

"Forgive me, I should have asked if you would like to have dinner with me," said Ignis, catching on to your confusion.

"Oh it's not that, I just thought you were taking me home," you replied as casually as you could muster.

"Would you prefer that? You are ill after all and it was inconsiderate of me to assume. Perhaps your own bed would be better to medicate-"

"It's fine," you assured with a smile, cutting him off.

"Splendid. My kitchen is far more equipped for what I plan to prepare."

You laughed, "You're probably right, my kitchen doesn't have much."

"Not even for baking?"

"No I usually just do that at the shop. They get all the ingredients and I'm hardly home anyway."

"Surely they don't overwork you," the man frowned, sounding concerned.

"Some days. Elise is a real hard ass," you huffed, "But no, I have school full time."

"That would certainly explain your absence."

You nodded, keeping a light smile on your face while turning your attention to the window. Ignis continued to drive safely through the snow, the car warm and almost lulling you to sleep. The congestion in your nose seemed to increase, your headache a dull pain while you tried to figure out where in the city you were. This was nowhere near _Miseria_ _Cantare,_ where did this guy live? And why did he travel so far for a coffee? Surely he could get a much better one closer to his home.

The car pulled up to another one of those lavish high rises, close enough to the Citadel that you were able to see it until Ignis pulled into an underground parking garage. It was then that you realized that you were going for dinner at the man's house and was thoroughly unprepared for such an impromptu date. There was no actual exchange either, he simply took charge and decided this was where you needed to be. A bold move, but one you weren't exactly _unhappy_ about. If anything, you wished that you weren't sick like he claimed, wanting to be more appealing than that. Likely he wouldn't invite you to another outing, merely drive out of his way to get a coffee from the shop and while you had gotten used to his company, there was no denying that you wished to see more of him outside of work.

The garage was heated, something you instantly noticed, the spot marked reserved as you got out of the passenger side. Ignis refused to let you assist him which made your insides melt at how gentlemanly he really was. Was he even real? Maybe this was a fever-induced hallucination, one of those fantasies of yours come to life. Odd that you were sick though. Your host led you into the elevator, swanky in nature and definitely making you feel out of place. The lift climbed higher, nearly to the top before finally stopping, undisturbed and allowing the two of you to exit through the doors. Anxiety bubbled within you once more, steadily rising the closer you drew to the door that would inevitably remind you of how out of your league this man was. It wasn't like this was a real date, he was merely helping you out with an ailment you had failed to notice, a nurturer by nature it seemed.

Exhaling deeply, the man stopped at his door before opening it, allowing you to step through first before he closed it behind you. Instantly you were struck by the extravagance of this place, having it sweep over you as you looked around. The only possible way you could be allowed in here is if you had one of those super clean air rooms first and then stepped foot in here. Seriously, this was beyond anything you had seen before - and you were only in the foyer. Carefully removing your wet boots, you followed after Ignis, jaw dropping as your eyes rolled over his lavish apartment. Immediately you noticed the view of the Citadel, standing tall with the light of the Crystal shooting out between the two towers and keeping up the magical barrier. It was beautiful and you found that you were unable to look away.

The noise around you garnered your attention, noting the very well equipped kitchen that wasn't far from the living area and the fact that you were just standing around instead of making yourself useful. Quickly you scurried over to the island separating the two rooms and you from him, watching as he carefully unloaded everything from the bags and deposited them to their proper place. It was hard for you to know where exactly to insert yourself, biting your lip as you looked for an opening.

"Is there anything I can do?" you asked tentatively.

"Make yourself comfortable," he replied.

"Well I can't do that if you don't tell me how to help."

The smile he gave you made your knees wish to buckle. Again your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, feeling heat on your cheeks as you waited anxiously for an answer from him. Goddess he was gorgeous! It took all your self-control not to start drooling there on the spot, wishing that you could watch him all the time.

"Come," he gestured with his head.

Grinning, you eagerly found your way behind the counter, in the kitchen where he began to teach you a home remedy to help your poor sinuses. It didn't take long to prepare and in doing so, you noted the coffee machines that looked as if they were never used. As Ignis started on another task, you opened up the cupboard above the maker and pulled out the Ebony he had placed there. The least you could do was make him something to drink as well, sipping from your mug and allowing its warmth to sooth your core. Once you fired up the machine, a hand on your wrist stopped you, burning at the touch as you looked up at Ignis.

"I couldn't impose upon you. After all, you are not working now and I'm sure the task grows tedious otherwise."

The man's consideration for your well being melted your heart. A warm smile graced your features, reaching for his hand and carefully pulling it from your own arm. Your fingers lingered there, half in his palm as you continued to look up, lost in his gaze. Absently, your thumb ran along his knuckles, smooth to the touch before you drew in a breath, ready to speak.

"It's the least I can do. I don't mind in the slightest."

Ignis nodded, "Very well."

It took a few moments for him to leave your grasp and it was only then you were reminded of what exactly you were doing. It didn't take long, the new mug filled to the top, having no issue finding everything you needed. Everything here was immaculate and very thoroughly organized. Once you were finished, you waited for the right opportunity to hand it over. The satisfaction on his face had you beaming, unable to wipe the smile from your lips.

"Perfect as always," he complimented.

There was a moment where the two of you did not move, lingering there as if time had stopped still. Whatever sort of relationship you had with this man, you didn't want it to falter in any way, the illness swirling around in your head alleviating the longer you admired him. Perhaps it really was your lucky day after all and the Gods favoured you.

...

thanks so much!


	8. Tell Me Baby

Some days later found you feeling much more refreshed than you ever had in your life. The fact that your heat was fixed really made a difference in your apartment, even on your attitude about having to be here. Ordinarily you avoided the place, desperate to stay warm wherever you were working or enjoying the confines of school even though you were more likely to goof off instead of actually work. Today was the first day since you had contracted the deadly influenza that you were feeling most like yourself. With a large stretch of your entire body, you sighed until you let all your limbs relax, rubbing your eyes and staring up into your ceiling for a few moments. It was nice that your head was no longer pounding.

Turning to the side, a smile spread across your lips at the empty mug sitting on the night table. It used to contain a concoction that Ignis had taught you to make, something to ease your sore throat and aid you in slumber without worrying about your congestion getting in the way. That impromptu date - if you could call it that - wasn't as big a disaster as you thought it would be. You could almost feel the lingering touch of his fingers whenever he would hand you something, concern written among his brows with every cough muffled by your arm.

That night you had simply spoken of your poor living habits due to school and work. You hadn't told him about your second job, far more interested in discussing your studies - to which he took a candid interest in. It wasn't often someone actually cared about what you were doing in school and you jumped at the opportunity to pour your knowledge out. Actually, it was embarrassing to hear your voice sounding so silly while you babbled on, word mispronounced with the congestion in your face. Ignis listened patiently, indulging you politely with a small smile on his face before announcing that you were best sleeping in your own bed. You took that as a clear sign he wasn't actually interested in entertaining you and your heart dropped with that knowledge - only to have the flame rekindle when he sent you home with a recipe for easy meals and a large container of soup you didn't even notice he was making for you, far too busy ogling him.

Reaching for your phone, the grin grew wider as soon as you unlocked the screen. There were two messages from Ignis, one inquiring about your well being and another asking a question in relation to your current studies. The man insisted on your number in order to follow up with you and after everything he did, it was the least you could do to show your appreciation. Besides, you wanted to see him outside of work, even if it was to be friends with him. There was no way you could date him, far too out of your league, but you could at least be a good supportive friend that would willingly jump him to relieve whatever urges he might have. That's what friends were for, right?

 _With the current weather, what can we expect in the coming week?_

Ignis was well aware that atmospheric science was your favourite of all your studies. With flushed cheeks, you recalled how you blabbed on about what you had learned so far, hardly considerate of what he did for a living. It was embarrassing and if you got the chance to see him again you would be sure to only talk about him. Claiming your bottom lip with your teeth, quickly tapping away on your phone to answer him.

 _I'm feeling much better, I can't thank you enough. Should the low pressures stay, we can expect to be covered in another blanket of snow before the freezing rain settles in._

You read over that message at least seven times, noting the time stamp and hoping that this was the proper amount of time to wait before hitting the reply button. Staring at the message with a wave of anxiety, you released a large breath before setting the phone back down on your night table. A dreamy sigh escaped your lips as you stared at your ceiling. Perhaps you would see him today during your shift at the cafe when you were finished with school. While you hadn't been to an actual class since you discovered you had the flu, Terra was nice enough to drop by and keep you posted with notes so that you didn't fall behind. it was difficult to focus on, however, those texts from that beautiful stranger you received were encouraging enough that you were able to keep up with your assignments. You were thoroughly excited to converse with him about everything you had learned and would be doing in the coming weeks.

The high you were riding came crashing down instantly as soon as a loud _thump_ sounded from your shared wall beside your bed. Once again, the neighbour was plowing another person, practically ready to break through the barrier between you. It wasn't so much that you had anything against him getting his rocks off - men and women alike, sometimes both - it was more so that he seemed uncaring of the fact that you lived here as well. At times you were a little tired of always having to stay quiet while Douchebag constantly rumbled his speakers or did anything he could to make as much noise as possible. As soon as you made one step he was on your ass about keeping quiet, never relenting in his quest to make you uncomfortable. It was only temporary.

Throwing the covers off, you proceeded to the shower in order to get ready for school. You lingered in there as long as possible in order to drown out the noise of the neighbour, as well as enjoy the ability to stand in there longer than a few seconds without getting dizzy. You were a little disappointed to know that everything had just gotten louder in your absence, placing earbuds in your ears as you got ready in record time. The weather was shitty outside as always in the winter. You were quick to catch the train in order to begin your day, ignoring the interruptions your phone wanted to get to you. Walking was almost therapeutic with your music, a silent sigh escaping you as you started off your day.

...

 _Miseria Cantare_ wasn't as busy as usual given the time of day. The shift was one of your smaller ones, a way to get you back into a regular routine after taking so much time off. Elise was ready with a beverage for you, making it very clear how upset she was about your absence. The way she rambled on about how much smoother things ran when you weren't there to get in the way was her roundabout way of telling you that she missed you. The barista was not one who did well with emotions and you had known her long enough to see through her defensive barrier. It was likely a good thing that the cafe wasn't bustling as usual, knowing that you weren't completely healed. There was still a nagging, intermittent cough that you had yet to shake.

Taking a quick break, you finally dug your phone out of your pocket to quickly check your messages. A smile graced your features as you saw that you had two waiting messages, both from earlier in the day before you started school. Both of them were from Gladio, a blush creeping to your cheeks as soon as you opened up the first one, teeth claiming your bottom lip as your eyes were glued to your screen.

 _Miss me yet?_

Beneath the caption was a picture of him, those washboard abs in perfect view of the camera. His face was cut off at the top, however, his pants were held low enough that even just a fraction more would show the base of his cock. You remembered very vividly what it looked like, the size and how it tasted. Dazed, you were unable to look away, studying every inch of that image before you and feeling your mouth go dry. There was no denying that you did indeed miss him, having had to cancel out on him after catching the flu even though you didn't want to.

 _Done being sick finally?_

The second message wasn't as caring or sympathetic as the ones from Ignis - though nothing short of what to expect from Gladio. Like Elise, it was as if he had trouble with emotions and decided to just ignore them altogether. That sort of bluntness was something you enjoyed, making no room for speculation about anything being said. Frowning in a thoughtful manner, you clicked on the bar in order for your keyboard to pop up so that you could finally reply.

 _Not particularly._

You knew that would rile him up, thoroughly enjoying getting any manner of rise out of him. Pocketing the phone, you didn't expect a response right away and you had a shift to finish off. Elise was taking her break and a quick glance at the clock told you that it was unlikely anyone would wander in that you couldn't handle.

"Good evening."

The smooth, familiar voice had your body tense, not even noticing that Ignis had come into the shop. Okay, you could handle anyone except that guy in the flesh. It was much easier to text him than have to face him - you weren't so good at these kinds of confrontations.

"Hieyer," you managed to stumble out, having no idea what sort of greeting you were going for.

"You're looking much better," he smiled kindly, seemingly to ignore your outburst.

A small blush crept to your cheeks, "T-thanks," you stammered, coughing into your arm a little violently.

Ignis frowned, "Still not fully recovered."

"Trust me, whatever you did helped so much."

Elise perked up at that, "Oh? Do tell."

You nearly choked. That was her "plotting a scheme" voice and you wanted nothing to do with it, suddenly realizing that you had a customer and he needed his beverage. Why else would he come into the shop? Quickly you busied yourself behind the counter, preparing an Ebony faster than you ever had before so that you could stop Elise from whatever she had planned to humiliate you.

"Did you know she really wanted to be a dancer?" asked Elise after the man had recounted the tale of bumping into you in the store.

 _Oh Gods no._

"I was unaware," replied Ignis.

"Oh yeah she's a slut on the dance floor," Elise continued as if they were discussing the weather, "Better than any stripper you've ever seen."

 _Oh fucking Gods no._

Why was the machine taking so long? Why now of all times did it decide to jam up? Shit, now you had to fix that before you could get her the fuck out of there.

"I'm afraid I've not examined many exotic dancers."

Of course he hadn't, _look_ at him!

"Well I can definitely think of one you should take for a spin. Just cost you a dinner, she likes to be fed."

 _Bahamuts sloppy cock, this needs to stop!_

"I'm sure that could be arranged, however I'm afraid I prefer something a little more antique."

"Oh her mom would totally do you."

The mug you were clutching for dear life fell from your hands and shattered all over the ground at your feet. You were painfully aware of all the attention it drew to you, however, was immediately distracted by the machine suddenly bursting to life. Despite that you felt aflame, you were able to get his Ebony ready swiftly, desperate to stop the conversation from continuing.

"Don't listen to her," you pushed the barista out of the way a little hastily, forcing the Ebony into Ignis's gloved hands, "I'd never do someone my mom's done at the same time and neither would she. Elise is all talk and a huge pussy. Everything she says is a lie so she can fuck you."

 _By the Archeons fist, what the fuck did I just say to him?_

Ignis kept his composure, however, you were unsure of what he was thinking. Your face was completely flushed, wishing you had control of the words that just flew out of your mouth. To your surprise, he smiled - _smiled_ \- at the two of you before a chuckle escaped his perfect lips. Gods was he ever gorgeous.

"I can see you two are going to be trouble," he commented gently, taking a drink of his coffee. The grin grew, "Perfect as always," he nodded at you before drawing in a quick breath to speak, "As stimulating as this conversation truly is, I'm afraid my time here is up. I do look forward to our next meeting," he inclined his head.

Your mouth was agape the entire time you watched him go, hardly registering what had happened until the door was closed and Elise had snapped you out of your daze.

"What the fuck was that?" asked the barista, "I'm the pussy? Guy had been coming here for months and you haven't even asked him out yet!"

"And now I can't with you going on about a mother-daughter duo in slutville," you groaned, running your hand over your face, "Why did you have to bring that up? I was handling things."

"I just wanted to know what kind of perv he was."

"He's too pretty for that."

"I bet he's a total hoe. Most people that put together _always_ have a kinky level people like us only hope to achieve. You are right though, if you wait much longer to fuck him I'm totally going to jump his bones on this counter."

"No you won't."

"No, not on the counter, against your locker just to teach you a lesson. And don't swear on the job, it's unprofessional."

You sighed, "Whatever you say," you lamented, knowing it was futile to argue.

...

In your home you had just finished the last of the soup left over from Ignis, enjoying how it soothed your sore throat that was beginning to grow hoarse from coughing all day. That headache had also begun its dull pain and you knew it was because you overexerted yourself today. Flopping onto your bed, you grabbed for your phone and realized there was a message waiting for you.

Gladio had gotten back to you sooner than you realized, and a big part of you felt bad that you were replying to him so late. When you opened up the conversation there was another picture waiting for you, eyes wide as you took everything in.

 _Guess I'll just have to take my business elsewhere._

It was almost similar to the last one, only this time you could clearly see his erection through his pants. You didn't recognize where he was, however, you were once again caught in your memories of the last time you tasted him. Damn was he fine. Grinning, you sent a picture back, of your fingers making your own tent beneath your blankets.

 _Me too._

To your surprise, he replied almost instantly.

 _Alright, I'm jealous._

A small chuckle escaped you at his words.

 _You should be. My erection never goes unnoticed._

The smug smirk on your face didn't last long, instantly dying the second you read his next message.

 _Look again, sweetheart. I'm jealous that you get to touch your tit and I don't._

As soon as you read that, you noticed immediately what he was talking about. Because you were trying to get a good angle of your fake erection while lying on your back, you failed to notice that your arm had pushed one of your naked breasts into the shot, leaving an erect nipple in the corner. Boy were you on a roll today. Okay, there was still a way to turn this around, no need to fret.

 _I'm touching it right now._

Why in Eos would you tell him that? Body temperature spiking, you wished that Ifrit would take pity on you and allow you to burst into flames so that you no longer had to deal with this humiliation. Seriously, what had gotten into you?

 _Just one? You got two hands._

 _The other one is busy._

So much for ending that. Was there truly no hope for you?

 _Doing what?_

Okay, here was your way out. Just tell him that you're texting him and then it can all end here. Maybe you could even go to bed and get back to him tomorrow when you had some sleep.

 _Texting you good night._

That was what you were aiming for, however, it appeared that you weren't really done yet because this is the real message you sent him:

 _Texting you between pinches._

Yep, definitely not how you wanted this to go. Whatever manner of medicine you had been taking for your flu was definitely strong stuff coupled with your sheer exhaustion of the day.

 _Hard or soft?_

At least he was into it. You were far too gone now, might as well plunge in before you never see him again.

 _Start soft and then work up to hard. Need to build up before I go down._

 _Tell me about it._

 _One finger runs along the bud before it gets captured. The pinch is gentle at the tip, rolling around before it gets harder and I start to get aroused._

As you described it, you found that your hand was absently going through the motions, a small moan escaping your lips.

 _Then what happens?_

 _They trail down my sternum, I'm so hot right now I nearly burst when I reach below the navel._

Another mewl of approval at your actions, finding it hard to type with one hand, however, thoroughly enjoying yourself too much to stop.

 _Now what?_

 _My body shakes a moment when one of my fingers run along the edge, teasing and promising something far more grand._

 _And then?_

 _I breach, moaning loud when I brush against my clit._

The daze you were in nearly died when you went too long without a response. Suddenly a wave of anxiety hit you, wondering if you had managed to scare him off. Maybe you weren't doing all that good, this was your first time in a while after all, and you definitely hadn't had any practice. You gasped when your phone vibrated in your hand, telling you that he was calling.

"H-hello?" you wished your voice wasn't so nervous.

"Don't stop."

Gladio's voice was ragged on the other end.

"What?" you weren't sure what to make of this.

"Keep talking," he instructed you.

He really wanted you to keep going? What for? You were only making a fool of yourself. Another one of those strangled breaths greeted your ear causing you to frown, drawing in a breath before readying yourself to ask if everything was alright. Before you could find your voice, a familiar grunt that was sowed into your brain sounded from the other end. It dawned on you that _he_ was likely touching himself at your words, waiting in anticipation for you to continue. Well, this just got a lot better, a new wave of heat pooling into your abdomen.

"Small, slow circles at the top," you found yourself again, "Another finger to increase the..." another small mewl, "...sensation."

You moaned a little louder at your own touch, laying it on a bit thick but enjoyed his reaction. Fingers drew lower, your pace beginning to quicken and another whimper left your lips before you could stop yourself.

"And then I..."

It was hard to focus, the feel of your silky secretions spread along your fingers and between your soft petals as well as his heavier breaths made your mind blank. All you could think about was fulfilling that completion you had inadvertently built yourself up to, inserting one finger and letting out another cry.

"Tell me baby."

That lustful tone in his voice was enough to make you nearly fall over the edge. Clearly he was having trouble keeping himself together, both of you unravelling at the actions you caused. It filled you with pride to know that you could render him to this state, usually being the one that could hardly function at even just a simple stare.

"One goes in," your voice was nearly breathless, "And then ano-ther!"

Your hips bucked at your own touch, lips quivering with your every movement. Gladio's grunt invigorated you, pushing deeper which caused you to writhe with each simple thrust.

"Don't stop now."

His teeth were very obviously gritted, nearly at the finish line himself. You were still moaning, increasing your pace while thinking about the grip he had on himself. If only he were here right now, that cock would be all yours and you could feel it stretch you completely. Another large moan into your phone and you knew that it wouldn't be much longer. There was no way you could keep talking, you had to finish and you had to do it now.

"I want..."

How was telling him you wanted him to plow you more embarrassing than the fact that you were literally on the phone fucking yourself for him to listen? There was no one to blame but yourself for riling him up to the point that you were now here, telling him in detail what you were doing to yourself and yet you couldn't possibly tell him that you wanted his fat cock in you right at this second.

"I need... Mmm!"

"I know," he coaxed, "Me too."

Those two words were enough to set you over the edge, your rapture crashing through your body, a long drawn out cry leaving you as you clenched the phone at your ear with vice. You were left shaking, never having an orgasm crash through you like that before, especially at your own touch. What was this man doing to you? Not that it mattered that much, you enjoyed every second of your time spent that involved him - even this, something you thought you would never do with anyone again.

Still out of breath, your pulse quickened as you waited desperately for him to say something. All you could hear was his own pants in through the speaker, wondering if maybe he had reached his end as well. Eyes fluttering closed, you weren't exactly sure how long you could stay conscious. Another sigh escaping you once you moved your hand away from yourself, you finally heard something on the other end, drawing all your attention.

"When's your next day off?"

Features graced with a smile, you were happy that he was his normal self after all of that, not even noticing all the time it took for him to compose himself after what just happened. Chuckling, you rolled to your side, keeping your eyes closed while the grin on your face was as wide as could be. Mentally you pictured your schedule and tried hard to think about where you could fit him in, laughing outwardly at your pun.

"A week and a half," you mumbled, disappointed that it was so far away.

"Shit," replied Gladio, clearly as unhappy about that as you were, "You work that much?"

"I have school."

The large man grunted in your ear before heaving his own disappointed sigh. Your smile turned sad, wishing that you were more awake to talk to him still. What time was it even? Maybe you shouldn't keep him up, he had work you were sure.

"Guess I'll take you then."

"Take me where?"

"All over that damn apartment."

You giggled, "Don't think the neighbour is going to like that."

"I'll make you scream so loud he moves out."

 _That_ had you awake, lids shooting up as you registered what exactly he was talking about. There was no time to speak, however, that persistent cough breaking through after lying dormant for that whole adventure. Holding the phone away, you were left with a sore throat once the fit was over, grabbing for a drink in order to soothe yourself.

"Still sound rough," remarked Gladio.

"It's almost gone."

You heard another grunt, this time of approval, "Good. Get some sleep."

"Yeah, you should too. Good night."

"'Night. Don't dream of me too much."

The phone was hung up as you were laughing, your giggles drowning out Douchbag's warning about keeping things quiet. At the moment you didn't care, placing your mobile on the nightstand and falling asleep with dreams of the man that specifically asked you not to do so in large quantities.

...

thanks! will edit tomorrow, sorry!


	9. In Too Deep

welcome back! thank so much for reading!

...

"Thunderstorms are associated with which types of cloud?"

Ignis's voice rang through the speaker of your phone. Ever since you were back on your feet, you found that the workload from school was getting heavier as the days progressed. Shifts at work were starting to become burdensome, however, after all the time off you had due to your illness, you were unable to retrieve anymore - leaving you with a lot of sleepless nights. As it were, Ignis was the one whom you found you voiced your worries about passing your midterms and he was eager to help you study. So, for the last two weeks, you were both on the phone with each other on the nights you weren't busy working the _Andalus_ job. You gave Ignis copies of the test requirements, as well as, a bit extra from your notes and he was able to put things together, testing your knowledge in the hopes of easing your troubles in order to prepare you for the upcoming exams.

Throughout the days, he would also send you texts, asking questions that related to the subjects in which you felt that you had the most difficulty in. The messages always put a smile on your face before it would contort into a thoughtful frown and you composed your reply. Elise was quick to notice them as well, adding to your humiliation, especially when he was in _Miseria Cantare_. That girl was always on your ass ever since... well, that wasn't important.

Currently, you were in your own kitchen making yourself a nightcap in order to aid your sleep when you were finished on the phone. Of course, you would never admit that you strained yourself to stay on the phone as long as possible. Not out loud anyway, that would be giving into Elise's ridiculous theories about you fantasizing about the man at night and you were definitely _not_ doing it every night, just the ones where you'd fall asleep on the phone with him. There was a time when you'd eventually stop the school discussions and move onto other things that were completely irrelevant. You discovered that the man enjoyed being in the kitchen - though not at first and that he worked in the Citadel. He let it slip once that he was there when he hadn't responded to one of your texts for hours.

"Towering cumulus and cumulonimbus," you answered, taking a drink of your beverage.

"Indeed, though that is the basis of meteorology," replied Ignis.

"The sort of stuff that requires a prerequisite."

The man's soft chuckles kept the grin on your face, moving to your bed in order to lie down. You had no idea what time it was, body exhausted from all the work you were doing as of late.

"What is the one percent of gases made up of?"

You groaned, rolling over to take another long drink of your beverage. This was the part where you always had your brain turn off, knowing the correct response yet unable to summon up the answers. Ignis knew this, sliding in the question and still you were unable to figure it out. You could practically see the smug smirk on his face, knowing as soon as the question left him that you were going to be left blank.

"All kinds of stuff I don't know," your voice was confident.

"I highly doubt your professor will accept that answer."

"I mean, one answer out of 200..."

Again the man chuckled and your grin widened. You were certain that you couldn't possibly get it any bigger and yet, there was no way for you to even stop it. Setting the mug down, you sighed, truly wracking your brain in order to find the actual answer of what was being asked. Nothing came to mind and you let out another sigh, indicating so.

"Perhaps we've exceeded our time," he suggested, sounding much more relaxed than earlier.

"Must have," you couldn't stop yourself from sounding disappointed.

"A well deserved break. You have been pushing yourself."

"And what does that say about you?"

A brow was raised even though he couldn't see it. The man appeared to always be working, even while he was at home and you were always aware of the background noise, noting he never sat down - except for moments like these where the conversation would wind down.

"Have you any recreational hobbies that would assist?"

"What, like knitting?"

"A humble task - should that be what you decide on."

You laughed, "I don't knit, I can barely sew."

"Sewing keeps the hands busy and leaves the mind free to wander, allowing it to remain active."

"I thought my mind was the thing that needed to relax."

"Fair point. Then I suggest a night out, something to recharge and prepare for the upcoming exam. A nice change of pace, as it were."

"You think a night out is going to help that? So close to the date?"

"Indeed. In fact, I insist. Clear your schedule. In three days time I shall see to it you are properly rested and ready for your studies."

"Three days? That's the day before the exam! I can't take any time off, I need to study."

"I assure you, there will be no cause for concern."

"I..."

The way his voice sounded so confident, soothing, you wanted to believe him. You knew that with his help, you were far better off than without it, able to remember facts and situations that were once extremely difficult, however, the very idea of not utilizing all of your time effectively filled you with anxiety. There was no way you could take a day off like he was suggesting, even sleep was a serious obstacle that you wished you could avoid.

"I can't," you said firmly, "I don't have the time."

Ignis sighed, "Do you recall a wager that was placed between us some time ago?"

"Wager?"

"Indeed, regarding a muffin."

"Muffin? What-?"

"I had assured you that I procured the last ingredient to your creation and you highly doubted me. The wager was made that were it in my favour, you would allow me to treat you to a night out, something you agreed to with confidence. If I recall correctly, I was the victor and still have yet to claim my winnings."

"Are you using that bet to force me to go out with you?"

"Of course not," he answered instantly, "Merely hoping that you would honour your word whilst placing your trust in me. This will not hinder your ability to perform well on your examination. I'd love to place another wager on that and surely I would remain victorious."

"Oh, you're on."

"Splendid. Then I shall be around to pick you up at six."

You were speechless once the words registered in your brain, having no idea how exactly he managed to eloquently corner you into going out on a date with him the day before your exam. A deal was a deal though and you were hoping that he was right about taking the night off.

"Okay," you were still skeptical.

"Get some rest. Good night."

"You too."

The phone was hung up before you could think to say anything else, still stunned about what had just happened. On the other hand, you had a date with a man way out of your league, one that _he_ asked for. Staring at your phone, you weren't able to stop yourself from smiling, finishing your drink in one gulp before tossing to one side and looking at your device still. It was how you fell asleep, dreaming of the kind of place a man such as Ignis would take you. One thing was for sure, you were in too deep.

...

 _Andalus_ was busier than usual for the midweek, making it difficult to keep up with all the demand of patrons. Perhaps it was the band playing tonight, a new one that you had never heard of really making a name for themselves. The place was packed, so much so that you barely noticed how long you had been going non stop, not until you happened to find a place to rest after Lexie announced your break. It was extremely hot in there, so you found that you were outside with just a sweater to cool off. Other patrons and staff were smoking, however, you were more focused on staying near the heater so that you weren't going to freeze despite sweating from work. Exhaling deeply, you prepared yourself for the rest of your shift once you began to shiver.

Nothing had gotten any calmer, in fact, it had only become more chaotic. You were so distracted by everything, you barely noticed when Gladio had entered the premises until you felt a rather large hand on your left hip pull you out of the way of a waitress coming out the wrong door from the kitchen. A small yelp erupted from you at the sudden movement, going unheard with the boisterous music playing. Taking a moment to compose yourself, you were face to face with the smug grin of the man, your pulse quickening as the heat from his skin sunk right into your core. Those molten amber orbs were rolling over your body, absently pulling you closer as they went lower and it was then you realized that this was the first time you had seen him in weeks.

The assurance to get together on your next day off was postponed because of your school work interrupting anything to do with having a life. Gladio was sullen, but understanding of your position and you were going to make good on that promise when the two of you finally did get that moment alone. In the meantime, you two were hardly speaking with words and more so with tantalizing pictures that ended with you having to buy new batteries more often than you were used to. The large man would come to the bar to try and get the chance to walk you home or corner you in an alley and fuck you stupid, however, you somehow managed to get away. Gladio was helping you relax more than you knew and you regretted that you couldn't spare any of your time for him. Two more days and your exams were over and then you were going to give this man the ride of his life.

"Gladio!"

You were surprised to see him, the band ceasing their song and causing you to shout his name louder than you would have liked when his hand moved lower to the swell of your backside, gripping tightly to hold you in place.

"Hey there star shine," his grin widened at your reaction.

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," he shrugged, "You closing?"

"I-"

"Boyfriend later, job now!"

Lexie's voice cut you off, jolting you into action instantly. The music was loud again and this time you were well aware of the eyes on you, finding it distracting and your pace slowing down. What felt like three days later, the band was taking down their equipment and you were finally able to take a breath. The bar was still busy, however, you maintained the flow you were used to and as things got even slower, the conversations with Gladio became longer.

The end of your shift finally came and you were getting everything ready to leave. Lexie was closing since you had class early in the morning, which left you standing outside the entrance of the train you were meant to take home talking to Gladio. Well, it started out that way, now you were stuck in a lip lock and debating about how much you really needed air. His arm kept you pressed against him, fingers kneading through your hair and knocking your hat off. The taste of his tongue left your mind blank, insides burning and small, involuntary moans leaving you that he swallowed. One of your hands gripped the collar of his coat, holding yourself up so that your knees didn't give out like they wished to.

"When's the train come?"

Gladio's husky voice rang through to you, laced with desire and lips grazing against yours with every movement. The separation was agony, pulling him close and claiming another kiss while absently pushing your hips into his. You were extremely satisfied with the rumble in his throat at your actions.

"Every fifteen minutes," you answered, breathless.

You didn't want to talk about trains or anything really, desperate for his taste.

"So we should take this to your place?"

A groan left you at his words, knowing that was the thing to set you back to reality. Of course you wanted to do that, however, you knew that you couldn't stay up the night, distracting yourself by his rock hard cock currently against you and making itself known through all your clothes.

"I can't," you sighed, giving him an apologetic look.

The disappointment was evident in his face, his hold on you loosening and a gap forming between your bodies. Your heart dropped down to your feet and likely beyond, hating yourself right now.

"You keep blowing me off."

"Oh I'll blow you," you assured, smirking, "Just not tonight."

Another sad sigh left you, lowering your feet down to the flats despite that you were wearing heels and having to lift yourself up to reach him. A hand remained splayed on his chest, beneath his jacket while the other still grasped the collar. Gladio was reluctant to relinquish his arm around your body, keeping you close and reminding you of what exactly you were denying yourself.

"I have midterms but they're over this week, I write them in two days. After that..."

You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, looking up at him through your lashes and enjoying the smirk gracing his features. The hot breath on your forehead drew closer, your lids falling closed and insides throbbing at the idea of tasting him again. Only it didn't come, he grazed your nose with his, ghosted his lips across yours before pulling away entirely and leaving you confused while looking into his smug face.

"Better get you home then."

"What?"

There was no time to figure out what was happening, Gladio's warmth disappearing from you entirely as your body jerked slightly to bring you down the stairs and into the terminal, just as the train was pulling up. Exhaling deeply once you composed yourself, you kept your hand in his large one, drawing as much warmth as you could since it was still rather frigid outside.

The ride back was far too quick, your time with this man over so soon. You found that you were slowing yourself down the closer you both got to your grungy apartment building. Gladio was _not_ making this any easier, relentlessly teasing you to the point that you were about to throw all rationality out the window. Honestly, when was the last time you got laid? Somewhere in the back of your mind, you were certain that Elise knew, counting every minute since... The large man's tongue invading your mouth distracted you from those thoughts, forgetting exactly what it was you were feeling guilty about.

"Last chance."

Fuck was he ever cocky. He knew it too, knew exactly what he was doing to you and knew that you weren't really into putting it off until after you were done with your midterms.

"I..." you sighed again, unwilling to release your hold, "Look I want to, fucking Gods only know how much. You should know that. But... with exams, I'll just be too distracted."

"You're pushing too hard. You need to learn to relax. I can help you."

"Gladio..." you were dubious.

"Trust me," he flashed you a wicked grin.

That should have been a warning, one that you should have taken seriously, however, you were so drunk on him there was no way for you to stop him from leading you into the dingy building behind you. Gladio silenced your protest by sealing his mouth over yours, making your knees want to buck beneath you, thankful that he was the one holding you up. A grunt escaped you once you were at your door, back pushed against it a little harder than you expected. You were panting, frantically trying to find your keys so that you could get the door open and see what he was so eager about. One lock, then two, and the third, why were there so many? It was difficult, a pair of hands caressing you while you tried to twist them all.

"Fuck," your teeth gritted and finally you were able to manage it.

The keys were long forgotten in the lock. You weren't sure if you heard them jingling before the door was slammed shut and his lips were on yours again. Gladio threw your coat to the ground, allowing you a moment to toss away your scarf. Once that was gone, you pulled him back to you, planting your hands onto his shoulders and hoisting yourself up with little effort and latching your legs about him in order to stay there. The leather jacket was dropped to the ground and you made quick work of his shirt. Taking a quick look down, you were barely able to get an eyeful before you were directed back to his mouth. Clamping onto his bottom lip, the growl that erupted from his throat vibrated his entire body against yours satisfied you immensely, and you were sure that you had done this before.

A yelp echoed throughout your walls as you were suddenly torn away from him and tossed onto your bed. There was no moment to react, the mattress dipping with the weight of Gladio coming to lay over you, pinning you down with his body and letting his lips ghost over your neck. His breath hitched once your cool fingers touched his bare skin, pressing him harder against you. One of your legs came to hook around his hip, guiding him to the place where you wanted him most. Gladio let you up only so that he could discard your shirt, moving lower to trail kisses down your sternum. This had to be a dream, this only ever happened there. Moans left you, all involuntary while you writhed beneath him. No, definitely not a dream because it never felt this intense before.

The stubble surrounding his lips increased the sensation, something you were never able to imagine. A louder whimper escaped you, Gladio reaching below the navel. One of his hands held you in place while the other removed any barriers between your skin and his lips. If you weren't so far gone already you would be embarrassed about how eager you were for him, all that control you had shown him earlier on a complete facade that was crumbling with his every movement. Eyes shot open, back arched as a violent moan echoed throughout the walls as soon as that talented tongue breached the seam, teasing your engorged flesh and sending you to a world you had never been to. One large hand curled around your hip while the other held you in place, Gladio pushing his tongue harder and causing you to nearly lose control of your own body. Fisting the sheets, you could only focus on the movements below you. This was was nothing like you had experienced before, nearly pushed over the edge when a finger slowly inserted itself into the soiled entrance that was desperate for attention.

"Shit. Oh fuck..."

Those curses were spoken between gritted teeth, a much louder moan sounding from your lips when he added a second one. Your hips bucked, desperate for more stimulation as your insides began to gnaw with a burning desire for release. At this point you weren't exactly sure which one of you was doing all the moving, all you knew was that you were gone, lost in bliss and there was no coming back. The only thing you could focus on was getting to the point that was being built up to since the first time you kissed this man. Now he was kissing you in a way that you could hardly fathom, pushing you over the edge while his fingers delved as deep as they could inside you, not even sure if they were in too deep. No, it wasn't enough, you were desperate for more.

"Fuck... yes! Gladio!"

Your rapture crashed through you like a quake, your voice so loud you were certain that the walls shook with you. Body quivering, you were still allowing small mewls to pass through your lips, Gladio going much softer than before while his eyes were kept on you. Heavy breaths kept your chest heaving and you shuddered once the cool air kissed your sweat coated skin, turning to wrap yourself beneath the blanket for warmth. Your entire body was still tingling, eyes glazed over as you were once again faced with the smug smirk of the man beside you, head held up by his hand propped on his elbow, watching over you. Your head was buried into his chest, invigorated by how much more relaxed you were now then you had been since before you had caught the flu. A heavily tattooed arm came around you, pulling you close again and a content sigh left you.

"Better?"

There was no way to stop the small laugh at the tone of his voice, placing a hand on his bare chest and looking up at him. You could still feel his arousal through the blanket, biting your lip slightly and allowing your fingertips to ghost down his back - only to be stopped by his hand catching your wrist. A brow quirked up at him, wondering why he was stopping you.

"You said you couldn't focus," he reminded you.

"But-"

You were silenced with a kiss, one of lingering desires that caused you to whimper into his mouth. Gladio could hardly contain the smile against you, telling you that this was apart of a plan that you had already fallen prey to. Testing the waters, his calloused hand found your backside, using it as leverage to close any existing gap between you, leaving his swollen member to press against you, ready to push between the soft petals like the last time you had him in your bed. Immediately you could feel yourself dripping in anticipation, another light moan leaving you, sensitive still from his earlier prodding at your body. Instinctually, your leg came to hook around his hip once more, desperate to feel him in a way that you only imagined. Chasing his lips, you bit down hard on the bottom one, rolling yourself against him and trying to guide him where you wanted him despite the obstacles in your way.

Another small cry, one of disappointment sounded from you when you were gently pushed away, still wrapped in your sheet. The frustration on your face was evident and Gladio only chuckled lowly at it, causing you to pout which only made him laugh deeper. It wasn't until he had left the bed completely that you woke from your reverie, watching him like a hawk as he walked away from you. Damn was that a gorgeous tattoo.

"Hey!"

You shot up, calling after him while holding your bedding to cover yourself. The large man ignored you, grabbing his shirt and proceeded to put it on, covering himself much to your dismay. Brows raised, you continued to observe as he prepared himself to leave your apartment and you frustrated at not getting what you want.

"You're leaving?"

"Two days right?"

"Uh yeah, two days-"

He grunted, "I'll be back then."

Gladio put his coat over his shoulders, still giving you that smug smirk that warned you about the trap you fell into. Of course, it was all too late now, you were following him to your door with that confused frown on your face.

"Wait a second-"

Again you were silenced with a kiss, this one nearly knocking you off your feet if the wall wasn't there to support you. Swimming in those endorphins, you were in a daze as you looked up again at the grin he was wearing. His breath was hot against you, fingers tilting your head upward so that he could claim your lips once more - only to pull away at the slightest contact.

"See you soon, star shine."

And with that he was out the door, an undetermined amount of moments passing before you found yourself again. There was no denying, you were in too deep with this man who just pulled the same play on you that you did him a few weeks ago. Heaving a disappointed sigh, you marched back to your bed, grabbing your toy to finish the job that he refused, leaving you craving for more after blowing your mind out better than anyone you could remember.

...

thanks guys!


	10. I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor

welcome back! thanks for reading!

...

An irate buzzing in your ear made you groan outwardly in displeasure. Your hand blindly probed your night table for the source of your disturbance. Picking up the mobile device made the alarm cease and a sigh exhale out of your throat. The ceiling was the only thing in view, staring up at it and trying to register that you had run out of time to study for your exams. Tomorrow would be the day that you would write them and despite all the effort you put into trying to remember everything, you were certain that it wasn't enough. It would just be easier to freeze time, stay here and never have to worry about it. Another vibration beside your head interrupted your poor attempts to stop time, sighing once more before grabbing your phone.

 _Good morning. A per our agreement, I will be around to your apartment at six. I do hope your day is quite enjoyable._

A warm smile took over your face as you read the words. You were ashamed to admit that you had forgotten about your outing, caught between worrying about your schooling and having to look at your phone in secret. After leaving you frustrated the other day, Gladio decided to further egg you on by sending you pictures while you were working, the kind that you couldn't just open up your phone to observe, the kind that nearly got spotted by Elise and left you glowing red for the rest of the shift. It was a distraction, not helping you focus when you weren't in your books. You didn't dare call him either, certain that you would have no self-restraint should you hear his voice.

Today was different. You didn't work but you did have one final day of school before exams and the thought of skipping out so that you could study was heavily occupying your mind. Ignis insisted that you could afford to take the time off, however, you were skeptical and needed to apply the time for studying. There was also the factor of you getting ready to go out with a man that you truly had no business being around. He was out of your league, why he kept coming around for the shitty coffee at your job you could never figure out.

Sighing, you decided to just stay in bed, tossing your phone aside and shifting violently to burrow further into your bed and chase the comfort of your slumber. Dreams were filled with thoughts about the upcoming event, of the possibilities that led to you not looking like a total wreck.

When you woke up a few hours later you were feeling no better than the moment your alarm had gone off earlier. Groaning, you forced yourself out of bed and dragged yourself for relief before grabbing a poor breakfast and flopping on your couch. All of you books were left out, papers haphazardly scattered around one spot to allow you a place to sit. You didn't have much time, you needed to study. You were pouring all of your attention into it, frantically looking through old notes, flipping through texts and two pens in your mouth to write down what you needed. With so much focus, you hardly noticed time pass, lost in the world of your education and desperate to cram all the knowledge you could inside your head.

And then it was almost five.

Eyes wide, you jumped from your seat and ran straight for the bathroom, slamming the door shut and having the quickest shower of your life. The steam billowed out as you left to your wardrobe just outside the door, throwing it open and quickly rummaging through everything. If only you could afford something that would get even close to matching the sort of level that would greet you when Ignis showed up. There was no doubt in your mind that he would be on time, prim and proper like always and you wanted to make sure that could achieve even the slightest grace that would make no one question your presence beside him. Unfortunately, you had nothing and that was making your nerves spike up even higher. Glancing quickly at the time, it was luxury you were running out of. You grabbed something and quickly scurried back into the bathroom, fixing your hair and makeup to match what you hoped would be good enough.

When you came back out, there were five minutes to spare and you used them up taking one final look at yourself. Quirking a brow, you had to concede that you didn't look half bad, maybe even good enough to pull this off. The dress you landed on was a deep red, satin, sleeveless and severely form fitting that reached the floor with a small sweetheart neckline with a small strip of rhinestones separating your breasts. Those same beads lined the over the shoulders and along the top, making it appear like a matching necklace. The back plunged low, leaving you elegantly exposed and your stilettos matched (thank Shiva!). Heaving a heavy sigh, you were truly hopeful that you were able to at least maintain the facade that you weren't a total mess.

If there were any imperfections you had no time to fix them, the sound of a knock at your door halting all thoughts and leaving you staring at the barrier with a quickened pulse. This was a bad idea, you knew it in the pit of your stomach despite wanting it as much as you did. If there was a way to magically make yourself a better person you would, just to have a chance with the man on the other side of the door who was making your body quiver despite that you hadn't even seen him yet. Another shaky sigh escaped you and somehow you managed to command your jelly-filled legs to carefully walk over to the door and open it just as the second knock was concluding. When it opened, your jaw nearly dropped.

True to his word, Ignis was on the other side and just as you imagined him to be, prim, proper and perfect. The light smile that graced his features had your mind blank, looking at you through the lenses of his glasses, those clear green hues holding your gaze. You could feel your body start to heat up, heart fluttering the longer you were standing there, waiting for him to speak. Right now he could easily crush you with a simple gesture and you could never be ready for it. You were completely unaware of the fact that you were holding your breath until he spoke.

"My word..."

A blush crept along your cheek, followed by one light gasp sounding from your throat when your ears registered the tone of his voice. Unless your brain was lying to you, it was almost as if _he_ were the one entranced by your appearance, however, you knew that it wasn't possible.

"You look..."

Again he paused and you were growing fearful that you hadn't accomplished what you wanted. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, eyes torn away from his and body tense as you waited for a sign of what to do now. The man in front of you cleared his throat gaining your attention once more.

"Forgive me, I was merely stunned a moment. You are positively stunning," said Ignis smoothly.

The blush on your face deepened at his words, shocked to hear that come out of his mouth. Your stomach was doing flips, brain scrambling to try and think of an appropriate response. Swallowing, the best you managed was a smile as what he said repeated on a loop in your mind.

"T-thank you," you nodded, desperate to keep yourself composed.

"Shall we then?"

"Uh... yes!"

You were brought out of your reverie by his voice, grabbing the clutch and jacket before shutting the door behind you, hoping that he didn't see the disaster that is your apartment. All four locks were set, still gliding smoothly in place and you turned to face Ignis once more. His arm gestured for you to lead the way, his cologne masking the awful stench of cat urine for a brief moment. You should have met him outside, the knowledge that he had walked through that and you were busy staring at yourself made you extremely uncomfortable. Somehow it was as if the smell had gotten worse and you vowed that if he ever gave you another chance that you would never let him have to go through that again.

It was with relief that you were outside, the chill air of the winter's night greeting you. Of course the sidewalk wasn't paved and your shoes weren't exactly made for trudging through the snow. Ignis was beside you, offering out his arm and you couldn't stop yourself from smiling as you took it, finding it easier not to slip with his help. In fact, the trip to the sleek, black car was painless, Ignis opening the door for you and allowing you to enter the warmth of the vehicle. You weren't waiting long before he was in the driver seat beside you, pulling away from that disgusting building you lived in and hopefully driving far away from it.

"I do hope you're hungry," said Ignis, killing the silence.

"I'm always hungry," you smiled, keeping your eyes trained on the window.

The man chuckled lightly, the sound causing you to blush. It was still hard to believe that you were coerced into going on an outing with this man the night before your exams. Of course, it didn't take much convincing, you were certain that if you truly meant no then he would have left you alone and you wouldn't be here right now. This was likely your only chance to make an impression, hoping that you could get another date and you were determined not to blow it. Yet, still in the back of your mind was the lingering fear that this diversion was only hindering your attempts to get what you were certain was the difference between passing and failing your exams. The thought alone made your stomach drop, repressing a sigh and keeping your gaze focused out the window so as not to alert the man next to you. Ignis was only trying to help, doing his best to get you that passing grade and he didn't even have to.

"You're still skeptical."

The sound of his voice startled you, whipping your head to look only to find that light smile on his face while he kept his gaze on the road. Your mouth opened to reply, to deny that you were nervous and that you looked forward to seeing him, however, while those words weren't exactly a lie, you owed it to him to be completely honest.

"I guess I just don't understand how taking me away from the place I need to be will help me with tomorrow," you tried to explain to him the nature of your doubts.

"It's only natural to fear the unknown. I'm absolutely positive you will emerge triumphant in your goals tomorrow."

"I wish I had your confidence," you sighed, looking back out the window.

"Perhaps after tonight, you will."

Your thoughts were interrupted when the car began to slow down, eyes actually seeing what was around you and then widening. This was an area of town you had only ever passed through, a place where you could never afford even a coffee. What was he thinking bringing you here? There was no way you could compensate for this, it would take years! Surely he must have known that after seeing your apartment? There was no time to say anything he was already out of the car and on your side, opening the door just as you composed yourself. Still in shock, you dubiously reached for his arm and allowed him to lead you into the unfamiliar building that had ornate lights surrounding it. You didn't get a good look at the sign before you were brought in, jaw dropping at the lobby.

Music filled your ears, the kind that you had only ever heard in older movies. The marble floor beneath you carried the sound of your heels, slowing down in order to take in everything. Along the walls were obscure arts that you could never understand, lights giving the place a cheery disposition and people dressed much finer than you could ever hope to be chattering away as they waited in line to get into the closed double doors. Whenever they did open, the music got much louder and you craned your neck to have a peek in order to see where exactly Ignis had taken you.

When the two of you did stop, the coat check handed you a number in exchange for your jacket, still speechless and growing nervous as you continued to walk with Ignis toward a different set of doors. This one had a much shorter lineup and was away from the music that certainly gained your interest. Brows quirked as you both went past the people waiting, right up to the doors and proceeded through without issue. Who was this man escorting you? You only knew that he worked in the Citadel, you had no idea how important a person he really was.

If it weren't for the fact that you were attached to Ignis's arm, you would have stopped as soon as you were through the doors. The lavish room was dimly lighted, giving a romantic sort of aura. Couples were dressed in extravagance you had never seen before in real life, like watching the highlights of the royal balls broadcasted on your television. The music in here was set for ambiance, however, your skin was growing hot at the very idea that you were out to dinner in a place where you literally had no business being. A table was reserved for the two of you, hand absently reaching out to the flowers placed between you once you were seated in a plush chair. This had to be a dream, there was no way you were here in such a rich place with a man you were certain was a figment of your imagination.

"Plum blossom," said Ignis, drawing your attention.

"They're beautiful," you said, "I've never seen one before."

"Not indigenous to our area. It is my understanding we imported them in order to grow in a greenhouse. They bloom in the winter months."

"I never took you for a florist," you smirked.

"Indeed, of this particular brand."

"Why this one?"

Those green eyes were distant a moment, the smile enchanting and keeping your focus solely on him. The way he looked right now, gods you wished someone would look at you like that. When his gaze flickered to you, a small gasp escaped your lips and your pulse quickened, breath caught in your throat as you waited for his answer.

"These flowers bloom only in the month of my birth."

"But that's this month."

Ignis chuckled, "I'm aware."

"When was it? Not today? I didn't get you anything!"

The man laughed and instantly you flushed, a waiter coming to pour water into one of the three glasses in front of you. It was hard to remember that you were meant to be on your best behaviour, especially in a place like this.

"It was at the beginning of the month, roughly a fortnight from today."

"You didn't tell me. I would have given you something."

"I'm not one for gifts. I'm afraid I have too much work at this time of year."

"That's awful," your brow knit together, "You don't even get a day off?"

"Should I have chosen to, I suppose it would have been allowed. Your concern is touching nonetheless."

There was no way to stop the smile that took over your face, eyes dropping to the new source of warmth that was resting over your skin. Ignis had placed his hand overtop yours and you weren't exactly sure if it was done on purpose or not, the gesture appearing to come to him so naturally. You noticed though and it made you bite your lip, suddenly feeling light-headed and forgetting all about anything that didn't involve this moment.

It felt short-lived, a waitress coming by and bringing menus for the two of you to look at. Ignis selected a red wine that you were certain cost more than his car and it was brought out quickly with an appetizer. The rich flavour nearly distracted you from your focus on trying to figure out what exactly you were meant to order for dinner. Your stomach growled while nibbling at the platter in front of you. None of it really made any sense, however, you were trying to impress him so you ended up ordering what you hoped was not something you would regret. In the meantime, you were already three glasses of wine in and found yourself giggling more so than actually carrying on a conversation. The good thing was, most of your nerves had settled and you were able to find that confidence that often eluded you whenever you were around this gorgeous man.

The entree you got was thankfully not as disastrous as you thought it would be. It was definitely the fanciest meal you had ever eaten, flavours you never knew existed exploded through your mouth and awakening senses for the first time in your life. If this was the only taste of an upper-class world you were going to get, you were going to take it. Ignis had offered a taste of his own dish and you noted that there was a small leather book beside his plate that he would occasionally write in while the two of you ate. When dinner was finished you somehow found room for dessert, something that you couldn't put a name to but had such a light and rich flavour you wished there was more to it. Ignis mostly listened to what you felt were insane ramblings and did offer out some of his opinions.

You were finishing the last glass of wine when everything was cleared away. No bill was brought to the table and you found that odd, however, was distracted when he stood up, offering you his hand that you took without question. That's right, there was more to do other than just dinner. While holding his arm - now for support walking - the two of you approached a set of doors that led straight to the place where you heard the music when you had first arrived. Your jaw dropped once you were past the barrier. It was a ballroom, the acoustics echoing the sounds of ancient songs and filling your ears with wonder. Couples danced on the floor and tables lined the outer layer where carpet began for those who wished to rest. There was a band on stage, spilling their sounds all around and the lighting extravagant, occupying the entire ceiling. Over to your right was a large window with a breathtaking view of the Citadel and you were certain that you had never seen it so close before.

"Shall we?"

Ignis broke you from your observations, turning your attention to him and noting that he held a hand out for you to take.

"What?" you asked in alarm, hoping he wasn't hinting at what you thought he was.

"It was my understanding this was an old passion of yours."

"Elise is just a liar, I told you that."

The man chuckled, "Of some things I am certain."

You couldn't help but laugh, still high on the wine you had drunk earlier. There was no doubt that the amount in you was more than three years of your schooling, and that didn't even include the field trips at the end of it. Eyes turned toward the people just as the music was coming to a close. Elise wasn't lying and Ignis knew it, you wanted to dance since you were little, roping your family into playing songs like this so that you could practice. That was years ago, you hadn't even attempted any form of dancing aside from your random small moves while you worked at _Andalus._

"I don't think it's a good idea," you sighed.

"Oh?"

"I haven't danced in years. It would just be a disaster."

"Nonsense. I bet you look good on the dance floor."

Another snicker left you as you looked up at him shyly. You captured your bottom lip, glancing over just as the next song was starting and then returning your gaze to him.

"I've learned my lesson when it comes to placing bets with you."

"Then there's no reason to doubt me."

You sighed, "Guess not," you replied, taking his hand.

Without another word, Ignis guided you to the floor, swimming through people and finding space for the two of you. It was hard to remember exactly what you were supposed to do, but it seemed that all you really needed was to follow. Of course he could dance, that just fit the fairytale he was. Smiling, Ignis guided you, keeping you close and causing you to flush as his scent invaded your nostrils, intoxicating you further though in a much different way. As the two of you moved, he managed to make you look elegant, as if there were no doubts that you belonged here. The music guided you and suddenly, all but it and he disappeared around you the more you danced with him. Every piece of your body was focused on this man and every little detail about him. Gods was he ever perfect, and he had chosen tonight to lavish his attention on you. How lucky could you be?

The music changed pace, slowing down, lights dim and leaving you a lot closer to him than before. There were no words, everything was spoken by movements, your head coming to lean on his shoulder, heavy all of a sudden and inhaling more of that intoxicating aroma. A content sigh left you as his heat took over your body, enveloping you into a warm embrace that you wished would freeze in time. The arm around your waist pulled you closer and the smile on your lips grew when you felt the weight of his cheek upon your forehead. As the song was winding down to a close, you looked up at him, caught in his soft expression that sparkled in the low light. Your arms moved to wrap around his neck, knees feeling weak for some reason and breath caught in your throat. It was a magical moment, one that you would never forget.

And then the music ended, the lights turned up and reminded you that this was a public place. All intoxication of every kind snapped out of you in that second and you instinctually pulled away though did not sever contact completely, one of his arms still on your waist. You weren't exactly sure where to go from here, caught between wanting to say something and wishing to act on impulse. If only you exuberated the confidence you had earlier, then at least you wouldn't look silly just standing there. Not like it really mattered anyway, mere seconds before the band began their next song someone had knocked into you, spilling their drink all down your left shoulder and pushing you further into the man you couldn't decide what to do about.

"I'm so sorry!" you said.

"No harm done," replied Ignis, keeping his arm around you and holding you close. He checked his watch quickly, "Come. I think it's best I get you home so you get adequate rest for your examination tomorrow."

"It's not that late already is it?" you frowned.

"I'm afraid so, my dear."

You tried not to blush at his words, certain that they had just come out naturally like they would had he been with anyone. Ignis kept you close as he guided you through the moving crowd and back to the exit, out the doors you had first seen when you came into the building. At the coat check you took another look around, sad that your night was over already, however, storing into memory every detail about it. With your outwear on, you walked out the door and the valet you had failed to notice on your way in had the car prepped and warm for you to step into. Ignis joined you, having only that one glass hours before with dinner, however, in your defence, he was already composed and clearly not nervous about something he probably does on a weekly basis.

The car ride home was neither silent nor awkward, just a hint of despair at knowing that your night was nearly over. You spoke of your meal, about how you had never tasted something so good before. Ignis assured you that he could top that and you laughed at the idea that he would actually take you out again. He was nice at least but you expected your relationship to go back to random drop-ins at the coffee shop after tomorrow. That crushing reality only settled in firmly as soon as your grungy apartment building came into view. Sighing, you got out of the car before Ignis could open the door - although you did take his arm that he offered and didn't protest when he escorted you all the way up to your door. Once all the locks were free, you turned to face him, keeping the door slightly ajar.

"Thank you," you said, "I had a really good time."

"It was my pleasure," Ignis smiled, "Perhaps I will free up some time again in the near future."

You laughed, "If you do, maybe somewhere a little more friendly on my wallet?"

"You worry of such trivial things."

"Yeah, money. So trivial," you scoffed.

Ignis laughed and you joined him, finding his gaze once more and becoming trapped within those emerald hues. This night would end perfectly with just one taste, a memento that you could keep with you forever. Lids felt heavy, your eyes flickering to his lips briefly before returning to their post. At first you thought it was a trick of the light that he drew closer, until you felt his hot breath on your face and considered that an invitation. Your lips met with his smooth cheek, however, and you tried not to outwardly react to something you weren't expecting. You blew it.

"Forgive me," his lips were in your ear, "I'm afraid the circumstances are not ideal."

You pulled away instantly, feeling foolish for thinking that you could go that far with him. Perhaps you were still inebriated from earlier.

"I'm sorry," you apologized.

"You've nothing to apologize for," he said firmly.

"But I-"

"Hush."

The finger to your lips was what had you startled, the way his tone changed registering in your mind after you got over the shock of him interrupting you like that. There was a look to his eye that you hadn't seen before, a trick of the light you were certain because it was only a flicker before it and his finger were gone. You weren't sure what to say, having trouble breathing at the present moment. Ignis reached for your hand, taking it and pressing the back to his lips as he had done before, only this time it was lingering, his gloved fingers staying over yours and a thumb gently rubbing along your knuckles.

"Sleep well," his voice was almost soothing, "I'll check in tomorrow after you're finished."

"Okay."

There was hardly substance to your voice, swooning over the man who still held your hand in his own. That light smile found its way back to his face, the look you were used to seeing and that filled you with all kinds of relief.

"Good night," he nodded at you.

"'Night," was all you could manage.

Lingering longer than you expected, you were disappointed when your hand was returned to you and Ignis began walking toward the stairs. You watched him go and remained at the entrance of your apartment until you heard the door close, heaving a sigh at the sound. Once you were inside your home, you locked the door and then flopped on the bed, your mind going over the night you had just had. You pulled out your phone and instantly smiled at the message left there for you from Ignis.

 _I look forward to our next meeting._

It was enough to tell you that you hadn't screwed anything up. It left that grin plastered on your face all night while you got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

...

The next morning the alarm went off and you were up instantly. In the shower you mentally went over all of the mental preparations you needed in order to pass your exam. Once at school, the test started shortly after you had seated and you found that all your stressing out was wasted. You were relaxed the moment you got up, hardly in a rush and easily able to answer every question that you encountered, even the ones you were struggling on for days. As it turned out, you were the first one finished and certain that you had exceeded the expectation of the passing grade you were hoping to achieve.

A smile graced your features as you pulled out your phone, seeing that you had a message waiting for you from Ignis. There really was a method to his madness and you hated to admit that he was right about taking the time last night to unwind. Hopefully he would do so again with you soon.

...

sorry about my lack of update and the errors in this. I will update tomorrow! thank you so much for reading!


	11. Want You Bad

thanks for being here!

...

 _Andalus_ was busy today for being a midday shift. You had come in an hour before noon, only staying until just before dinner. The exam was a couple days ago and after you were finished, you had some much needed drinks with your friends. As you worked your shift, your eyes kept moving over to the seat that was usually occupied by Gladio whenever he was around. After that, you would look longingly at the door, hoping that he would show up. Lexie caught you, reminding you that there were customers waiting. It was a difficult shift, you missed Gladio - even if your relationship with him was seeing him at work and physical outside of it. The last time you saw him was two days before your exam and your phone had been silent since the day before said test. While you were wondering why he had gone quiet all of a sudden, the irrational part of you that was stewing convinced yourself that he probably found someone else, someone more available and not weird like you. Sighing, you tore your gaze away and continued your job, desperate to put him from your mind.

None of it worked. You were so distracted that you were making mistakes, minor ones but enough to set off Lexie and give you a scolding. It was with relief that you were finally at the end of the shift, making the long train ride home and flopping onto your bed as soon as you put all your locks back in place. When you pulled out your phone, you were disappointed that it still had nothing from the man you were currently pining over. One day he was sending you near nudes and then next, radio silence. The least he could do was tell you that he wasn't interested, it was only respectful. The only reason you hadn't contacted him was because you had no idea when he was at work, you didn't know much about him at all. The two of you often just made dirty jokes at each other before engaging in a game of who could outlast the other, something you were prepared to forfeit the next time you saw him. Now that wasn't going to happen and you would just have to go back to your fantasies.

The thunderous knock at your door made you jump from your thoughts, phone dropping to the ground and instantly reaching for that metal baseball bat that you kept by your bedside. Keeping a firm grip on it, you carefully walked over to your entryway, body tensing again when whoever was on the other side knocked just as loud as the first time. You faintly heard your neighbour slam on the wall the two of you shared over your quickened pulse. When you looked through the peephole, the person was covering it with their finger, making you even more reluctant to open the door. The third knock was likely the last, swallowing hard before you unlatched all but the two chains at the top of the door, opening it slowly to get a peek at who was there.

Everything relaxed as soon as you laid your eyes on Gladio, who simply had a brow quirked in your direction at the timid nature you were displaying. Sighing, you closed the door in order to remove the last of the locks before opening it again. The bat was still in your hand and his amber gaze dropped to it with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest which made you flush.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, frowning at the sudden visit.

The large man didn't answer, just closed in on you, kicking the door so that it slammed shut and claiming your lips with his own. Gladio swallowed the squeal of surprise you made before allowing your eyes to flutter closed, the bat dropping with a loud _thud_ against the floor of what you could only call a foyer. Another shocked grunt left you when he suddenly lifted you by your thighs, instinct leaving you to wrap them around his waist for stability and hold on to his neck - all while still attached at the lips. His taste was exactly as you remembered, breaths hardly doing any justice to keep air in your lungs as you were pinned against the nearest wall. One of those large hands kept a firm grip on your rear cheek, caressing it while holding you up. The other had found its way beneath your shirt, along your bare skin beneath your armpit, thumb rubbing over your nipple that was behind the satin of your bra.

Gladio pulled away slowly and you were left in a daze, panting while your eyes remained closed. All your senses were off, every thought gone aside from the fact that you needed more of him. The hand that was teasing your breast left, coming to cup your cheek and draw your focus on him. Those molten amber eyes made heat pool into your abdomen, the thumb that glided along your bottom lip and pulled it down was nearly captured in your mouth.

"Hey," he smirked.

You couldn't help the giggles that erupted from your throat when you heard that. You pulled him closer, pressing your lips against his once more and inhaling that intoxicating scent beneath the leather of his jacket. Keeping a firm grip on him, you rolled your hips slightly, satisfied with the grunt of surprise on his end. When you pulled away you were smiling wickedly at him, that hungry look in his eye all the more fueling your need of him.

"Hi," you breathed.

That was all the talking he would allow, forcefully moving you to your bed and falling over you, holding himself up. Your fingers came to the jacket, desperate to free him of such restraint and feel those arms around you. The coat was tossed aside and you were quick to wrap your legs around him and hold him close to you. Claiming his lips again, you found your fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, feeling every inch of his skin while bringing it up so that you could remove that as well. There was no time to take in the view, moaning once you felt the stubble of his jaw on the sensitive flesh of your neck. One of his hands travelled up your side, ducking beneath the bra and taking hold of your left breast. Immediately you arched upward, unhooking it so that he had room to work while rolling your hips into his.

Gladio's weight pushed down to hold you in place, however, you were still struggling to feel him. The erect nub between his fingers sent all kinds of sensations down to your core, the man squeezing the tip lightly, giving a small twist before relieving the pressure, making you release small moans into his ear, invigorating him to continue his actions. You weren't content with the barrier between you both, you needed to feel his skin against yours. Pushing him up, you used the opportunity to remove your shirt, ready to feel him, however, instead he held you down by your shoulders. The way his eyes rolled over your body had your mind blank, your own hands lazily trying to reach for him. One of your legs hooked onto his hip, inviting him to close the gap between you once more. Gladio lowered his head back down to your neck, lips below your ear and beginning suck on the skin there. Before you could grab hold of him, his fingertips started to ghost along your arms, taking the straps of your bra with them until it was no longer in the way.

The smug smirk on his face told you that he was just toying with you. Gladio knew exactly how it was affecting you, however, you were not interested in any more games. You shot up, crashing your lips to his and then latched onto his bottom lip, hard. Deft fingers found the buckle of his belt, undoing it before they were ripped away, hands at your wrists as you were pushed against the bed. This time, he didn't give you time to think, taking one breast into his mouth and provoking a louder moan out of you once his tongue flickered over that hardened nub. Your fingers raked through his hair, back arching into his touch and hips chasing his. When he was finished with the right, he moved to the left, lavishing it with the same attention as the other hand made sure the other was still not left out. Your cries grew a little louder, lost in bliss. Gladio's tongue began to trace down your sternum, planting kisses along the way and you shivered in anticipation once he was below your navel.

It was slow, agonizingly slow, the way he undid your pants, moving the fabrics of your clothing and placed his lips at the top of your seam. You were long since soaked, eager for him the second you saw him. Gladio placed a tender kiss to your sex, lingering longer than you thought he would and causing you to sigh dreamily. Before you had a chance to reach for him, one of his large fingers ran against you, breaching the soiled petals and finding that bundle of nerves. You were unable to control the moan that left you, fisting the sheets at the unexpected sensation coursing through you. Gladio pushed harder, watching you intently as you writhed beneath his touch. You whimpered once he took away that source of pleasure - only to erupt with a much louder cry, one that you were certain echoed in the building. That talented finger filled you, making you squirm with every movement.

"Gladio..."

You had meant to warn him, however, it came out in a breathy moan. The man gave a satisfied grunt, running his tongue along your nipple again. The fingers curved as they began to pump in and out of you at a steady pace. Fisting the sheets, you moved with him, desperate to fulfill the build up in your core thanks to him. Your moans grew louder, movements increasing and bringing you further to the edge. When you were almost there, he slowed down and it took you a moment to realize that you were not going to achieve your goal. Eyes shot open, finding that smug smirk strewn across Gladio's features and awakening a beast within you. The large man saw it, capturing your lips and then pushing harder, making your writhe beneath him. It was a constant pattern, bringing you so close and then denying you at the last second, torture you endured because you both knew that you wanted it, that you enjoyed it.

"Something on your mind?" he taunted you, whispering in your ear before placing feathery kisses all around it.

"I want..."

It was hard to form words, panting with every stroke into you. Gladio kept teasing you, making you mutter more incoherent words, louder cries of pleasure and winding you down before you could finish.

"What was that?"

You didn't even need to have your eyes open to see the grin on his face. If you weren't so caught up in your own bliss, you would have been certain that this was another one of your fantasies conjured by your dirty mind. When you tried to speak again he simply silenced you with a kiss and a third digit to join the others.

"Want - mm!"

Gladio made your mind blank, pumping into you with vigour. The rhythm he created left you nearly screaming, back off the sheets as you desperately tried to form the words you knew he wanted to hear.

"Oh fuck! Want you..." a loud moan interrupted your thoughts, "Want you... you... want... Shit! Want you bad! Oh!"

You were nearly there, finding it hard to breathe as every thrust of those fingers brought you closer to the edge, closer to the release that threatened to tear through your body. Gladio's mouth was on your neck once more, sucking so hard you were certain that it was going to leave a mark. That didn't matter, your rapture crashing through you, a thunderous cry escaping your lips and body stiffening as you rode the waves of bliss. The man was still slowly pumping into you, winding you down while your heart hammered in your chest that heaved with heavy breaths. Eyes glazed over, you leaned your head against him and sighed when you felt his fingers leave you.

"That's one way to say hello," you smirked, starting to compose yourself.

Gladio chuckled, kissing you again. You focused on his eyes, those amber orbs that darkened and sent a jolt down your body.

"Sweetheart, we're just gettin' started."

That husky tone in his voice had you already wet, craving more of his touch. You pulled him down for a kiss, hungry and wishing to satisfy that appetite. Small mewls were swallowed by him as he pressed against you with his already lubricated fingers. The nerves were sensitive, soaking him with fresh nectar and you were sullen that he pulled away. Gladio still kept your mouth occupied, coming to lean his body over yours. At some point he had removed his pants and you never noticed, however, you exhaled deeply when you felt him position yourself at your soiled entrance. One of his hands left to ease himself in, the other cupping your cheek and kissing you softly.

When Gladio pushed into you, it was slow, the quivering breath indicating how unprepared you were for his size. You weren't a virgin by any means, but it had been a long time since you were intimate with anyone and this man was abnormal in size. You winced the further he went in, hitching your breath as he continued to soothe you while your inner walls clenched against him, stretching to accommodate his girth. Fingernails dug into his shoulders until finally he was fully sheathed inside of you, filling you completely and causing you to sigh.

"Fuck," he gritted between clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Not much room in here."

"Isn't that a good thing?" you quirked a brow.

He grinned before giving you a tender kiss. Slowly he began to pull himself out and you winced at how uncomfortable it was. When he was nearly gone completely, he pushed back in a little faster, causing you to cringe. Your body was tense as he repeated his actions a few more times. You were aware of his stare on you, however, your eyes were closed as you were willing yourself to stop the pain. After the fourth or fifth time (you weren't counting) it didn't hurt as much and you found that you were relaxing more and more after each thrust. When you began to rock your hips with his, a whole new sensation had your eyes wide, reeling your senses in a way that you had never felt before. Gladio's pace increased and you started to verbally express just how good you were feeling at the moment. The man filled you, a feeling that eluded you with all your past lovers. You were starting to lose all sense of yourself, giving into him and focused solely on him.

Suddenly, he pulled out completely and flipped you around so swiftly you didn't even have time to blink. Gladio grabbed hold of your hips, pulling you to your knees before slamming into you once more. All traces of gentleness were gone, he was acting on pure primal instinct and the change of angle was doing wonders for you. Flesh on flesh echoed in your ears, mixing with your loud cries of pleasure. One his hands fisted your hair, yanking you back against him so that he had better access to your breast that bounced with the merciless pace he had set.

You couldn't hold out any longer, the other hand that was on your hip travelling so that it could further stimulate you and keep you against him by the clit. That, coupled with the change in the angle from being upright, had you seeing stars - not quite sure if you heard something on the other side of your wall with everything that was going on around you. Finally, you came and it was far more intense than the first one. The waves of bliss coursed through your entire being, leaving your toes numb Gladio had joined you shortly after. He was still holding you tightly against him, breathing heavily into your neck and making you shudder. The coat of sweat that lined your bodies only invigorated you, clenching on him and releasing a dreamy sigh. Gladio huffed, bending you both over before he removed himself, collapsing on the bed and you following right beside him.

Both of you were still heaving, out of breath after that but fully content. When you had composed yourself a little more, you rolled over to face him, studying his profile as his distant amber orbs were on the ceiling. Gods was he ever gorgeous, and here in your bed of all places. You were positively thrilled that he hadn't gone and bothered someone else, Even though you weren't technically dating, you still wanted him around in your life. Gladio smirked with that familiar smugness, turning his head toward you and locking eyes.

"At least you were worth the wait."

His voice was gruff, large arm coming to slither around you and pull you in for another kiss. Gladio closed the gap, keeping your body against his before he put his other arm behind his head and resumed his concentration of your ceiling. You could hear his heart thump rapidly in his chest, long breaths evening out and beckoning you to sleep. The feeling in your toes had just returned, however, you were fully content for the first time in ages.

"I'm surprised you came here," you said, bringing your hand up so that your finger could trace the ink in front of you.

"Why?"

"You just stopped texting so I didn't think I'd see you anytime soon."

"Got busy at work. I went to the bar but they said you were done for the day."

"How did you know I'd be home?"

"I didn't," he shrugged.

A simile graced your features, "So you went all the way to the bar and then across town to my apartment without even asking where I was?"

"Yep."

"All for a quick lay?"

Gladio burst out laughing, lifting himself up so that he could look at you. There was that mischievous glint in his eye that you were certain you had seen before. It made you blush, knowing that there was more to this than he was letting on.

"I ain't done yet, star shine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I was gonna take you all over this apartment and I'm a man of my word."

Your eyebrows raised as high as they could go, left speechless at his words. Gladio only continued to chuckle at you before capturing your lips with his own. Instantly you melted, letting his words sink in and feeling heat pool into your abdomen. An arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you against him once more and making you moan lightly into his kisses that steadily grew hungrier. The man was leading you up to your knees once more, your legs trembling as you remembered what he had done to you mere minutes before. Without warning, he took hold of you, going straight for your couch down the step and across from the bed area.

Gladio plunged into you, making you exhale a loud moan that you weren't expecting. One leg was thrown over his shoulder while the other was left to fend for itself. At least you had better leverage in this position, using all your strength to move with him. When he realized what you were doing, he placed a hand near your throat and held you down, dominating you and increasing the sensation. The only sound that could be heard aside from him slamming against you were your own moans, loud and echoing throughout the building - all uncontrollable.

Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that you should be quieter, however, you were so lost in everything to do with this man that you let your body go. True to his word, Gladio took you in your living area, followed by the kitchen. Since you had no space for dining, the bathroom was next, during a much needed shower before he found a new area and new angle in which to pleasure you with his massive cock. Parts of your body were beginning to get sore but you were not going to stop, craving him even more than the last after every time he finished you off, leaving you in the throes of ecstasy and enjoying every second of it. You were playing to his ego and you knew it, the man earning it with every one of his movements.

The last place he took you was your bed again, body quivering with your final cry and then falling against the mattress. Your were coated in a thick sweat, chest heaving for air and eyes unable to remain open. The weight shifted and you knew that Gladio was right beside you, his heat radiating right near you. At least you could take his breath away to, that satisfaction keeping a weak smile on your face while you were in a daze. A content sigh escaped you, feeling returning to your legs after all the exercise you had just gotten. You were just ready to fall asleep when another thunderous knock at your door jolted you awake. It wasn't exactly the sound that had you alert, it was the voice that followed.

"Open up bitch! I've warned you for the last time!"

It was the neighbour from next door. Pulse quickened as your eyes were wide, suddenly realizing that he was home the entire time and had listened to everything you just did. You were so caught up in the moment you hadn't even heard him tell you to be quiet like he usually did and now he was at your door, likely ready to kill you after all the trouble you caused.

"About damn time," grunted Gladio, rising from the bed.

At the moment you had registered what exactly he was doing, the large man was already about to open up your door, completely naked. You cursed to yourself, scrambling to grab the sheet and wrap it over your exposed skin before jumping out of your bed to try and stop him.

"Is there a problem here?"

Gladio had thrown open the door just as you had come around the corner of the thin wall that separated your bedroom area and the poor excuse of a foyer. For the first time since you moved in, you saw fear in the neighbour's eyes, shrinking at the glare Gladio was giving him. You were frozen, watching the scene as if you weren't really there, mouth agape and tense at what was going to happen.

"Just... trying to get some sleep," replied Douchebag, clearly holding himself back.

"So are we."

Those words made you blush instantly, looking away and trying not to be noticed right now.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you be just a little quieter? I work in the morning."

"No."

Gladio's reply was instant, as was the door slamming in Douchebag's face. You were left stunned, staring at the barred entryway. After that, you half expected the door to burst open again, for the neighbour to start intimidating you the way he always did whenever he saw you. It wasn't happening, Gladio crossing his arms as he stared at you with a brow raised.

"Y-you..." you were at a loss for words.

"That should keep him off your back for a while," the big man shrugged.

"Did you just come here so that you could having a pissing contest?"

Gladio strut toward you, making you nervous. When he reached you he took your chin in his hand and then pulled you in for a kiss. There was so much passion in it your knees went weak, the sheets dropping in a pool at your feet as you reached for him so that you didn't join them. When he pulled away you were back in that daze, locked onto his amber hues and nearly breathless as his finger traced your bottom lip.

"I only came here for you, star shine."

The tone in his voice made you involuntarily sigh, secured under his spell. Gladio kissed you again and you weren't exactly sure that you could contain yourself. Using his shoulders, you hoisted yourself up, fully intent on showing him how dominating you could be when you wanted to.

...

thanks!


	12. Sure and Certain

thanks for my review! and thank you all for reading!

...

The weeks past and you were getting excited that the weather was starting to get a little warmer. The snowstorms were fewer than before and spring made its appearance in one of those bizarre, blizzard one day and almost summer temperatures the next. While there was still snow on the ground, it wasn't as cold as it had been and you were in high spirits as you walked into _Miseria Cantare_ for your closing shift. Elise was elsewhere, in fact, you were covering her hours tonight so that she could go get lucky. The day after you had spent your night with Gladio - and three times in the morning - left you in such a good mood despite being sore that your friend happened to notice. The part that actually shocked you was the way she didn't even pry about who had finally put an end to your dry spell, just the fact that it was finally done. That also reminded her of how long it had been since her last time and decided that you could fill in for her while she got her rocks off and you were thankful you didn't have to tell her about the large man, just knowing how she would be about it. Today was just another excuse for her to go out and get laid, almost as if she were trying to go out of her way to punish you for being so happy all the time.

You couldn't help it. No matter how much you tried to stop smiling, there was no way you could. The last few weeks for you were hard to believe, gone in the blink of an eye and yet, every moment was thoroughly stored into your memory, pushing their way to the surface every chance they got. After getting all the sexual tension out of the way with Gladio, the two of you were often together doing plenty of other things before ending the night in bed at whoever's place was closest. Some days it would be lounging on the couch, but mostly you were engaged in activities that really made you appreciate how he stayed so physically fit all the time. Now that the weather was getting warmer, he was going to take you for a hike in the woods for your next date in a couple of days. You loved spending time with him, even if he wasn't fucking you stupid. The man enjoyed life in such a way that you had forgotten, leaving you to feel relaxed and as if the world wasn't crushing you all the time. The way he made you laugh was unlike anyone else you knew, and Lexie tolerated his presence at the bar solely for the fact that your aura appeared to lift the spirits of the surrounding customers.

On the other hand, Ignis did not only want to see you that one time in order to help you with school, but the man had also promised to clear up some of his schedule for you. While he was finding that difficult, that didn't mean you never saw him. When he had a few free moments from work he would come to the school or your work to sit with you. Sometimes it was a quick lunch but most of the time it was for a coffee, a break before he would return to his tireless work and you to your affairs. What made it all better was the fact that he would text you frequently, always in the morning and before he went to bed. Ignis was always ready to help you with your school work, appearing to thoroughly enjoy your studies as much as you did. Honestly, with that accent you could listen to him talk all day about anything and it got your heart racing. Even now, just thinking about how he was going to be here to pick you up shortly was making it hard for you to finish your closing duties.

All in all, you were grateful to have these two as friends, really perking you up to the point that you were able to enjoy things in life beyond work and school. That same smile still plastered on your face, you had the music up as you began to close the shop. Like always, you were dancing with the broom, singing loudly as this was the only time you had to yourself that you could really let go. Your own apartment was a place where you had to walk on eggshells for so long; and even though Gladio had scared your neighbour, you were still acting the same because you were afraid that he would decide to grow a pair and confront you again with no guarantee that the large man would be there to save you.

When everything was finished, you were locking the door in the rain, hearing the _click_ before you turned around and nearly jumped out of your skin. There was Ignis, holding an umbrella with that familiar light smile on his face. You quickly finished and then found that he was right beside you, making sure that you were shielded from the weeping sky which also meant that you were closer to him while trying to stay dry.

"We have to stop meeting like this," you smiled as you looked up at him.

"These are the kind I look forward to," replied Ignis.

You giggled, "Lucky me then."

The two of you walked away from the cafe, toward that familiar sleek car that was always warm whenever you had the pleasure of being in it. Tonight was no different, the heated leather seats on your rear comforting as you watched him get in right beside you.

"Have you eaten by chance?" he asked, looking over at you.

"Here and there," you shrugged.

"Splendid. A late dinner would be simply divine, if you've the time."

"Of course!"

Ignis put the car in gear and took off from his spot. You had no idea where you were going but you didn't care, wanting to spend as much time with him as you could since you knew he was often busy. Along the way he had asked you about school so you unloaded everything that happened since the last time the two of you spoke. It was almost embarrassing how much you were chattering away, however, Ignis felt no need to stop you, engaging you, encouraging more before the car was coming to another stop. It was only then that you vaguely remembered in a haze coming to this place before.

"Isn't this your apartment building?" you frowned.

"Ah, you do remember," confirmed Ignis happily, shutting off the engine.

Before you had a chance to inquire further, he was already out of the car leaving you relieved that you at least planned ahead for this encounter. While you weren't expecting to go to his house again, you at least changed into decent clothes - unlike the last time you were brought here. Quickly scrambling to get out of the car, you were trying to calm your pulse down in order to not act like you weren't normal at all. The parking garage protected you from the rain and you tried to relax your tense body once you got into the elevator.

"Are you alright?" asked Ignis, touching your shoulder.

"Fine," you replied instantly, voice high, "Just thought we were going out, that's all."

"Would you prefer to?"

"No, no, I..." you flushed, "I'm happy to eat anywhere."

The smile he gave you made your knees weak and you were thankful for the arm he offered you once you stepped out of the lift. Despite coming here once when you were sick, you were surprised that you remembered the path and which door to stop at. Ignis opened it quickly, allowing you to step inside first and then he followed, closing the door behind you and removing his shoes before you followed him to the kitchen. You watched as he went around the island, rummaging through everything before going deep in thought. A smile passed across your lips while you sunk into the stool, resting your chin in your hands, watching him.

Ignis met your gaze briefly before grabbing a drink and beginning to pull out ingredients. After a few moments, you snapped out of your trance and remembered your manners, insisting that you needed to help him. There was resistance of course, Ignis proving that he was the perfect gentleman, however, you were not one to back down so easily when you wanted something. In the end, you were right next to him, happily carrying out any task he laid for you while the two of you talked about your workday. The man often avoided the topic of his job, glossing over it whenever you asked and one day you were going to pry into it, curious about his position in the Citadel that left so much demand on his time.

Once everything was finished, you took a helping likely bigger than you should have, no self-control after having to actually smell it this time. As soon as the first bit touched your tongue you swore you were in another dimension. The mixture of flavours spreading through your mouth was out of this world and it was hard to believe that someone could cook like this without a second thought. It reminded you of the time you gave him a muffin and he thought it was so good he wanted to replicate it, and yet he was capable of this! You were sure to tell him with every bite how amazing he was because you weren't exactly sure that he knew, however, the smug smile he wore told you otherwise - almost as if he were going out of his way to impress you. That was ridiculous of course, but you didn't know exactly how to call him on it.

When you were both finished eating, you downed the last of your water (opting out of wine this time) and began to clean up despite his protesting. Ignis pretty much took over, casually pushing you aside gently in order to get his way which had you huffing with a smile. It was then you remembered his expensive taste in coffee and started to wander over to that area, smiling to yourself. The coffee machine fired up as you started to rummage through the cupboard, looking for a good blend of coffee to make him. While you knew that he loved Ebony, you wanted to try something out. You brought different containers to your nose, unaware that Ignis was watching you as you worked. The man could cook, far better than you had ever encountered but you wanted to prove that you could too. Once it was poured in the mug, you handed to him, trying to keep yourself from shaking.

"How is it?" you asked, nerves high.

"Perfect," he answered, emerald hues focused solely on you.

His compliment made your heart flutter, a blush creeping along your cheeks as you looked up at him through your lashes. Ignis took another drink before meeting your gaze, causing you to bite your lip. It was then you noticed his proximity, feeling the heat from his body soothe you in a way you never experienced before. You felt his hand come to rest on your elbow, eyelids drooping as his hot breath was on your face. As soon as his lips touched yours, senses heightened and you could almost burst into flames with the warmth that coursed through you at such a simple touch. Ignis was soft, pulling back slowly after only a tease. You were already craving another taste, stuck under his spell and patiently awaiting instruction.

"Forgive me, I-"

"Shh," you cut him off.

Ignis remained still, as if he weren't sure about something and you decided then to take action, all on instinct and without a second thought. Slowly, your hands came up, slithering around his neck and gently pulled his lips against yours once more, firmer this time, more sure of yourself. The man's other hand came to rest on the small of your back, closing the gap between your bodies and causing you to sigh into the deepened kiss. When you went in the third time, you were much more greedy, running your tongue along his bottom lip gently, almost like a whisper that he miraculously heard. The smallest of moans escaped you as soon as he opened, his tongue dancing with yours to a beat that only the two of you knew. You were left breathless when it was over, head in a daze while remaining close to him.

"Never apologize for that," you whispered.

Warm hands came to cup your cheeks and your eyes fluttered open, meeting his gaze with your own dreamy stare. You had let your own grasp fall to his shirt, gripping tightly for fear of your knees buckling beneath you. It was so warm you were bound to overheat, breathing heavily as you waited for something to happen. Ignis seemed tense still, however, you were still so caught up in his spell you couldn't move. The next kiss he planted to your lips was not as passionate as the last - nor as tentative as the first, but left you in the same state anyway and you were extremely happy that you were holding onto him right now.

"I confess I am relieved," said Ignis, voice low breath still tickling your face.

"Oh?" you frowned slightly as you gazed at him.

"Indeed. After our last outing, I wasn't certain your advances were due to your inebriation. I did not wish to take advantage of you in such a state."

You burst out laughing as soon as you heard that, unable to stop yourself and biting your lip once you noted the blush dusting his cheeks. In order not to deter him, you pulled him in for another kiss just like the last one and he seemed to unclench whatever nerves he had. When you pulled back this time, that light smile that usually graced his features greeted you and immediately you knew that all was well. Just as you were closing in for another taste, the sound of his phone interrupted you, causing you to jump at the sudden noise and the man to chuckle at you. Blushing, you let go in order for him to pull out his phone, watching curiously as his face turned from happy to annoyed before it was exasperated and then sad once his attention was back on you.

"Apologies, my dear, I'm afraid we must cut our time short," said Ignis, quickly typing on his device.

"What is it?" you asked, heart fluttering at his words.

"A mere complication with work that cannot be resolved without me, though I daresay there was no real effort put forth otherwise."

"Work? This late?" you frowned, glancing at the clock.

"No rest for the wicked," he sighed.

"Is this because I laughed at you? If you don't want-"

Ignis cut you off by gently grabbing your chin, keeping your attention on him alone and your pulse quickened to the point that you were sure you were going to have a heart attack. When he closed in, your eyes shut, feeling his lips on your forehead, his own way of reassuring you that your train of thought was completely wrong and making you flush once more.

"It pains me to have to leave on such short notice. I'm afraid that is the reality of my work. I do hope you understand."

His voice was so soothing, the tone that made your bones wish to turn into water and your breath catch in your throat. Lost in that trance, all you could do was helplessly nod at him while locked onto his gaze, his fingers upon your skin burning. The smile he gave you only further solidified the spell you were under and you wondered if you would ever break free. Ignis's hand left your chin, instead moved to sit in front of you, waiting for yours to join it.

"Come," he instructed, "I will see to it that you are home safe before I leave."

"You don't have to," you waved him off, "If it's urgent then you should go. I'll just take the train."

Ignis grabbed your hand, with his own and you looked down as your fingers intertwined with this. There was no way to stop the smile that spread across your lips at the action, looking at him once more through your lashes.

"I'd much prefer to take you. The delay will be well worth it."

Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, nodding at him again before allowing him to pull you away from the kitchen. Hands detached as you put your shoes and outerwear on, stepping out of the door that was opened for you and unable to stop grinning the whole time. Ignis led you to the elevator, offering you his arm the entire way to the car like last time. The way home was comprised of you telling him how much you enjoyed his cooking, fueled by the joy rushing through you as one of his hands encompassed your own shortly after the car left the parking garage. It was over too soon, however, the grungy neighbourhood coming into view before the car began to slow down and then eventually stop in front of your building. You sighed, turning to look at him.

"You're sure I didn't offend you earlier?" you asked, still dubious about his excuse to leave.

"Sure and certain," he squeezed your hand.

You nodded, smiling at knowing he really wasn't trying to blow you off. Ignis leaned over, kissing you for the final time that night and sending your senses soaring. When you pulled away you could tell that he was reluctant to leave you and that was all the confirmation you needed that he wasn't making things up.

"I will make up for the intrusion at your earliest convenience," he smiled at you.

"I'd like that," you replied.

"Take care, my dear, and enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks," you blushed deeply at his words, "You too."

Reaching for the door handle, you were suddenly desperate to get out of the car, embracing the cool night air since you were certain that you were going to pass out if you stayed in there any longer. You gave one more wave to Ignis before he drove off and you trudged to your apartment building. The stench of cat urine greeted you upon arrival and you were thrilled that he didn't come in to experience it. Often you tried to meet at work so that he wasn't coming in, he was far too pretty to be in such an ugly place like this.

Once you reached the top, you unlatched all of your locks before opening the door and entering your home, still in that daze as you kicked your shoes off and walked to your bedroom area. A dreamy sigh escaped your lips after you flopped onto your mattress, unable to stop yourself from smiling at the night you just had and trying to calm down the rapid beating of your heart. The taste of him was still upon your lips and you felt heat pool into your core. While you were certain that it wouldn't have gone further than a kiss, your dirty mind couldn't help but wonder what would happen if it didn't. Would he initiate the first move? Unlikely, however, in your fantasy he definitely does.

Not that it really mattered, you only wanted his lips on you again. The feel of them on your neck, ghosting and then firm. Your fingertips trailed down the path he'd take down to where you really wanted to feel that tongue. The way he kissed you would have you melting with just a touch between your folds. A helpless moan escaped you, fingers running over that bundle of nerves and igniting your brain. If there was more time you were certain you'd give in should he have wanted to take it further, you didn't care how that made you look. Every encounter with Ignis could be your last, he could realize how out of his league you were and decide that he had no business seeing you. That thought alone made you sigh, relinquishing the hold on yourself and quelling your desires.

The phone lighting up beside you startled you out of your own head, reaching over to grab it. A brow quirked at seeing who was calling you so late, certain that anyone would be asleep by now.

"Hello?" you answered curiously.

"You home?" asked Gladio on the other line.

"Well yeah, I-"

"'Kay."

Before you could say anything, he had already ended the call. You were just about to call him back and ask what was going on when thumping at your door made you jump, instinctually grabbing the bat and walking over to the door. Another impatient knock greeted you and you relaxed when you were met with Lexie, pushing her way in and ignoring the fact that you were ready to clock her with your weapon.

"By the Archeon's fist, do you ever answer your phone?" asked the brunette.

The girl went straight to your kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. You closed the door and put your locks back, looking over at her in awe of why she was at your house right now.

"What are you doing here?" you asked.

"I just spent my entire shift with your boyfriend breathing down my neck about where you were. Apparently you told him you were working even though I gave you the night off."

"I was working, my other job."

"Obviously you didn't tell him you have two jobs did you? I didn't know if that was on purpose so I just said you went home sick."

"Okay..."

"And then he was on my ass about it 'cause _you_ didn't answer your phone. I told him if you're sick you're probably sleeping and then he mentioned how you guys met in the first place. Where the fuck were you? I was starting to get worried."

"I was just out with a friend," you replied, "No need to be so paranoid. My phone didn't even go off all night."

You looked at the device and then raised your eyebrows. During your time with Ignis, you had silenced it so that you wouldn't be interrupted by Elise's vulgar pictures during her outing. Obviously that was a bad choice and you were so tired last time you spoke to the large man that you forgot to separate your jobs from him. The last thing you needed was the barista knowing about Gladio, that girl never let anything go.

"Oops," you gave your friend a sheepish smile.

"You got that right. Next time try organizing your lies better, I won't cover for you. Better if you don't lie at all."

"Yeah," you sighed, "Probably."

"It's not like you to lie in the first place. Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Everything is good," you forced a smile.

Lexie still looked dubious, however, didn't say much more on the subject, insisting that you owe her for covering your ass. After leaving a huge apology message for Gladio, you listened to your friend's rambling about the night that you missed. The guilt ate away at you until you got one more message that made you smile in such a way that you didn't hear anything Lexie had to say until she knocked the device from your hands.

...

Ignis returned home finally, done with work for the night and not looking forward to the morning. After dropping you off, he was set to pick up the Crown Prince, Noctis, from a bar he had been visiting with his friend. It wasn't often that the young royal let himself go, however, it appeared that tonight was the exception - and such poor timing too. There wasn't much freedom in his profession and for the first time in a while, he wasn't thinking about his job, about anything aside from his activities before the interruption. It was a welcome distraction, one that he hoped he would entertain again.

Sighing, he opened the door, stepping through it and still able to smell the faint aroma of the dinner he had cooked earlier in the evening. As he came to the kitchen, the mug he was drinking catching his eye. A smile passed across his lips, lifting the half-full dish with his hand and bringing it to his nose. The scent was composed of blends he would never think of, still Ebony strong, however, that same sort of twist often given to him whenever he stopped by _Miseria Cantare_. It had long since grown cold, the reason making his smile grow as he reached for his lips, touching them lightly with his fingers.

The taste of you was still upon them, a hunger that could not be satisfied unless he was faced with the source. It was unexpected and delightful all at the same time. Never before had he gone out of his element, taken a chance like that but something about you made him want to try. Sure and certain, he would be seeing you again and hopefully without interruption. Placing the mug down, he left the kitchen to go to bed, phone in hand as he tried to work out the next best time to see you - but not before leaving you a message.

...

thanks!


	13. Stupid Girl

thank you so much for my review!

...

Exhaling deeply, you settled into the bed you were sleeping in after rolling over to your other side. Halfway between slumber and awareness, you shivered as you pulled the blankets tightly about you, getting the feeling that you had left whatever source of heat keeping you content. A light sigh escaped your lips as you felt fingertips trail from your shoulders all the way down to your back. Eyes remained closed as you tried to focus on the dream you were having, not even caring who was behind you right now. It was only ever one of two people anyway. When you felt a torso against your back, you could instantly tell that it was Gladio, planting a kiss to your exposed neck and making you smile lazily. The hand caressing your rear cheek moved lower, to your thigh before inward. You shifted so that he had better access, dripping with anticipation of those thick digits coming anywhere near you.

A small moan pushed its way up your throat, almost like a sigh once you felt a fingertip caress the outer folds. When it came in for a second round, you backed up into him, easily able to tell how hard he was and making you grow even more excited. Another smaller cry escaped you once he breached the barrier, spreading your silky secretions all over, rubbing against your budding flesh as he did so. Gladio continued his actions, your own hips beginning to move with him as soon as he inserted two of his fingers. Usually he wasn't so aggressive in your dreams but maybe having the real thing was altering your own fantasies. The pace increased and your moans grew louder, a finger moving so that it rubbed against that delicious bundle of nerves with every thrust. Your back arched, wishing that he would stop this and give you what you really wanted. It was your dream, why was it taking so long?

When Gladio removed his fingers and complied with your silent wishes, your eyes shot open, body tensing as you stretched around him. It was then you realized that you weren't dreaming, you were being penetrated by him and all too eager to feel every inch of him deep inside you. A large hand laid itself on your hip and you fisted the sheets for some sort of leverage in order to meet his rapid pulses. Your approving cries grew louder, rocking your body and chasing that ever-growing need for fulfillment. Gladio grunted behind you, gripping you tightly as he thrust faster into you. Stars clouded your vision after that, lost completely in every sensation coursing through your body until finally, your rapture crashed and left you screaming. The large man kept filling you until he was ready, tensing himself just as you were gasping for breath.

Another sigh left you when he pulled away, a thin layer of sweat coating your body as you rolled onto your back. At first, you were startled when you saw that the ceiling did not match the one you were used to looking at. It all came back to you then, you had spent the night at his apartment after your hike yesterday. Gladio came to get you from school and took you walking down one of the trails he frequented whenever the weather got warmer. You both had dinner after that and you decided to stay with him instead of going home, a decision you most definitely did not regret.

"So what's for breakfast?" you smirked, turning to face him.

"Sausage ain't enough?" he quirked a brow at you.

"I eat a lot."

The man huffed, rolling his eyes over your naked form. It was easy to tell that he was debating about whether or not he was ready to go another round, however, a quick glance at the clock had him sighing heavily.

"Some other time, star shine," he said, drawing you in for a kiss.

"Too bad," you shrugged, rising from the bed, "I was willing to put it in my mouth."

You walked away after that, straight into the bathroom and left the door open a crack. Once you started the water, steam billowed into the room and you smirked when you saw the door shoot open in the mirror.

"One more quick one," said Gladio.

You laughed, squealing when he swept you up in his arms and proceeded into the scorching hot water. The large man had you against the shower wall, your arms holding onto him for dear life and he slammed right into you. After the earlier session, you were still sensitive and your fingernails began to dig into his shoulders. The grunt that sounded against your neck satisfied you and you pushed harder, wanting some form of control as you began to unravel. Gladio had learned all of your body by now and it was almost embarrassing how often the two of you were together like this. You couldn't help it, this relationship so physical, actions over words.

When you came again it was nearly as overwhelming as the first, clutching the man inside you tightly as you rode it out. Gladio wasn't far behind, he never was, teeth biting down hard on the junction of your shoulder and neck in response to your nails that you couldn't control. Wincing, the two of you remained a moment before he allowed your feet to the ground, sighing when he had pulled out and removed his heat from you. Another kiss was planted to your head before you began to clean yourself. The large man was not very helpful, insisting that he wash you and instead caressing your body to the point that you knew he wanted you to beg for a round three. Despite that you were very willing to have such a thing, you refused to allow him the satisfaction, pretending like it didn't bother you.

After the longer then necessary shower, you wrapped yourself up in a towel before going around the bedroom and gathering up the clothes that were carelessly thrown about. Unfortunately, there was no way to salvage the shirt, a stain on it from dinner and you were very unwilling to have to wear that out - even if it was only going under your coat. Gladio graciously gave you one of his that might as well have been a mini dress on you, however, you didn't complain as his musk filled your nostrils. Your stomach growled and that was how the two of you ended up in the kitchen, noodles cooking and coffee brewing. What caught you off guard was the knock at his door so early in the morning.

"What?" Gladio crossed his arms as he opened the door.

"You're not ready yet, big guy?" asked the person on the other side.

"I had some things to take care of."

You quirked a brow, looking over curiously and wondering who was there. It wasn't long before you found out, the man walking in and kicking the door shut behind him. The face you were met with was much more youthful than the man towering behind him, with unruly blond hair on top and a crestfallen look as soon as those blue eyes met your questioning gaze.

"No way!" said the boy, turning to his friend, "How do you do that all the time?"

"It ain't like that with this one," replied Gladio, shrugging.

"Yeah right. Prince's Shield _always_ gets the girls-"

"Prompto," the large man warned.

"Hold on," you interjected, holding your hands up, "Prince's Shield? You're _Gladiolus Amicitia_?"

"Son of a bitch! She didn't even know who you were and she still-"

"Can it!" growled the Shield before turning to look at you.

Mouth agape, you were mortified as your brain went over every encounter you ever had with this man. There was no way you were even close to behaving properly around him and your pulse quickened as you found it hard to breathe. Gladio walked over to you, grabbing you by the arm gently and dragging you back into his bedroom, closing the door so that his friend, Prompto, wouldn't hear you.

"Yeah, I'm him," answered Gladiolus with indifference.

"Why didn't you tell me?" you demanded of him, more upset with yourself at this point.

"Figured you knew," he shrugged.

"Right, yeah, a peasant like me just happens to run into one of the most important families in the country," you replied dryly.

"You're not a peasant."

"Have you seen the hovel I live in? Oh wait! You have! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was before I knew who you were?! I can't believe this entire time I was entertaining someone like you! All the shitty things I've said and done-"

"Will you relax?"

"How am I supposed to relax? You're freaking _Amicitia_! You have no business hanging around a peasant like me. Gods I'm such a stupid girl!"

"Call yourself a peasant again and it'll be the last time you see me."

"What?"

The words registered in your brain and everything you were about to say died on your tongue. Those amber hues held your gaze, helpless as he walked toward you. It was almost a shock that his hand came to cup your cheek, ensuring that you were looking nowhere but at him.

"If I wanted some proper twat I would have them. Nothing changes and we keep going on like before you knew any of this. Got it?"

Frowning, you were finding it hard to believe that he was just shrugging this off as no big deal. How could he understand? Someone like him wanted to be around a low-level citizen like you? It was just so unlikely that you couldn't fathom it. As your brain went over every single encounter you had with this man and all the information you knew about him, you were having a hard time with it. Gladiolus was known for womanizing, rumours spread about all over the city and now you were here with him. Were there others? It didn't matter, the two of you were not a couple and could never be with his nobility.

That did not mean that you wanted to stop seeing him. All the times you had always made you smile and the fact that he wanted to keep seeing you too had your heart fluttering. The two of you spent a lot of time together since you met him and you wanted to continue that. You brought a hand up to cover his that was still faintly on your cheek. Gladio nodded at you, placing a quick kiss to your forehead before pulling away to the door - still holding your hand.

Prompto was still out there and you flushed as soon as he made eye contact with you. The outburst was embarrassing, especially if this was one of his friends that you were meeting for the first time. Gladiolus was easily able to sense your tension and decided that teasing you was the way to go while you continued to make coffee. After the quick breakfast, you were down at the entrance, insisting on finding your own way home since the Shield appeared to be busy and you had already made him late enough. Before you began to walk to the train station, Gladio pulled you in for a kiss that should really not have been given in public. It made your knees weak, your breath catch in your throat and mind blank as a small sigh escaped you. When he pulled back there was a smug smile on your face, head still a daze from what he had just done.

"See you soon, star shine."

With that he walked away, leaving you standing there like an idiot as you were trying to figure out what just happened. Prompto's whining voice snapped you back to reality and there was no way to stop the foolish grin that graced your features. Gladiolus Amicitia, you were a stupid girl for not seeing it before.

...

 _Miseria Cantare_ was thriving with the weather getting warmer. A few days after you had left Glaido's, the man made sure to continue making you feel no different then before and at times you almost forgot that he was a really important person. The mark he left on your neck was still nearly as vibrant as the day you received it and it forced you to wear scarves while you were out in public. Elise was suspicious as always and you were trying to keep her off your back about your lucky streak lately. Thankfully there was no time to discuss it since you were both so busy trying to keep up with patrons that kept funneling inside the shop looking for all kinds of different beverages.

When things finally calmed down, you sighed as you sat down for your break, taking a large bite of your sandwich and pulling out your phone. There was a missed call from Lexie, which was odd at this time of day, but more importantly, you had messages from Ignis. You hadn't seen the man since the last time you were at his house, tasting him like you were dying of thirst. The thought of it made you smile, heat rising to your cheeks as you typed out your message. Elise was busy in the back room which left you the freedom to blush and compose yourself before she had a chance to notice. Lately it seemed like she was in your business more than usual and you were enjoying the privacy. The last thing you needed was the barista to make a big deal, she was over protective after that last time you were involved with anyone.

That was a different situation, you were not serious anyway so there was no need to alert the presses. Once your break was over, you got to work stocking the deserts and then reading on your phone as you waited for a customer to come in. There was a lot to do for school so most of your free time was now devoted to assignments with ridiculous deadlines all piled on top of each other. It was a little overwhelming, however, you were able to keep yourself from falling apart, knowing that if you really needed help you'd be able to take some time off work in order to get through it. The bell chiming from the door drew your attention, followed by a grin before you immediately went to prepare a beverage for the patron walking up to the counter.

"Things appear to have calmed down," said Ignis as soon as you handed him his Ebony.

"For now," you replied, "I didn't think you'd be in today."

"Yes, well, I was able to find the time," he smiled at you.

"I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience. "

You laid your chin in your hand, elbow on the counter. Those emerald hues were shining as they gazed at you, heart fluttering at the mere sight of him. Elise was lurking in the back room, you knew it, however, you didn't care at this moment, ready to deal with those consequences later.

"My dear, you are far from a burden. I fear the coffee supplements have been most awful in your absence."

You giggled, "I can just teach you but I'm pretty sure you already know how."

"I admit my talents are above a novice level, however, your skill is beyond my reach."

"Flatterer," you blushed, biting that bottom lip in response.

"Mere truths, my lady."

You could only laugh nervously, his compliments sending your heart soaring. The man was so sweet you didn't even know what to do with yourself. It was then you remembered that you had been experimenting with a new dessert. Swiftly, you grabbed a box, placing a not so perfect cut in the container before closing it. Ignis's eyes stayed on you the entire time, that light smile gracing his features the entire time. You held it out to him, locked into his gaze as your nerves were a bit high.

"This isn't exactly a finished recipe yet," you said, "But I'm hoping it's almost good enough to be able to sell here."

"I've no doubt it's perfect," replied Ignis.

Pulse quickened at his tone, bringing you back to that moment in his apartment when the two of you had kissed for the first time. His taste was one you couldn't forget and you wished to have another. A gloved hand reached for the box, fingers lingering on your knuckles and increasing the heat in your body. If only you weren't at work right now, you'd throw yourself at him in the hopes that he would lay you wherever the two of you happened to be. The man's proximity radiated warmth that you wished would embrace you once more, drawing near to feel it better.

"Specs, what's the hold up?"

The voice had you nearly jump out of your skin, snapping your attention to the source of it. Dark hair, blue eyes, tall, slender, your jaw dropped on recognition. You knew this man, everyone did, his picture all around the Crown City. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was standing at the entrance of the meager cafe that you worked at. If it weren't for the fact Ignis was holding the dessert in his hands it would have fallen to the ground. The boy was not really looking at you, staring impatiently at the man you were failing at flirting with.

"Ah, do forgive me, Highness, it appears I have lost track of time," said Ignis.

"I still don't see why we came all this way," replied the Prince, exasperated.

Eyebrows raised up to your hairline you were sure, still trying to process that the freaking _Prince of Lucis_ was in your proximity and it wasn't because of a royal event. This had to be a dream, a really weird dream.

"I'll be but a moment more," assured Ignis, nodding once at Noctis.

"Whatever."

The Prince looking you over quickly before turning to leave out the door. You were still at a loss for what to do, turning to look at the man beside you in awe of what just happened inside the cafe. Ignis appeared to be indifferent to the events that just took place right in front of you and it only made things so much harder to accept.

"I fear I must return to my duties," said Ignis.

"With the Prince apparently," you blurted without thinking.

The smile he gave you was apologetic and you knew that there was no time for an explanation. Your eyes locked with his once more and you wished that you weren't so disturbed. Ignis didn't have to tell you anything, you were friends, he was not yours and that was something you needed to remember. The shock of it, however, was still something you were having trouble getting over.

"We'll speak soon, my dear. You have my thanks," said the man, gesturing with his drink and dessert in hand.

Ignis left the shop before you could even reply, knowing that there wasn't much for you to say in the first place. You heard the door to the back open and knew that Elise was not going to continue her lurking in shadows anymore - no doubt catching everything that just happened.

"What the fuck was that?!" demanded the barista

"I wish I knew," you replied, going back to work.

...

Elise had long since gone home, you insisting that she did so in order to allow you to close the shop tonight. You weren't on the schedule, but after the week you were having you needed the distraction in order to clear your head. The Prince, the Crown Prince of Lucis was in the cafe and talking to Ignis like they were old friends. Perhaps they were, you had no idea what the man did inside of the Citadel all day with those crazy hours. Whenever you asked about it he often deflected, trying not to answer and distracting you efficiently. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he was so involved with the royal family, especially if you were to read all of the signs correctly. Stupid girl, you should have known better.

Sighing, you finished up the duties for closing and stepped outside, locking the door before walking away. You could feel your phone vibrating, however, you ignored it, turning on the music and sticking the earphones in to block out all sound. The nights were still cooler than you liked but at least the snow was melting, making the walk home tolerable. You were so caught up in your own thoughts you didn't notice that you were already in your neighbourhood. What did have you stop in your tracks was the sleek car you had grown accustomed to seeing. Ignis was here, waiting for you and you weren't exactly sure how you felt about that. There was clearly no more avoiding this.

Exhaling deeply, you walked over to the car, looking to see if the man was in there, however, the engine wasn't even running. You went inside the building, up the stairs and there you saw Ignis, standing in front of your door while on his phone, appearing disturbed. It didn't take long for him to take notice of you, smiling as you both locked eyes for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, genuinely curious and trying to sound neutral.

"You appeared rather cross earlier. I wished to make amends," replied Ignis gently.

"No need."

You pulled out the key ring and began to unlatch all of the locks on your door. The emerald eyes on you made you a little shaky but you focused as best you could, unwilling to allow yourself to get mad about something that really doesn't involve you. Once the door was open, you frowned as you looked up at Ignis who was waiting patiently for instruction. You jerked your head and he followed you inside, both of you going straight to the kitchen so that you could make yourself a drink.

"Whiskey?" you asked.

"I must decline. I will be driving," answered Ignis.

You nodded, finishing up the Breve and then handing him the virgin one. The look on his face at your work had you nearly melting, almost forgetting that you were upset in the first place.

"The machines at work do your talents no justice," he complimented, smiling at you.

"Thanks," you resisted the urge not to mimic him.

A tense silence followed, you averting your eyes whenever he caught you looking at him. Ignis was waiting for you to speak and you weren't certain you really wanted to, completely unsure of how to approach without sounding crazy. Clearly he wasn't going anywhere until this was resolved.

"Why didn't you tell me about your job?" you asked finally.

Ignis sighed, "Apologies. My duty to the Prince is of the utmost importance, however, my time with you in invaluable. I had wished to keep them separate if only to enjoy your company without an audience. I'm afraid it was selfish of me and I am deeply sorry for how it has affected you."

Could he be any more perfect? The norm for you was resistance, some sort of defense against the wrong actions and yet, he not only confessed that you were right, he admitted that he would rather spent time with you when he wasn't at work. It was hard to believe and you downed your drink in one gulp to try and keep yourself composed.

"It's fine, really," you insisted, "I was mostly just shocked. I've never seen the Prince in person before and so... casual."

"Indeed, Noct can be rather aloof at times," Ignis chuckled.

"Noct? So you've known him a while?"

The smile you were met with made all the earlier tensions melt away. You knew that he was going to open up the door he was trying to keep separate and it made you feel closer to him already.

"Perhaps I will indulge on some whiskey now," replied Ignis.

You grinned, fixing you both another Breve and moving to the couch with the bottle. Ignis spoke, telling you of how he grew up with the Prince and was raised to be his Adviser. You were absolutely fascinated by everything he had to say, the bottle of whiskey depleting as the night wore on. By the end of it, you were laughing at the stories of the past, not feeling as intimidated as you did earlier when you were face to face with Noctis.

As drowsiness set in, you had somehow began to lean on his shoulder while you continued to listen to him speak. You had no idea when you had fallen asleep, but you did so with the rhythmic sound of his heart in your ear, an arm around your body and a faint kiss to the top of your head. You were a stupid girl for letting any of this bother you, Ignis and Gladio's work life alike.

...

thanks!


	14. I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself

welcome back! thank you so much for my review! i'll address that in later chapters!

...

When you opened your eyes the next morning, it was with a heavy sigh. The first thing you noticed was a mug in front of you that had steam rising from it, bringing with it a familiar aroma wafting to your nostrils. Rubbing the sleep away, you sat up to have a look, noting that it was a Breve, just the way you made it. Reaching for it, you brought the beverage to your lips and allowed the warm liquid to tease down your throat. A smile spread across your face, lids fluttering shut in bliss as a content sigh escaped you. The drink was heavenly, setting you at ease as you took another and then settled back into your... couch?

Yes, you were on the sofa, a blanket from your bed covering your body up to your shoulders. Frowning, you tried to remember why exactly you were sleeping there instead of in your room space. How did that drink get to your table? You shot up as soon as that thought crossed your mind, the comforter tossed aside as you looked around for any signs of life that weren't your own. The apartment was dead quiet, and you moved slowly to grab that metal bat before creeping around to search for intruders. What distracted you was the fact your home was much cleaner than you remembered it being yesterday, in fact, it was never so clean before since even before you had moved in. What the fuck? Thankfully there was no one there and you breathing a sigh of relief before you sank back down onto your couch.

Your phone was lying beside the Breve, grabbing it and taking another drink. A smile passed across your lips as soon as you unlocked your screen. Ignis had left you a message, revealing that he was the one who made your delicious beverage. Not only that, you were certain that he cleaned up, knowing it was something he would do if left to his own devices. The apology in his text reminded you of what exactly he was doing in your apartment in the first place. The man was quick to make amends for not telling you that he had such an important job, a detail that was really none of your business, however, your heart melted when he delivered his explanation.

What had you grinning foolishly was how last night progressed. It was so innocent, the two of you indulging on the whiskey you kept for emergencies. The man told you of how he came to be the retainer of Crown Prince Noctis. At such a young age he was put to work, however, the two were friends and that was truly something you were not expecting. It was hard to think of Prince Noctis as just a normal boy, but the way Ignis described his experiences made him far less intimidating. You remembered that as the bottle became more empty, you found yourself leaning against him, allowing his warmth to embrace you and set you at ease about everything. Then, his arm literally came around you and the steady beat of his heart is what initially put you to sleep. You were certain that you both stayed that way, at least, Ignis was in your apartment for the night because he had left shortly before you woke up or else the drink would be cold. Somewhere in your haze of awareness, you had thought you heard the machine running and felt a kiss to your temple, however, the thoughts vanished much like a dream. Either way, it was not the worst way to wake up and you were positively thrilled that things had happened this way.

Quickly composing your reply, you finished the Breve before hopping in the extremely clean shower. It was going to be a long day and you were already thinking about how best to thank Ignis for going out of his way to clean your home.

...

On one of those fabled days off you had, it was with luck that your friends were also blessed with the same time. Actually, it was almost too perfect - and had you not been so distracted lately you would have found that extremely suspicious. Lexie and Elise met you at the usual place - a dive - that was about the center of where the three of you lived, none of you having an interest in being anywhere near work if it could be avoided. Often, the three of you would gather for some much needed girl time, however, you had been so busy with your schooling and new friends that you never found the spare moments anymore. Elise noticed it, but Lexie played on your guilt in order to push you to come. You would rather have been home studying with Ignis or hiking with Gladio, something that exhilarated you further than trying not to be embarrassed by Elise. Perhaps that was why Lex wanted you here so badly, for relief.

"Of course, _you_ have no problems getting laid anymore," said Elise, giving you a disdained look.

You merely shrugged, drinking from your cup. The woman had gone on about her recent endeavours for nearly an hour. Every time she mentioned getting lucky and then failing, she would give you a glare that you pretended not to notice as you stuffed your mouth with food. The recent spike in your physical activity had you consuming far more than you ordinarily would, something you knew the other girls had taken notice of.

"How is tall, dark and handsome?" asked Lexie.

"He's good," your answer was quick.

It was clear that they wanted details and you weren't interested in divulging. Knowing this, you understood even more the reasoning Ignis gave you a few weeks ago about why he wanted to keep work and personal separate. For you it was mostly Elise but Lexie, although calm in most situations, had demonstrated before in your past that she could assert her dominance when needed. Between the two of them, you weren't sure which you preferred, the outright, down to the point, no filtered Elise advice or the subtle hints and exasperated looks you often received from Lexie. The balance was nice but timing always poor.

"Haven't seen him around the bar lately."

"He goes to the bar to?" the barista raised her brows.

"Used to, almost every night."

"Wow, he's really into you."

"We really don't have to talk about this," you insisted.

"I'm relieved. He scares customers when she's not in."

Elise frowned, "Weird. I didn't picture him as a bar person - and definitely not the intimidating type. Must be that kinky side," the girl elbowed you, winking.

"You're being stupid," you replied, swatting at her arm.

"How can he not be intimidating? The guy radiates bruiser as soon as you look at him. Especially with that scar," Lexie continued on.

"Scar? What scar? What is he wearing at night that you can see a scar and I can't?" the barista appeared offended as she stared at you.

Lex frowned, "Unless he's wearing a face mask you can't miss it. It's on the left side and very noticeable."

"Wait, what? Ignis doesn't have a scar."

"Ignis? Is that what you call him? He said his name was Gladio."

"Gladio?"

Your heart sank as the two girls looked at each other in confusion before they turned their gaze toward you. It was then that you realized you were spending a lot of time with these boys and they showed up to your place of work more than they needed to. It wasn't intentional, just sort of happened after you bumped into them one day. With everything going on, there was no time to distinguish between them, everything just flowed so naturally.

"We're not talking about the same guy, are we?" Lexie's brows knit into worry.

Eyes averted from their piercing stares, face red and fists clinging to the hem of your skirt. This was uncomfortable, you wanted to squirm under those faces. The last time the three of you were together was more frequent before now and you were starting to think that this was somehow a trap to get more information on your personal life. No wonder everything was so perfect, they set this all up and now you couldn't even be mad about it.

"You've got to be shitting me," grumbled Elise, flagging down a passing waitress, "We need shots and a lot of them."

You couldn't face them, unwilling to bear their judgement. This was not what you wanted to talk about, you were enjoying things the way they were. Now these two were going to hound you for details and that was a lot. As soon as the shots came, you downed all three of them in a row, not giving the other girls a chance to take theirs at all. The liquor burning down your throat was heavenly compared to the confrontation you were about to face. Both women were still waiting for you to say something .

"No," you finally replied, "You're not."

Elise scoffed, "I should have known you had a side bitch. Ignis is way too good for you."

"Who is he?" asked Lex.

"Prince Charming, literally. Prim, proper and perfect," the barista mocked his accent, "Comes in like, three times during her shift to flirt with her and the overtip for our shitty coffee. He cooks too."

"We're just friends," you interjected as more shot glasses were brought to the table.

"They're not just friends. They're fucking."

"No-"

"Definitely different people," interrupted Lexie, "Gladio looks like a bodyguard. Jacked, not proper and often seen with his tongue down her throat."

"That's hot," Elise smirked.

"I can't believe you're dating two guys at the same time," the bartender looked at you incredulously.

You took a shot, "I'm not dating anyone," you waved her off.

"Bullshit," Elise grabbed the other drink from you, "You're fucking two guys you slut."

"I thought Ignis pays her?" Lex smirked.

"Will you two stop? I'm not dating anyone. We're just friends."

"Friends who fuck," corrected the barista.

"I'm not like you."

"You're definitely sleeping with Gladio," mused Lexie, "You guys hang out a lot from what I eavesdrop on your conversations. He sends you pictures that you look at when you think I'm not around."

"You get nudes from a bodybuilder?!" exclaimed Elise.

"Could you shout that any louder?" you hissed, cringing at the tone in her voice, "He doesn't send me nudes and we're not dating. We're friends who hang out a lot because we have things in common. The same way all three of us are friends."

"Except we're not sleeping with each other," stated Lex.

"But it'd be way hotter if we were," added the barista.

"Are you really that deprived?" you quirked a brow at her.

"When you're with two men and I can barely get a date? Yeah, I am. Bitch doesn't go for anyone for over a year and then all of a sudden she gets two, and one of them is literally the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

"That does make me feel shitty," conceded the bartender, sighing.

"You're both overreacting. I just made new friends that aren't you bitter old hags," you scoffed.

Both women fixed you with disdained looks that you pretended not to notice as you downed another drink. Things were getting a little out of hand and if Elise had any more to alcohol it would only escalate further. That was something you were most certainly _not_ interested in, the woman having zero regard for boundaries.

"Honey, let me run something by you," the red head grabbed the shot glass from you, gaining your attention, "I'm on my phone a lot during my spare time, grinning like an idiot. I meet the same person for lunch nearly every shift at the same time, or for a coffee. I go to this person's house and they make me dinner for no reason at all. After being overworked all the time, I suddenly start looking lively again and seeing the same person over and over for weeks."

"I also go for walks with another person," interjected Lexie, "and we send pictures back and forth that have me giggling like a horny school girl. Whenever we're seen together, we're making out and it's hot."

"Well obviously you're both dating someone," you blurted.

It was an automatic response and you realized too late that you had fallen into their trap. Apparently it was not a good idea to do all of that drinking because not you were in the exact position that you did not want to be in. Groaning, you let their words swim through your head, allowing it to fall sloppily into your hands, heavy in weight. All the encounters you had with the two men flashed before you and it had you grinning foolishly as always. You had so much fun no matter what you were doing, the world around you disappearing with every moment. In all likelihood, you probably spent more time talking to the two of them than you did anyone else, nothing else on your mind. It was no secret that you liked them both and no matter how much you wanted to deny it, you knew that they were right. Your head raised, a haunted look strewn upon your features as realization dawned on you.

"Shiva's fucking tits," you whispered, "I'm dating two people..."

"Yeah you are," said Elise, cackling as she took her drink.

"I'm dating... Two. People," your eyes widened, "Two people."

"That's so unlike you," the bartender sighed, "You're usually so..."

"Boring," finished Elise instantly.

"Innocent," Lex frowned at her.

"Thanks," you replied dryly.

Another groan escaped you and the drinks poured down your throat. This was not ideal, you weren't the type of person that did things like this. Hell, you weren't even much of a one night stand person, however, here you were, dating two people at the same time. Everyone always said college was the time to experiment but you always took things like this very seriously, especially with other people involved. It was dishonest and you were riddled with guilt at the thought of it leading these two good men on. How did this even happen?

"What am I gonna do?" you asked your friends, desperate for an answer.

"Well obviously you have to break up with one of them," answered Lexie as if it were the most obvious solution.

"Does she really?" Elise quirked a brow, "As much as I would love to have one, wouldn't it better to just let her have fun?"

"Are you crazy?" you looked at her incredulously, "I can't date two people. It's not right!"

"Morals," the girl scoffed, "Always getting in your way. Here I thought you were less vanilla."

"Which one do you like more?" asked Lex, ignoring Elise with you.

The question had all eyes on you and a troubled frown found you. It was something that you had never thought about, never had to, yet here you were. You were in way over your head, both of those men were far out of your league and now you had to choose one? What the fuck was going on here? This was more of an Elise problem. There was no way this was happening to you right now. The alcohol you kept putting into your system was hindering your ability to think more so than calming down your nerves but you didn't care. Down the hatch.

"Well?" the barista smirked.

"I honestly don't know," you said.

"How can you not know? You have a type, I remember it. Vividly."

"Is it really that hard?" asked Lex.

"It is," you slurred, "Ignis is so perfect and thoughtful. He really is unbelievable, a gentleman from a story made up to make us all feel better about the total jerks we date. He's so pretty too," you sighed dreamily, "And then Gladio is so different, just this raw, powerful, rugged, beast of a _man_ that makes every organ in me jump his bones whenever I see him. I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Fuck I wanna meet this guy. Why have you been keeping him from me?" Elise fanned herself, "If you two aren't dating like you said then I'm gonna jump him to."

"He's only into her," said the bartender, "There's nothing in favour over the other?"

"Nothing," you took another shot, "Nothing at all."

"How do you know? What if he's all over me?" the red head was clearly not interested in your dilemma.

"Plenty of girls better than all of us have tried. He only wants her," replied Lex, "What about the sex?" she turned back to you.

There was no way to stop the smile that appeared on your face, a content sigh escaping your lips as you thought about how you were wasting your time here when it could be better spent somewhere else.

"It's like nothing I've ever had," you replied, "So heavy and hot. He's aggressive in all the right places."

"Oh for Ramuh's wrinkly undercarriage, when do I get to meet this giant hunk of a man?" grumbled Elise, "Look at her! He's fucked her stupid!"

"Okay, and Ignis? Is that his name?" Lexie wanted to keep focus, her friends far too drunk already.

"Uh well..." you bit your lip.

"Please tell me he's as kinky as he looks," the barista fixed you with a hopeful stare, "I really want this fantasy to play out, even if it isn't happening to me."

"Do you wanna be alone?" Lex raised a brow.

Elise ignored her, "Well? Tell us! I'm dying here!"

"I..." you sighed, "I wouldn't know. We haven't exactly... gotten around to it?"

Both girls groaned in disappointment, downing their shots as you shrunk in your seat, averting your eyes. This is the exact thing that you were trying to avoid. Clearly you were running away from this truth and as much as you still wanted to avoid it, a part of you deep down knew that this had to come out or you were bound to really hurt someone and you didn't want that. It was likely the only reason you were still sitting in your seat and not bolting for the door.

"What do you mean you haven't fucked him yet?!"

"Haven't you both been dating long enough?" asked Lexie, almost looking concerned.

"Look, Gladio and I... The actual dating part didn't happen until after we slept together. All that sexual tension left and we could focus on other things, like actually talking to each other with our tongues in our own mouths. We still have nights together but we also do other things, it's nice. With Ignis it's totally different. I'm not even sure he _should_ be with someone like me and he's so busy all the time we never really... We're just going slow, that's all."

"Well that settles it," Lex slammed down her shot glass, "You have to sleep with him."

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Elise looked over at the bartender, "I mean, I agree but, did you just say that?"

"If they're too evenly matched then sex is the only deciding factor here. You know what it's like with one so you have to figure out the other and make an informed decision," explained Lexie as if she were discussing the weather.

"You just got 65 percent hotter."

"You can't be serious," you were in shock of what you were hearing, wondering if perhaps you had stepped into another dimension when you entered the building.

"Deadly. Or you can sleep with both of them at the same time," Lex shrugged, "Then there's no indecision."

"Hel- _lo_ girl, where have you been all my life?" Elise smirked.

"I can't believe this," you hung your head, defeated.

"I know. It's always the quiet ones that are the dirtiest. Who knew Lex-"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Doesn't matter, she's right. You need to have a threesome."

"She didn't say that."

"Didn't she though?"

"I suggested it if having sex with one didn't work," corrected the bartender.

"That's good enough for me!"

You groaned again, taking your last drink of the night. Whether you wanted to admit it or not, Lexie was right. You had to make a decision and with too many things perfect on both sides, there was only one question that needed to be answered. The real issue was, how were you supposed to make that happen?

...

The night progressed and the three of you had drunk so much more. By the time you had stumbled into your apartment - making way too much noise so late in the night, or was it early in the morning? You could barely stand upright, using the bathroom one last time before flopping onto your bed. The sheets still smelled of Gladio's musk from when he had spent the night here not too long ago. It made you sigh contently, grinning at the memory and then letting the conversation from earlier invade your mind. What did Lexie say? In order to decide between them, you needed to have a threesome? No that was Elise. You had to... You had to... Gods, what did that girl say?

It didn't matter, the more you tried to direct your brain in one direction, it went straight back to having both men at the same time. Would that even work? Your dirty mind seemed to think so. Breathing in Gladio's scent made it seem like he was right beside you, placing those lingering kisses to your neck and making you sigh. Ignis was on the other side, ghosting his fingers along your body from shoulder down to navel and back up again. You instantly felt yourself begin to throb at the idea of having four skilled hands on you, caressing you ever so deliciously and forcing small moans out of you. One hand dipped lower, you didn't care which, running along your inner thigh as your breast was encompassed into warmth. It was heavenly, a pair of fingers working their way to your core even as the other ones were nearly ready to reach your seam. Would they work this well together? It didn't matter, they were right now and you could hardly focus on anything else.

Kisses trailed down your sternum, to your stomach and below, a talented tongue plunging in even as those fingers entered you rigorously. You moaned so loud you were certain your entire building heard you. That was the least of your concerns, hips bucking with every movement on your lower lips. The other breast at a mouth on it and all the sensations at once were ready to push you over the edge.

"Oh fuck," you whined.

Your back arched, the pace increasing as your cries growing louder. It was too much, you couldn't take anymore and your orgasm hit you hard, amplified by the alcohol content in your blood and the fact that there were two men and not one. You were still sighing as you gasped for air, the darkness of your bedroom registering in your mind and body suddenly feeling cold without those fantasy lovers around to keep you warm. Shivering, you removed your fingers from yourself and you burrowed beneath the covers, settling into your mattress.

There was no way you could have the two of them at the same time, you had to break up with one of them. You finally remembered what Lexie said, that it was essential for you to sleep with Ignis so that you had all the information to make a decision. You had to break up with one of them, but not without giving them a fair chance. It had to be quick before you made a mistake and they both showed up to your apartment at the same time. Groaning, you shoved your head under the pillow in shame. This was not fucking happening to you, not now when you had finally gotten your life back on track.

"I just don't know what to do with myself," you sighed before finally letting sleep claim you.

...

thanks!


	15. A Deep Slow Panic

thanks for reading!

...

With the knowledge that you were dating two men at the same time, it left you tense with every activity. Now more than ever, you wondered if you would run into either of them while out with one, leading to a confrontation that you didn't wish to see. You liked them, you liked them a lot and the thought of hurting one made you feel awful. What was worse, the guilt eating away at you knowing that what you were doing was wrong, however, you still couldn't make a decision between the two. Lexie was right, you had to even the score to know for sure which direction you wanted to head.

It was hard. Ignis had such a busy schedule and it often clashed with yours so only a few moments were stolen while one of you was occupied with your endeavours. The man would show such an innocent interest in you it made you wonder if he was even willing to be more intimate. A couple kisses at his place and yours, nothing more. Maybe the decision was already made? You had to be sure though or it wouldn't be fair to constantly wonder while with Gladio. Against your better judgement, you began to push a little at getting a night alone with Ignis, hoping that wouldn't scare him away.

Suepsringly, he was thinking along the same lines as you, receptive to a date that wasn't rushed, quality time. Smiling, you told Elise you needed that night off and had trouble keeping her off your back about what you were doing. Ever since your outing with the girls, she was obsessed with knowing when she could meet Gladio and the progress of sleeping with Ignis. Sometimes you wondered if she was dropped on her head as a child.

The night of your date had come faster than you thought and you were nervous about tonight. Usually you weren't so on edge, however, you still couldn't stop the stress from your recent revelation. Always in the back of your mind you were telling yourself that you weren't good enough, that he was such high class and you had no business being anywhere near him. That didn't mean you wanted to quit so easily, especially when he was so good to you. It didn't matter, you got yourself ready for your outing and hoped that it was good enough. Ignis didn't tell you what you would be doing so there was no way to know if you were dressed appropriately. As you finished fussing with your hair, the (hopefully) classy outfit you wore seemed to sparkle. The black dress rested above the knee with loose, lace half-sleeves. It flowed flawlessly with your every movement and you would have taken more time to observe yourself if a knock at your entrance hadn't distracted you.

Your grin widening as you opened the door. Ignis was dressed as formally as ever and you sincerely hoped that you weren't wrong in your own wardrobe choice. That gentle smile stayed on his face and all your previous concerns evaporated from your mind. That look always made heat rise to your cheeks, especially when you noticed his emerald hues roll over your body. The man reached for your hand, almost faltering but taking in the end. Suddenly the room grew warmer, face crimson and locked onto his gaze.

"You look ravishing, my dear."

The tone in his voice always made your bones want to turn to water, flushing further at his words.

"You clean up well yourself," you replied, still smiling.

"You flatter me," he chuckled.

Chewing on your lip, you threw on your shoes before grabbing your purse and leaving the apartment. Hand in hand, you walked to the car parked out front and happily chattered away as he drove. It had been a while since the two of you had a chance to talk, small meetings for short coffees your only means of time spent together as of late. It wasn't enough for you, always leaving you craving more. Now you were catching up on all the lost time, both of you laughing during the entire ride.

When the car stopped you didn't recognize your surroundings. The building in front of you was mostly circular and you were certain that it was new. Ignis allowed the valet to park as he took your hand once more, leading you inside. Your eyes widened, the location being the brand new museum that was recently completed, hardly a few months old and one of the biggest attractions in the Crown City. While it was open to the public, you never had the time to go and figured that you wouldn't until school break. As the two of you walked down the corridor, your hands found each other again.

"Have you been here yet?" you asked him.

"Once, with his Highness. It was with the hopes that he would take an interest in something other than the local arcade, however, my efforts were in vain," replied Ignis, sighing.

"That's too bad."

"It wasn't a complete loss," he led you into a prehistoric section, "During my exploration, I thought of how you would enjoy the opportunity to witness the wonders and had hoped that I would be able to accompany you on the journey."

"Really?" your eyes brightened.

"Indeed."

The tender smile he offered didn't fail to heat your body, and you latched onto his arm without thinking, leaning your head on his shoulder and sighing contently as the two of you walked. There were no objections and you were more interested in listening to him talk, explain the displays as you passed them rather than really looking for yourself. Ignis was a genius, by far the smartest person you knew and you wondered how he could possibly balance all of this knowledge with his other activities. The building was far larger than it looked on the outside, going through the ages you had read about and many that you never knew existed.

"This is what I wished to show you."

Ignis led you down a hallway that left the current display and more toward a scientific field. Biology was first, followed by chemistry, however, the man was bypassing them and taking you into a room that almost appeared to be an auditorium. There was a faint glow to it and you were brought to the center. The lack of people in here was odd, however, you were distracted by the lights that ignited, imitating a night sky. Your eyes sparkled in wonder as you looked over at the man who held a smug smirk.

"This is amazing. There's Shiva! And Bahamut!" you pointed out.

Ignis chuckled as you continued to point out constellations you recognized. A pair of hands came to your shoulders and you felt the heat of the man behind you against your back. He listened intently and you tried not to notice his warm breath on the skin of your neck or the steady way his chest pushed against you each time. After you had gone over the main ones, he began to ask about more and you told him of the hidden stars that only showed in certain times of the year. While it had nothing to do with the atmosphere, it was essential during the first year of school and something you used to do a long time ago with someone else.

The hands dropped to your elbows as more images began to appear, the layers of the atmosphere in a way that you had never seen them before. The moon hovered where it needed to be based on the changes over the years. It all so real you could almost smell it, speaking what came to your mind as the sequence flashed before your eyes. Ignis listened as well as engaged you in conversation, contributing so much and making you smile. He really paid attention in your previous encounters, either that or he did a lot of research on his own but it definitely made you feel special.

"List some clouds," he said.

You frowned in thought, looking up at him confused about what he was asking you. The reassuring nod only puzzled you further but you blurted the first ones that came to mind.

"Cumulus and cumulonimbus?"

"Perfect."

Before you had a chance to ask him what he was on about, your attention was drawn downward to something in his hands. You were going to inquire what exactly was going on but was again distracted by his actions. The man was looking up to the stars and you mimicked him. You gasped, watching the clouds begin to form above your head, swirling in an almost hypnotic way. As soon as the vapour had gathered, it began to swell and then release, rain falling down to the both of your but not actually getting you wet. Lightning shone brightly before the crack of thunder echoed around the room. It was one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen in your life, a real view of how the storm acted inside of the clouds.

"This is amazing!"

You turned to face him, still with his arms lazily in an embrace. The way he was looking at you made your breath catch in your throat and you didn't notice how close he was until your nose practically touched his. It was so easy to fall under his spell, his hand against the small of your back, encouraging your lips to press against his softly. Eyes fluttered shut as heat rose to your cheeks, almost making you feel afloat as the storm raged on above you. The drops were felt on top of your head and dry, but making the moment so magical you never wished for it to end. The second kiss he gave you was firmer and had your knees weak. You clutched his jacked in order to keep yourself from falling and his arms held you in place, reaffirming that this was all that mattered right now.

When you pulled back your breath was heavy against him, still able to feel him radiate all around you. The bottom of his glasses grazed the bridge of your nose and you wished for another taste but waited for a sign from him. One particularly loud crack of thunder sounded above you, however, you didn't move, it was Ignis that pulled away and left you feeling cold without him.

"Perhaps this would be best elsewhere," he suggested, voice light.

You repressed your sigh of disappointment, nodding before flushing at the sound of your hunger pang. Ignis merely smiled, offering his arm as the storm above you both disappeared. Placing your hand in the crook of his elbow, you both walked out of the room, leaving the magic of the moment with it. Since there was nothing left to see, the two of you were back in the car and on the way down some familiar roads in a part of town you had no business being in. You smirked to yourself, realizing that you had been down these streets far too often if you knew exactly where you were and where you were going. Pulling into the parking garage, your belly groaned, appearing to know that you were about to be fed the best food Insomnia had to offer.

Once you stepped into the apartment, Ignis led you to the kitchen where he began to pull things out. Evidently he had planned for this, most of the meal preparation already done. You were a bit sullen about that, enjoying the tasks usually laid out for you but the way your stomach was going on, it was probably a good thing that the waiting period was cut shorter. In the meantime, you sampled some wine and continued the mindless chatter. You thoroughly enjoyed talking to him, the smile never leaving your face as dinner cooked, filling the room with aromas that intoxicated you faster than the beverage in your hand.

As always, the explosion of flavours in your mouth was so astounding that it brought you to another world. You couldn't stop telling him how amazing he was, certain that the wine had no effect on your gratitude. It was as if he knew exactly what you wanted and how to cook it perfectly, flawless in everything he did. Since you felt that you hadn't done enough, you had the usual argument about cleaning up before you just decided to let him win and make coffee while he was distracted. You could hear the man chuckling as you rummaged through his inventory. Frowning in thought, you began to mix a few blends together just as you had before, finding a fresh bottle of whiskey and Altissian creme. That was no coincidence.

Hot beverages in hand, you both sat on the couch, a place you hadn't been before. You made sure that you were closer to him, to the point that a millimetre would have you touching. Nerves settled in once that revelation was made. This was the opportunity that you were hoping for, the one that provoked you to initiate this night in the first place. With all the excitement around you, it was easy to forget now that there were no more distractions.

"I wish that place opened before my exams," you said.

"Why is that?" asked Ignis.

"Because it was easy to see all the layers and atoms in the air with it. A better visual."

"Well you can never trust an atom. They simply make up everything."

You giggled at him, leaning your head casually on his shoulder after you finished your drink. The man tensed slightly when your hand rested on his thigh, however, you didn't make any other moves, fearful of how it would be received. You were afraid to look at him, claiming your bottom lip but moving your hand inward slowly. The sharp intake of breath was heard as encouragement and you moved up higher, ready to take that plunge - only to have him stop you before you could reach your destination. The action shocked you, making you tense as you tried to figure out what just happened.

A deep slow panic settled into your bones upon realization. Ignis was not interested and you had just made a total fool of yourself. You thought you could hear the sound of your name, however, your gaze was locked onto the rejection still held within your own hand. When the other one came to your shoulder, you snapped out of your trance, looking up with fear before pulling your body away.

"I'm so sorry, I... I should go."

You were up before there were any objections, nearly sprinting to the door. The shoes were hastily picked up from the foyer, you would put them on later, and you reached for the eloquent door handle that would allow you to escape. As soon as you had opened it, the desperation in the man's voice made you hesitate for a mere moment.

"Please wait," said Ignis, meeting you at the entrance.

"Ignis I-"

The sound of the door slamming made you jump and you turned to figure out what he was doing - only to lose all train of thought when you met his gaze. One hand rested beside your head, dangerously close, while the other remained clenched at his side. You were struck by the raw emotion in his eyes, likely the only thing keeping you from leaving.

"Forgive me, I..." he averted his gaze, "Many things come easily to me. Matters of the heart, however... they tend to elude me and I find I am unable to properly convey my feelings as they should be."

"So what are you feeling? What are we doing?" you asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Ignis looked back at you, taking the arm near you and using his hand to cup your cheek. A thumb rubbed across it ever so gently and your breath caught in your throat. The wait was agony, heart fluttering with anxiety of what he could say. Either way, if it was that he really was just a perfect gentleman and not into you, that was fine. You had to accept whatever it was that finally came out of his mouth.

"I adore you."

The intensity of his voice made everything melt away. You knew his words were true by the way he was looking at you, and you were beyond happy to hear that. Without warning, you clasped your arms around his neck and kissed him with everything you had. Those tears finally fell as you were encircled into his embrace, closing the gap between your bodies and tasting him again, almost like it was the first time. Fingers entangled into your hair, causing you to sigh into him as the kiss deepened. It was nothing like earlier in the museum, this was a release that you both had been yearning for since the day you met. At least, that's what it felt like on your end.

You were panting as he pulled away, desperate for the air he deprived you yet, also craving more of him, as if he were the only air you needed. His forehead was pressed against yours, arms still cradling your body and your head swam with his warm feeling that coursed through you. This time he was the one who went in for that extra taste, unexpected and invigorating. You kept him close, involuntarily pushing your hips against his and moaning slightly when you felt the outline against you. Ignis pulled away, hesitant about the next move and making you smile against him.

Warm palms came to your wrists, pulling at your hold and you searched those emerald hues while still in that haze. Ignis held your hands in this own at his chin, never leaving your gaze and you were able to see his uncertainty. It was the reason things went so slow, why you were always under the impression that he wasn't interested in you. In all the flawless activities he had shown you, he was nervous about intimacy in this form. It was adorable and you suppressed the laughter that wished to burst out, unwilling to deter him any more than he already was.

Keeping yourself within his grasp, you led him back to the couch where the two of you sat down, only this time you were in his space. Ignis had an arm around you and you claimed his lips once more, certain of yourself and what you planned to do. Your hands came to the collar of his shirt, undoing the topmost button with ease and then moving lower. It was clear that he was tense by your actions, however, you were doing your best to distract him with your mouth. Once the shirt was undone, you ghosted your fingertips along the skin, shocked to feel how well built he was beneath the clothing. The man certainly hid himself well and that was likely the reason you hadn't jumped him on sight. As you drew lower to the navel, his breath hitched and instantly a hand came to grasp your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.

"My dear, I-"

"Shh," you kissed him, "Don't think, just feel," you whispered.

It took a few moments before he complied, still tense as he released you. Fingers continued their trek before your lips were placed beneath his jaw. The trail you followed was very linear, down the sternum and to the toned abdomen that had you dripping at the sight of it. Once you reached the buckle of his pants, deft hands unlatched it and you were able to finally get a glimpse of what you were working with. It was hard enough not to sheath him inside you and you weren't willing to push him too far out of his comfort zone. Steadily, your hands cupped the package through the cloth of his boxers and his legs tensed at your touch. So far so good. Running your hand up the length and to the hem of his undergarment, you finally pulled it back and saw the pulsing cock that you were trying to reach.

Almost too eagerly, you pumped it a few times, earning a breath of encouragement above you. The man was still finding it hard to control his impulse of aborting the mission and you wanted to show him that there was nothing to be afraid of. Before there was time for second guessing, you ran your tongue from top to bottom, earning a strangled moan that only grew louder once you engulfed it between your lips. The skin was so smooth and you started slowly in order to ease him into the idea. It was the steady, very miniscule moans that told you he was ready for more and you were all too happy to comply.

When you went further down, the groan that escaped him was purely involuntary, hand coming to the back of your head but did not dare to try to guide you in any way. As the pace increased you could feel the fingers tangling in your hair, emboldening you to continue and you gave it your all. Hips pulsed and you met them, lips at the base and bobbing eagerly, invigorated by the way he was unravelling at your touch. This was all you could focus on and you knew that it wouldn't be much longer before it was over.

Ignis tightened his hold on your hair and you went as fast as you could, wishing to give him the release his body was begging you for. It came and you moaned in satisfaction at your work, loving the way he could practically rip your hair out with how well you performed. As you pulled away to get a look you were struck by the sight of him so relaxed, chest heaving and shirt open while his back arched still. It as the hottest mess you had ever seen and you wished that you could just excuse yourself and take care of _your_ mess. Ignis reached for you, drawing you near and keeping you close. You sighed contently in his embrace while he breathed heavily, fingers combing through your hair. When his erratic heart had calmed down, you noted that his hand started to travel lower down your body, tentative and unsure. You realized what he was doing and smiled, bringing your fingers to lace with his, stopping him in his tracks.

"In the spirit of fairness, would it not be right that I..."

You chuckled lightly at his trepidation, "You don't have to worry about that," you said, looking up at him, "I don't want anything. Not tonight."

Ignis smiled, placing a kiss to the to your forehead and appearing much more relaxed.

"I do not hope you take offence to my relief. I simply fear I will not be nearly as wonderful and skilled as you are."

The grin on your face widened at his words, heart soaring at his compliment. You claimed that bottom lip again before moving to kiss him softly.

"I have no doubts that you'd be as perfect at that as you are at everything else," you assured.

"Perhaps not, but I will return the favour to the best of my ability the next time we have a moment."

"If you insist," you laughed at him before sighing sadly, "I should really get going though."

You kissed him again before beginning to push yourself up and away from him - only to have him grab your arm in order to stop you. Curious, you met his gaze and noted the pink hue on his cheeks. It was adorable.

"Please, I... would like it if you stayed the remainder of the night."

Ignis was unable to look at you, almost as if he were fearful of your answer. Spending your night here didn't even occur to you, but the fact that he brought it up made you grin so foolishly that you were hardly able to control it, going to kiss him once more in order to give him the answer that he so obviously desired.

"Of course I will," you beamed at him.

The two of you shared another kiss before rising from your position. Ignis led you down the end of the hall and into the master bedroom, which looked as lavish as the rest of his apartment. The bed was what you were most interested in and he offered you some pyjamas that were far too large for you. You smiled in thanks and then disappeared into the ensuite bathroom, screaming in excitement at the giant tub that took up most of the room. You could hear Ignis chuckle as you told him exactly how you planned on living inside that porcelain perfection.

"Truly it would make a great deal of trouble," he said.

"For you maybe, you're the one out a bathtub," you scoffed, pulling the comforter from the neatly made bed.

The silk sheets that greeted your skin was heavenly, mattress so plush and perfect that you decided you might take it home with you. This man knew luxury at its finest and you really had no idea what you were missing until now.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I had a real bath," you continued as he got comfortable beside you.

"I had wondered where that stench was coming from," he smirked.

You gave him mock offence before tossing yourself away, leaving your back to him. The smile that took over your face was instant as soon as you felt an arm snake around your hips and pull you against the warm chest.

"It is utterly delightful."

Ignis whispered in your ear, placing a kiss beneath it and making you sigh as your eyes fluttered closed. One more was planted on your temple before you heard him speak again.

"Sleep well, my dear."

You mumbled something incoherent, lulled to sleep by the steady breaths of his chest and the warm embrace that enveloped you.

...

A deep intake of breath had you awake at the sound of an alarm. At first you were startled, not recognizing your surroundings but was quickly put at ease, smiling at the man who reached over you in order to silence his phone. With sandy eyes you could make him out in the darkness, heart swelling when he cupped your cheek and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

"Good morning," murmured Ignis.

"Hey," you grinned.

The man moved so that he was still holding you against him, head resting atop yours and causing you to sigh in perfect contentment. His warmth coursed within you and it was your only wish that time stood still so that you could enjoy this moment forever. There wasn't a time in your life that you could remember being so relaxed, as if you were on top of a cloud.

"I loathe that we must part so soon," he spoke softly.

"Next time we can plan it better," you assured.

"Indeed."

Ignis kissed you then before removing himself from the bed, leaving you alone and reminding you of the reality that existed outside this room. Groaning, you rubbed your eyes before getting up yourself, going straight to the kitchen since he was in the bathroom. Coffee was your main concern, firing up the machine and making you both a very highly desired beverage. You left them both on the counter and changed back into your dress, ready for your walk of shame back home and hoping that you didn't run into anyone you knew on the way.

It didn't take long for Ignis to be ready, thanking you for the Ebony and quickly whipping up breakfast for the both of you. A wrap filled with flavours you never tasted before had your stomach craving more once it was finished and it was with regret that you were putting on your shoes and getting ready to leave. Hand in hand, you both made your way to the lift where you insisted that you were going to take the train home. It was one thing to disrupt his schedule by spending the night, it was another to make him late for work. Ignis protested of course, however, you ended up winning in the end, allowing him to lead you to the front of the building where the two of you would part ways.

"I will be in touch," he nodded at you.

"Better be," you smiled.

Your hand was still in his and he brought it to his lips before planting a kiss there, making heat rise to your cheeks. Of course, you were greedy and drew closer for a proper kiss that he was kind enough to grant you. It was hard to leave him, feeling much closer to him now than you had before - now that there was a real understanding of where the two of you stood with each other. You were about to say something dirty when the sound of someone calling your name caught your attention.

"Hey!"

A deep slow panic struck you, pulse quickening as you saw the person walking straight for you. The change in your demeanour hadn't gone unnoticed, Ignis frowning as he looked over as well. You were stuck in shock, finding it hard to believe what you were seeing right now and wanting to bolt before the inevitable played out. There was no way to avoid it, you had already been spotted and the gap was closing quickly.

"Didn't think I'd see you around here," the person spoke.

"Connor?" you frowned.

"Did you forget me already?" he smirked, pulling you in for a hug that was held much too long for your liking, "You look good."

"I... What are you doing here?" you were still staring at him as if he had two heads.

"I'm visiting my family for a few days. I got in last night, was gonna call but here you are."

"Here I am..."

You watched as the man's gaze turned from you and over to Ignis who was still standing beside you, hand over your own. Connor smiled before bringing his gaze back to you, none of this easing your tension. This was so unbelievable you weren't sure what you were supposed to be doing. Thankfully, you wouldn't have to figure it out.

"Anyway, I'll see you around I guess," he nodded at you, continuing on his path.

"See you around..." you trailed, still trying to process what just happened.

"Are you alright?"

Ignis's concern is what initially brought you out of your reverie, jumping when you felt his hand squeeze yours. Looking up at him, you smiled and nodded once before noting that Connor could no longer be seen

"You should get to work," you said, "I'll message you later."

You didn't really give him the time to respond, breaking your connection and making sure you walked the opposite way of Connor. You needed to get home and you needed to do it as soon as possible.

...

thanks!


	16. Dream of Mirrors

thanks for reading!

...

"Oh fuck _yes_!"

Your words were muffled, involuntary as your body shook with eager pulses behind you. Gladio was always a little rougher first thing in the morning, something you never failed to notice. Not that you minded, of course, loving how he woke you up whenever you spent the night with him. Currently you were head down in the sheets, held there by a massive hand while he plowed into your raised hips. Had this been around the first few times that you saw each other, you were certain you would feel quite slutty, however, you were so hot right now you didn't care. Gladiolus found that magic spot that made you see stars and it was over, one long drawn out cry as your body clenched around him, provoking his own release.

Chest heaving, he allowed you to move finally, rolling to your back while you tingled all over. Gladio soon joined you, however, he wasn't nearly as out of breath as you were. When you met his gaze you couldn't help but smile, his feeling still coursing through you as you finally composed yourself. The large man rolled over, sweat sliding against your bare back while drawn to his body by one of his massive arms. You sighed contently, almost ready for a nap after all that work first thing. It was good you had the morning off, and apparently so did he. You learned that on a regular day he would go for a run but since you were interrupting that routine you had to make up for his early work out in other ways, something you were eager to help him with.

The smile on your face grew when you could hear his soft snores in your ear, wrapped up in his embrace and lulling you nearly to your own slumber. Sleep eluded you, however, mind drifting to how you were brought here in the first place. Initially you had planned on avoiding Gladio until you conducted the final part of your research with Ignis, feeling guilty about leading them both on the way you were. That didn't happen, Connor making his appearance and catching you completely off guard. There was no time to really figure out what to do, work and school keeping you so occupied that when the Shield showed up to your job you were more than willing to throw yourself at him in order to run away from all that plagued you. In fact, this was the first time you had thought about any of it since the night before, Gladio doing a thorough job of keeping your focus on him and him alone. Despite feeling bad about it, you needed this, needed him and everything he had to offer. It was what made it so hard to decide between the two men, why your heart seemed to be so evenly divided.

Frowning, you rolled over in an attempt to leave those thoughts behind. Dissecting how you felt about them would only complicate matters further and you enjoyed simplicity despite the situation you were currently in. Gladio's scent, of sweat and musk, invaded your nostrils as his arms pulled you close to his broad chest, rising and falling gently against you. It was how you eventually started dozing, nearly asleep before you felt a kiss to the top of your head. Rare moments like these always filled your heart, reminding you that there was a soft side to him that you wanted to believe only you were privy to. Sighing contently, you smiled, moving your head to look up - only to be captured in a kiss that left you even more afloat than you already were.

"'Sup?" he smirked.

"You apparently," you laughed, rolling your hips into him.

The mischievous glint in his eye did not go unnoticed by you, a flame itself burning as soon as those molten amber orbs rolled over your body. The hand on the small of your back kept you in place against him, something you did not fight as a kiss was placed right beneath his jaw, stubble greeting your lips. Fingers snaked down, ghosting along his skin and causing him to hitch his breath. It satisfied you, the feel of him against you making you grow as hot as he was large. One leg hooked over his hip to draw him closer and without warning, you were rolled so that you were securely straddling him and allowing a squeal burst from your throat.

That look in his eye, you couldn't say you had seen it before and absently you captured your bottom lip, pulse quickening. As much as you wanted to, you couldn't tear your gaze away, enthralled by everything you saw swirling around in those amber hues. Gladio reached a hand up to your cheek, thumb running across the skin before he sat up to kiss you once more. The passion conveyed made you involuntarily sigh, melting in his arms. His forehead rested against yours, eyes still closed and lips grazing against each other. At the precise moment that he drew in a breath, your stomach made the protest of its neglect very loud, invoking a blush while Gladio laughed.

"Hungry?"

"A bit," you gave him a sheepish smile.

"What do you want?"

You frowned in thought before smirking, "Bacon."

Gladio grunted and you chuckled lightly, placing your full palm on his chest in order to push him back down so he was lying flat. Those amber eyes still made you feel giddy, however, instead of shying away you used it as fuel.

"But I want sausage first."

The approving look on his face invigorated you further, knowing that this round would be all yours to control.

...

After a longer than normal but much needed shower, the two of you were finally ready to leave the house in order to feed you something other than sausage. Hand in hand, you walked a few blocks from the building into the diner that Gladio ordinarily just ordered from. There was nothing really special about it, however, the atmosphere had you instantly feel at ease. Gladio had a booth mostly away from onlookers, something you were thankful for since you weren't really interested in being outside. The amount of food he ordered astounded you, and it was then you remembered that he was fairly large and very much active.

The service was surprisingly quick and you felt like you should have gotten more than you did, beginning to pick at Gladio's plate while ignoring his quirked brow. Obviously he didn't find it as amusing as you did that you were taking his food from him. It was then he began to tease you, taking no caution to the public that could hear the obscene things he was saying about your private time together. You were in tears from laughing, hardly noticing the time pass until you the sound of your name made you stop completely. The voice made the colour from your face drain, dread clinging to you as you turned your head and saw him there.

"Good morning."

It was Connor, again, sitting at the table in front of yours and off to the side. Gladio had a perfect view of him, the black, untamed hair resting on his head and those brown eyes looking only at you. This wasn't happening right now, he was not running into you with two different guys. Ramuh could strike you down now at any moment, a mercy you pleaded for while scrambling to think of a response.

"Uh, morning," you managed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just thought I'd try to say hi without scaring the shit out of you again. Didn't work, huh?" Connor smiled warmly.

"Guess not," you laughed nervously, desperate for him _not_ to mention Ignis.

"Well anyway, enjoy your date."

"Thanks, you too."

Why did you say that? He was alone! Mortified, you whipped your head back to your empty plate, desperate to forget that he was right behind you. This couldn't be a coincidence, running into him like this just as you were getting over the fact that you had already done so earlier. Chewing your lip, you nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard Gladio clear his throat, gaining your attention.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah," you answered quickly, forcing a smile.

The Shield grunted, "Friend of yours?"

"Who?"

Gladio jerked his head in Connor's direction which forced you to look back again. The man had his nose in a menu, eyes scanning over the options and you repressed a heavy sigh as you watched him.

"Something like that," you replied, turning away.

Gladiolus frowned, however, you were far too preoccupied with the potatoes to notice, the mood bringing you right down. After a few moments - all of them with you trying to forget the reason you were so off lately - the large man grabbed your attention once more and the two of you left the diner, Gladio deliberately blocking you from Connor's view. As soon as you hit the streets and were a couple of blocks away, you started to feel the weight of your tension heavy on your shoulders.

"I gotta get home," you said, stopping at the train station.

You heard the man beside you sigh, turning to face you, however, your eyes were focused elsewhere. The Shield grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him before he claimed your lips, making you sigh into him and momentarily forget everything around you. When he pulled back you were left in a daze, absolutely breathless and the smug smile on his face is what initially made you snap back to reality.

"That's better," he released you, crossing his arms, "See you soon, star shine."

Before you had a chance to reply, he had already turned and left, going the same direction of his apartment building. There was no way to stop the smile on your face as you watched him go, leaving that spot and boarding the train back home.

...

The dark grey skies wept uncontrollably, falling through the magical barrier of Insomnia. Lightning illuminated the town from where you sat at your window, drink in hand and tears dried up on your cheeks. Ordinarily you enjoyed watching the early spring storms roll through, however, your thoughts plagued you to the point that you were unable to escape them. Days had passed since you had last seen anyone - aside from a classmate. Your phone blew up, especially when you skipped out on work since you had returned home from your breakfast date. Terra was the only person you answered and that was because she was only talking to you about school, nothing else.

Sighing, you brought your head to rest on your knees, hugging them tightly to your chest. It was difficult to pull your mood up, thunderstorms reminding you of the sorrow that took you a long time to get over. They were starting to look up again, ever since Ignis had taken you to the museum but now... Tears squeezed out of your eyes as the memories washed over you. It felt like a lifetime ago, like you had finally moved on and found happiness in two men that genuinely wanted to be with you. Was this your punishment for cheating on them like this? If so then you deserved it, Gladio and Ignis were good guys that didn't deserve what you were doing. Thunder roared again and you relinquished the hold upon yourself in order to finish your drink.

Over at _Andalus_ , it was a very busy night. Moving through the crowds was easy, most people knowing to stand aside. The seat Gladio ordinarily took was empty, amber eyes scanning the room for familiar faces. There was a frown on his face, checking his phone and only greeted with an abnormal silence. Usually whenever he texted you the response was fairly quick, however, you hadn't answered a message since the last time you saw him a few days ago. Something was clearly bothering you and it was no coincidence that it started at the same moment you saw that guy during breakfast.

"She's not here tonight."

Lexie came over with a drink, placing it in front of the large man before tending to another customer. Gladio kept his eyes on her, watching until she met his gaze and frowned before walking back toward him.

"She's not coming in," said the bartender a little impatiently.

"Who's Connor?"

The frown on the girl's face deepened after her eyebrows raised with shock at the question. Immediately she pulled out her phone and tapped it a few times before bringing it to her ear, all under the unblinking stare of the Shield in front of her. Obviously the person on the other end didn't answer, and she pocketed it again before looking up at the man. Clearly she was uncomfortable, however, Gladio needed answers and it was evident that she had them

"Meet me on the patio in about a half hour, that's when I take my break," said the girl, turning to leave.

Meanwhile, _Miseria Cantare_ was preparing for its close, Elise not quite as enthusiastic as you were when it came to the end of the day. In fact, she was incredibly annoyed that you had ditched your shift, thus making her have to work a double since there was no one else to cover it. You were incredibly lucky to have a friend like her and she was going to make sure that you knew it once she was done. The barista was going to march straight to your place and break down the door if she had to in order to figure out why you thought you were too good to answer your phone. Yup, that was the plan, just as soon as she got out of here.

The bell chiming on top of the door distracted her from her thoughts. Head snapping up, she was ready to yell at whoever walked in - mostly upset with you for disturbing her evening and making her forget to do simple things like locking the door. When she was met with Ignis, however, she was so shocked that she was speechless for the first time in her life that she could remember. Surely the man knew that the cafe was closed? The fact that he hadn't come by earlier in the day also suggested that he knew you weren't working. So, what was he doing here?

"Yes?" Elise quirked a brow, finding herself quickly.

"Terribly sorry to trouble you, Miss," said Ignis, "But I was hoping to pick your brain of a matter I find myself quite perplexed with."

"Oh? _You_ want _my_ help? Girlfriend not good enough in the sack? You came to the right place. Lock the door and I'll meet you in the back room, we can leave a huge mess on her locker. That should teach her."

Ignis pushed up his glasses in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. Elise simply smirked, wondering how you hadn't jumped him yet. It was taking all of her self control not to throw him down on the tables she just cleaned.

"Ah, I'm afraid I must decline," replied Ignis calmly.

"Your loss," she shrugged, "Offer still stands though if you change your mind. What can I do you for? And please say head, it's been a while and I feel like you would be great at it."

The man chuckled lightly, "You are trouble."

"Only one way to find out," she winked, jerking her head back to the door.

"Forgive me but, I am rather pressed for time."

Elise rolled her eyes, "Oh fine, what did she do now?"

"Aside from avoiding any attempts of communication-"

"You too huh?"

"I must inquire as to the history between our mutual friend and a man named Connor."

Elise raised her eyebrows before tossing aside the mop and throwing her hands up in anger. Ignis remained calm but was not quite prepared for the ensuing outburst.

"Oh for fuck sake, _that's_ what this is all about?!" shouted the barista.

"I beg your pardon?" he was ignored, however.

"I can't believe that asshole is rolling through town again _and_ went out of his way to find her. I mean, the fucking nerve of that piece of-"

"I'm afraid I'm not following. Could you please elaborate?" Ignis cut her off.

Elise huffed, averting her eyes away from his gaze. The troubled expression made the man's brows knit with concern, patiently waiting for her to speak. Clearly this was deeper than he originally anticipated and he had doubts about coming here, however, you hadn't answered his messages and he was growing worried about the distance you were placing between you. If you were isolating yourself from everyone, he took solace in the fact that it was nothing he had done to push you away since your last... intimate night together.

 _"I'm sure you already figured out, her and Connor used to date," began Elise._

 **"It was before my time," said Lexie, Gladio standing n front of her as rain pelted the shelter above them, "but I heard it was a hard break up."**

 _"They were disgusting together," Elise sat down, Ignis joining her, "So happy it made me sick. I almost had to ban him from the store."_

 **"People said they were perfect together, the kind of couple that would last forever and maybe they believed it too, I don't know."**

 _"The two of them would hardly squabble. I kept telling myself that sort of shit didn't exist, but they sure proved me wrong."_

 **"I guess they both had the same or similar career goals? Either way, they were building a life and it seemed to coincide with each other."**

 _"Connor was a few years older so he was ahead in school. He studied animals or something and she studies Eos, its actually sickening how well it all fit together."_

 **"From what I understand, he got an offer for a job in his field earlier than anticipated, which was not part of their plan for when they were finished."**

 _"I mean, he asked her to go with him but she didn't want to piggyback off him, she wanted to make her own name, like she had something to prove."_

 **"He left and she stayed. I don't know all the details but she was pretty beat up about it."**

 _"The two of them agreed mutually to separate, which if you ask me is the worst kind of break up. They still loved each other when it was over, figured they'd never separate. I actually was shocked when she told me. She didn't handle it so good."_

 **"I almost had to fire her because she was bringing customers down. After hearing what happened though, I gave it more time."**

"It took a while for her to come out of it, but eventually she got back to the real world before I had to do any damage. Still didn't see her smile for real though, not until..."

"Can't say I ever really saw her smile like she meant it until..."

Elise looked up at Ignis, frowning, before offering him a genuine grin with no tricks lined behind it. Gladio waited for Lexie to finish, a troubled look to her face before she finally gathered her thoughts and gave him a soft, nearly thankful look.

"Until she bumped into you."

Tears streamed down your cheeks as the night of the break up with Connor ran by again. It was just like this, thunderstorms raging on above you as precipitation soaked everything in its path. The only good thing about it was that he wasn't able to see your tears, minging with the rain that dripped from your body. The tender kiss he placed to you, the last one you ever received from him was something that lingered in your memory for the longest time - only now you couldn't feel it. Frowning, you wiped the tears from your eyes and looked out to the sky, remembering how that would be the initial thought that always destroyed you. Strange how you couldn't recall the feeling anymore. Maybe memories really did fade with time.

Your phone went off again beside you and absently you saw the same familiar names across your screen. Sniffling, you picked it up and read the message waiting for you from Ignis and then the one from Gladio. A sad smile creased along your lips before the initial guilt that ate away at you took over and you discarded the device with no intention of answering it. You weren't this person, you didn't want to be this person, however, Connor's sudden appearance jumbled everything so much that you didn't know what to do anymore, just after you had gotten everything sorted. When he left it was devastating and you were certain that he would never come back so you would never have to worry about any of these feelings cropping up again. How wrong you were, reduced back to this pitiful state like before. Pathetic. You promised then that you weren't going to let yourself get back to this ever again.

Well, it was time you kept that promise, leaving your post and marching straight for your bathroom. You didn't even bother looking in the mirror, knowing that you were a mess from your drinking and crying the last couple days. The shower was cold, helping you sober up since you had a time to meet. Of course, you were going to be late but you were certain that he would understand since you hadn't really been giving definitive answers - if any at all. Once you were all finished you checked the time and frowned, doubt settling in now that your head was a little clearer.

No, you had to do this, there was no more putting it off. The world didn't stop turning just because you were upset, that was a lesson you learned from the last time you shut down. Rummaging through the wardrobe, you decided on an outfit rather quickly before fixing your hair to match. Satisfied, you left the apartment swiftly, head held high and pulled up the hood of your jacket so that it didn't undo all the work you had just put into it.

The walk to the train station was a short one, arriving just in time to take you to the transfer. You checked your phone again, swiping away messages from Elise and Lexie, who apparently had somehow figured out why you were avoiding them. That was something you could deal with later, the railcar coming to a halt and allowing you to step out of it. Exhaling deeply, you followed the corridor up the stairs and walked three blocks down, finally getting to your destination.

As you stared through the window into the bar, your heart was heavy. Feet felt like lead as you tried to decide whether or not you really wanted to see anyone or if you should just finish off the day alone and start fresh tomorrow. This was insane, what were you even doing? How did you go from having the love of your life to being left alone and crushed to dating two guys at once? When did things go from simple to this complicated? How you longed for the life of black and white back, a dream of mirrors no longer in your grasp. This was your own doing, all by the choices you made and there was no escape.

Sighing, you walked into the building, spotting him quickly since you had spent the last few minutes debating about whether or not you would actually come in. He smiled warmly at you as he always did and you tried to return it, desperate to hide your nerves, however, it appeared nearly impossible. A drink was already ordered for you the moment you sat down, thankful that at least that was taken care of. Perhaps sobering up wasn't the best idea after all.

"Good to see you," he said, tipping his glass slightly toward you.

"Yeah," you smiled, "Good to see you, Connor."

...

thanks!


	17. It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your

welcome back! The full title of this chapter is: It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door but fanfiction wouldn't allow me to put all of that there.

...

You were on your second drink since you had sat down in a bar you had been avoiding since that last time you saw your ex-boyfriend, Connor. This was a place the two of you frequented while you were dating, lots of old memories hanging in the walls that hadn't changed much at all. The feeling was surreal, thinking that you were never going to come back here and least of all with the man sitting across from you. It was hard to make the journey in the first place, however, you needed this, it was important when it came to processing everything that happened between you both. A frown remained on your face, wishing you had thought this through more. It's dangerous business walking out your front door.

A few days ago Connor had approached you, shortly after you parted ways with Gladio. Your ex caught you on your way into the train, grabbing your arm and making you nearly jump out of your skin. Fear settled into your core as you looked into his eyes, terrified of what he could say, what he would do. Connor let go, suddenly realizing that he maybe shouldn't have startled you that way.

"Sorry," his voice was soft, eyes averting to the ground.

"It's okay," you managed.

"I just..." he was nervous, something you hadn't seen in him since the day he told you he was leaving, "I wanted to know if you had some time for us to meet up? At the usual spot?"

Your eyes widened at his suggestion, the train you were meant to board leaving, as well as the ability to get out of this situation you were in right now. When he met your gaze he was able to see your reluctance in the idea, sighing before giving you a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know this is hard. I'm gonna be there in a couple days. If you show, great, if not... I'll understand."

If only you were able to find your voice, to say something in order to redeem yourself. Connor just kissed your cheek lightly before walking away, leaving you stunned at the whole ordeal. It took a few moments of realizing you were just standing there, staring at nothing, before you composed yourself and boarded the next train. Once you were at home, you shut everything out, mind racing at the last train of events. Whenever your phone went off with a schedule update, you messaged whoever you had to in order to get out of work and stay holed up in your home.

Until now.

Now you were sitting in front of your ex, tense and completely unsure of yourself. Part of you knew that this was a bad idea, that keeping him out of your mind and away from you was best, however, all those feelings you lived with for so long made it difficult to say no to his invitation, especially when everything about him you remembered was the exact same. That familiarity of him is initially what drew you back to a segment of your life you were certain you would never return to.

"You look good," said Connor, gaining your attention.

"Oh uh... thanks," you replied, taking a long drink.

"Still in school?"

"Yes."

"You should be almost done if I remember it right."

"What are you doing here?" you asked finally, unable to put up with his forced small talk anymore.

Connor raised a brow, stunned at the directness of your question. It was definitely out of character for you, however, you had been spending a lot of time with Gladio and he didn't sugarcoat anything. That was a trait you loved about him, the directness that left no question about anything he did or said. You kept your gaze on the brunette before you, waiting for an answer to your question. You weren't even sure what kind you wanted but something to go on was better than sitting here and questioning everything.

The man sighed, "I came back for a lot of reasons," he said, "The world out there is so different from in here. I missed the Crown City, the food, my home, my family. Mostly though, I missed you..."

Connor reached out to touch your hand but you grabbed your glass in order to take another drink. It was instinctual, and the action surprised you both. Obviously you were still hurt by his departure, even if it was a mutual agreement to separate in the first place.

"You never called," you stated, voice harder than you expected, "Never wrote, nothing. You were just gone."

Another sigh from him and he crossed his arms on the table, eyes averted. You kept a thoughtful frown on your face, desperate to have control over your emotions so that you didn't cause a scene here. This encounter had gone over in your mind thousands of times when you were in denial about him leaving. You knew he had family, knew that he would come and see them at some point, knew that he would likely avoid you until he couldn't and then you would rip him to shreds before jumping into his arms, feeling whole again afterward. That was such a long time ago and now things had changed. There was a steady string of weeks since you had met your boyfriends that you completely forgot about Connor and everything the two of you had gone through. Life was getting back to normal without him and then a couple of months alter you met the other boys, he was gone completely. The timing of his arrival had you suspicious, the biggest compelling reason for meeting with him.

"I should have," he said, looking up at so sincerely your heart wanted to stop, "I'm stupid for not doing it. I really screwed up but I just thought it would be easier for you to move on if I wasn't around. That's what I told myself, but it was really just to make it easier on me. I'm an idiot for thinking that we couldn't work being so far away. You were right from the start, we should have tried."

"So why didn't you listen to me?"

Connor shook his head, rubbing his eyes before taking a fresh drink that a passing waiter had brought him. You were intent on him, this being the answer you had hoped for. At the time of your separation, you knew that his logic was sound, couldn't disagree when he presented you with the arguments, however, you hoped that he would see the reason you knew at the time how wrong he was. All of that seemed like a lifetime ago and now you saw things very differently.

"I don't know," he replied, "We were together for so long and I hadn't done anything on my own. I wanted a fresh start out there, nothing holding me back whenever I went on a new journey."

"Holding you back?" you raised a brow.

"I didn't mean it like that," he held his hands up, "I wanted to go and have no regrets, nothing that tied me back home and made me forget why I was out there in the first place. I didn't think it would work because knowing that I was there and you were here, and that you were waiting for me would make me feel guilty and then I would cut it short. I didn't want to resent you for it even though I know now I wouldn't have to. So I convinced you it was better for both of us, but I didn't even consider talking to you about it first, trying and I should have. I'm really sorry."

There was a frown on your face as you processed everything, gaining the answers to the questions you asked for months after his departure. It all seemed so trivial, as if it didn't matter at all. Perhaps time really did heal all wounds.

"So why come and see me? What did you expect?" you asked.

"Well I thought you were dating that one guy, so I wasn't expecting to see you with anyone at all," he chuckled and you quirked another brow, "Not that you can't get anyone, you deserve the world. It's cliche, but I should have expected you to move on. I'm pretty relieved that you didn't after running into you at breakfast."

"What?"

"Well you were with someone else. Obviously those are friends of yours I've never met but it was good to see you smiling at least. Once I saw you leave I figured I still had a shot so I asked you here. I wasn't sure if you'd show up."

So he didn't see Gladiolus kiss you, nor did he see you making out with Ignis either. Some part of you was very relieved to know that, not really wishing to have Connor look at you like some kind of slut nor wanting to give him the impression that he broke you so badly that now it takes two men to satisfy you. No, instead, he was here and wanting to get back together. Months ago you would have jumped at the opportunity, hardly given the question a thought before you said yes. Now, you were in a relationship with two men who didn't know about each other. To start a third was unfair to all of them.

"I need to think about it," you answered, "Things are a bit chaotic and I need to sort some things out before I complicate them further."

Connor smirked, reaching for your hand and you didn't move it this time, "Nothing is complicated about the fact that I still love and need you in my life."

"Everything was always complicated by that."

The two of you laughed and it melted a lot of tension in this meeting. Connor didn't press the matter, instead he went on tell you about his adventures in Eos, away from the Crown City. It was so familiar to you, the way you both acted that you hardly noticed the time go by, boarding the train when the bar closed with a promise to speak with him soon. Even though this was a trying time, you had a smile on your face all the way home as you finally answered the messages waiting for you on your phone.

...

As an alarm sounded in the distance, you groaned at the idea of it bringing you back to consciousness. Absently, you reached your hand over to your night table in order to silence that foul noise coming from your phone - only to realize that it wasn't the source of your disturbance. Frowning, you stiffened as soon as you felt someone moving beside you, trying to figure out who exactly was in your bed with you. The scent of musk and sweat entered your nostrils and immediately you knew it was Gladio, leaning over to wrap an arm around you and huff heavily. Smiling, you snuggled deeper into him, sighing contently as you fought to return to the world of dreams.

A minute later, that damn alarm went off again and you moaned in displeasure, hating that it caught you just as you about achieved your slumber goals. Gladio chuckled behind you, bringing the irate noise to your ear and making you wince at the volume. You shoved your head beneath your pillow in an attempt to block it out, desperate to stay asleep and in your blissful dream that you could hardly remember. The object muffling that sound of the phone was ripped away from your lazy grasp and you groaned again, prying your eyes open and trying to give the man hovering above you a disdained look. Gladio merely laughed, sweeping you up in one massive arm and shocking you into full awareness.

The kiss he placed to your lips had you sighing, nearly in a daze when he pulled back and you lost yourself in his gaze. Since the last time you were with him, it was different to you, something swirling in those amber hues that you didn't recognize. It made your pulse quicken, body afloat and you drew him closer to you, never wishing to have his warmth vacate you. Stealing another taste, a sigh escaped you as his embrace upon you grew tighter, pushing your bodies together and leaving you in a world much better than the one you lived without him. Your focus was solely on him and nothing else, that smile on his face that greeted you when you pulled away made your breath catch in your throat.

That damn alarm made you jump, killing the moment while the Shield laughed at you again. Rolling your eyes, you pushed him off you so that you could shower, wanting to take advantage of the time off you had with him. It was a few days after you had met Connor at your old stomping grounds, getting far too drunk and then stumbling in your door after messaging the boys. Ignis had seen you for lunch the following day while you were at work and Gladio showed up last night in order to take you out today. You had a shift later on so you were quick to get ready, making a Breve while he composed himself.

Half an hour later and you were in his car, driving down the streets of Insomnia while he kept one of your hands within his own. Thankfully he didn't mention the way you shut him out - didn't even ask which made you certain that someone had told him the reason you were so upset. It didn't matter right now, windows rolled down slightly as the spring air reached you, easing the mountain of weight off your shoulders. When he parked, you recognized the spot, smiling as the memories washed over you from the first time he brought you here. Hiking never bothered you before, but now you thrived at the idea of going on the outskirts of the city.

Gladio carried the bulk of your things as you started on the trail. It was more populated now that the weather was getting better, however, you paid no one any mind, just enjoyed his company as you kept true to the path. Since it was warmer out, you both went further, coming up one of the biggest hills that led to an overlook you didn't even know existed. The sight of the city took your breath away, even as Gladio smirked smugly when you turned to look at him.

"This is amazing," you said, unable to keep the grin from your face.

"You've never been up here?" he quirked a brow.

"No, I never knew it existed."

The man pulled you down so that you were sitting with him on the blanket you packed, staying within his embrace while you both looked up at the sky. Puffy white clouds reflected the sun and the breeze was a bit cooler, making you shudder which prompted Gladio to draw you closer for warmth. You brought your gaze to those amber orbs, the peace of the woods stirring something within you and making you want to tell him something. There it was again, that unfamiliar thing swirling around in those eyes, taking the words from you and losing yourself in them.

Gladio cupped your cheek, kissing you in a way that you nearly lost yourself. The only thing that mattered right now was your connection and when it severed even in the slightest you felt as if the world would end. Another soft kiss was placed to your forehead and you leaned your head on his shoulder, observing the city still. The sun approached the hour of the evening, beginning its descent and giving an orange tinge to the sky that was as stunning as before. The rations you both had brought were long gone, only dessert left and you were both enjoying that with each others company.

"Missed your mouth."

Gladio's voice startled you, one of his fingers coming to your chin and wiping the string of frosting you hadn't gotten to yet. Immediately your tongue came out, the tip trailing lightly from the end of the cream all the way to the top before the digit was in your mouth. Your gaze never left Gladio's the entire time, enthralled in his interest by your actions. The finger came out with a _pop_ and you felt heat in your core. He was looking at you again in that same way.

"Fuck I love you."

There it was, the confession come to light, the truth behind his eyes that you had been seeing. You would have been shocked if it weren't for the fact that the idea left you positively thrilled. The more the phrase replayed in your head the more your heart fluttered. You had been running away from your own feelings for a while, not wishing to complicate things but this gave you an easy solution to your problem and your one regret was that you didn't realize it far sooner. Wordlessly, you threw your arms around him, kissing him with everything you had and feeling a tear leave your eye.

"I love you."

The response was a whisper, drawing him in again for another taste. It's dangerous business walking out your front door.

...

After spending a couple days with Gladio - completely delirious with your revelation - you were finally ready to break things off with Ignis. If you were already in love with one man then there was no need to string the other along, it was only right that you stop before you got in over your head and one of them got hurt. Elise had reluctantly given you another night off, assuming that you were still dealing with the aftermath of your ex coming back into town. Since you didn't want her in your business, you decided that you'd let her believe that, thankful that she was at least sympathetic and prepared for the repercussions of when she found out the truth of the matter.

Ignis was still texting you in the same manner that he always had, and you were riddled with guilt at the idea that you might truly cause him harm after you broke it off with him. You liked him, there was no denying that, however, you weren't prepared to really search the depth of your feelings if there wasn't a need. Of course, it would be easier to end things with a message but he was so good to you that he deserved an honest reason and face to face, no matter how hard it was. Every time you saw his name sprawled across your screen you felt a weight on your shoulders. It was going to come down to this one way or another, yet somehow you were certain Gladio would take it better if the situation was reversed.

It didn't matter, you had only a couple hours to get ready before you had to board the train to his place. Being the man that he was, he offered to pick you up, however, you insisted on getting there yourself, having no intention of making this any harder than it already was. This wasn't going to be formal by any means, you were going to get to his house, make a clean break as soon as you could and deal with the consequences later. No matter how much you tried to simplify it, your mind ran away with you and it only made you sluggish whilst trying to prepare yourself. This was the right thing, you were doing the right thing. A decent human being did not string along people for their own selfish desires, you were not a monster.

The train arrived on time and you wished that you were calmer. Every second that passed made it harder to breathe and before you knew it, you were at the last stop and only had three blocks to walk until you reached your destination. Once you were off the car you exhaled deeply, desperate to keep yourself from shaking. You had to do this, the longer you waited the worse it would be. Setting your jaw, you walked up the stairs and noted that it had started to rain. How fitting. Releasing a sigh, you wished you wore a hood as you stepped out from the safety of cover and frowned at the idea of getting your hair wet. Only a few drops managed to make contact before you were immediately sheltered by someone unexpected.

"Ignis!" you were stunned.

"Good evening, my dear," he smiled down at you.

"What are you doing here?"

"Certainly you don't expect me to allow you to walk by yourself in this ghastly weather? You'll catch cold."

His words made heat rise to your cheeks, that gentle look on his face causing your heart to flutter in a familiar way. Your mind went blank when he kissed you, taking initiative in a way that you weren't used to and you melted in his arms. The rain pelted the umbrella that he held steadily above you both, keeping you close so that you were covered while you tasted him. In the time you were apart, you forgot how different things were with him, how he made your heart soar in his own way. Left in a daze, you were trying to keep your disappointment from separating from him off your face, however, the smile he offered you told you that you had failed in that endeavour.

"I must confess I have missed you terribly during your absence."

The tone in his voice was the one that turned your bones to water, and you knew that you were lost completely in him. Your only reaction was to kiss him again, clinging to him to keep your knees from buckling beneath you. Once that make out session was over, Ignis kept an arm around you the whole journey back to his building and you did not protest, all your tension melting away and the sole reason for getting together long forgotten as you caught up since your last encounter.

When you stepped into his apartment you sighed as the aroma of food invaded your nostrils as harshly as the man's scent when you first saw him. You should have known he was going to feed you, he _always_ fed you. Even if your original intention was to break it off, he looked at it as a date and you felt guilty about what you were going to do. Clearly this wouldn't be happening tonight, not after all the effort he had gone through to make it special for you. No, you would have to plan for another time.

Everything was so precise that you merely had to sit down, dinner complete as soon as you walked in the door. That man was amazing, always leaving you in a state of wonder at how he was able to manage his time so efficiently. There was obviously something on his mind, your instinct picking up on it as the two of you had your third glass of wine on the couch still in conversation. It was the way that Ignis was boldly sitting close to you, drawing you to him, reaching for your hand or absently playing with your hair. While it left goosebumps on your skin, it was oddly blunt and you weren't quite sure what to make of it - yet as the wine settled you found that it was hard to resist him. You also noticed that he didn't ask you about why you had ignored him a while ago and knew that Elise had a big mouth.

"Oh shit!"

You widened your eyes, appalled at the language, however, you had just spilled red wine on his white shirt and it was a move that mortified you. Before he could say anything, you were up with a wet cloth in desperate need to correct your mistake. Ignis merely chuckled, placing his hands over top yours and gaining your attention.

"What is so funny?" you huffed, "I've just ruined your shirt!"

"Indeed," he agreed, still smiling.

"And you're okay with that?"

"The accident is of no matter. What I find comical is the mere fact that it is the precise shirt that you spilled multiple coffees on the very day we met."

"You remember that?" you asked incredulously

"Of course. It is, after all, a cherished memory."

Again your eyes widened, stunned at his words. Those emerald eyes told the truth and you couldn't believe that he remembered small details like that. Ignis was always doing that, making sure you were fed, sheltered from bad weather, kept up with your studies. He checked in on you daily and not to the point that it was disruptive, constantly went out of his way to do nice things for you and never made you feel as though you weren't good enough. When you needed space he gave it to you, never pushed you into anything, remained supportive of anything and wasn't shy when it came to spoiling you. Ignis was perfect and you were so lucky that he gave you the time of day, that he genuinely wanted to be around you.

Without warning, you pulled him in for a kiss, letting your emotions run away with you. His arms came to encircle around you, holding you ever so gently as was his way and making sure you weren't going to stain your own clothes. The man took care of you in ways that you never realized until this very moment and suddenly you found yourself in a much worse dilemma than before; you were absolutely head over heels in love with Ignis. It's dangerous business walking out your front door.

...

thanks!


	18. I Got A Girl

thanks for reading!

,,,

A slow exhale, lids heavy, head hazy, heart palpitating, you were completely ensnared by the man before you. Green orbs held your gaze as you tried to focus. With every taste, Ignis left your mind blank and your body craving more of his touch. The soiled shirt was discarded, hands splayed on his toned chest while you straddled him on his own couch, completely drawn to him after realizing how hopelessly in love with him you were. There was nothing else on your mind, his hands gently slipping beneath your shirt and gliding up your bare back until they reached your bra, coming back down. You couldn't get enough of him, moaning as your lips crashed upon his once more rather vigorously, swallowing his own grunt and making you shudder.

As you met his gaze you noted that his eyes were clouding over, readying himself to unravel in front of you just as last time when he told you that he actually liked you. It was too bad you had dug yourself in a deep hole then, not realizing that was when you two had started dating. You were panting as you pulled back from his lips, those soft hands moving so that they were at your navel before travelling upward. It seemed he was unsure of himself once he reached the wire of your bra, a visible gulp registering in your peripherals before one finger glided over the satin and rubbed against an erect nub, anticipation through the roof of his touch. A sigh escaped you, encouraging him to do it again which then caused you to arch your back slightly as the pressure increased. Your shirt appeared to thwart his movements that only wanted to keep prodding at your chest. Ignis was quick to solve the problem, lifting the fabric lightly over your head and placing it beside him almost neatly, making you smirk.

The audible gasp that sounded from his lips made you hot, watching his eyes devour you from where he sat. If he thought that was good, how would he react when they were free of their prison? You wanted to find out, your hands reaching for the clasp at the back and ready to take it apart - only to be stopped by him abruptly. Confused, you frowned at him, mutely asking why he wouldn't allow you something that you both wanted.

"Please," he was breathless, "Allow me, in my own time."

A simple nod was all he needed to let his hands drop, caressing your hips that you rolled into him once more. Ignis released an involuntary grunt, rolling his eyes to the back of his head before you carefully removed his glasses, wishing to be closer to him. Before you had a chance to claim his lips, he was already at yours, softly kissing you while holding you in place. The skin to skin contact made you exhale deeply, drawing warmth from him and leaving no gaps in between you. As he moved it was like liquid, holding you close while he lowered you down on the couch, all gentle and keeping you both connected at the lips. Those long, slender fingers worked their way from your hip and back to the bra at the precise moment that his lips found the sensitive flesh of your neck below the ear. Your eyes squeezed shut, a breathy moan in his ear. Ignis was exploring, studying your body and it's reaction meticulously before moving on to something new.

Once he had mapped out your neck, the top of your bra was pulled down and finally, a connection was made flesh to flesh. Ignis let his fingers run over that sensitive bud before taking it and squeezing gently. Your back at arched into him, gasping when the sensation coursed through your body. Finally, he reached behind and removed the clothing, allowing the cool air to roll over your skin and make you shudder. Ignis brought his lips to the left breast, planting a gentle kiss there before taking that into his mouth. You were on fire, his tongue working in tune with his fingers on the other side. This was so intimate, unlike anything you had ever experienced before and it left you writhing beneath him, built up so high you could hardly take it.

It seemed he finally was able to sense your urgency, abandoning his work in order to trail his mouth lower. Your breath hitched as soon as he kissed just below your navel, hesitating for a moment before reaching to remove the obstacle in his way. Ignis was gentle, coaxing you to lift your hips in order for him to slowly pull down your pants. Your head moved, wishing that you could see his face after remembering that you did not come prepared for a sexual encounter. Claiming your bottom lip, your nerves skyrocketed, tensing when you felt a tentative kiss at the top of your seam. A whimper left you as soon as your thighs were separated enough for him to fit in, tongue trailing along the outer layer. When he finally pushed through your petals, your body quivered and a long drawn out sigh sounded from your lips.

Ignis was thorough, meticulous, testing every movement to garner your reaction. You were certain that you were making a mess on his couch, however, you were so far gone that you hardly thought about it. That talented tongue explored every inch of you, from start to finish. It came to back to flicker over your engorged flesh and encouraging more of those delectable cries from you. You would have pointed out how he was gloating about it in his own way but you were solely focused on his actions, anything else completely irrelevant. When he teased at your entrance, your hips quivered, eyes shooting open when one slender digit found its way through, pushing against your soiled walls and making you clench your thighs around him. You were drawing him closer, desperate for him to go deeper as a second one joined in and began to slowly pump its way in and out.

Only your moans echoed off the walls as the map lapped you up, divulging himself deeper in your folds and easily learning how to make you completely unravel at his touch. Fingers raked through his hair, encouraging him to continue his efforts while you held back, desperate to keep him where he was. At some point you weren't certain if the neighbour hole had felt something gaze against it, so deep in the moment that you could hardly think. You wanted this to last as long as it could, to keep you here on the brink of completely losing your mind and surrendering to his every whim as he commanded. It was to no avail, Ignis pushing harder and sending you over the edge. As you reached your climax you cried his name, body tense as he continued his efforts and drawing out more in you than you thought possible.

Chest heaving, you remained where you were, coated in a thin layer of sweat while Ignis watched over you. When you met his gaze you couldn't help but smile at him, shuddering as your body temperature lowered and you realized that you were fairly naked in front of him. Ignis kept you close, still bare chested and his arms around you. Despite that he was still wearing his pants, you could feel how eager he was to remove them but you would not push him further than he intended no matter how much your body craved him. Finally composed, you were attempting to sever your connection in order to find your clothes and your senses - only to be held tighter in the embrace you weren't really all that desperate to leave in the first place.

"Please I..." he was shy, whispering in your ear, lips grazing against you with every word, "I wish to admire your beauty longer."

"Ignis..."

You were absolutely speechless as your eyes tried to focus on him. Ignis met your gaze once more and you were completely drawn to him, kissing him before pushing yourself against him, shivering when his fingers ghosted along your skin. After they came up another time they were pushing deeper, absently kneading into your flesh while he roamed. You sighed contently, nestling your head in the crook of his neck and attempting to take his warmth for your own. The two of you remained entangled in each other and you couldn't be happier, hardly noticing the time go by. A gentle kiss was placed to the top of your hair and you smiled, feeling drowsy at his actions.

"Will you remain here for the night?" he murmured, keeping you close.

"If you want," your sleepy reply went into his chest.

"I do."

Ignis withdrew his warmth from you, making you wake up entirely. He was standing over you, offering a hand that you took, fixing yourself before following him down the hall and into his bedroom. You tried not to notice the pink hues that crept up on his cheeks, knowing full well that you were still completely nude as you moved with him. Enjoying his reaction, you decided to stay that way, slipping beneath the sheets casually and absently watching him the entire time. You were unaware of the smile plastered on your face, noticing it only after he had kissed you for the last time that night after getting into his bed with you.

...

A couple of days later and you were back on a regular work and school schedule. Ignis was able to find more time for you while Gladio appeared to be going out of his way to see what it would take to get you to tell him to stop sending you messages about his plans for you the next you were together. You were unable to stop your smile every time you looked at your phone. It was embarrassing at times when Elise or Lexie would point it out, both giving you disapproving looks for very different reasons. You tried to avoid both your friends, not wanting to deal with the guilt they made you feel about dating two people at the same time.

It wasn't their fault, it was your own. The intention was to break it off with Ignis after you realized that you were in love with Gladio, but you discovered that somehow you were able to love another person just as much. While Ignis hadn't necessarily reciprocated those feelings, you knew that you couldn't end things right away, they were too even once more and leaving you in the same spot as before. The more you thought about things the more complicated they became. Before the two of them came into your life things were simple, a regular citizen that stayed off the radar and had your life slowly coming together. You were going to simply finish school and then travel the world in order to further your research.

Connor came into your life and it was all so clear, black and white with no stops. That was, until he left so unexpectedly and you were devastated, picking up the pieces. It took a long time to heal, still keeping your goals true and trying to focus on them despite that it still intertwined with his dreams as well. It would be easy to avoid him when you got to the point where you would leave the Crown City. Everything still at least made sense, no complications aside from the fact that you were to do this alone instead of with someone else.

That all changed the day you met Gladio and Ignis, who stumbled into your life with shades of grey. You spent so much time trying to keep everything on track that you weren't prepared for any of this and you were not really complaining. The only issue was trying to figure out how to proceed from here on in. The decision between the two men was a complete stalemate, putting yourself back to the original half baked scheme conjured up by Lexie in a cafe a while back. It wasn't as easy as she made it out to be, especially now that you were so deep in love with both of them that no one would come out of this unscathed. The longer you waited the harder it would be, however, you could not rush things with Ignis just to get out of the mess you created. You had to make sure you made the decision fairly, they both deserved far better than what you were doing to them.

You sighed as you rolled over, phone still lazily in hand after answering your last message. It wasn't you being a shitty person that had you so down, it was the fact that you were still ignoring the fact that Connor had waltzed back into your life and wanted to make amends for the way things were left before. To say that you had no feelings for him would be an utter lie. The two of you had so much history it was hard to put all of those emotions away as if they ceased to exist in the first place. Perhaps that was part of the process, learning how to live with them instead of trying to forget. Either way, Connor wanted an answer from you and it was unfair to leave him lying in wait as well.

It would be simple to just return to your old life, get everything back the way you always thought it would turn out. There were no complications that way, none of this love triangle you put yourself in making matters worse. If you let them both go then they would never run the risk of finding out about each other and getting hurt knowing that you had lied to them both. All of that would disappear and you would be back to what you considered normal. The fact that you could still have that was surreal, especially after everything you had been through to get here. A smile passed over your lips as you envisioned once more how things would turn out for you down that path. So much had changed, was that really what you wanted? Only you knew the answer and how you wanted to go forward. In the meantime, your phone chimed, reminding you that you had messages to answer.

...

The Crown Prince of Lucis was not a man to be seen in public unless required by his father. Ignis often had trouble when it came to getting Noctis to do any of his Princely duties, the boy's aloofness making the job far more tedious than it needed to be. The best days were ones like today: mundane and fairly routine, involving coming over to find the apartment messy and making a proper dinner. Occasionally it would be a social event, where Prompto would make his way over to eat far more than he should have given his small frame, and play video games or read endless amounts of picture books the Prince had accumulated. Gladio would join the fray, however, he was not much into their childish whims, more so kept Ignis company while going over exploits in womanizing - purely to get under Prompto's skin.

Tonight was not so far from the norm, if one could ignore the fact that the Shield was abnormally quiet. Noctis and Prompto were overly loud as usual while Ignis finished his cleaning in the kitchen and joined them all in the living area with a hot cup of Ebony. Gladiolus was on his phone, a smile on his face that the Adviser had not seen in a long time. It made the man smirk, thoughts drifting to the other day when he himself had spent the night with someone he absolutely adored.

"What are you so happy about?"

It was Prompto that took notice of Gladio, grinning foolishly at the screen in his hand. The Shield ignored him, continuing to tap away on his phone as if he were alone in the room. Noctis remained glued to his phone as well and Ignis smiled lightly already knowing where this was going to go, having seen it many times over whilst the four of them were together on a casual night.

"Hello?"

Gladio continued to type his message, almost as if he were oblivious to the fact that someone was trying to gain his attention. Ignis knew better, watching from his post as Prompto edged closer to the large man, ready to peer over and look at what he was doing. The Shield didn't even bother to try and hide what he was writing, in fact, his grin appeared to grow as Prompto's eyes scanned over the words. Clearly this was being done on purpose, likely to convey the message that Prompto needed to mind his own business. The blond was in disbelief, looking at Gladio and jumping back.

"What kind of girls are you seeing?!" he demanded, almost embarrassed.

The Shield huffed, clearly finishing on his phone and then looking over at the other man.

"Just one girl," he replied.

"Yeah right," scoffed the blond, "Like I'd believe that after what I just read."

"She likes it."

"You mean _they_ like it. Since when did you text more than one in the same chat?"

"It's only one."

"For now."

The Shield shoved the younger man across the couch, hardly phased by his pestering. Gladiolus wasn't one to be shy about such things, perhaps he was telling the truth. The smile on his face, it was all the evidence they really needed if it could be read properly.

"I got a girl," he said, "Just one, no need for more."

"Seriously?"

Gladio nodded.

"Huh," Prompto frowned in thought, "Wait! Is it that same girl I saw last at your place?" Again, the Shield nodded, "That was months ago!"

"Congratulations," interjected Ignis, "The frivolous womanizing was growing tiresome."

Noctis quirked a brow, looking up at his friend and then smirking to himself. The action didn't go unnoticed by Gladio, who set his amber gaze between the two of them before coming to his own conclusion and chuckling.

"Got something to say?"

Gladio fixed his gaze on his charge with a knowing smirk. The Prince shrugged, eyes back on his mobile device and failing at pretending he didn't know anything. Prompto looked over at his friend suspiciously, appearing to catch on that he was the only one in the room missing something. The Shield looked over at the man enjoying his beverage; who then busied himself in his own phone, taking a drink of his Ebony which caused Gladio to laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling that everyone knows something that I don't?" asked the blond, looking longingly at his friends.

"'Cause we probably do," the big man continued to laugh.

"Noct!"

"Iggy's got a girl," Noctis pushed at Prompto, who was attempting to take his phone.

"HE WHAT?!"

The young man's head snapped so quickly that Gladio thought it would snap clean off, raising a brow. When Ignis realized what had been spoken he merely kept his gaze on his phone, taking another drink of his coffee very casually before addressing the statement.

"Don't be preposterous," Ignis frowned, waving them off.

"Son of a bitch, really?!"

"Yep," the Prince finally put his phone down.

"Ridiculous," Ignis didn't even raise his eyes from the phone.

"Yeah, so ridiculous that you have to go out of the way just to get a coffee every day."

"A secret coffee girl?" Prompto's eyes sparkled.

"I'm afraid I've no idea what he's talking about," scoffed Ignis.

Gladio continued to chuckle the entire time, only getting harder the more annoyed his friend appeared to be. Prompto went back to pestering the young Prince about this coffee shop and the glare that Ignis gave him made him shut his mouth.

" _Do_ tell me what you find so amusing?" demanded the Adviser.

"You really think we haven't noticed the stick in your ass loosening just a bit?" Gladio raised a brow.

Ignis sighed, all eyes on him again as they waited for him to elaborate. This was exactly the type of thing he was trying to avoid, not wishing to clash both lives and have them nosing about where they don't belong. It was inevitable, especially since he planned on continuing the romantic relationship he had developed. Pushing up his glasses, he took another drink of the Ebony that was nowhere near the taste that he had grown accustomed to the last few weeks. Smiling, he faced them all, finally ready to admit what he thought had been a well kept secret.

"In recent months I have indeed taken notice of a young woman in a cafe I happened to stumble upon one day in haste," said Ignis carefully.

"Months?! This has been going on for months?!" cried Prompto.

"I'm a busy man."

"Clearly," Gladio laughed, Ignis giving him a disapproving look.

"What about you?"

"Bar."

"Figures," Noctis droned, going back to his phone.

"It ain't like that, not this time. Was gonna be but, I kinda like her."

"Oh ho! Big guy is in loooove!" squealed Prompto.

Gladio shrugged, "So what if I am?" he crossed his arms, "I got a girl, Iggy's got one, hell even Noct half ass has one. Where does that leave you?"

The blond's spirits dropped as soon as the question registered, muttering to himself as he sat back staring at his feet. Ignis chuckled quietly while the Prince still appeared to be not paying attention to the conversation at hand. Gladio in love was almost a rare sight and the way he insisted that it wasn't a big deal only made Prompto even more curious than he already was. It appeared that the Shield had found his perfect match; witty, outspoken, bold, able to keep up with his drinking and very eager to explore the wilderness with him. At least, that's what Ignis gathered from what the man was saying.

"Great lay to, did I mention that?" Gladiolus gave a sidelong glance at Prompto, who huffed.

"Only after every sentence," deadpanned Noctis.

"Perhaps one day you'll grace us with her presence," said Ignis.

"Nah, she's too good for you punks," replied Gladio, grinning.

"I bet he's scared that she'll realize she's too good for him as soon as meets Iggy," Prompto smirked.

"He's got his own girl," reminded the Prince, still stuck with his face in his phone.

"I don't buy it. Proof or it didn't happen."

Ignis sighed once more, wishing that the subject hadn't been brought up. Prompto was relentless when he wanted something, a trait that would prove useful in his future. It appeared that he wasn't the only one, however, even Noctis raising his eyes from his phone to look over curiously at what the man had to say. Perhaps a lack of love life was exactly the reason they were making such a fuss about these things.

"I met the barista in the shop and no I will _not_ tell you the name. I refuse to let you badger the poor girl whilst she works. This woman was easily able to whip up a very superb cup of Ebony and other specialty coffees. Unlike Gladio, I'm afraid I do not have a lot of free time so we are proceeding at a much slower pace," explained Ignis.

"What's she like?" asked Prompto.

"Extremely intelligent and very timid."

"Noct, what's she really like?"

The Prince shrugged, "Seemed pretty shy to me when I saw her."

"You really don't remember the name of the place?"

"Wasn't really paying attention."

"But you go there every day!"

"I don't, he does."

"And you kept her a secret all this time," remarked Gladio, smirking.

"Yes well, with you lot nosing about I felt it was necessary," replied Ignis.

"Tell ya what Iggy, my birthday's coming up. You bring yours and I'll bring mine."

"Oh oh! Yes do it!" exclaimed Prompto.

"What makes you think you're invited?"

Ignis watched the two bicker after that comment, smiling lightly. His phone vibrated beside his cup of Ebony, the reply from his girlfriend sprawling across the screen. It had been a few days since the last night he was with her, intimate with her and her voice never leaving him, even now. As he composed his reply, he kept that same smile on his face before looking over at the three of them who were no longer paying attention to him.

"Very well," said Ignis, gaining all eyes on him, "I shall extend the invitation to the young lady."

...

thanks guys!


	19. Don't Ask Why

welcome back and thank you for my reviews! you reader are awesome!

...

You were packing up your school things, finished for the day and pressed for time. Today Gladio was rather insistent about seeing you and you tried to find the quickest gap in your schedule for him, wondering what the urgency was. Usually he was patient, waiting for a night so that the time together wasn't so limited but for whatever reason, you had a few hours before you had to work close at the cafe. The Shield didn't know about your other job and you weren't going to tell him for fear that he would show up at the same time as Ignis and you would be busted before you were ready.

Sending away that wave of anxiety, you rushed to catch the train so that you could reach the place that you were meeting your boyfriend, Shoving in your earbuds, you tried to regulate your breath after all the running you did to make it on time. Pulling out your phone, a smile graced your features when you saw the messages waiting for you, answering them in order and exhaling deeply. You had four stops on this train and then three on the next after walking two blocks. It wasn't a perfect system but you had managed to utilize it to the best of your ability, hardly late for anything.

When you had finally boarded the second railcar your nerves settled down about whether or not you were going to make it on time. As your stomach rumbled, you were hoping that food was on the agenda, hardly having time to get ready in the morning after a late phone call with Ignis last night. Juggling the two boys was a lot harder than it used to be, ignorance truly bliss. As you made it to your final stop, you scurried back to the surface and proceeded two blocks, smiling again when you were met with those familiar amber hues.

"You're late," he smirked, drawing you into his arms.

"Not all of us can have a fancy car," you replied.

"You said you didn't need a ride."

"Well to be fair, I didn't know you actually meant in your car. I thought you were talking about something else, I was tired."

"From the last ride?" he quirked a brow.

You scoffed, "From your ego."

"Don't change the subject, you wanted-"

You kissed him then, not really interested in wasting the little time you had with this idle banter. It was hard not to laugh at the look he was giving you, retracting from his arms and keeping your hand in his own. The warm spring breeze followed you both along the cluttered street, your school books weighing you down, however, you tried to keep that from your mind as the two of you kept going. When Gladio had enough of your annoying, uncomfortable shifting of your shoulders, he practically tore the thing from you, throwing it over his shoulder and a little impressed at how much you were carrying, teasing you about it nonetheless.

There were food vendors on your path and you both stopped to grab something, taking it up to the park and near a large pond that had plenty of people walking along the path. The second bench is where you stopped, eating an in-between meal while enjoying his company. Gladio was aware that you were pressed for time, however, didn't indicate that by any means, going on as if he had all the time in the world.

"You busy next Saturday?" asked the large man.

Both of you had finished eating, disposing of your empty containers and resumed walking the trail. Usually when he took you for a stroll it was in a forest and not overly populated by civilians, making it peaceful to allow you both the privacy you desired. Since there was no time to head toward the outskirts of the city he opted to do it this way, clearly with something on his mind since he generally didn't go to these lengths in order to ask you out.

"Not currently," you answered, focused on trying not to bump into anyone.

"Well, you are now."

"Oh?"

"It's my birthday," he stopped, looking out at the lake on this murky day, "Be better with you there."

You joined him, following his gaze and absently taking his hand. It was peaceful even though the grey skies threatened to weep on them

. The rainy season was almost as depressing as the winter, however, you liked it better than snow so you hardly complained. At least the wind was warm, blowing through your hair and his, drawing your attention back to the unanswered question he was asking. As you took in his profile, you saw that there was an uncertainty on his face, something that you would have never noticed before you were in love with him. Gladio was hardly vulnerable and it made your heart soar to know that he was comfortable enough to drop his walls around you. Taking his hand, you grinned as you met his gaze.

"Of course I'll be there," you assured.

Those amber hues turned to liquid as they stared at you, the smile that graced his features reminding you how deeply you felt for him, falling under that familiar spell you no longer fought. You were so engrossed with him that you barely noticed when his grin suddenly turned mischievous, claiming your lips and keeping his heat against yours. The man swallowed one of your content sighs, encircling his arms around you to pull you closer.

"Good," he said, "Make sure you wear a surprise," he snapped your bra through your sweater.

You giggled, "If you ask for it then it can't be a surprise."

"You're right," he kissed you again, "Don't even bother with clothes."

Your face flushed when you realized what he said, squealing when he squeezed one of your rear cheeks unexpectedly. Despite trying weakly to push out of his embrace, you were laughing the entire time, failing to convey that you were upset even if it wasn't real. People passing by either smiled kindly or averted their eyes when things got a little more than appropriate for the public. Only one more kiss was placed to your lips before he finally stopped teasing you, taking your hand and continuing on the path you started.

"Turning 22 huh?" you mused out loud.

"Had to happen at some point," he shrugged.

"I guess so. Wouldn't it be a big deal up at the Citadel? You are the next Shield."

"Earlier in the day I have official stuff I need to do. At night you're all mine."

"No friends?"

"They'll be there, but I don't like sharing so they'll have to leave at some point."

A small blush crept to your cheeks at what he was suggesting. You kept a hold of his arm, attempting to hide your face while you both walked, aware that you were coming to the end of the trail. It was too bad that you didn't have more time, however, you had gotten enough time off work for your personal life and knew that Elise would not be okay with it. Gladio thought you were busy with school and that suited you just fine, unwilling to allow the barista near him nor the other fear that gnawed in the back of your mind. In the meantime, you were trying to find another time that the two of you could be together before the next week but unfortunately, that didn't seem to be a possibility - unless there was a night sneaked in there where you could both afford to lose sleep.

"Prompto's the one who will go all gushy," said Gladio as they went back to the upcoming event, "Most of it was his idea. I just went along since Iggy's finally hooking with someone and I wanna know who."

"So it's all just an excuse?"

He shrugged, "Sort of. I wanna make sure she's real."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why."

You laughed, "Well I hope she is so that I'm not the only one blind sighted by everyone."

As you both rounded the end of the path he lingered longer, offering you a ride that you declined. Instead, he walked with you to the train station until it was your time to go, one parting kiss and teasing smack to your behind before the doors separated you. That smile never left you, thinking about all the things you were going to do for his birthday, truly wanting him to have a good time on his day.

...

A few days later and you found yourself at _Miseria Cantare_ again, closing for the third night in a row. Elise appeared to be going out of her way to give these shifts to you and you were certain she was punishing you for something. Not that it really mattered, Ignis was still coming around regularly during your shifts and meeting you when possible on your breaks. The music sounded loudly from the speakers, your dance moves hardly doing it justice, however, it was the best way for you to unwind after having such a busy day.

When you were finished with everything, you changed and closed up your locker, grabbing the Breve on the counter on your way out. Once the door was locked you sighed, checking your phone and deciding to wait before you opened Gladio's message. That boy knew how to rile you up no matter where you were and that wasn't always ideal. When you got home, that was a completely different game. Smiling, you pocketed the phone and turned around, nearly jumping out of your skin when you saw the sleek black car parked in front of the cafe. Luckily, you knew exactly who it was, walking up to the vehicle and testing the lock of the passenger door.

"My dear, have you not been taught to avoid getting into cars with strangers?" asked Ignis as you closed the door.

"You're not a stranger," you replied, smiling at him.

"Fair point."

The man moved to kiss you, his warmth moving through your body and relaxing the last of your tension. It was a nice surprise that he had shown up, no indication that he was going to and you were over the moon about it. The car was still running and you were curious about that, not entirely sure about where he intended on taking you. Not that it really mattered, you always enjoyed your time with him.

"What are you doing here?" you asked as he pulled away from the shop.

"Am I mistaken in assuming I'm wanted here?"

"No! I always want to see you! I'm not sure why you came tonight though."

"Don't ask why," he chided.

"Why?"

"Do I truly need an excuse to see you?" he raised a brow.

You flushed, not really expecting that out of him. A quick glance out the window told you that you were not going home like you had intended, he was taking you out somewhere and you wished that you had dressed for such an occasion.

"I just wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning," you said finally.

"Indeed. As it turns out, I managed to finish my work early and decided that devoting more of my free time to you was in my best interest."

Your heart was gushing at his words, unable to stop the smile that took over your face as you reached for his hand. Ignis was very serious about his driving, however, he allowed you to sneak your small fingers within his grasp, if even for a mere moment before he was back to the road. When you turned back to the window you had no idea where you were going, so many parts of the town unfamiliar still since you never had the time to explore everything around your home. Generally you stuck to one area, never even knowing about half the trails in the Crown City until you started dating Gladio. There was also the matter of you stuck in a rut of your life; going to the same bars, always the same place and never trying anything different. It was previously believed you had all the time after you were done school to explore and change the routine.

Ignis appeared to know of places hidden in plain sight, where you never went because it was closer to the Citadel than you were comfortable with. The large building came into view and you couldn't remember the last time you were so close to it. That light shooting out in the middle of it, shining brightly in the clear night was mesmerizing. While you knew that the barrier was there, the only evidence was the green light, only visible at night and protecting Insomnia from the qualms of war. Ignis drove on, not coming close enough that you had to crane your neck to see the top but still able to tell how large the building was. On the north side of it was where he stopped, a few blocks away and coming to the front of a building.

Frowning, you exited the vehicle at the same time Ignis did, hearing music come from within. You watched as the man handed off his keys to the valet and then took a look around. This was another one of those formal places and you were not dressed for such an occasion, making you wish to panic, however, the hand that encompassed your own suddenly focused your thoughts, noting that Ignis was not concerned in the slightest. Easy for him, he was always well dressed. You tried to quiet your nerves as you got closer and the reassuring squeeze to your hand was helping a little. The music grew louder as you crossed the doors to the entrance with ease, confirming that you were a little out of place here. Ignis led you to the elevators off to the left, stepping in and pushing the button for the roof.

The building was up a few stories, giving you a stunning view of the city and its gorgeous Citadel. This place looked extremely: several tables, a bar, stage for music and a wide floor for dancing, people littered all around it. Potted plants were getting ready to grow and bloom, the smell of spring in the night air. It was beautiful and you were mesmerized by the twinkling lights all around you. The man at your side led you to up a few stairs, to a circular balcony walled off from the rest of the occupants and allowing them to actually hear each other over the music - which was surprisingly calm compared to the lower floors and their persistent thumping.

"What is this place?" you asked.

"One of my more quiet reprieves," replied Ignis, taking his seat across from you.

"Quiet, right," you scoffed.

The smile he returned made you claim your bottom lip, wine being poured in your glasses and an appetizer placed between you. It was nothing like his homecooked food, however, you weren't going to complain at all about the taste, still far better than anything you could master. Every time Ignis got you wine of any colour, it had flavours you never knew could exist, always opting for an option that was easy on the wallet.

Music played on and dinner came shortly after you had eaten most of the starter platter that came out. You would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that your stomach craved everything this man placed in front of you, whether he made it or placed an order. The only real issue with fine wine was the fact that it hit you a lot more than the regular stuff, things that you were already used to. During the meal you both spoke of the time you spent apart, focusing mainly on your studies that never relented. Only another couple of months before the semester was over and you were looking forward to the break.

"More free time would be delightful," mused Ignis as his plate was taken away.

"You can request vacation, can't you?"

"Of course, however, approval is another matter entirely."

"But you can't work all the time!"

Ignis smiled, placing his hand over yours and making heat rise to your cheeks. Those emerald hues were soft as they gazed at you, causing your heart to flutter. Before he could say anything he rose from his seat, pulling you with him and guiding you up further to the rail of the tower, wrapping an arm around your waist and keeping you close. You were shocked, confused until he began to lead you in familiar steps, knowing how much you loved to dance. The music was much faster than the first date you went on with him, however, you were able to follow the steps even though you didn't quite know them.

The man was flawless, spinning, dipping and guiding you, both as one liquid motion that made you breathless. You were growing tired, thankful that the next song slowed down, keeping you against him much more intimately than the last time you were in this position. With your heavy head against his chest (your flats leaving you in your true height), you couldn't think of a time when you were more content in your life. You were still mesmerized by the view of the city, the steady rise and fall of his chest making you calm and wishing that you were able to stop, hold this moment forever. The music stopped, both of you with it and one hand delicately took your chin so that you were able to meet his gaze.

"Your concern for me is heartwarming," he said softly, in that tone that made your bones turn to water, "But is unnecessary. I will manage my workload as I always have. I find free time when I can and it makes the moments I spend with you that much more valuable."

The truth reflected in his eyes was more than you could bear, making your heart swell for this man. Without warning, you threw your arms around him and pulled him for a vigorous kiss, swept away completely by everything that he was. Even Connor had never made you swoon like this before, holding on for fear of your knees buckling beneath your weight. Ignis kept you close, even as you broke apart, his forehead against yours and warm breath invigorating you, begging you to go in for another sweet taste. It was him that took the offer, swallowing the involuntary sigh that escaped you as his warmth embraced you in a way that you always fell prey to. When you pulled back again your head was swimming much deeper than before, trapped in his swirling emerald orbs. How had you become so far gone?

"Ignis, I..."

The words, the reality, the depths of your true feelings were on the surface yet failed to leave you. He cupped your cheek, running a finger lightly over your parted lips that were still trying to convey your own desires. You searched his emerald orbs for the confidence he radiated at every moment, hoping to channel it for yourself. Apparently, there was no need.

"I know," his voice was hardly above a whisper, claiming your lips softly, "I know, my love."

"Wh... Why-"

"Don't ask why."

You were completely unprepared for that, desperate to summon up something to say. The music started and both of you began to sway, letting your bodies speak the words that would not leave you. Still against his chest, your hand remained in his own as the other encircled you once more as you drank in the night with him, your eyes sparkling every time you caught a view of the Citadel.

"Perhaps one day I will free up enough time to take you up there. The view is quite breathtaking," said Ignis suddenly.

"I bet," you smiled, remaining in his embrace.

"In due time. I know this is short notice, but I was hoping you would accompany me in two days to a social event involving others."

"Others? Your friends?"

"Indeed."

"So you're finally done keeping everything separated?"

"Partially. If we are to move forward it would be the next logical step."

You smiled, "I guess so, but I'm busy that day."

"I presumed you would be otherwise engaged."

"I'm sorry."

Ignis placed a kiss to the top of your heat, "No need to fret, my love. There will be other opportunities."

"Oh, I'm sure with all that time off you're booking."

The man chuckled lightly, kissing you once more before leading you back to your table.

...

The weekend came and with it, Gladio's birthday. You were unsure how you felt about entering the room with a few people mentioned that sounded eager to meet you, however, you were also aware that this wasn't just about that. The young Shield might not always express his emotions but you knew that this was more important to him than he was letting on. You wanted everything to be perfect for him, spent the night previous getting everything ready so that you had minimal things to do when you were finished your shift and it was the longest one of your life.

Finally unlocking your door, you stormed into your apartment and dropped your purse. The annoying man that lived next door sounded his protest but you ignored him, going straight for the shower and lingering there longer than you intended. Quickly checking the time, you exhaled deeply as you put yourself together. The hair and makeup were done and then the outfit you selected last night. As you looked in the mirror you were sorely disappointed, groaning in frustration and ripping the clothes off.

"Shit!"

Desperately you rummaged through your wardrobe, wishing that you had at least gone shopping so that you had more options. It felt like an eternity since you had bought any new clothing, Now wasn't the time to get caught up in those thoughts, pulling things out and tossing them aside in distaste. You wanted to keep calm and not freak out about this night but it was growing increasingly difficult as the time worked against you. When you were certain that there was no combination that would work, you finally found it, a sigh of relief escaping your lips.

Checking your phone, you smiled at the message left to you from Ignis before leaving your apartment, slamming the door and earning another scolding from your neighbour. You were in too much of a hurry to care about that, taking the stairs two at a time before and sprinting out the door as best you could in your heels. The walk to the train station wasn't long and you were there within minutes, still nervous about the fact that you were running late. Only one more train and two blocks to go, three stops left on this one. It wouldn't take that much longer and yet, tension grew thicker with every second that you were stuck waiting.

When you boarded the second railcar you felt a lot better, riding four stops before disembarking and briskly making your way back up to the surface. At first you were a little lost, however, you proceeded down the street, stopping a moment to catch your breath before making that last turn. Gladiolus wasn't a man of extravagance, starting the night in another bar that he frequented in order to ease the tension and then who knew where you would end up for the night - other than bent over backwards on his bed. You shook yourself from that thought, knowing there was plenty of time later to get lost in that.

Finally ready, you sighed once, smiling as you turned the corner and saw the place you were to meet. You expected it to be a little busy, knew that the others mentioned wouldn't be there until a little later. What you were not expecting, however, was your body to go into near cardiac arrest as your eyes caught in the window a man you knew extremely well and had expected you tonight as well, likely to come to the very same place. Ignis was there, sitting with Gladio and the two of them were laughing about something. Trying to quiet down your panic attack, you turned around and bolted in the other direction before one of them could see you, desperate to get away from the mess you had created.

 _Fuck._

...

thanks!


	20. Brand New Low

thanks for being here!

...

"Are you fucking serious?!"

It was Elise that asked the question, extremely loud as you sat in a booth at the usual cafe. Two days after Gladiolus's birthday party, you called an emergency meeting with the girls, desperate to tell them what happened that night and get them to tell you what to do now. You were supposed to be at that bar, spending that day with your boyfriend and celebrating the festivities with his friends. When you got to the place you nearly had heart failure when you saw that not only was Gladio there, but Ignis as well and they were clearly old friends. There was no way you could just walk in there now, turning around and bolting in the opposite direction before someone saw you, trying to calm down your erratic heart before sending Gladiolus a quick message about cancelling last minute. You told him that Terra had an emergency, that you were sorry for having to go but you had to be there. He tried to call but you couldn't form words, far too scared at the idea of showing how nervous you were.

Now you sat in the cafe with Elise and Lexie, head in your hands as you stared at the table and still trying to decipher the world around you crashing even two days later. You would have met up earlier, however, there was no time to until today so you gave vague excuses as to why you were unable to meet with either man yesterday, hastily kicking Gladiolus out of your apartment in the morning. Oh had you forgotten to mention that the Shield broke into your place while you were gone? Yes, he was extremely drunk and _really_ wanted to see you. Luckily he was so far gone that you were able to avoid being intimate with him, allowing him to hold you while he slept which was extremely calming despite the chaos that surrounded you. In the morning he was a little harder to deter, however, you simply used the "womanly time" excuse and settled for blowing him. After all, it was his birthday and you were a complete jerk for leading him on this far and not telling him that you were dating what looked like his best friend at the same time.

"Completely serious," you droned, answering the question.

"You had no idea they knew each other?" asked Lexie, "You said they both work for the Prince."

"It just never occurred me, I was so caught up in everything. When I'm with one the other is nonexistent, which is sort of how I got into this mess in the first place."

"You're just lucky that they don't talk about you," said Lexie, "Or you would have been busted a long time ago."

"I still can't believe you're dating two guys at the same time," Elise continued, "And they're best friends, probably life long in the royal family. You're like, my hero."

"Not to mention Connor is still in town."

"Oh _please_ tell me you're not getting caught up in that too?"

"Well..." you left it hanging."

"Hell no!"

"Really?" Lexie frowned.

"It's not what you think," you said instantly, lifting your head to look at them, "He wants to get back together, pick up from where we left off."

"And you said no, right?" there was a dangerous edge to Elise's voice.

"Not exactly..."

"You disgusting slut-"

"I didn't say yes either," you cut off the barista, "I just said that there's too many things going on and I need to figure it out."

"Well that's not a lie," mused Lexie.

"So let me get this straight," Elise glared at you, "There are two gorgeous guys that you're dating that know each other in the Citadel, work directly with the Prince, and on top of that you have your ex just hanging onto you at the side? What in the actual fuck?"

You groaned, putting your head back in your hands, completely defeated. Elise had an eloquent way of calling you out on your shit and it just reminded you of how terrible you were as a person when it was all laid out for you like that. This was not who you were, this was not how any of this was supposed to happen. This was a huge detour from your original path, a world full of grey that you could hardly keep up in. This was torture of its greatest value, deserving after the horrible things you were doing to a couple of really good people.

This... was a brand new low.

"I thought you were going to break it off with one of them?" asked Lexie.

"I was and I was working on figuring out the tiebreaker and then things happened and I haven't exactly gotten the chance to carry out the plan yet," you replied, downing your drink.

"It's 9:30 in the morning," said the bartender disapprovingly.

"I don't care," you said, asking for another shot.

"I like the way you think," agreed Elise, ordering her own.

"You're both going to be the death of me," grumbled Lexie, joining them.

"Well apparently we aren't living enough that little miss slut over here is doing it for us."

"I'm not a slut," you swatted at her, "I know it looks bad but it's hard to explain."

"She's right. She's only sleeping with one of them," confirmed Lex.

"Why is that exactly?" asked the barista, ordering another round of drinks.

"Because with Ignis things go slower. He's more... intimate about it, even nervous when we _are_ close. He's so romantic."

"You're in love with him," stated Elise in near disgust.

"That's good, then you can break up with Gladio," encouraged the bartender.

"I wish it were that easy," you sighed.

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yep," you confirmed, defeated.

"You really have dug yourself in a hole," noted Lexie sadly.

"I thought you were better than to fall in love like an idiot," the barista huffed, "Nevermind doing it twice at the same time."

"I didn't plan on it, shit happens. You can't help how you feel," you told them.

"Do they know?" asked Lex.

"Yeah. Gladio told me first and I sort of blurted it at Ignis. I love them both and I'm a fucking monster for letting it get this far."

"Yeah you are," agreed Elise, however, putting a hand on your shoulder.

The mood was solemn again, the consequences of your actions laying heavy on your shoulders. There was no one to blame but yourself at what was happening. This was something you had to fix and you looked at each girl, pleading for a solution to the problem that you had unintentionally created. Elise, though exteriorly disgusted that you fell in love was not nearly as cold as she appeared and Lexie had more sense than anyone you knew. Between the two of them, you were certain that they would be able to help you with this, or else you wouldn't have involved them in the first place.

"I'm sorry but, I really don't know what to do about this," said Lexie.

"You're on your own, this is beyond me even," Elise frowned.

You groaned, letting your head fall onto the table with an audible _thump_. While you knew that this was something they couldn't solve you still couldn't help but hope, completely at a loss for what to about this. All of it was your fault, you should have been paying attention, should have known better.

"Guess I'll just stick to the plan," you sighed, "Even if its harder than it was before."

...

The next morning you were worse off then when you first started. It was likely the hangover that was the cause of it, however, you were having trouble with your new revelation and it was easier to remain in a state where thinking wasn't an option. Groaning, you found your phone and noted the crack in the screen. Perfect, now you would have to find a way to fix that without breaking the bank. You really had to put a stop to this, your karma evident in the way that bad things kept happening to you on almost a daily basis. You deserved it, you were doing a horrible thing. Even now as you looked over the messages sent to you by Gladiolus and Ignis you could only feel that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. How could to face them knowing what you did? This was only getting worse the longer you put it off.

There was another message there, one asking you for a lunch date. You were hungry, needed something to soak up all the poison you had ingested all day yesterday. It was likely the only reason you accepted, wanting to at least solve one of your problems so that the rest were not weighing you down like right now. Sighing, you rolled out of bed - literally - falling onto the floor with another one of those audible _thumps_. The jolt was exactly what you need to shake off all your grogginess, even as the thin wall separating you and your neighbour started to sound its own grievance.

"Shut up bitch!"

That stupid guy next door again, always knowing when you were alone because that was when he disagreed with anything you did here. Whenever Gladio came over, however, he was magically silent and out of sight, almost as if he didn't exist and that was a nice break. You had nearly gotten used to the silence he provided earlier on in your relationship. Should have known that it wouldn't last. Groaning, you pushed yourself off the floor and back onto your feet, practically dragging yourself to the bathroom to have an extremely long shower. It was a good thing you didn't call the Shield to your apartment last night, listening to your instincts that he didn't need to see the drunk mess you could be.

Leaving your bathroom was not something you wanted to do, but pruning was a sign that you should. Rummaging through the wardrobe only provoked another displeased groan. Laundry day was a week ago and you had no desire to go through with it, the task itself so much work. Generally you tried to keep it around the same time so that you didn't have so much to haul to the laundry mat but you couldn't be bothered, so lost in your own grievances that it made you procrastinate. Now you were regretting all of that as you struggled to find something half decent and hide the fact that you were a total mess. It was a mild success, likely the last outfit you could scramble together without looking ridiculous.

When you felt that you had everything together, you checked your phone one last time before leaving the apartment. The train ride hardly registered in your mind, the depressing list on your phone playing on full volume with your headphones in. If only you were alone so you could scream the lyrics out, hating your neighbour for not allowing that sort of leisure. Even the grey sky above you matched your mood, making you sigh when you surfaced from the subway station and started to walk to your destination. The sun really wanted to come out, almost as badly as you wanted your spirits lifted but to no avail. Sighing, you changed the song before going another four blocks, finally arriving where you needed to be.

"I wasn't sure you'd show."

Connor was there to greet you, a smile on his face as he watched you walk up to the entrance of the restaurant. You could only offer him your own grin, though you weren't sure if he knew you weren't fully committed to it. The man came to embrace you, something you weren't prepared for which made it whole exchange awkward at best. Giving a nervous laugh, he opened the door for you to step inside, heading to your usual table in another place that you avoided since the two of you parted ways.

"You said you were leaving tomorrow," you said, drinking the water that was poured into the glasses.

"Yeah, back to work," confirmed Connor, looking over the menu absently, "They don't have your sandwich anymore."

"What?" you frowned, desperate to find it and disappointed that he was right, "That sucks."

"Guess you'll finally have to try something else," he teased.

"I think I'd rather eat nothing to protest and mourn the loss."

Connor laughed, "I'd almost believe you if I didn't remember how much you can eat."

"I think I've doubled capacity since then."

"I don't doubt it. That big guy must really work you, you've toned up a lot since I last saw you."

"Thanks?"

You weren't exactly sure what to make of that, trying to keep the blush from rising to your cheeks at the idea of Gladio "working" you. It might be true, but you hadn't noticed a difference in your body and found it strange that Connor had. Thankfully the waitress had come to promptly end that conversation, taking orders. You decided on a dish that you had sort of had once during a dinner with Ignis and a glass of white wine you knew you liked, making the man across from you quirk a brow in surprise.

"I never knew your tastes were so expensive," mused your ex.

"What do you mean?" you frowned.

"The girl I know would stick to cheap beer and a burger. You just ordered a meal with foods I don't even know how to pronounce and a very expensive glass of wine."

"I still like that stuff."

"I wouldn't even know it. You're even overdressed to be here."

"I... what?"

Connor smirked and you took a quick look down at yourself. The black boots reached your mid-calf, left your skin exposed up to your knees, the dress patterned and falling off your shoulders, loose fitting and comfortable for the weather outside. Maybe it was a little more classy than this restaurant deserved, however, you didn't think so when you put it on. Perhaps Ignis was starting to rub off on you, introducing you to the finer things in life and its taste never leaving you. Absently you smiled at the thought, looking up at the man across from you once more and shrugging.

"If it tastes good I'll eat it, if it looks good I'll wear it. I don't care," you said, hardly even taking notice of the smile on his face that grew.

"That attitude hasn't changed at least," remarked Connor.

You actually had the audacity to blush, not expecting that loving look he gave you. It was something you hadn't seen in a long time, remembering how it would make you feel afloat just at the mere thought of it. Now your emotions were in an uproar, thrown completely off guard by your recent revelation that you weren't certain how exactly to react to such a thing. Instead, you averted your eyes and took a drink from your glass, wishing you had ordered an appetizer to keep your hands busy.

"So where are you off to tomorrow?" you asked.

"To Tenebrae. There are some packs in the mountains showing a bit of strange behaviour. Something out there is changing and its got everything on edge."

"You mean aside from the ongoing war?"

"Yeah. Wish I could explain it, you'll find out when you finally get out there on your own."

"Wouldn't be until the fall."

"Maybe sooner."

Frowning, you were about to ask him what he meant by that, however, your meal being placed down in front of you distracted him enough that you couldn't even start to question it. The entree you ordered was not as good as when it was cooked for you but still better than you expected. Connor gave you more details about what he would be doing, every bite getting closer to the end and making you realize that you were running out of free time. Your phone buzzed while in your purse but you ignored it, already knowing that you couldn't lose focus on what you were doing.

When lunch was finally over, you downed the third glass of your expensive wine before the two of you left. Connor kept his proximity a little closer to you, something you hadn't failed to notice as you both made it to the subway station. You had to go a different way than him so this was where you would separate. The day wore on and you tried to keep yourself calm, looking up at him when he called your name softly.

"Have you thought about it? What we talked about last time I saw you?" he asked, almost taking you off guard.

"Sort of," the truthful answer left you.

"Because I can take you with me this time. We can go see the world just like we wanted, there's an opening in your field and it's yours if you want it."

Your mouth opened to speak but no words came out. There was so much going on with your life that you hardly thought about Connor and returning everything back to normal. Now you had an opportunity to change that, the very job you wanted and life you always thought you would have ready and waiting for you. Leaving Insomnia was always the plan, something you dreamed of doing since you were younger and embarked on the journey you were on now. Connor had planned to live outside of it, visit the family once in a while before going back out and being a nomad. You were willing to as well, family not much of an issue for you at all and now was the ultimate choice that would change your life forever.

The thought of leaving the Crown City was almost as exhilarating as it was sad. Lexie, Elise and Terra would be alright, they knew what you wanted to do once you were finished school. Leaving Gladiolus and Ignis behind to go wandering around the world and never return made you frown. Both men were aware of your schooling, the career goal you had given yourself and where you wanted to end up. Ignis often encouraged you, always reminding you that he looked forward to hearing your stories about the outside world. Gladio sometimes went over maps, helping you with locating havens for you to sleep and willing to supply you with everything you needed when it came to surviving on your own. Neither man would be able to join you for obvious reasons, however, they always spoke as if you would come back in between jobs, conducting the research and reporting back. You never necessarily agreed but you didn't disagree either, sort of assuming that it would happen that way.

A smile passed over your lips as you thought about them. While you were very even and deeply in love with both of them, you knew that you couldn't leave before you were ready. Eventually you would only be dating one of them and you wanted to share the career part of your life with him. You wanted to take them with you on a short job, enjoy the world outside of the wall and then come back to do whatever it was that you both enjoyed doing before he went back to work and you wouldn't see him again. The fact that you didn't see either as much as you wanted to, coupled with the fact that they encouraged you to chase your dreams only told you that they could clearly handle a long distance relationship. That was one of Connor's fatal flaws and finally, you were able to give him an honest answer.

"No," you said, grinning still.

Connor frowned, "No?"

You shook your head, "I appreciate the job offer but, I don't want to go with you."

"You don't..." he looked as confused as he was defeated.

"Connor, I love you so much and I always will but... You left and things changed for me. The life we had planned out, the future I always thought I would have now looks different to me than it did before. I'm sorry but, I want to stay here and finish what I started.

He never broke eye contact as you spoke, all of it with a foolish grin on your face - which was probably not helping at all. Suddenly, he started laughing and that _definitely_ was something you weren't expecting. In truth, you weren't sure what would happen since you gave him an answer you thought you never could and yet, here you were, denying the man you thought you would spend the rest of your life with because you were in love with two other people. Funny how it all changed. Connor ceased his chuckles before keeping his own smile on his face.

"It's the big one right? You are dating someone else already," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" you raised your brows.

"Maybe not, maybe it's the other guy."

"I hardly think that's any of your business," you scoffed, crossing your arms.

"Holy shit," he laughed again, "You love them both."

"How can you-"

"You've changed," he cut you off, "When I knew you, the expensive taste and blunt way of talking were nowhere to be seen. I saw you with two guys on different days and with the way you're acting now, it's obvious that you spend a lot of time with them."

You were sputtering, unable to believe that he was able to read you that easily. Now that he mentioned it, you realized how right that statement was. You hadn't noticed that they were rubbing off on you, mostly how they made you feel now. Another one of those warm smiles found your face and he lifted your chin so that he could see it better.

"There she is," Connor's voice was soft, "That's the girl I fell in love with. If I can't make you smile like that anymore then I don't deserve you."

There was nothing you could say, that rational understanding the man showed one of the things you loved about him. You weren't in love with him anymore though, and that was one of the biggest reasons you knew that you couldn't go with him. Finally you got the closure you needed and there were no hard feelings, a huge weight lifting off your shoulders. When you went into this you thought that it was going to be a lot worse, having no idea how the day was going to end. Now you had finally completed one of the things hanging over your head and you felt much better.

"Connor, you have the whole world to find someone else," you said, "Thank you for understanding."

"Oh, I haven't given up that easily," he smirked, "There's no one else I want. I'll make that smile come back one day, just you wait."

You scoffed, swatting at him in a manner that you used to long ago and tried not to laugh. Even if he was serious you knew that he would respectfully leave you to your own issues. Connor was a good guy and there was no doubt that you were happy with him. The man deserved the truth and when you told him he was still so rational part of you wanted to shake him just to see if he was even real. Kissing his cheek, you gave him one more smile.

"Be safe out there," you said before turning to leave.

You didn't look back, you didn't have to. That part of your life was over now and you felt happy for the first time in days. There was a bounce to your step that was absent, something you didn't notice until now. As you walked to the entrance of the other subway station, you couldn't stop smiling while that encounter ran over your head again, reminding you that things weren't so bad and they could improve to the point that you were almost back to your old self. Biting your bottom lip, you were finally ready to tackle the next problem, pulling out your phone and replying to some of the messages you were ignoring.

...

thanks!


	21. Follow and Feel

welcome back!

...

"This is a most welcome surprise."

Ignis smiled at you when he opened the door. You were gambling on whether or not he would be home, coming here right after you left Connor at the train station. After shedding that extra weight, you saw some clarity for the first time in days, ready to start righting the wrongdoings you were committing for months. If there wasn't time today, you would try the next day and keep going until you got to this point, using Ignis's shoulders as leverage and hoisting yourself up, wrapping your legs around him and claiming his lips for your own. The sudden movements certainly left him in shock, forcing him to take a step back, however, he held you in place so that you wouldn't fall. That taste was always so sweet, something you hungered for when he wasn't around and the only reason you broke the connection was to breathe. Ignis was nearly panting and it made you smirk, filling you with pride at your ability to do that.

Emerald hues put you in that familiar daze, lost in them as his own desire began to swirl around, captivating you and wishing for more. The man moved to close his door, holding you in place and never leaving your gaze, his hot breath inviting you for another taste and you happily complied. This was softer, more intimate and you were happy that you didn't have to hold yourself up. The door was cool against the skin of your back, making you shudder and draw him closer for warmth. Ignis tightened his embrace, pulling you in for another kiss and you loved that he was beginning to lose himself to you. When you broke apart his forehead was kept against yours, the frames of his glasses pushing against you and heavy breaths in between.

You moved his glasses so that they rested on his head, your nose grazing against his before meeting his lips once more, that one vigorous kiss in the beginning conveying what you desired and his after determining the pace. Ignis held you close, gently before taking you away from the entrance. You had no idea where you were going but you didn't care, continuing to kiss him and enjoying every second of it. Part of you knew that this was pushing him before he was ready, part of you also knew that he would not deny you should you ask and that made you feel bad. As soon as those thoughts settled into your brain, you pulled away, searching his eyes for the answer and mutely asked with your own. There was a hunger in him you had never seen before, a desire that you were certain you could match and wished for fulfillment.

His lips were on you again, tasting you so thoroughly as he laid you gently down on his bed. You were still in that daze as you looked up at him, nearly out of breath. A hand moved to cup your cheek, fingers running through your hair before they trailed down to your neck, ghosting along the flesh and making you shudder. Ignis captured your mouth once more, his hand still travelling down the length of your body and toward the hem of your dress. You sighed into his mouth when you felt the gentle caress on your thigh, heat pooling into your core with every touch. The man came back up even as his lips moved downward, pulling the sleeve further from your shoulder and revealing a breast that he wasted no time in claiming as well. Trapped beneath the weight of his body, your arms pulled him closer, rolling your hips in order to feel him while he took the other breast in his mouth, tongue swirling along the bud that hardened in seconds. Small moans escaped you, body moving of its own accord as he stimulated you in ways you had never felt before.

The dress was an obstacle he was no longer going to deal with, bringing it up and lifting it over your head, discarding it on the floor. It made you smirk briefly, your mouth gasping when his lips were on your bare skin, his teeth snapping at the elastic of your underwear. You lifted your head to look, almost shocked at the action he took, however, his tongue on your inner thigh made your head fall down, back arching the closer he drew to your weeping heat. The fabric moved but he did not make contact, coming back up to kiss you and leave you breathless. Your hands were busy, trying to remove his shirt since you felt he was overdressed. It wasn't just that, you wanted to feel his warm skin on yours, wanted to feel every part of him with nothing in the way. Ignis halted your exploits, pulling away and holding your wrists gently, gaining your attention.

"Allow me."

His voice was soft and it carried the heavy tone of husk that made your body drip even more with anticipation. You watched, breathless as he unlatched all of his buttons in an agonizingly slow manner. Eyes roamed over him as he removed it, fingers itching to grasp those shoulders and ride him straight into oblivion. The undershirt didn't matter, you were already going for the clasp at the belt, impatient and wishing to feel him already. Ignis gripped your wrists again, a little tighter than last time and pushed you back down, keeping your hands pinned above your head. There was no time to protest, his mouth on your breast and sending you back to that high you were chasing since you arrived. Your body writhed beneath him, unable to contain your moans while he worked. One of his hands released yours, travelling down your length and again caressing your thigh. You again went for his belt, trying in desperation to free the erection that pressed against you.

Ignis grunted, moving away and stopping you once more. There was a look in his eye that intrigued you, something you had never seen before and you weren't sure what exactly to make of it. Your eyes followed his hands as he went to his belt, unlatching it and pull it free from the loops of his pants. The leather was held there and you were going for that top button, ready to claim what you wanted. Ignis stopped you again, using the belt to bring your wrists back above your head. A hard kiss to your lips made you squeal in surprise, feeling him coil the warm leather around you and pull tightly. That was far from your mind, focused entirely on the way he was tasting you while still keeping your hands away from his work.

There was a smirk on his face this time when he pulled away. You went to reach for him, to draw him closer in order to finish what you started - only to find that your hands wouldn't move. Frowning, you tugged again and noted that the leather of his belt held you in place. Looking up, you saw that he had bound you to his bedframe, allowing circulation but not enough space to get out of this predicament. Keeping that frown on your face, you brought your gaze back to him.

"Ignis-"

"If you insist on misbehaving then you lose privileges," said the man simply.

Your jaw dropped when you heard that, unable to keep the shock from your features as everything you knew about this man flew right out the window. Had you been mistaken this whole time in assuming he was shy? Where was this coming from? Either way, that smug look on his face promised that you would receive exactly what you came here for, merely on his terms only and you were as excited about it as you were aroused.

"Now then."

Ignis came back down to you, his breath making you shiver the closer it drew to your neck. When you felt his lips claim yours, the inability to move only heightened the sensation that coursed through you, making you pull at your restraints harder in order to quell those fires igniting inside of you. The man was deliberately pushing his arousal into you, torturing you and you had no choice but to endure it for as long as he wanted. Pulling away, the undershirt was gone and that same smile graced his features.

"Follow and feel."

He whispered in your ear before sucking on the flesh beneath it. Another sigh escaped you, loving the feel of his bare chest against you and allowing his warmth to embrace every inch that it touched. Your head was swimming, his lips moving lower still and surrendering to his every whim. The fabric of your own undergarment was finally removed, soaked completely after everything he had done and only dripping more once a tender, lingering kiss was placed to it. Your eyes fluttered shut, dreamily sighing while his hands massaged your thighs, kneading the flesh and making the anticipation of his touch skyrocket. That talented tongue breached the seam, your silky secretions already spread over your folds and running over that bundle nerves, causing you to moan loudly while tensing.

Ignis appeared to have a great memory, making you writhe above him with every lap as one of those perfect digits pushed through the soiled entrance. Your knees wished to push together as your back arched, whimpering with each stroke that grazed you deep inside. You were losing all focus on anything else, rocking your hips into him in order to achieve your goal despite wanting more than you received last time. If you could fist the sheets you would, the sound of your voice loud in your own ears as he pushed harder, another finger joining its partner and both of the curling. You were so far gone you knew it would be any moment, thrashing at your bonds in a desperate need to touch him. This was nothing like the first time, the man sure of himself and precise with each movement.

It wasn't long before you peaked, your rapture crashing through you and your entire body clenching through its course. You were still writhing, Ignis not stopping just because you finally finished. Chest heaving, he slowed his movements before leaving completely, allowing you a few moments to compose yourself. Those green orbs told you that he wasn't finished, placing a soft kiss to your neck before finding your lips. Your taste was not exactly what you expected, however, you had no time to form an opinion when you felt the bare skin of his hips in between your thighs. When had he removed the rest of his clothes? It didn't matter, you could feel him ready against you, making you hotter at the idea of taking him. The man reached up and released your wrists, holding your gaze before observing the skin for himself.

"Apologies, my love. I did not wish to harm you."

His voice was soft, soothing, bringing back that shy intimacy you remembered from your first encounters. Gently, you guided him back to your lips, keeping him in place and pulling him close.

"You could never hurt me," you whispered.

Ignis kissed you again, tasting you further and encouraging another one of those dreamy sighs. The man coaxed you to keep your eyes open, to stare up at him and you drew in a sharp breath when you realized why. Slowly, he was pushing into you, not nearly as big as you were getting but large enough to force your walls to stretch around him. You claimed your bottom lip, wincing as he went further in. When he was fully sheathed you were completely under his spell, rocking your hips lightly to encourage more from him. Perhaps you were being greedy, but he had told you to follow and feel and this was the next logical step.

When he started to move, you did as well, all slow in order to enjoy every inch of him within you. Ignis continued his thorough study of your reactions, watching intently even though you were able to see his own needs wish to cloud over his eyes. It was threatening to take over, to make him lose control and let everything loose. There was nothing more you wanted at this moment, grabbing onto him and changing the pace. A brief smile passed across your lips at the knowledge that you caught him off guard and then you were gone after he caught up. There was no more scheming, no more planning, nothing else but the man drilling into you and making your mind go completely blank. Ignis was merciless and you were so far gone you could hardly notice, even when his warmth left you so that he was sitting up.

This time, you knew that he had inserted himself into the neighbour hole, one finger and it threw you off for a second before his powerful thrusts brought you back to the throes of ecstasy. If your cries weren't so loud then you were certain that the clapping of your flesh together would be the only sound in the room, eyes squeezed shut and back arched upward as you chased that release building up within you. Ignis held you in place with one hand, likely bruising the skin there and sending your nerves reeling. Your hips ground into him, ignoring the finger but nearly where you wanted to be. It wouldn't be long, it couldn't be, you weren't sure of how much more you could take. Each thrust threatened to put you back into that oblivion and you wished for it every second you grew closer.

"Oh... Mmm, _yes!_."

There it was, the second release much more intense than the first. You were out of breath, body stiffening as it lasted far longer than any you had before, the man still going for his own and making you continue to whine while you started to relax. Ignis finally followed you and his name escaped your lips, hands finding his free one as you watched him in that daze left over from your own climax. Removing that one finger, he leaned down over you, holding you close as you both gasped for air. Your heart was racing, a mixture of the activities and your love making it pump faster to the point that you were certain you should be having cardiac arrest. None of that mattered, his hand cupping your cheek and a gentle kiss placed to your other one. You leaned into his touch, smiling lightly with your eyes closed and feeling fully content.

Finally you began to breathe normally, drowsy and ready to sleep while still underneath the man holding you against him. It wasn't until he moved that you realized how close you were to slumber, inhaling deeply and kissing him. A sigh escaped you when he pulled out of you, a strange feeling of emptiness making you frown briefly before his lips met yours again.

"Come, love, let's get you cleaned up," he spoke in that tone that made you swoon.

"Okay," you agreed, taking the hand he offered and rising to your feet.

Your legs felt like jelly and he helped you into the bathroom while they got feeling in them again. In all your haste, you had forgotten about his large tub, watched as he drew a bath and admiring his body that you finally saw for the first time. There was a dusted pink hue on his cheeks when he turned back to look at you, as if he were suddenly aware that you were right there and watching him. It was so strange to see him shy like that after all the confidence he exuded, your wrists still pink from its consequences. When the water was finally finished he helped you in, ready to go to other devices, however, you kept your hold, meeting his eyes and giving a small tug in your direction. Ignis merely smiled, complying with your wishes and joining you in the tub that could have even fit a third person it was so large.

The two of you soaked in there, you swept up in his embrace nearly the entire time. No words were spoken, just stolen kisses in between lingering and cleaning. You were completely drawn to him, never wishing to leave his arms, however, the shiver that ran through your body told him that you had remained long enough. The towel he gave you was warm, almost as if it were on a heater and it wrapped around you so perfectly. You followed him back into his bedroom, noting the time on his night table. It was still fairly early in the evening, the sun had gone down, however, not quite your bedtime yet. It would be by the time you caught the train home, sighing before walking to gather your clothes off the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No," you answered instantly, looking at him with his glasses back on, "I open the cafe in the morning and if I leave now I should get home with enough time to sleep."

"I understand."

You frowned, noting the way he averted his eyes. Walking over to him, you slithered your arms around his waist, still bare but he had managed to put on some sweat pants which was going to be accompanied by a shirt if you didn't stop it. Keeping his attention, you rose up to kiss him softly, his arms encircling you as well and welcoming your intrusion.

"Did I do something?" you asked, falling back on your feet.

"Not at all. I had merely assumed you would remain the night," he told you truthfully.

You smiled, "I'd love to, but I assumed that since you didn't ask then it was better I go home. Figured you had work to do."

Ignis pulled you to kiss him again, this time more firm than the last and you held on tighter in order to keep your knees from buckling. How was he able to do that so smoothly? You were always going to be on your toes guessing with this one.

"You are always welcome here, my love."

There was no way to stop the smile that took over your face, absolutely delighted to know that you could come and go as you pleased. It wasn't even just that, you came here on a whim, likely interrupting whatever he had planned for the night and he allowed you to do so without a single complaint. You kissed him again, staying in his arms and keeping that grin plastered on your face. If it weren't for the fact that your stomach - as always - decided to ruin the moment, you were certain that the two of you would likely have gotten into that plush bed you had made a mess of.

"Have you not eaten?" he asked.

"I had lunch," you shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't have much but I'll see what I can whip up."

You were about to tell him how unnecessary that was, however, he was already gone before you could stop him. Huffing, you were still smiling as you saw the shirt he had discarded earlier in your sinful actions. You decided to put it on, large enough to cover all of your modesty since the dress you were wearing earlier wasn't exactly an option at the present moment.

When you joined him in his kitchen you were a little sullen that he had managed to put on a shirt but the blush that ensnared his cheeks was more than worth it after taking one look at you. Since you weren't exactly sure what he was up to, you decided it was best to busy yourself at the coffee maker, finding the brand of whiskey you bought and trying to keep your excitement down at the fact that he paid attention to such minor details of your life. You went through that familiar process of smelling all of his blends before deciding what you were going to do, firing up the machine and beginning your process. The Altissian cream topped off the mug and you brought it to him, taking a large drink of your own.

"You have a gift," he said after taking one drink, getting cream on his upper lip.

Smirking, you rose up and traced your tongue along it, licking it clean before plunging it into his own mouth. You could feel his own excitement through his pants and you wondered if your body could handle another intense round like that again. The man cleared his throat, evidently embarrassed by your actions and it made you laugh.

"Perhaps you did not learn your lesson about misbehaving," he spoke suddenly.

The words struck you, making you silent and your wrists burn. Now you were the nervous one, shoving your attention into your drink and letting the hot liquid course down your throat in an attempt to distract yourself from more of those dirty thoughts. This man really left you no choice but to follow and feel, your read on him all off. What had you unleashed? The sudden tingle in your core reminded you bluntly and swiftly you were okay with what he might have in store for you. Part of you started to wonder how far you could push him, what sort of lengths he would go and it made you hot all over again. Ignis quirked a brow as he stared at you, face still in your mug and lustful thoughts evident on it. He drew your attention to him, that same sort of look you saw before he bound your wrists. Almost as if he were reading your mind, his hands came to them, noting that they were still pink from your own thrashing.

"It's okay," you told him, your voice soft at the frown he made.

"A softer substance next time," he mused, rubbing his thumbs over the tainted skin.

Your eyes widened when you heard that, unable to say anything before he took his attention away, back to his stove. You weren't exactly sure how long you were standing there in shock, but you only moved when he had informed you that your food was ready, the aromas finally nestling inside your brain and reminded you that you were starving. Making another drink - whiskey heavy - you joined him at the island, inquiring as to how he was able to manage these sorts of things.

"This is seriously just what you happened to put together from scraps?" you rose a brow.

"Indeed. I apologize if its-"

"Are you seriously embarrassed by this?" you cut him off, "My scraps are a bottle of ketchup and packets of soy sauce. This is way better than the burger down the street."

"You flatter me."

"Truth is truth," you shrugged, shoving another bite in your mouth.

While you ate, you both spoke of the day you had, of what had been happening during your time apart. The subject of school came up and you were preparing yourself for the end of the semester, looking forward to a break in the summer. Ignis told you about the birthday party that you had missed, reminding you of the guilt you managed to push aside while you were with him this entire time. It was hard not to laugh when he spoke of Gladio, knowing so much about the man already that it was easy to envision how the night went. You tried to keep from showing how upset you were, however, you were not very good at it.

"What's troubling you?" asked Ignis.

The meal had long since finished, dishes away and the two of you sitting on his couch. Your legs were on his lap, his hands idly kneading through your flesh in order to work out the kinks that you never knew were there. A sad smile tugged at your lips when you met his gaze briefly before looking down at his busy hands.

"I just wish I didn't miss it," you answered.

It was an honest answer. You wanted to be there for Gladio on his birthday and you really wanted to be with Ignis to meet his friends. The mess you had gotten yourself into forced you to miss out on both occasions, realizing that you had already met and in a way that would hurt both of them if they knew. Ignis reached for your chin, bringing it up gently to look at him.

"There will be other opportunities," he smiled.

You forced your own, pushing down the panic at such an idea, "I hope so," you lied.

As the night grew later you were both in the bed with fresh sheets, the previous ones soiled by mostly you and you were apologetic about it. You removed the shirt, happy to sleep in the nude and squealed in surprise at the fact that he decided to join you - though did make his own opinions on the matter be heard. Being so proper, it was likely uncomfortable for him but it made you happy that he was coming out of his norms just for your sake.

Happy, and guilty at the same time. His deep and even breaths were there against you but you were still awake, thinking about the predicament that you came here to try and fix. Ignis way beyond amazing and in such a different way then Gladio that it meant they were both still at that tie. It was impossible to choose between them and you wished that there was some way to resolve this in a manner where no one would get hurt.

...

thanks!


	22. All The Small Things

welcome back!

...

Your eyes burned as they opened up slowly, knowing that it was far too early to be awake right now. Groaning, you rolled out of bed and relieved yourself in the bathroom, your lids heavy as you burrowed yourself beneath the blankets. Going back to sleep wasn't an option, not at the moment. As much as your body protested the idea of remaining conscious, your brain was still riddled with sleep and irrationally thinking it needed to stay awake. Shaking your head, you drew closer to the man next to you, sneaking your way beneath his arm and seeking the warmth of his body. It was soothing, the hold making him stir before rolling over, throwing his other arm around you and causing you to sigh. You were safe in this embrace, maybe even good enough to go back to sleep. Closing your eyes, it was for a moment before you jolted yourself awake, remembering exactly why it was in your best interest to stay awake for a bit.

"You up?"

The grumbled voice of Gladiolus reached your ears, his head above you as you rested against his broad chest. Looking up, you could almost make out his face, frowning as those tired amber hues found you briefly before falling closed once more. A small smile passed over your lips, nuzzling deeper into him and rubbing the sleep from your eyes. The large man tightened his hold and exhaled heavily against you, making you shudder when it whispered against your neck.

"I need to stay up a bit," you replied, voice laced with sleep.

Gladio grunted, "What for?"

"So I don't go back to my dream."

"Mm," he grunted again, but then shot awake a few seconds later, "Wanna run that by me again?"

"I had a really bad dream," you repeated, "I don't wanna go back there."

The man's roar of laughter is what initially shook away all traces of sleep from your eyes. You frowned, wondering what exactly he found so amusing. Gladio met your gaze and it only provoked more snickering, seeing how completely serious you were about the situation.

"What?" you asked, rubbing your eyes.

"Did you hear what you just said?" he couldn't suppress his chuckling.

"Yeah."

"And you don't see how ridiculous that is?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gladio stopped laughing and looked at you, eyes boring into you while you were trying to comprehend what he found so amusing. He took his thumb and rubbed your eyes again, waking you up further and you were locked into his gaze.

"You know that's not how it works, right?" he asked, smirking.

"I know," you sighed, "It just scared me so much I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

The large man grunted again, keeping his arm around you as he rolled onto his back. Your ear was met with his heartbeat, rhymic and soothing as it thumped against you. He shook again, snickering at the thought of what you said to him and you tried to move away from him, however, his hold on you tightened. You groaned, Gladio continuing to laugh at your struggle before keeping you close and bringing his lips to your neck. The stubble surrounding his lips made you shiver and squeal, unable to break free while in his embrace. Before long you were giggling, making your protest hardly a warning, merely provoking him to pursue you further. It was as if he were going out of his way in order to make you laugh and he was able to do so with ease.

When he did finally cease you were completely awake and thinking clearly. No wonder he was making fun of you, the very idea of what you had suggested was completely absurd. Did you seriously just express that to him in a serious manner? Claiming your bottom lip, you met his gaze through your lashes with a smile before he planted a kiss to your forehead.

"Just dream of me," he said, smirking again, "I should be the only thing on your mind anyway."

You scoffed, " _That's_ ridiculous."

Gladio grinned, drawing you in for a kiss. The feel of him made you melt, sighing before parting and left in that familiar daze. Sleep wished to claim you again, no longer in fear of what you were going to face. All the small things he did for you were truly a blessing you didn't know you had, heart swelling with affection for him.

"Better?"

"Yeah," you smiled, kissing him again.

That grin remained on your face and he grunted again, allowing you to roll over in order to get comfortable. You remained in his arms, his chest pressed against your back and another tattooed arm draped lazily over your body. It didn't take long for you to lose yourself in sleep, dreaming of the large man behind you and feeling at peace.

...

A few days later you were frazzled, at home and groaning for the umpteenth time tonight. Final exams started the next day and you had been stressing out so much about them. It was the reason you were at Gladio's apartment the other night, avoiding him and everyone else in order to study. The large man was adamant that you needed a break and made you an offer that was hard to refuse - remembering how well you did last time when Ignis insisted on taking you out. That didn't ease your stress levels at the present moment, wishing that you hadn't taken the time off.

Ignis was on your mind a lot as you got closer to the exams. It was as if you were on the phone with him constantly, going over all your notes and hoping that you weren't missing anything. The man was patient and understanding, dealing with your irrational scenarios about failing with a grain of salt. It was hard to keep calm about everything even with his influence grounding you, however, you were stuck between wanting to keep your distance and yearning for his company. When you couldn't speak to him on the phone you were at his place, unwilling to let him see the catastrophe you lived in.

It wasn't just that. The looming decision that faced you constantly was a burden when you were alone. As much as you wanted to isolate yourself and stop digging deeper, there was always a need within you to run away from that guilt. Often when you were with one then the other was far from your mind, caught up in how much you enjoyed being with either man. They weren't a lot alike, stimulating different aspects of your own enjoyment and constantly showing you new things that there was never a way for one to be outdone by the other. On top of that, you were hopelessly in love with both them, so deep and even that it was impossible to pick one and end the path of destruction you were on. Two halves of a whole, completed only by staying together. The idea that you would have to leave one behind always filled you with remorse and not just because it would hurt him, but merely the fact that you couldn't envision a future where he wasn't in your life in some way, shape or form. Even Connor never made you fall this hard.

Sighing, you abandoned the work you were doing and flopped on your bed. There was no way you were going to retain any information while stressed out and conflicted as you were. This was one of those moments where you wished Gladio had whisked you away again, distracting you from everything that plagued you. A smile passed across your lips, thinking about how he'd tease you first and act like he had no ill intentions behind his actions. You knew better, you always did, craving him when he was near and sometimes wishing that he would get to the point. Those lips would graze your neck, moving down and ghosting along your skin until he reached your navel. He always got close to your heat, making you moan in anticipation as you did now before pulling away.

Your smile grew, eyes closed while Gladio ran his large hands along your body, caressing you, kneading the flesh and planting kisses to your exposed skin. The more he touched you the hotter you became, moving with him and lost entirely. His arousal was clear against your leg, grinding against you and making you sigh. He wasn't alone, another pair of hands coming to your back and running from the curve, up to your shoulders before going back down. The second set of lips was on the nape of your neck, soft as always and making you arch.

Between the two of them you were helpless, bending to their will as they continued to stimulate your every nerve. You whimpered, feeling one down at your core and another stay at your chest. Ignis claimed your lips at the same time Gladio moved to your lower ones, both breaching the seams and making it hard for you to cry out at the sensation. You knew it would be amazing, that every part of you would be on fire and nothing else on your mind. It was pure bliss, the very idea that this could happen making you tremble with anticipation.

There was so much happening you weren't able to keep a hold of yourself. You thought that you heard a smack on the shared wall in the back of your mind but it was hard to know for sure. The two of them were building you so high you couldn't last much longer. Just as you were about to reach your goal a louder knock at your front door made you jump, waking up from your dream taking a moment to realize that it wasn't real. Frowning, you waited a few moments to make sure that someone was really there, almost screaming in surprise when the knock occurred again. It was followed by the neighbour telling you to be quiet, however, you ignored him as you threw the blankets off you, swinging your legs to the floor and making your way over to the entrance. Without warning you opened the door, jaw dropping when you saw who was on the other side.

"Ignis?"

The man was smiling fondly as he appeared to be waiting patiently for you to answer him. It was so unexpected and you were still flush from your dozing that you were certain he noticed.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" you asked curiously.

"I was in the neighbourhood."

You quirked a brow, "In this neighbourhood?"

"Indeed. I found I was in desperate need of an Ebony."

"You know you have some at home, right?"

"Ah, but there is no spectacular barista to prepare it the way I like."

His words made you blush, a shy smile gracing your features and provoking his own smug smirk. This man always knew what to say, it was no wonder you fell so easily for him. Perfection hardly ever showed itself to you and now it was standing at your door.

"I do confess that I was unsure if you were home, however, I heard some noises when I arrived. Am I interrupting something?"

The question made you flush further, averting your eyes in order to not give away that you were dreaming about him and another man ravishing you. In fact, your body was still hot with the idea and that was the last thing you really wanted him to know.

"No," your voice squeaked.

You thought you heard him huff with a small laugh, unable to look up at him still.

"How fares the studying?"

The groan you gave him in answer made him chuckle and you moved so that he could enter your closet of an apartment. You went for your kitchen, firing up the machines and deciding that you could use the whiskey tonight. When Ignis didn't decline the alcohol in his beverage you were absolutely delighted that he planned on spending the night with you despite not wanting him to see what trash you lived in. It wasn't like he had never been here before, merely that after experiencing the world he was accustomed to this was far beneath him and you hated that there was nothing more for you to offer.

When you were seated on the couch with him he had already organized your notes and was reading through them, placing them neatly on the table before accepting his beverage from your hands. The bliss on his face with the first drink made your heart flutter, placing your mug on the table and turning to him.

"So you came here for a coffee?" you questioned.

Ignis smiled, resting his cup with yours and reaching over so that he could wrap his arm around your shoulder and draw you near. The action was almost surprising, his heat enveloping you swiftly and losing yourself in that gentle gaze. Without warning, his hand cupped your cheek and his lips pressed against yours, eyes fluttering closed once you realized what was going on. The coffee in his taste was intoxicating, making you sigh into him and left swooning when you broke apart, far too gone in your daze to really comprehend anything around you.

"Indeed, my love. A special blend that only you can produce."

His voice was low, a tone that took your breath away and made heat pool to your core when you realized what he was talking about. You wanted to go further, his heat beckoning you for another taste and leaving no choice but to surrender to it. Ignis allowed you to claim his lips, firmer than the last and you didn't notice your hand coming to the collar of his shirt in order to hold on, merely the hitch in his breath when your skin touched his. Apparently, you were very cold and the jolt made you accidentally pull the topmost button open, severing it from its home. You gasped, holding it in your palm and then glanced up at him apologetically. The way his face looked, it was something you had seen before.

"Misbehaving already I see," he smirked in a playful manner.

If his gaze didn't stir something within you, those words certainly did, remembering the last time you were intimate with him and what happened. Your wrists began to burn, no longer blemished but recalling very vividly how that night went and what they had endured. None of it failed to make you hotter, cheeks flushed while you also thought about the dream you had earlier involving him. If it wasn't for the fact that Ignis grabbed his lost button from you then you were certain you would have succumbed back to that dream world that felt incredibly real. Averting your gaze, you grabbed your mug and decided to hide in the beverage, finishing it quickly which left you nothing else to do with your mouth aside from exhaling a little too quickly for your liking.

"Have you a moment to recuperate since you began studying?" asked Ignis, acting oblivious to how he was affecting you. Of course, you knew better than that.

"I was napping when you came," you answered, glancing up briefly.

"Was your dream distressful?"

"No I-"

You clapped your hand over your mouth after you answered, realizing that you had said too much. Ignis quirked a brow at you, reaching delicately for your wrist and gently pulling it away. Next, his fingers took hold of your chin in order to bring it up and meet his curious gaze. You were absolutely flushed, completely unsure of what exactly was happening nor what you were supposed to say. Obviously he knew exactly the sort of dream you were having, you could see it in his eyes and the anticipation of his reaction was what really kept you on edge.

"I see," he said, drawing you in for another kiss, "Perhaps you can enlighten me."

"What?" you opened your eyes wide.

"Instruct me."

Your jaw dropped for the second time that night, completely in disbelief of what he was asking of you. Ignis wanted to know what you were dreaming about and to enact the same sort of thing? Was he nuts? This couldn't be real, had to be another one of your weird fantasies that you were having lately that you blamed on stress. What were you even supposed to say to him?

 _"Oh well, funny story, I've actually been dating your friend Gladio at the same time as you and started thinking about having you both over to ravish me to the point I can't think straight. Sound good to you? Great! Let's call him."_

Yeah right. There was no way you could tell him any of that and hope to see him another day, even if it was the right thing to do. You were brought out of your thoughts when his lips ghosted along your neck, making you gasp and realize that he was not here to help you study. A sigh escaped you, eyes fluttering closed and you moved into his touch. Your head was swimming the longer he remained, your arms coming around him to keep his place. Lowering you both down, he claimed your lips once more and swallowed another sigh. In a daze you were locked onto his eyes, absently reaching to remove his glasses so you could get a better view. Ignis allowed it, softly kissing your cheek and bringing his lips to your ear again.

"Guide me."

His voice was a whisper in your ear, making your breath hitch as you pulled him closer. Ignis sneaked his fingers beneath the hem of your shirt, running them along your bare skin and causing you to shudder. You were able to see that same sort of uncertainty he often showed at the beginning of your relationship, however, you knew that it wasn't the entire truth of the matter. When he rubbed over your erect nub your back arched instantly, a trail of his soft kisses meeting your exposed chest. The straps of your tank top were easily tugged down, something you hardly noticed until he swirled his tongue on your breast. You weren't wearing a bra, in for the night and no need to - which made it easier for him to gain access.

A long drawn out moan erupted from your throat when you felt his teeth on the end of the bud, scraping against the sensitive skin and sending a wave of new sensations all through your body. It was then you realized that he was looking for your approval of his actions, and that was what he meant when he told you to enlighten him. There was no time to really ponder any of that, his hips grinding into yours and you clearly felt his own desires against you. You were certain that your shorts were soaked through and you would have been embarrassed if not for the fact that those teeth were still so expertly working at your breast. One of your legs came to hook around his hip and draw him closer, wishing that there was a way for you to reach down and remove his clothing.

Evidently he was thinking along the same lines as you, one of his hands finding their way into your shorts and run along your outer walls, causing you to moan loudly again. The way he was lying on top of you made it near impossible to move, stuck once again and forced to endure whatever it was he was doing to you. Those gentle strokes at your lower lips grew harder, only throwing you off for a moment when they would travel further than you thought against you before coming back to the soiled entrance. It was bliss, better than you envisioned and your hips quivered as you tried to move into him. As soon as one finger found itself deep within you another cry left and you were nearly lost completely in him.

"Keep it down!"

If it wasn't for that following the _thump_ on the wall you would have been done. The shock jolted you and Ignis ceased his actions, frowning as he looked toward the source of the interruption. Sighing, you moved, detaching from him and going toward the kitchen in order to make yourself another drink. The man was behind you momentarily, placing his hands on your hips and pulling you against him before they encircled you completely.

"My apologies," he murmured, kissing the top of your head.

"For what?" you frowned, moving your arms to lay atop his.

"The disruption."

"Oh that guy? Don't let him bother you, he's just an asshole."

"I gather from your colourful description that his protests are frequent?"

"Yeah."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Not that I know of, just complains a lot and always gives me dirty looks when I see him. I'm honestly more afraid of the cat lady."

"Have you informed your landlord?"

You snorted in amusement, rolling your eyes, "That guy isn't much better. He didn't even turn on the heat over the winter. Gladi - er glad that I had a friend who managed to get it working for me."

Shiva's fucking tits, what the hell did you almost say?

"That is fortunate. Perhaps you can construct a formal complaint to the board," said Ignis, appearing to not catch your near slip up.

"No point. I won't be here forever, it's just until I finish school. After the summer I start my co-op so I won't be around much."

"Indeed. Perhaps some studying would be in order to speed up the process."

You smirked, turning within his embrace and facing him, "You want me gone already?"

Ignis held your gaze, bringing one of his hands to your chin and keeping you in place. You were instantly under his spell, lids heavy as he closed in and softly kissed you. It was so intense that you had no choice but to take a step back, colliding with your counter and stuck between that and his body. The grip you had on his shirt was tight, desperate to hold yourself up and endure every last second of this since it was evident you weren't getting what you really wanted tonight. When he pulled back your heart was erratic as you tried to catch your breath, back in those emerald hues and unwilling to even try to pull yourself out.

"Of course not, my love," he answered, "I merely wish for you to find more suitable accommodations and alleviate my concerns for your safety."

"My safety?" you frowned.

"This is not the most ideal place for a young woman such as yourself to dwell on your lonesome. I'm well aware that this has been your home for some time, however, it does not cease my worries whilst you remain."

That was certainly something you weren't expecting. You knew that this neighbourhood wasn't ideal but it was the best you could afford. There were four locks on your door and you kept a metal baseball bat in arms reach at all times, you certainly felt a lot safer than he was giving you credit for. Since you had all these measures you had never really thought about it, especially since you were hardly at home between two jobs and school. The biggest reason you kept the boys away was simply because of how trashy everything was, never once thinking that it could be dangerous. Odd how you never noticed it before - though certainly it wasn't the first time this issue was brought up.

Often, Gladio would make sure you were walked straight to your door whenever he came around. Usually when he was here he was frowning at something he disapproved of, generally the neighbour but other things that you knew were likely illegal. Usually you were too busy distracting him that you didn't think about the implications of the situation you were in. You smiled, your heart filling with affection for both of them at how much they cared about you, making the decision even harder now than it was before. Was there truly no end to the perfection in either man?

"You don't have to worry so much," you told Ignis, keeping that grin on your face, "It's just small stuff that won't last forever."

"All the small things are of great importance, love, especially if they concern you."

Your smile grew and you kissed him again, acting on pure instinct and losing yourself completely. There wasn't a time in your life that you could remember being so happy, swooning and falling even deeper for this man that you truly didn't deserve.

"I love you," you whispered, holding him close.

...

thanks!


	23. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

thanks for reading!

...

The next morning Ignis had insisted on driving you to school, after miraculously sneaking out of bed and shopping in the morning for enough food to overfill your fridge without you noticing. It was initially the smell of bacon that had you stirring, inhaling deeply as your eyes fought to remained closed. The tilt in the mattress roused you further, as well as the kiss to the top of your head and murmuring in your ear. Still believing that you were in a dream, you smiled and pulled him closer, drawing warmth from him as always and sighing contently.

"I regret that we've no time, love," he whispered, kissing your cheek.

You groaned in displeasure, finally fully awake when he pulled away from you. As you sat up you were surprised to see a full plate of breakfast in front of you, the aromas utterly intoxicating and filling you again with that warmth you craved. You had no idea what time it was but you didn't care, enjoying your impromptu breakfast date with your boyfriend. All the nerves of the previous day were gone, the man easing all of your tension and talking you through the first two examinations you would be facing in a couple of hours.

While you showered, he cleaned the place to the extent that you had never seen before, left entirely in shock as you came out of the bathroom in a towel and to your wardrobe. You could have sworn you were only in there for all of ten minutes, how had he accomplished this in such record time? The place wasn't exactly dirty but it sure wasn't all that immaculate either - until now. After spending way too much time trying to comprehend his amazing skills, you were finally getting ready for school and beginning to fret about being late. Ignis had taken the liberty of packing up your school things while you changed, throwing on your shoes and practically bolting out the door.

That expensive looking car really stood out in the lot, something you only thought of briefly as you got into the passenger seat and began fidgeting nervously with each passing second. The man driving remained so calm and focused, as if there wasn't a care in the world and for some reason you found that incredibly irritating. Didn't he know that you were going to be late? That if you didn't end up passing this then you'd have to wait even longer to get out into the world and start your career. You were certain that you had mentioned it a few times, especially last night when he was helping you study. Your fidgeting only stopped when he grabbed your hand, startling you out of the panicked thoughts racing through your mind and bringing you attention solely on him.

"Worrying does you no good, my love. I've no doubts that you will emerge triumphantly."

His voice was soothing, making you smile warmly at him and squeeze his hand. The school came in the distance and you tried to channel some of that confidence in yourself. As the car came to a stop you exhaled deeply, looking over at him once more and then biting your bottom lip. As much as you were looking forward to this being over, you dreaded every second that it took in order to open the door and begin what felt like the end of your journey. It was likely how much time you had spent in school in the first place, believing it to never be over and remembering how long it would take when you first started. It was all coming to a close and much faster than you anticipated. You never envisioned it this way, however, you wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Ignis leaned over and kissed you, almost as if he were sensing your thoughts and allowed yourself to relax once more. When he pulled back you tried to keep yourself from that familiar daze and stay focused on what you were supposed to be doing. The gentle smile he offered you made your heart flutter, locked onto those clear, emerald hues before you.

"Good luck," he said, "Not that you need it," he smirked.

You laughed, "Thanks."

One more kiss and then the connection to him was severed. Sighing one last time, you got yourself ready and exited his vehicle, not even looking back as you trudged your way into the building. Just before you reached your classroom you felt your phone vibrate, reminding you that you needed to turn it off while you were in there. As you opened up the screen you saw a message there waiting for you.

 _Kick ass baby._

A smile passed over your face as you read the words. Gladio, he didn't forget - not that you really expected him to but you weren't even sure if he knew it was today after how busy he had been himself. With the support of both boys encouraging you, the phone was turned off and you stepped inside just at the last second, ready to begin the final stages of your schooling.

...

Gladiolus met you for lunch the next day. It was out of the norm for him to come all the way to the school, however, it was the only time that fit for both of you in between exams. The unfortunate part was: the presence of a Crownsguard in the school such as Gladio really brought a lot of attention your way. While the two of you had been dating it was out where most of the citizens were not about, on the outskirts of the city or a busy place where he was easily overlooked. Not here, people were staring at you and it was hard for you to focus on the fact that you were on a date with your boyfriend even if it was brief. The man was good at distracting you, finally understanding why you were so uneasy and swiftly leading you out of the building, closer to a more secluded area.

"How many do you have left?" asked Gladio.

You were both sitting outside in the warm spring breeze, a faculty parking lot that had a couple of benches beneath one large tree. The food you were eating hardly registered any taste, a load off your shoulders after finishing up one of the bigger tests you were worried about. It wasn't over yet, this week being almost the worst of your entire life. Nothing was ever so stressful before, not even dating two guys at the same time and trying to keep them separate in fear that they'll discover each other. You'd much rather deal with that then school, hating the way it decided your fate.

"Two. One more today and the last one tomorrow," you answered.

The man grunted, "Not so bad."

"Easy for you to say," you swatted at him, "Your life is already made, you know where you're going. If I don't pass these then I have to start over and figure everything out. I have no idea what else in the world I really want to do."

Your eyes were distant as you brought your hand from your mouth, your meal long forgotten while you were lost in your thoughts again. The puffy white clouds did not care about your plight, merely reminded you of what was at stake. The research, everything you prepared your journey for hinged on how well you did this week and you did not want to fail at any of it. This was your chance to prove that you were capable of staying on your path and nothing was going to stand in your way.

"You know you can just try again, right? Might do better the second time around," said Gladio, distracting you.

"I'm not really sure I'd have it in me. When I started it was an all or nothing thing," you replied, averting your gaze to your feet.

"That's stupid. No reason you quit just cause you don't get it the first time."

"It's more of a financial obstacle. I'm not sure I'll have enough funding for a second chance, everything rides on this."

"Plenty of ways around it."

"That sounds like Crownsguard logic."

Gladio shrugged, "Not a bad career choice. Lots of perks come with it, especially if you've got an in with the Prince's Shield," he nudged you.

"Oh yeah, that'll teach 'em how to climb ranks easily," you snorted.

"Not as exciting as travelling the world, it's better."

"Oh I'm sure being stuck in one spot is so much more glamorous."

"You won't be able to find all those campsites for us but at least you're stuck with me."

"I thought I already was?"

You smirked up at him and he nudged you again. Gladio knew that you would leave in the fall, begin at Lucis and then move further out of the country until you were out of the borders completely. Often he spoke of the creatures out there and how he would combat them, something you listened to and enjoyed seeing the look on his face. The other thing you absolutely adored about this man was his passion for the outdoors. Whenever the subject of you leaving came up, the two of you would talk about how you'd scour the land for potential camping spots, loving the way he smiled when he imagined being out in the wilderness. It wasn't just that though, it was the very idea that he was thinking of his future and you were included in that vision. Gladio made it clear he wanted you around, that he was planning on taking trips with you outside of the city and you couldn't be happier if you tried.

"Seriously though, I can put in a good word if you want."

You laughed, "That sort of life is not for me, I like my freedom. Appreciate the offer though."

"You're probably too rebellious anyway," he grinned, "Takes a lot of restraint to master."

"Then how did they let you in?"

The large man smirked, finding a tender spot and exploiting it in order to make you squeal. For the next few minutes you squirmed, dropping your lunch and having to move from your seat in order to avoid him. It was to no avail, Gladio much larger and faster than you, able to catch up with ease no matter which way you ran and trap you in his massive arms to continue his exploits. The sound of your giggles filled the air, carrying in the wind until they subsided and you were both back on the bench. Things were silent but your mind was active again, remembering the conversation that led to this point.

"I don't envy your job," you said softly, "I just want to be able to make it on my own."

Gladiolus didn't respond, allowing the silence to fill the void. The wind rustled the trees and your hair, reminding you of the fact that you were running out of time before your next test. This was at least the subject focused on atmosphere, the one that you not only excelled in but enjoyed the most out of all your subjects. While the man next to you had learned about your ambitions, you weren't certain how much he understood compared to Ignis. Things were different with Gladio, but always in a way that you needed, you just hadn't realized how much you depended on him until now. The more you stayed with him, the more you realized that you couldn't be without and it tore at you as much as it made you happy.

"You're gonna go far, kid."

A gentle smile passed across your lips, leaning into him. Despite how warm it was outside, you still felt cold against him and that heat enveloped you, calming all the nerves that built up in between your exams. The mere fact that he could see in you a potential that you wished you could only fueled the idea that you were on the right track, even if it would mean time apart while you were outside of the Crown City. Gladio knew this, knew that this was what you were working toward and had shown no sign that he wasn't interested, had put no distance between you. It meant a lot to you that he was willing to try and make it work, that he was so in love with you there was no need to worry about how your job would affect the relationship. That was how strong the two of you had become since this all started and you wished that there was a way to make things work with him without anyone having to hurt either of them.

"I hope so."

...

Ignis was at the school to pick you up the next day, early enough that he wouldn't miss you once you left the classroom. The final exam was done, you were no longer required to do any testing, now the stress of waiting for the results was all that remained. For some reason, this was more nerve-wracking than having to do the actual tests themselves. Either way, your boyfriend insisted that he take you out to celebrate as soon as you were finished, clearing his schedule for such an occasion and you were beyond happy that he would do such a thing.

You were speaking to Terra, the one girl who always managed to have your back since you started the program, going over answers and feeling better that you were both on the same page about most of it. Initially it was the girl who noticed the fancy car parked and waiting, looking as if she were ready to have heart failure when it pulled up to the two of you.

"Holy shit!" she said.

You laughed, "I've never heard you swear before."

"That is like, royal family rich. Who are you involved with?"

"Maybe one day you can find out," you smirked, shoving her shoulder slightly before walking to the car, "I'll see you later!"

You didn't get a chance to hear her response, still laughing at the state of shock her face took while she continued to stare at you.

"Judging from your demeanour, all is well?" asked Ignis, smiling lightly at you as you strapped yourself in.

"Too soon to find out," you replied.

Your final exam was later in the day which meant that you were pretty much ready for dinner. Ignis had informed you that he would be taking care of arrangments, however, not giving you a chance to stop at home and change was something you hadn't really counted on. Instead of coming up to your dingy apartment building, you were driving farther away, into a section of town you had walked through once with Connor on a ridiculous whim of your potential futures. This was where really high-class people shopped, something you never dreamed you could achieve and now you were severely underdressed in a car that was about to be parked by a valet service.

Since you were so speechless about the fact that you were stuck here, there was no protesting on your end when you were ushered out of the car and onto the street that was so clean you could eat off of it. When you did finally find your voice, Ignis was already guiding you away from where the car was left.

"What are we doing here?" you asked, frowning the further you drew away from cover.

"Ah. I had hoped that a few new items to your wardrobe would be most welcome. After all, summer brings with it festivities and opportunities for you to accompany me. I'd hate to have you feeling so out of place and all your hard work deserves a reward."

Your jaw dropped at his words. Ignis was taking you out clothes shopping in the richest part of town because he wants to go to social gatherings and bring you along. He also knows how low on the food chain you are, how much you stress about being in places like this and wants to help you with that. The man literally doesn't care about what your status is, only about the fact that you do. That kind of consideration was dangerous, could only go straight to your head the way that it did, filling your heart with affection as everything just sank in. It was more so the fact that he was envisioning future endeavours and including you in them without a second thought, solidifying the idea that he wanted to be around you in a more long term scenario. What was both equally good and bad was that you wanted the same, something that you might not have but yearned for anyway.

You grasped his arm, a smile plastered on your face as you both walked down the street, allowing him to lead you into stores of his choosing. As it turned out, he was well versed in fashion in ways you had never fathomed before. Shopping was something you weren't necessarily terrible at, just a financial journey you could never take. It was easier to get in and out, find the cheapest of your needs and hope it lasts a few years. This was the sort of adventure you dreamed of doing once you were on your feet after finishing school. The man was very careful about making sure you didn't see any of the price tags, dismissing your reservations when you came across some really expensive looking articles and asking him multiple times if he was sure this was okay.

When the trunk of the car was full of things for you, suddenly you were exhausted as you sat down in the seat. You kept your gaze on him nearly the entire time, insisting that you didn't bring any of it home for the fear that someone might want to break inside and steal it. A light smile graced you features, ignoring the hunger pang in your stomach. The ride home was far too quick as evening settled in, and to your surprise (and delight) Ignis was coming up to your dingy apartment with you. In the time that he was gone you hadn't exactly been home enough to dirty to the place, going straight for the machines in order to fix you both a drink.

"Thank for everything, you really didn't have to," you said, handing him a mug.

Ignis took it from your hands, leaning in close and smiling gently down at you. His other hand came to brush the hair from your face, fingers lingering along your jaw before retreating back to his beverage.

"I enjoy spoiling you, love."

There was that tone again, immediately making you swoon as your the weight of your own body was becoming too much to bear. You were locked onto those eyes, breath heavy as your body drew closer to his warmth. One of his arms slithered around you and you were thrilled that there was contact made. As your eyelids began to fall closed, you were about to taste him in a way that you never wanted to be without, his lips grazing yours and you weren't certain if you felt something slip out of your hands.

The crash of the mug was initially what woke you from your reverie, followed by the immediate thumping on the shared wall and a curse from your lips.

"Shut up bitch!"

If it weren't for the fact that hot liquid was oozing beneath your bare feet and there was glass everywhere, you would have shot a glare toward the wall in the hopes that Douchebag was able to sense your distaste for his very existence. Instead, you were watching for a place to step carefully so that you could slip on a pair of shoes and begin to clean up the mess you had created. Ignis was already moving, however, lifting you into the air with an audible squeal and placing you near the front door before finding what you deemed "cleaning supplies". The issue was being dealt with and nearly finished by the time you grasped what was happening and managed to find something to wear in order to assist. There wasn't much for you to do but at least you were able to help out a little, not really liking the idea of the man cleaning up your place for you. Hadn't he done enough already? Surely he didn't feel the need to constantly clean up after you?

When he was finished everything was put back in its place and you were standing in front of him once more. That breath on your face still beckoned for a taste, and you leaned in to claim his lips. That untimely interruption was not enough of a distraction from what you really wanted, evident in his own actions that responded to yours. As your body pushed against him, he reached for the grasp you had at the back of his neck, gently pulling the wrists and himself away in order to place distance between you.

"Perhaps it is best we wait for a more suitable time and location," he sighed almost heavily.

"I guess, yeah," you offered him a sad smile.

You expected him to leave, however, he led you to your couch where the two of you continued to converse in a much quieter manner, Ignis kneading out of knots in your shoulders and reminding you that he had already said no. Part of you wondered if there was a way for him to go back on that, leaning against him and noting how close his hands came to the bottom of your breast. You were also certain that you could feel his own arousal like this but after everything he had done for you today, he deserved anything he asked of you - which was generally nothing.

As the hour grew late you noted that Ignis passed a few glances at the shared wall before ultimately deciding to spend the night with you. It would have struck you as odd if not for the fact that you were far too happy about getting to be with him longer. Maybe there should be no more time here, not the ideal place to do anything nor much of a neighbourhood that he should really be in. He had spent enough time here as it was. The two of you were hardly dressed as you got into bed, you falling asleep almost instantly as the exhaustion of your week finally caught up with you.

...

As the morning rolled in, you sighed contently against the man sharing your bed, head hazy as you remembered he had spent another night with you in the hole you called your home. Even overnight, Ignis smelled so intoxicating you were certain that it could lull you back into slumber. Must be really early if he wasn't up yet - not that you minded, smiling as you clutched the arm lazily drawn around you. That kiss placed to your temple was most welcome, telling you that it was indeed very early in the morning if he was awake right now.

"Morning, love," he whispered.

"Morning," your voice groaned out, yawning before snuggling deeper into the sheets, "You're still here."

"I can certainly get used to the company," he agreed, chuckling lightly.

You sighed contently, rolling with his arm and stretching out your limbs. His other hand came to your hip, gliding along the skin up to your shoulders and down again at your back. It was soothing, putting you at ease and making you nearly fall asleep again. If it wasn't for the fact that his warmth was leaving you suddenly, you were certain that you would have gone right back to your dreamland that would likely be filled with him.

"Where are you going?" you asked, voice still heavily laced with sleep.

"I fear I must relieve myself. I'll be but a moment."

You grunted in understanding, falling back against your pillow and fighting with your eyes to stay open. It was way too early, who would be up at such an ungodly hour? You didn't even want to look at your phone in order to know the exact time, nevermind the fact that its brightness would burn your retinas. Just as you were about to settle back into slumber, there was a thunderous knock at your door, jolting you awake instantly. Ignis was still in your bathroom and when it sounded again you were on your feet and at the door, unlatching all of your locks and throwing it open, ready to yell at whoever was disturbing you this early in the morning. The words died on your tongue, brain hardly registering what was going on right now as you stared at your unexpected guest.

"Hey star shine."

...

to tired to edit, will do so tomorrow. thanks!


	24. When Worlds Collide

thank you for my reivews! and thanks for reading!

...

"Hey star shine."

Panic flooded your every nerve; from your core, out to the end and back again as you stared in disbelief at Gladio. The man showed up at your door far too early in the morning, unannounced and you could only gape at him as you were _very_ aware of the toilet flushing from your bathroom. Ignis was in there and if you didn't do something soon, the large man would be spotted and you would be caught, stuck in shock when worlds collide. The running water of the sink had your heart pump wildly in your chest, trying desperately to move, to do something as the seconds were running out. While this confrontation was surely inevitable, you wanted to do it on your terms and if you didn't act then that would be ripped away from you. When the water turned off and the unmistakable sound of the door handle jiggled, your first instinct was to push Gladio out of the entryway, slamming the door behind you and start pulling him down the stairs.

Once you were out of the building you stopped moving, nerves still reeling and pulse erratic as you tried to figure out what exactly you were doing. The crisp morning breeze kissed your bare skin, making you shiver and come back to reality. Gladio draped his jacket over your shoulders and you looked up at him, mouth still agape in shock from his sudden appearance.

"What was that about?" he asked, frowning as he drew you closer in order to warm you.

"Terra."

It was the first word that came to your head, your mind desperate to fill in some holes and figure out what exactly you were going to do right now. Ignis certainly would wonder why you had suddenly left the apartment so abruptly and could come looking for you. The man was perfect though, he would give you a specific amount of time before he deemed it worthy enough to figure out why you had run off without your phone. Thank the Six you had a lock on it so that he couldn't see any messages, wondering if Gladio had mentioned that he was going to be dropping by in the morning. You should have checked your phone, that would at least have given you time to get out of this mess.

"Terra?"

The large man's voice brought you back to him, looking up and meeting his gaze. Clearly he was confused, as he should be with the way you were currently acting. Think, you had to get out of this, Terra was really good at problem solving, however, not to this sort of extent. What about Elise? Who were you kidding, that girl would open wide and take them both - which was the source of your dreams lately but wouldn't help you right now. That was not how things worked. Lex. Lex was rational, she would think of a way out of this, a lie that might suffice.

"Yeah, Terra. She uh... she stayed the night," you replied.

"And is she some man eating monster?" he smirked.

"Yes!" you shouted, happy that you finally had an explanation that didn't involve the whole truth, "She has boy troubles. There's this guy she's been seeing and then this other guy and they're like, totally different and she's torn between them."

"So she's hiding?"

"Uh... yeah well... She's almost been caught and just needs a minute to regroup."

"So she's dating two guys at once and can't keep them apart? Doesn't sound smart."

"Well... it's complicated cause they're friends but she didn't know that until much later and it's just a messy situation."

Gladio grunted, "When worlds collide in her face she's gonna regret it. I'd never stand for that sort of shit."

You sighed, "Yeah. You're right," you said, feeling tears well in the bottom of your eyes as you averted them.

"What's wrong?"

The man frowned, coming to cup your cheek as he met your gaze once more. You tried to hide the fact that your heart was plunging down below your feet after hearing how badly you were hurting him with your every action. The longer this went on the worse it was, you should confess now and get it over with, tell him the truth because he deserved it with how amazing he is to you all the time.

"I just feel bad," you said.

"You shouldn't. It's her mistake, her actions and she has the power to stop it."

"But what if it's not that simple? What if before she even realized how bad the situation was she fell in love? There was no way to love one more than the other, they're both such good people that her heart is so evenly split in two and the decision is impossible."

"You sound like you know from experience."

"No!" you said instantly, brows knit to worry, "I just... I can understand, somehow."

Gladio sighed, wiping the stray tear that fell from your eye without even noticing. It brought your attention back to him, the man leading you to sit with him on the cool, concrete step before the front door. You shivered again and he kept you in his embrace, soothing you in a way that you knew you didn't deserve.

"If that's the case and she loves them both it still doesn't give her the right to lie to them," said Gladiolus, his hot breath tickling the back of your ear, "What we want and what we need are two different things. She needs to come clean and let it all work out the way it's supposed to."

"It'll destroy her to see them hurt."

"No one is gonna get out of that without pain. She either picks one or they both decide if they can live with what she's done and continue to be with her. When you love someone you want what's best for them, and she should know this isn't it. No matter what it's gonna come out, the truth always does."

Another tear fell but this time he couldn't see it since your back was pressed to his chest. You leaned your head on his shoulder, inhaling that intoxicating scent and wishing that you could remain here longer. He was right, you knew it from the beginning and you wished that you had the nerve to tell him the truth of the matter. The silence between you was heavy, and you wished that this moment with him wouldn't end.

"So I take it you're not up for a hike?"

His voice broke you of your reverie and you looked at him, smiling. With unshed tears in your eyes, you took his face in your hands and kissed him, wishing you weren't the monster that you were both speaking of. This man was hardly deserving of what you were putting him through and somehow you had to find the courage to come clean. Today wasn't it, but you weren't going to let it go on much longer.

"Not today but I'll let you know when I'm free next," you replied.

Gladio nodded, rising to his feet and kissing you once more before taking his jacket and leaving to his car parked out front of the building. It was with luck that he didn't see Ignis's vehicle in the lot behind, knowing for sure that would have given you away. When the Shield was out of sight, you went back to the apartment and found Ignis ready to come after you. A smile passed across your lips at his predictability as the perfect gentleman.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at you curiously.

"Yeah, it was Elise. She needs me to open up the shop, she can't make it in today."

"I understand. She is quite a character."

"That she is," you kept the sad smile on your face.

...

A couple of days later you were at the usual cafe with the girls. Lexie had called the meeting after seeing you come into work later on in the day after you had nearly been caught. It was still hard to wrap your brain around that fact, Ignis reluctant to leave you after that, however, you were able to assure him that you would be fine as soon as you reached _Miseria Cantare_. Elise was a bit surprised to see you, but with some more of that luck, you were able to keep Ignis from coming inside and blowing the whole operation. The barista kept her eyes on you as you waited until you felt it was safe to go home and try to get more sleep.

It eluded you, dreams filled with the possible scenarios that didn't leave you lucky enough to keep them separate. Every time you closed your eyes, Ignis caught Gladio and the large man told you exactly the type of rotten you were for doing this to both of them. It was why you were having so much trouble when you came to _Andalus_ later on in the night, refusing to tell Lex what had happened and forcing her to drag you out for lunch so that the two women could hound you for what was going on in your complicated love life. At first she made it sound like you two were just going to get something to eat, however, once you saw Elise sitting in the booth you knew that it was going to be another one of those meetings and you weren't sure how to handle that.

"What did you do now?" asked the barista, evidently annoyed at the very idea of having to be here.

"What?" you frowned, desperate to play innocent.

"You know exactly why you're here," said Lexie, sitting on the other side of you.

You sighed, burying your face in the menu that you practically knew by heart. Hiding was not going to help you, here you were out in the open and these two were very nosy as well as persistent.

"You did make progress right?" asked the bartender hopefully.

"Sure, yeah," you waved off, keeping your attention away from them.

"Well I know you're still dating Ignis," said Elise, a little too loud for your liking.

"And Gladio is at the bar as much as you..." Lex trailed.

"Yeah, sounds about right," your reply was straight to the sandwich options.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

"Which one you're cutting loose?"

"I'm... still working on it."

Lexie sighed, "When are you gonna come clean?"

"When worlds collide apparently," scoffed Elise.

You looked at the girl curiously, her tone something you hadn't heard since the day you started to wake up after Connor left you. It was a long time ago, wallowing in your own self-pity and she finally had enough of it. Elise had a way of looking at the world that made you question how she was brought up to be so cynical. The cold hard facts about life that everyone knew and ignored passed through her lips with ease, as if nothing in the world could hurt her anymore. This was one of those moments, you could see it in her eyes, how upset she was with you at your actions.

"You need to do it and you need to do it now," said the barista, "This shit has gone on long enough. You're passed the point of return, I've seen the way that guy looks at you, and you're a piece of shit for letting it go on this long."

Immediately you looked down at your hands, her words cutting through you like a knife. It was true, you knew it to be so whenever you thought about the situation by yourself. Often you found that you were running to one man or the other in order to evade your thoughts, desperate to have them help cure that painful ailment only you were able to rid yourself of. The guilt would eat away at you when you were alone, just as it did now that things were so close to getting out in the open. Elise was right and so was Gladio, this needed to stop and you had the power to do it.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," you said softly, "I'm torn completely in half. They're both so perfect and I... I can't decide."

"Then they deserve better. You're a shitty person for this."

"What she means is, maybe you should cut them both and move on," said Lexie.

There was that rationality that drew you to this girl in the first place. There was truth to her words, if you couldn't commit to one man then it was best you let them both back in the world to find someone that they more than deserved. Elise knew this long before you did, was all for fun and games but she was right, this had gone on too far. The barista took things personally when someone went out of their way to be inconsiderate of others and while she knew that you were having trouble, she also knew the most logical answer to the problem. The fact that Lex agreed with her only told you the truth in the matter, however, it was more of an easier said than done situation.

"You're right," you said, "You're both right. Gladio is supposed to be at the bar tonight and I'll... I'll do what I have to when my shift is over."

"Good," Elise crossed her arms.

Lexie squeezed your arm, giving you a sympathetic look before ordering something to eat. At this point you felt no appetite, trying desperately to keep the nausea in your stomach from bubbling up your throat and onto the table. Neither girl acknowledged your lack of contribution to the conversation, going on about what they had been up to while you were off in your own world. As it turned out, Lexie was starting to see someone a little more frequently than was normal for her and you found that you were much more interested in that, allowing it to take over the dark thoughts in your mind and smile for the first time in what felt like days.

...

 _Andalus_ was busier than you remembered in a long time. At first it was a bit overwhelming, however, you soon learned why it was fuller than usual. The Glaives were back in town and there were a select few that always made their way into the bar. They were regulars and you were in charge of them, loading up a tray and bringing it over to their table. You were on edge, knowing that Gladiolus would make his appearance at some point in the night and remembering what you were supposed to do in order to solve your current problem. It was the right thing to do, you knew and so did everyone else. If only Elise hadn't insisted on being there that night as well, deciding that it was finally time to meet the other man so that she knew why exactly you were being a "little bitch" about the whole thing. The problem with that was more so that she was drinking and that girl had a mouth on her sober, drunk was much worse.

It was something you tried to keep far from your mind, letting another bartender deal with her while you focused on your patrons. The band in tonight was playing your style of music and you danced along the way to the tables, starting to feel at ease while losing yourself to the music. The Glaives were thirsty tonight, another order placed on your tray and brought over to them. On your break you were in the back, taking a quick breather and checking your phone. The message from Ignis made your stomach drop with that guilt eating away at you, however, you replied in order to maintain that things were alright. You were going to face both men in order to break it off with them, you owed them more than that.

There was something else, an email that made your heart nearly stop. It was the results of your exams, the final marks in and grades posted. The room around you blacked out, only the text on the screen visible and your finger hovering over it in order to open it and see your next step in life. At this moment you wished that both of your boys were here to share this with you, knowing how important this was and all the support you received from them. Exhaling deeply, you clicked on the email and read over your results, heart ready to burst out of your chest.

A foolish grin took over your face, shouting in excitement as you jumped from your seat. You made it, you were going to be able to start travelling in the summer. In disbelief you stared at the text again before taking a screenshot and sending it to Ignis and one to Gladio. A huge weight lifted off your shoulders and you pocketed the phone, keeping the smile on your face as you went back to work with a bounce in your step. Another round was ordered by the Glaives and you took it to them graciously, Nyx catching that you were in a much better mood than when they had first come in.

"You passed?" he smirked at you.

"I did!" you squealed in delight.

They all cheered, raising their glasses to you before taking long drinks. You laughed at their enthusiasm, recalling earlier how you were catching up on everything that was missed while they were away. Crowe was still as saintly as ever to put up with the rowdy bunch and she appeared to be relieved when you came to bring them their orders, taking that time to ask you how everything was going.

"We'll have to take you out sometime," said Libertus.

"A lady always needs protection out there," smirked Tredd.

You giggled again, waving them off and then turning to leave. The slurred words meant that you were going to have to keep a closer eye on them, but not before the smile on your face dropped and your eyes widened. Elise was at the bar still drinking, and beside her was Gladio. Oh hell no. You made a beeline for them, having zero intention of allowing that girl to ruin your night or your relationship, you had done enough of that already yourself.

"I can see why she likes you so much," Elise slurred her words horribly, slapping the man on the arm.

Gladiolus raised a brow, smirking at her before turning his attention to you and pulling you in for a kiss. It was unexpected, making you squeal again and then lose yourself.

"That's fucking hot," said the barista beside you, tipping her head back in order to drink from her bottle.

"Work. Now," said Lexie, giving you a pointed look.

"I passed!" you yelled loud enough for her to hear, still within Gladiolus's embrace.

The girl smiled, nodding at you once before going back to her business mode and jerking her head behind the bar.

"Work now, fuck later," Elise laughed at her imitation of her friend.

You rolled your eyes, taking her drink away from her ("You greedy slut bitch!") and disappearing behind the bar. Gladio took a seat beside the inebriated red-head, his beverage placed in front of him before you were off to do your job. The music played louder and you were so busy that you hardly had time to babysit Elise that was stuck at your boyfriend's side. It was dangerous, that girl drinking a lot more than you had seen her in a long time and very capable of blurting out the wrong thing. The barista was outspoken on her best days and she was already angry at you for the situation you had put yourself in.

Thankfully when you were there to deal with their drinks you had no indication that she was revealing your secret, having some sort of self control. Gladio, however, appeared to enjoy her company and for some reason it made you feel good to know that he liked your friends. The two of them getting along was a welcome sight, and you couldn't help but notice that he was looking at you most of the night. The band played on and you were starting to feel better, finding yourself dancing with Elise on your next break under the watchful amber gaze of your boyfriend. The way he was looking at you, it was so common since he blurted out his feelings that the thought of never seeing it again devastated you. Elise didn't seem to notice, or pretended that she didn't while Lexie finally got the girl back to her seat. Gladio had excused himself, leaving you with the girls alone.

"Okay, I get it," said Elise, "But you're still a shitty person."

"Thanks," you replied dryly, going back to your job.

The night progressed and you were relieved that it was slowing down. Elise was babbling about something as you came back behind the bar, collecting the empty drink containers and readying them for disposal. Lexie was closing tonight, your shift nearly over as you made your last round. The Glaives had long since departed, overdoing it but promised to be in to see you one more time before they were off again. The band died down and began packing up their things while you heaved a heavy sigh once the clock said you were finally done. You finished up everything you needed to do and met Gladio by the bar, Elise leaning heavily on him to support herself.

"Take that mess home," instructed Lex sternly, going to deal with another patron.

"Yes ma'am," you huffed, turning to your friend.

"I'll just g'home with this one and you can go away," said Elise, clutching Gladio's arm.

The big man raised a brow at her, "No boundaries, huh?"

"She's just jealous," you shrugged, leading the way out of the bar.

"Yeah, I wish I could date guys this gorgeous. You fucking slut," the barista continued, "I mean I knew the guy was hot from pictures but DAMN!"

"Are you done?"

"Not even close sister! I'm gonna take him home and you can go wherever I'm not."

You sighed heavily, recognizing the drunken state she was in and began to lead them away from _Andalus_. Gladio clearly wasn't going to drive, deciding against it after allowing Elise to bully him into drinking with her. While she was a mess, he was able to handle himself better, supporting her weight and keeping one of your hands in his own. It was only two trains to her house, helping her up the stairs and fumbling for the keys to the door. Once she was inside she pulled you close, startling you.

"Don't forget the thing."

Her voice was stern, finger poking into your chest before she pushed you away. Had Gladiolus not been there to catch you then you were certain your head would crack open from falling down the concrete stairs. The door slammed in your face as well and with another sigh, you both turned to leave. Instead of taking the train, Gladio called in a ride and before you knew it, you were in his apartment, listening to him tell you how... interesting Elise was. It was unfortunate that they met while she was half in the bag, the barista a much less embarrassing person when she was sober.

"She said you guys work together," said Gladio, sitting on the couch while you made coffee.

"Yeah," you replied, "How do you think I know how to do this?"

You handed him the mug, taking a seat next to him. The large man was quick to pull you close, the alcohol on his breath evident and giving you the idea of how far gone he himself was. At least he could hold it better, taking a drink of his beverage before placing it down. Grunting, he opted to lie down on the couch, pulling you with him and keeping you in his embrace. With him not completely sober, you knew that the reason you had come would have to wait until morning. Despite how awful you felt about it, being in his arms was comforting. You smiled when you felt a kiss to the top of your head.

"Really proud of you, star shine. Knew you could do it. Love you."

His words were delivered in a whisper, a tone you rarely heard from him and it made you clutch him tighter, squeezing your eyes shut in order to stop the tears from leaving them. How could you possibly leave him? You were so in love and he truly had fallen for you in a way you never thought possible. The more you thought about it, the more your shoulders shook and you sobbed, unable to stop yourself. Gladiolus pulled back, bringing your face to meet his gaze and frowning.

"What's wrong?"

You kissed him, tears streaming down your cheeks while you held him close. It was evident that he was confused by your actions, however, did not deny you, giving everything he had in it just as you were. When you pulled back you were struck by the intensity of his amber hues. He was waiting for answers and you could only offer him the truth right here and now.

"I love you."

You whispered into him, clutching him to you and never wanting to let go.

...

did you really think i was going to have a confrontation before a close call? silly...


	25. Shameful

thank you so much for my review!

...

A few days later you found yourself working at _Miseria Cantare_ , Elise making you do a double shift as punishment for leaving her alone the other night and not letting her borrow Gladio. Of course, you were certain that the real reason was just because she was mad that you hadn't solved your problem, knowing that she was the type of person that called out people when they were being shitty. It wasn't even just that, she knew it was one of the busier days of the year and purposely made sure that you were stuck here all day. In fact, you had hardly any time for yourself since exams ended, stuck working both jobs as well as juggling the boys so that they weren't going to show up at your place at the same time. Most of the time when they asked what you were doing you lied about working, merely for the fact that you didn't think it was worth the risk of them coming over. The other issue was the Douchebag neighbour that suddenly had taken more notice of you, making it a point to glare at you in the hallway or lobby.

You pushed that all from your mind as you worked, kept busy with no time to take more than just a break in between shifts. It was closer to the cafe's ending hours that you had a moment to sit down, the last patron gone and no more to tend to. With a heavy sigh you sank onto a chair in the back room, eyes shut and head leaning back before bringing your attention to your phone. There were a few messages, none of them from your boss, however, which made you groan outwardly. If she really wanted you to figure things out then maybe she should give you the actual time to do it. There was no winning with that girl, completely unhappy that you were supposed to come in tomorrow and open the cafe.

Despite that you were acting like you hated it, you actually wanted to be at work, any excuse to not be alone with either of the boys and execute the plan of leaving them so that they would be free to pursue someone they more than deserved. Originally you were going to cut Gladio loose the last time you saw him, however, he had been drinking and when you wanted to speak to him in the morning (somehow moving to his bed from the couch), you found that the words escaped you. It was shameful. The mere thought of never seeing them again tore you up inside, the large man's denied hangover striking you as absolutely adorable as you proceeded to do something about breakfast. It was a morning unlike any other you had spent with him, a lazy day spent mostly in his bed full of giggles, take out, near nudity and plenty of intimacy. Generally the two of you were out, exploring some nature trail and having a good time being active but with how close the two of you had gotten there was no need to go out of the way to impress one another. You loved a good hike with him, however, it also felt good to change things up.

A smile passed across your lips at the thought. You had grown so close to him, everything about that day feeling so natural. Hell, neither of you really checked your phones, lost completely in the moments you were sharing together before you had to part ways. You knew that you couldn't end things with him, instead deciding that you were just going to have to settle for one. It was the reason you were submerging yourself into work, into avoiding Ignis. Luckily that man was so busy himself that it wasn't as hard as you thought, however, the communications between you two was tough to ignore. That man always made sure you greet you in the morning and bid you a good night at the end of the day. No matter what you had those two texts from him and then those few in between that easily turned into full-blown conversations. You enjoyed your time with him, Ignis able to stimulate you in ways you never dreamed before, reaching deep and touching your soul. As hard it as it was, you really needed to give him what he deserved and that wasn't you.

Checking your phone, the break was over and you hadn't a chance to answer any of your messages. It would have to wait, you had to get the shop ready to close so that you could go home and come back early in the morning to do it all again. At least it wouldn't be as late as the bar, a cafe having no business being open in the evening anyway. Once you got to the front you noted the lack of customers and slowly began the process of closing shop. While it was super busy the time went by faster, this last hour was wearing you out more than the constant moving. When the clock finally said the appropriate time, you walked toward the front entrance, ready to lock up for the night - only to be startled at the last minute customer appearing to rush to the door.

Your eyes widened when you saw Ignis appear on the other side of the glass, shocked that he had come out so late after you knew that he was supposed to be busy. So much for putting distance between you, this not the ideal situation while you were exhausted and in a crisis. The man was looking at you expectantly and since you weren't ready to rid yourself of such perfection, you opened the door and allowed him to step inside before you locked it behind him.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I found my work done with sooner than anticipated and looked forward to surprising you."

That gentle smile and the sound of his voice had you swooning, not noticing how you glowed in your cheeks and grinned almost foolishly. Sometimes he was so surreal it shocked you, wrapping your arms around him and planting a firm kiss against his lips in order to confirm this wasn't some sort of dream.

"Perhaps I should make this a habit if this is the sort of reaction I'll be receiving."

You giggled, kissing him once more before leaving his warm embrace and continuing your duties in the cafe. While you prepped everything for close and began cleaning he kept you company, allowing you to happily chat away about how well you had done with your exams and the upcoming plans for travel that you hadn't even begun yet. Ignis listened, that same look to him he always gave you and it made you feel like you were afloat. All earlier thoughts of what you had to do were far from your mind, facing the fact that you hadn't seen him since he stayed the night at your apartment and you missed him more than you knew until now. Once everything was clean you were both outside in the night air of spring, sun setting a bit earlier than you remembered from last year.

"I better get home," you said, looking at him with a sad smile, "I have to be here in the morning to open."

"Pity. I was hoping perhaps you'd come to spend the night with me," replied Ignis softly.

The man took a step closer, his heat radiating toward you and making your mind blank. That familiar spell took over, drawn to him completely as your hands slowly made their way around him, hardly noticing the action while you were locked onto those emerald hues. A soft sigh was swallowed by him, eyes fluttered shut as he kissed you so gingerly you weren't even sure it was there until the gap between your bodies was closed firmly. Ignis deepened that connection, making heat pool into your core and leaving you no choice but to accept his invitation. Staying at home would be better, it was closer to work, however, you knew that he wasn't interested in disrupting the neighbour. After all, the man was always so considerate of you, there was no sense in denying him what he wanted, he deserved nothing less.

You nodded once, eyes clouded while your pulse remained erratic. This was shameful, going with him to the car and getting in knowing that you were meant to stop things from getting worse. There was no rationality in your brain, just the spell put on you by this man as always, the drive to his house much quicker than you ever remembered it being. As you stepped into the entrance of his home you were suddenly happy that you decided to come, the aroma of food in the air telling you that he had planned this out before coming to the shop to get you. It warmed your heart how thoughtful he was, how could you ever hope to live life without him now?

"You did all this for me?"

The question was more involuntary than anything, seeing the way he was easily able to put together food that was prepared in advance. After eating more than you probably should have, the expensive wine was already getting to you and all your sinful thoughts clouded your judgement.

"It's no trouble," he replied, "I enjoy spoiling you."

His words made you grin foolishly once more, stopping what you were doing and looking at him. The man went on as if he hadn't said anything at all, however, the hint of a smirk on his face told you otherwise and you nudged at him before going back to your work. You were both in the kitchen, doing the regular dance of who was going to clean up and deciding that it was easier if you both did it. When you were finished, another glass of wine was poured and the two of you were enjoying one another's company. Ignis looked as if he had remembered something, pulling out his phone and tapping on it a few times. Music flooded your ears, the kind that you had grown accustomed to hearing when he was around and you quirked a brow in his direction.

"Come," he instructed, holding one hand out to you.

With ever-growing excitement you didn't hesitate to take it, nearly squealing as you placed your glass down and followed him to a large space near the speaker that would be sufficient enough. It had been ages since he took you dancing, holding you close as always and leading you in steps you remembered from years previous when it was a dream of yours. You were lost completely in his movements, flowing with such ease that you weren't entirely sure this was a dream or not. When it finally ended you were a bit sullen, the pout making him smile down at you.

When the next song started it was something you were unfamiliar with, looking at him sharply and finding that he wasn't going to offer an explanation. Ignis guided you in the unfamiliar steps and you found that it was hard to keep up with him, having no idea what exactly you were doing. The man kept you close, confident in his movements as always and you were beginning to grow nervous you were going to mess things up. When you would look down to try and get an idea of what you were supposed to be doing, he would nudge your head back up to his gaze, trying to assure you that there was nothing to worry about.

"Follow me here," he instructed calmly, keeping your attention focused on those clear, emerald hues.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Hush," he cut you off, "You're thinking far too much. Dancing is a language all in its own. Simply tell me this way."

You were still dubious, but with the way he was looking at you there was nothing left to do but comply, holding his gaze and trying your best to appease him. Ignis gave you one nod of approval, continuing to lead you a little slower while you did your best to follow. How were you supposed to communicate like this anyway? When you were learning dance it was solo, hardly ever a need for a partner. Keeping your eyes focused on him you tried to let your mind wander, allowing the music to fill your ears and bring you away from your surroundings.

In a much bigger room, the two of you danced together. The floor below you a rich marble, pillars surrounding the walls - all ornately decorated, like you imagined the inside of the Citadel to be. Ignis was there, dressed his best as always and you were with him, in one of those evening gowns he had purchased for you a while ago. Those emerald orbs were focused solely on you, the spell taking over making it near impossible to think about anything else. As the music wound down the song ended, but another began just as quickly and both of you moved once more. While you were again uncertain of the steps taken, you had no trouble staying with him, hardly noticing the grin on your face as you continued. Ignis held that gentle smile as he always did, looking on lovingly and making your heart flutter with each passing second. Your body was starting to heat up, his proximity becoming very evident in your mind and you flushed.

The music came to an end again and you were almost panting as the illusion vanished, caught up in the way his body pressed against yours and trying not to ruin the moment between you. Ignis's hand on your waist felt like it was pulling you closer and soon you were going to have to hold on tighter in fear that your knees would buckle beneath you.

"You communicate very thoroughly," he complimented.

It took a few moments to register that in your mind, "Thanks?"

That smile on his face grew before he claimed your lips so suddenly. Another gentle sigh was swallowed by him, your eyes fluttering shut as you tasted him. Perhaps you both had drunk too much wine, or maybe this was merely the depth of how much you loved him. Either way, you held on for dear life, refusing to allow yourself to fall from just one kiss. When he came back for a second it was much firmer than the first, his arm pulling you closer so that there were no gaps left between you. There was still music playing in the background, Ignis sill moving you absently as his delicate fingers found the hem of your shirt at the back, reaching beneath and caressing your bare skin. You were still tasting him, desperate for more with each minute that went by, as if you would die without him.

You were breathless when he pulled away, chasing him before realizing that he wasn't going to give you any more. As your lids opened to meet his gaze your breath hitched, knowing that look and feeling heat pool into your core as your wrists burned from the last time you saw it. One of his hands dipped lower, dropping to the curve at your backside and caressing it in a more aggressive manner than you were used to. That look in his eye flickered darker for a mere moment, however, you had no time to contemplate it as his lips were on you again. This time he was backing you away from the current space you had invaded, past the living room and down the hall into his bedroom. If it weren't for the momentary break for air you wouldn't have known where you ended up, far too distracted by how he was handling you right now.

As you both tumbled onto the bed you saw your opening, moving so that you had him pinned beneath you and wishing to take back some control you had previously lost. Those artful hands were on your hips, one closer to your rear mound and firmly gripping it beneath your pants. As you distracted him with your lips, your hands were busy with the buttons at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against yours once more. The undershirt was problematic, blocking your way which meant that you left him to go to his navel, revealing that toned stomach and staying near his belt. Your hands were rubbing him through the obstacle of his pants, refusing to let him distract you while you worked, unlatching the buckle and trailing kisses as low as you could go before you reached more clothing.

Once you had finally reached your goal, Ignis sat up instantly, stopping you in your tracks and leaving you confused. It was easy to see that he was unravelling, his own eyes conflicted as they looked down at you. While maintaining that gaze, you took him slowly into your mouth, tongue swirling around his girth and feeling very satisfied when you saw those emerald hues roll to the back of his head, an involuntary moan escaping his throat. You delved deeper, knowing that there wouldn't be any more protesting at this point, watching him from your vantage point and allowing it to fuel you further. One hand stayed at his base while the other toyed with his sack, making his fingers rake through your hair in order to urge your on. You didn't need it, you wanted him to feel as good as he made you, moaning yourself and relishing in his reaction. No wonder he got such a kick out of this, remembering how he had mapped out your own body the first time.

Beneath you his hips quivered, you knew you almost had him. The way his hold upon your head tightened told you that he was losing control of himself and you took that as your cue to increase your pace. At the back of your throat was the top of his length, his body tensing and cock throbbing with you before it finally wept. The shuddering breaths coming out of that gorgeous man did nothing to satisfy your hunger of him, watching the thin coat of sweat glisten off his chest, enamoured with him completely when he was like this. Gods you loved him, you could never hope to live the same without him in your life.

Almost as if he were hearing your thoughts, his gaze found yours and his hands gently cupped your cheeks before leaning down to kiss you softly. You melted into him, your hands on his bare skin and wishing there was nothing in your way. Ignis held you close, lovingly and kept his forehead against yours. That was only a moment, a large squeal erupting from your lips as he moved so swiftly to switch your positions. The man claimed your lips again, another surprised grunt leaving you.

"Hush. I'd hate for you to lose the privilege of your voice, I do so enjoy hearing it."

You drew in a shaky breath after he spoke, his own tone in a whisper and enticing more of that heat to your core. That dark look in his eye, it invigorated you to wrap your legs around him, desperate to please him and yourself at the same time. Ignis allowed it, merely for the fact that it lined up with what he desired as well. Your own shirt was lifted above your head, hastily discarded with your bra in order for him to work on your exposed breasts. Breath hitching, your hips bucked upward, into his half-hard length and knowing that it was impossible while you still wore pants. Next time you were going to remove your own clothes first in order to avoid this sort of annoyance. Your mind was far from that, Ignis sneaking one of his hands into your folds, silky secretions spread all around as he rubbed against that bundle of nerves.

A long drawn out moan escaped you. Between his work at your breast and right at your core you were already writhing beneath him. It threw you off how low he got before coming back and teasing your soiled entrance. The sound of your moans filled the room, Ignis taking his time as he teased you. Fingers raked through his hair, desperate to feel every inch of him and crying out when he finally penetrated you. Those hands knew just where to go, rubbing against you instantly and forcing your body to convulse, every movement on your end completely involuntary. You were nearly gone, succumbing to his will and your mind only focused on chasing the release he was promising you with all of his actions. It was when a lone digit found its way into the neighbour hole that brought you back, frowning briefly before the others began pumping into you again.

Ignis left your chest in order to drink in the view, his free hand running up and down the length of your body as he did so. Those moans were still leaving your throat, harder to hold in as his pace increased to the point that you were certain you couldn't hold it in anymore. You were so far gone you didn't notice when he had left your face to kiss your lower lips, that tongue joining the fray and making your back arch. You were screaming as your hips ground into every part that was touching you, the dire need of your release a top priority as you lost yourself to him completely.

"I..." you could hardly form words, "I can't... I can't hold it..."

"Don't."

That command immediately made your rapture crash through your body. It was so intense you were certain that you would pass out, feeling the edges of your awareness wish to black out before they were clear again. You were still writhing, chest heaving in desperation to catch your breath as Ignis continued his movements, however, much more slowly in order to bring you down. You were definitely out of shape, coated in much more sweat than he was, stuck lying there and unable to move aside from when he made you.

When he came back to your side you reached for him, still reeling from your release and trying to keep maintain contact with him. Ignis ghosted his fingers along your flesh, making you shudder as the cool air found your skin, finally composed. The back of your hand found his face, eyes glazed over as you stared up at him, still deep under his spell. At some point he had removed his glasses and you marvelled at the unobstructed view of those orbs, watching you as intently as you did him and bringing your hand to place a gentle kiss there. The hand that was holding his head up ran through your hair, smiling down at you.

"You've been very well behaved today," he said, "I'm impressed."

Your wrists burned at his words, but not in a way that you wanted. You knew the implications, that you would be unable to move them should you start doing things out of line and it scared you as much as it intrigued you. As if on cue, those emerald hues darkened and your hands suddenly had a mind of their own.

"I see," he smirked, "You wish to be punished. Perhaps I was wrong all along."

His words already had you dripping with anticipation, wondering what he was going to do. Those eyes darkened further before he acted, snatching your hands away and forcing you onto your stomach. Putting his weight on top of you, he reached for something in the drawer that you couldn't see before coming to your neck and biting down hard, causing you to yelp in surprise at his actions. It was for only a moment, his lips caressing it softly and sending you back to your swooning. When he pulled away your wrists were once again bound to the headboard, a fine silk holding them in place firmly.

"I suggest you do not misbehave any further, my love."

The warning had you shudder, heat rising to your every nerve as he pulled away. What had you unleashed? There was no time to figure it out, another one of those surprise gasps escaping you when you felt two digits in the wrong hole, no warning but lubed up from your previous actions. Ignis kneaded the flesh with his other hand before his length was once again inserted in its previous sheath.

It wasn't like the other times, there was nothing gentle about this. The man behind you plunged in relentlessly, your eyes wide at the action before you were clenching both holes around him. Your hands were desperate to move, wishing to take some form of control as you pulled at your bonds as best you could. The inability to move made the way he slammed into you far more intense than usual, his other hand coming to the front of your heat and deliciously circling that engorged flesh. Your mouth was left unattended and somehow it felt like it needed more attention, even though it was impossible with everything happening below your waist. That feeling was almost shameful. The pattern between the thrusts of his fingers and his cock were so precise they never left you empty at the same time. It was far from your mind how the confusing action made you feel, far too gone with all the ways he was stimulating you.

This was too much, you couldn't hold out any longer, however, you wanted to endure every moment that you could. It was to no avail, your back arching as you came for the final time that night, body tense and breath gone. The orgasm was by far the strongest you had that you could remember, dragging out longer as he was still plunging into you with vigor. Finally, he followed you to the climax and you hoped that it was as wonderful for him as it was for you. On instinct, you clenched every part of your body in order to draw it out as long as you could, hating that you were unable to move your hands.

When he pulled out, you fell to the bed in a huff, body utterly exhausted after everything it had endured. Ignis removed the cloth holding your wrists and inspected them critically, rubbing his thumb over them and frowning at the mark left. It wasn't as bad as the belt, however, you were extremely happy with it and kissed him in assurance. The man smiled but you knew that he was still concerned, eyes darting to the top of your shoulder and running his fingers along there gently. It burned as you remembered what he had done there, certain that it was your neck but far from your conscious mind during that whole process.

"I must learn to be more careful," he said, almost sounding defeated.

It was your turn to frown, holding his head in place and kissing him once more. You held his gaze, scooting closer in order to draw warmth from him.

"I told you before," your voice was a whisper, "You could never hurt me."

Appearing to be satisfied with that, he removed your hands from his face and embraced you gently. You wanted to stay awake with him longer, hearing him murmur but too far into your slumber to make out the words.

...

thanks!


	26. Waste A Moment

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus left his car outside of the apartment building, nodding at the doorman on the way in before walking to the elevator. It was early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, however, he had things to do and the schedule worked out better this way. Having some time off a few days ago was more than enough leisure, especially since he wasn't particularly just lazing about for most of it. The amount of stamina he used when being intimate with his girlfriend astounded him at times, really taking it out of him after the first couple rounds before he had to recuperate for the night and continue in the morning. Smirking, he wondered when he could get that girl alone again, not surprised that she didn't answer her phone last night but knowing she would as soon as she saw it.

As the lift travelled down the floors he pulled out his own phone, noting that there was still nothing waiting, however, it was far too early anyway. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to be awake he was certain he would have slept in at least another two hours before getting up for a run. Rubbing his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips just as the elevator doors opened in front of him. Before he had a chance to step inside, a very familiar figure found its way straight into him, making him grunt and immediately reach out in order to catch whoever was trying to run through him like paper.

"Sorry!"

The girl in his arms shouted, stumbling slightly before gasping as she looked up. Gladio was a bit shocked to see that his girlfriend was here, running out of the very place that he was entering. Frowning, he was able to note the redness in her eyes and the sheer surprise of his appearance - though it was a strange situation.

"Gladio!" your eyes were wide upon seeing him, fully awake now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Never one for idle small talk, you tried to quickly find a reason for being here, one that didn't involve revealing to him that you were seeing another man at the same time. The Shield kept his gentle grip upon you, waiting patiently for an answer while the elevator behind closed and went up the floors.

"Oh I... um.. Terra," you blurted.

"Terra? That girl from the other day?"

"Yeah, I... spent the night at her place."

The man grunted, nodding in understanding and you were happy he was still holding onto you or else you would have surely fallen to the ground with how weak your legs just became at the weight lifted from you. You felt his thumbs rub against your bare skin before one of them pushed on a sore spot on your shoulder. Wincing, you looked over and felt another wave of panic flood through you, wishing your sweater hadn't fallen down your arm. You were so tired that you hardly noticed anything, desperate to keep Ignis from coming down with you in order to give you a ride to work. It was better this way, you needed some space to try and sort out your thoughts, which didn't help with Gladio literally waiting on the other side of the doors.

"What happened there?"

It was the mark from last night he was inquiring about, the one that you thought was on your neck. You were able to see that the teeth marks had faded, however, a bruise still remained, oval and dark against your skin. Absently you tried to hide it, along with your shame as you kept your eyes averted from him.

"Just bumped into something," you shrugged it off.

Gladio laughed, meaning you were in the clear. At least some part of you was a clutz so it was easy to believe you would have run into any object without noticing. You weren't sure if you should be offended or thrilled, either way, you dodged the bullet this time. And then it hit you.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, meeting his gaze.

"Carpool," he answered, letting his hands drop.

"What now?"

"Here to grab Iggy so we can go to work. Schedules are the same this week."

You nodded, feeling the burn in your eyes return momentarily before his words sunk in and had you alert once more. Gladio was on his way upstairs to meet Ignis, the very man that you had spent the night with. You literally would have been caught if you didn't leave when you did and that thought had your heart racing.

"You wanna come up?"

"C-come up?" you almost squeaked.

"Yeah. Iggy wouldn't mind, probably like to meet you."

"Uh..."

This was an overload, you weren't ready for this right now. Oh how you wished that you had actually slept last night instead of all those extra activities. What were you even supposed to say to him? _Yeah that'd be great. We can all have a huge conversation about how I've actually been fucking both of you since we met._ Yeah right, if only it were that simple. None of this was easy and it was far too early for you to even function let alone deal with the mess you had created for yourself.

"I can't," you said.

"Ah, come on star shine," said Gladio, drawing you closer to the point that his face was mere inches from yours, "You gotta meet them sooner or later. I prefer later but, getting it over with works for me to."

"I..."

You having trouble focusing, his musky scent invading your nostrils and making you light headed. Obviously the man was freshly showered and it was utterly intoxicating. In a haze, your lids grew heavy, your nose ghosting along his before a tentative kiss was placed against you. You were swooning, far too caught up in everything that is Gladiolus to notice that time was wasting. If it wasn't for the elevator chiming its arrival behind you, certainly you would have gone anywhere he wanted without a second thought.

"I can't," you replied, putting some distance between you, "I have to get home."

"We can drive you," suggested the Shield, keeping you in a loose embrace.

"My place is too far out of the way."

He shrugged, "I'm sure he won't mind."

 _I know he won't since he was going to anyway._

"Some other time. I'm not even close to being presentable to meet one of your friends, especially if they live in this fancy building."

"I don't care about that."

You smiled, allowing his words to warm your heart before kissing him again. The fact that your appearance wasn't much of an issue to him reminded you of how casual and easy things were with him - so much so that you never clued in that he was the Prince's sworn Shield. Gladio never made you feel out of place and it was something you absolutely adored about him.

"You may not care," you whispered, "but I do. Please?"

Gladiolus released an exasperated sigh and you smiled at knowing you had won. The man pulled you in for another kiss, one of his large hands squeezing your rear cheek and making you squeal.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, releasing you from his hold.

"Yeah," you smiled before whipping around to confirm what he just told you, "Tonight?"

The elevator doors nearly closed so he stuck his arm through in order to keep them open.

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Did we have plans?"

"We do now."

You were so shocked that you had no reply, gaping at him while the echo of his laughter was all you were left with.

Gladiolus continued to snicker before he was on the right floor, walking down the hallway and barging into the apartment without knocking. Ignis was awake, sipping from his mug and leaning against the counter. The Shield was easily able to see that the man hadn't slept much in the night, quirking a brow before taking the mug on the island and a long drink from it.

"This is good," said Gladio, looking down at his beverage.

"A happy concoction from a very important lady," replied Ignis.

The larger man gave his friend a knowing smirk, suspicions confirmed when a brush of pink reached his cheeks and eyes averted back to his mug. Gladiolus took another drink before setting his own down noisily and crossing his arms over his chest, taking a quick look around the apartment. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, amber hues settled back on Ignis, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"You hiding her from me?" asked Gladio.

"Don't be preposterous. The girl merely has other obligations."

"Mhm, nothing to do with me."

"If you must know, your presence was hardly thought of let alone mentioned this morning."

"Too busy huh?"

Ignis released an exasperated sigh as Gladiolus laughed. Either way the man had fallen into a trap and there was no way to avoid it. At least his girlfriend wasn't here to endure the unpleasant qualities the Shield possessed, certain she would find such behaviour unappealing. Of course, it was hard to know after meeting Elise on more than one occasion.

"You're a little later than expected," said Ignis, changing the subject.

Gladiolus stopped laughing, however, kept that grin on his lips before taking another drink. It was a look that was growing more frequent on the man's face, something Ignis had not failed to notice as of late. Perhaps it was easy to spot now that he himself often felt much the same way.

"Ran into my girl on the way out," replied Gladio.

"Splendid," Ignis nodded, "She lives in the building?"

The Shield snorted, "I wish, be easier to keep an eye on her. Got a friend here though so at least she was in a good place last night."

"We are fortunate to be in our positions."

"You got that right."

"Since you are late we must depart before we become tardy as well."

Gladio downed the last of his coffee, nodding once before turning toward the exit.

...

Eyes burning, you lied on your bed completely exhausted after your morning shift. Elise wasn't there again, however, came to relieve you after the lunch rush and you were never more thankful in your life. You were so tired you didn't even have the energy to shower, wishing you took the time before leaving Ignis's apartment instead of feeling disgusted at your own filth. The thought of Gladio convincing you to go upstairs was enough to get your heart racing. All kinds of hell would have broken loose should you have accepted his invitation. Your mind wandered, thinking about the horrors of it, of walking up to the door and coming in with the large man behind you. The two of them would surely look shocked to see how familiar you were, especially when they saw each other.

You would shrink back at the disappointment in each of their faces, the pain you caused them by going behind their backs the way that you did. It didn't matter which one looked at you, it was the same amount of agony that you didn't want for either man. Gladiolus would be in a fit of rage, of that you were certain and Ignis's disappointment would shatter your inner being to pieces. Explaining to them what happened solved nothing, you were at fault for this and there was no way to justify your actions. Tears streaming down your face, you go to leave - only to be stopped by the large man as you walked by. The scowl on his face didn't cease to hurl your guilt any further, Ignis walking up to you as well while you were stuck, waiting for the killing blows you more than deserved.

They never came, the hand holding you still firmly and gently pulling you away from the door. Gladiolus blocked it, blocked your escape as you faced Ignis who was closing in on you. Pulse quickening, you recognized that look in his eye and it confused you completely. You flinched when a pair of large hands were placed on either side of your hips, holding you still as Ignis claimed your lips, swallowing a surprised squeal at what exactly was going on here. The taste of him was enough to melt your brain, all senses heightened as you allowed the spell to take over. Your skin began to burn where you were being touched, one hand on the large one and another reaching for the lean man before you. The second kiss was much more anticipated, pushing you against the man behind you as there were no more gaps between you and Ignis either. Heat pooled into your core as you were easily able to feel the arousal on both sides, moaning at the way they pushed against you.

Gladio placed a kiss to your neck, igniting a fire within you as Ignis tasted you once more, one hand on your breast and toying absently with it while another larger one fondled the opposite, rear cheek. You weren't sure what to do, trying to keep up with what was happening long before it started. The more time that passed, the hungrier you grew as you moaned loudly, both of them breaching your clothes on top and bottom and toying with your bare skin. You were so hot you could hardly breathe, eyes shut as you tried to figure out what to do aside from feel. There was so much going on all at once, so hard to focus and you could feel the release building up quickly, coming out much faster than you anticipated.

It was the knock on the door - or maybe the wall - that had you jump awake. Rubbing your eyes, you noted the smell on your hand meant that you were quite busy in your sleep, making you groan as you reached for your phone. Six hours you slept, not even noticing the messages that came through while it was beside your head. Sighing, you noted the text from Gladio and jumped up immediately. The man was on his way and you didn't want to keep him waiting, hopping in the shower after tossing the device away.

...

A few days later found you again at Gladiolus's apartment, having the night off work finding it hard to get your mind off him. After that run-in you had with him on your way out of Ignis's apartment, you were more careful about keeping the boys and your time with them separate. You hardly slept at your place, maybe once since the last encounter, dividing your time between them evenly and creating a balance that you were enjoying, running away from the guilt and horrid feelings that surfaced when you were alone. Ignis you saw last night so tonight you made time for the Shield.

Gladio had fed you his steady diet of noodles once you both had gotten back from a hike you particularly liked. It was more romantic than you were used to, the sun setting just behind the Citadel as you sat there in his embrace watching with distant eyes. There was never anything more beautiful before and your only regret was that Ignis wasn't there to see it with you. Lately you had yearned for the two of them to share in these intimate moments with you at the same time instead of separately, however, you knew that it could never be, making sure they weren't together with you. Still swooning, you handed Gladiolus his beverage - whiskey heavy - and joined him on the bed. That look in his amber hues drew you to him, enfolding his arms around you after taking a long drink and allowing you to taste your handiwork.

Hands found their way beneath the hem of your shirt, fingers running along your bare skin in such a light way you were certain you shivered but was too caught up in the moment to really take notice. Gladio was mesmerized by something in you, easy to see swirling around in those orbs as your breath hitched in your throat. Gently he pulled you closer for another kiss, hardly as aggressive as usual which was throwing you off. You were lowered down from your position above him, wrapping your arms around his neck in order to stay attached to him. With clouded eyes you were struck by the raw emotion you saw in his own gaze upon you, lost in it completely as he lowered himself gently toward you to claim your lips again, soft and light, and igniting a fire within you.

Fingers raking through his hair, a long drawn out sigh was swallowed by him as he sheathed himself fully within you. His hot breath on your face beckoned you for another taste, slow thrusts deep inside. Each pulse sent you further over the edge, every inch felt in those slick walls right to the end and back out, making you clench in order to keep him in place. Liquid amber orbs followed you, grunts from him and small moans escaping you. Legs closed around him, unable to set a pace you wanted. The intimacy between you was more than enough, something never done before and invigorating you further. It wasn't long before you were clutching him tightly, telling him exactly how you felt in a simply cry into his ear.

Gladiolus wasn't far behind you and you held him in place when he was finished, refusing to let his warmth leave you just yet. A gentle kiss was planted to your forehead and you smiled, holding him close. This was so off for the both of you, however, you enjoyed every second of it, loving that you were going further in your relationship. If only it could last, if you were able to find a way to offset your divided heart and know where you wanted to be. For now, this is exactly where you belonged and you didn't want to waste a moment.

A pang from your stomach is what initially disrupted you both, Gladio raising his head slightly in order to quirk a brow in your direction. Claiming your bottom lip, you giggled at the look he was giving you, only getting louder at the faces he made with each time you clenched around him. You were disappointed when he left, still feeling him on your leg and trapped beneath his weight. Mesmerized again by that look in his eye, you pulled him close before your hunger eventually won in separating the two of you.

"You eat a lot," he noted.

The man had rolled off you, grabbing his boxers before tossing you his shirt. You huffed, covering yourself up and following him into the kitchen. This place always felt so barren, even the fridge had hardly anything in it. Even your hovel of an apartment had some personal traits that indicated you lived there but here it was more like a hotel than anything. There were some clothes in the drawers, sure, however, no trace of belongings otherwise. It was almost as if he didn't reside here at all and it always made you curious but not enough to ask about it. Gladio always appeared to be more at home when he was outside rather than stuck in four walls and perhaps that was the reason he didn't feel the need to decorate.

Since there was nothing to make aside from noodles - which you weren't interested in eating again - the Shield took the liberty of ordering in while you were busy preparing more drinks for the two of you. Gladio watched you work, constantly placing himself right behind you and impeding on your ability to finish what you started. Ordinarily you were able to ignore him, however, he had finally succeeded in distracting you enough that the counter on the other side became the next place he took you in that apartment. You weren't really complaining, everything back to normal but leaving that lingering feeling of earlier when things were out of the norm for you. Of course, all those thoughts were gone as soon as someone knocked at the door shortly after you came for the third time that night, your face bright red and the last thing you saw was a smug smirk before Gladio went to answer the door. You could kick him for that if you weren't certain that it would break your foot. The nerve of that guy! Almost as if he timed it on purpose. The man merely grinned at you while you ate, making you smile despite yourself. Too bad he didn't make noodles or you would have dumped them all on his head.

The night progressed with more teasing on his end and plenty more intimacy from the both of you. Another round had you seeing stars, holding him close while he slowly thrust into you. Whatever the reason he was taking things easy was fine with you, enjoying the moment before you were both finished and hardly able to keep yourself away any longer. You weren't certain if he whispered in your ear, or if you were dreaming it as you let yourself fall into slumber.

...

The blinds, they weren't closed. Grunting, Gladiolus winced as the sun seared into his vision, making everything red behind his eyelids. Rolling onto his back didn't help, it was too bright in the room for him to escape the morning. He was about to roll the opposite direction, however, you clutching his arm tightly rendered him immobile. Smiling lightly, he sighed before coming back to his former position, grabbing a pillow to put over his head in order to hide from the blinding light of the sun.

That was no help as seconds later an alarm went off, making you inhale deeply as you forced your eyes open and Gladio already moving to dismiss the disruptive noise. Groaning, you rolled so that you were nestled against him once more, allowing yourself to fall back into your dreams for another brief moment. This time the phone was vibrating and on instinct you reached for it. Before you tossed it aside you noted that it was Ignis calling and briefly wondered why he would be trying to reach you so early. Certainly he could wait until later? Usually he would never try to talk that early, merely left a message for you to wake up with.

It didn't matter, you were already asleep and hearing another distant noise somewhere while you dreamt. Another disapproving moan escaped you as your head fell from a large shoulder and back onto a plump pillow, a kiss placed to your cheek before all that warmth was gone from you. Stirring, you tried to stay awake and figure out what was going on, unwilling to waste a moment, however, you were so tired there wasn't a chance for your eyes to remain open. The sound of the water running told you that the man was in the shower - which was odd since usually he was up early for a run. Groaning once more, you wished that you had the energy to join him, assuming that he had to work and not knowing when you would see him again.

A content sigh escaped you, smiling when his fresh scent reached your nostrils. Lazily you opened your eyes in order to observe him change, curling the sheets around you more and then watched him walk out the bedroom door. Lids fluttered shut once more as you burrowed yourself deeper into the mattress, hearing him rummaging around in the kitchen and grumbling about something.

"You appear to be spending more time here as of late," said a familiar voice.

"It's quieter," grunted Gladiolus.

"Perhaps."

"Look Iggy, I figured it would be easier to meet here instead of there."

You settled down once you heard who it was, knowing that "Iggy" was mentioned a lot when Gladio spoke of his friends. The two of them continued to talk in what sounded like murmured voices until your eyes shot open in realization. Ignis was in the apartment.

...

thanks! will edit tomorrow!


	27. Somebody Someone

welcome back!

...

Every breath you drew in was shallow - quick, with your heart thumping in your chest. Each step taken outside of the bedroom boomed in your ears as you tried to comprehend what was happening right now. In Gladiolus's bed you resided, completely naked with only a wall separating not only you and the owner of the place, but also your other boyfriend, Ignis. You were dating two men that knew each other and they were in the exact same room of the same building where you were trying not to have heart failure. This had to be a nightmare, couldn't be real, however, both men were happily chatting in the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that one of the major things they had in common was a few feet away. As soon as you recognized the accented voice you were awake, alert, and internally freaking out.

What were you supposed to do? Surely you couldn't just go out there, it would cause massive chaos for everyone. It was bad enough that you were dating the both of them and keeping it a secret, but to have Ignis see you here in his friend's apartment just rolling out of bed? It was a terrible way to find out that someone he cared for was lying to him like this. Certainly he wouldn't come in here, especially if Gladio knew that you were naked beneath one thin sheet since the man was practically a furnace. That didn't change that you were in a very unwanted position, desperate to free yourself of it as soon as possible.

And then it hit you. After all the close calls lately, maybe this was the sign that it was time. You knew it was a dangerous game you were playing and that it was wrong to keep it up as long as you had. Both of them were here now and you were stuck between a wall and a hard place. If any opportunity was going to present itself to come clean, this was it and you would be a fool not to take it. Composing yourself as best you could, you squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to summon the strength you needed to get up and face the music.

"Your coffee supply is astounding," noted Ignis.

"My girl makes it good. I'll see if she's up," replied Gladio.

"Splendid."

Your heart nearly stopped when you heard that. The footsteps to the bedroom were getting closer and as ready as you were going to be, you threw the sheets from your naked body and prepared yourself to finally do this. Exhaling deeply, you broke, rolling out of bed with a _thump_ on the hardwood and bolting into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. Nausea built up so bad you vomited into the toilet bowl, violently as it had been a while since you had eaten something. Not two seconds later you heard a knock at the door before it was opened, Gladio coming in and closing it after seeing you were still naked.

Heaving, you released another round before groaning, leaning your head against your arms. The cool tiles on your bare skin were heavenly, Gladio crouching down to meet your gaze. You offered him a smile, rubbing your eyes before sighing. This was embarrassing, but maybe it was for the better. At the moment you weren't even sure where your clothes were and going to meet Ignis in this situation felt like a slap in the face. If this was going to happen you needed to find a time to arrange it properly and this wasn't it.

"You good?" asked Gladiolus, gaining your attention.

"Just queasy," you replied.

"Iggy's here. I been bragging about your coffee, if you're up for it."

At the mention of Ignis you felt a fresh wave of nausea, desperate to keep it at bay in order to not arouse any suspicion. This was going to be much harder than you thought, no wonder you hadn't bothered to get this over with in the first place. Elise always made it sound so easy but she was never in such a position where there was no mutual consent between all parties. How you envied that woman and her ability to have no shame.

The Shield was still waiting for an answer so you offered another weak smile in attempts to hide your sickness, gently shaking your head from side to side. Gladio kissed your forehead, long and lingering before leaving the room. A relieved sigh escaped you, leaning your head back and allowing the cool tiles to calm you down once more. You wouldn't feel better until they were both long gone from here, no chance of running into you while you made your way back home to hide there.

As Gladio came back into the kitchen, Ignis fixed him a curious look before going back to his phone. The schedule was busy today and he was looking for an opening for some free time. Perhaps moving some things around would suffice, leaning against the counter after seeing a momentary shake of the Shield's head.

"Is the young lady feeling unwell?" asked Ignis curiously.

"A bit," shrugged Gladio.

"That is unfortunate."

"She'll be fine."

"That's good to hear."

Ignis offered a small smile, looking up briefly from his phone. Gladio grunted before disappearing back into his room, likely to check on his girlfriend before they left. Sighing, the bespectacled man let his eyes wander over the apartment. Frowning, he saw at the foyer a very familiar pair of shoes. Absently he made his way over there, noting the size and wear of them, all very much something he had seen before. Odd.

"'Sup?"

The man turned toward the owner of the apartment, arms crossed and a brow quirked in his direction. Ignis imagined he looked a bit ridiculous observing the shoes there, however, he was certain he was just imagining things. What did he know about them anyway?

"Must be a popular women's fashion," replied Ignis, gesturing toward the ground.

"Well obviously they're not mine," Gladio snorted.

"Indeed. Just a coincidence that they are the same as the young lady I have been courting."

"Must be."

Ignis had no choice but to agree. After all, he had heard plenty of things about Gladio's girlfriend and deduced that she was very much indeed nothing like his own. Having similar tastes in footwear didn't mean anything, merely reminded him that he needed to free up some time to spend with her. However, the dirt splotches were placed in the same spots from the last time he saw them...

"Ready?"

Gladio interrupted his thoughts, nearly startling him before he offered a nod of his own. Taking one more quick glance at the shoes, he followed the Shield out the door, closing it behind him and proceeding toward the exit.

...

During a routine training session, Noctis was puffing himself up quite a bit with his ability to win one over his Shield. What baffled him was how Gladio appeared to not even care, distracted by something which was usually unheard of. No one took training more serious than Gladiolus, not even Ignis who didn't believe in any form of slacking off. After another few rounds (most of which victory belonged to the young Prince) the two of them took a break on a nearby bench, Gladio downing a bottle of water while looking through his phone. Noctis was much the same, sighing when he read a message about the next item on his agenda that he didn't even make. Pocketing the phone, he looked over at his Shield who had an all too familiar smirk on his face as he tapped away on the screen.

"Who's that?"

Noctis asked the question but it wasn't out of curiosity, merely to distract himself and hope that his other obligations would somehow disappear. Gladio was completely immersed in his phone, the grin on his face growing before he was finally finished. The man had it bad and it had been a long time since Noct had seen this side of him - though to be fair he didn't pay that much attention to his love life in the first place. Gladio was a flirt but when he was serious it showed in nearly all of his actions, no matter how nonchalant he wanted to act about it.

"Somebody. Someone," he answered, going straight back to the mobile device not two seconds later.

The Prince scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking around the room. Gladio's answer meant he was hardly paying attention to anything else - which would explain exactly why this session was going to easy for him. At this point he wanted to personally meet the girl and thank her for the distraction she provided, even if it was abnormal.

"You know I'm a little surprised you haven't flaunted her in front of Prompto by now. It's been months," observed Noctis, leaning back on his hands.

The Shield was still tapping away, appearing to have not heard, however, that wasn't likely the case. Gladio put the phone down, using the towel around his neck to wipe more sweat from his forehead. Glancing over at Noct, he smirked before leaning his arms on his knees.

"I don't need Prompto bothering her," replied Gladiolus.

"He thinks she isn't real, but if she's gonna keep letting me win then maybe I'll thank her."

"You'll probably give her a heart attack," the Shield grinned.

Noct groaned, "One of those people..."

"Your Princely ass is intimidating to ordinary citizens. You should know that by now."

"How do you even know that if she hasn't met me yet?"

Gladio smiled, remembering when their mutual friend had come to his place and blurted out his career. The look on his girlfriend's face, the way she was hardly able to keep it together was almost exhausting at the time, however, now it was a fond memory. Usually she was so calm and collected, seeing that side was almost refreshing. There were things that got to her and the Shield was determined to keep getting reactions out of her.

"Trust me, it's a bit much for her to handle."

"If you say so," Noct shrugged, "Iggy's seems pretty imaginary too."

"The coffee girl?"

"Yeah. If I didn't run into her I wouldn't believe she was real."

"Need to get the name of that place and do a random drop it."

"Specs was driving so I don't remember it, and he hasn't gone back since with me."

"Damn."

The Prince nodded before going back to his own phone. A heavy sigh escaped him, the rest of his time scheduled doing things he'd rather not be. Gladio picked up on it, tossing the towel away and rising to his feet. Noctis looked at him curiously, smirking when the large man jerked his head back to the floor. At least if he was going to be late for anything else, he was doing something productive.

...

In his office, Ignis looked longingly out the window at the perfect day he's missing out on. Ordinarily he didn't have the time, and now wasn't a good day for it, however, he felt that today his mind wandered more so than usual. The morning itself was odd, not expecting Gladio to be at his apartment and then seeing those shoes. It reminded him that he hadn't heard much from his girlfriend in the last couple of days which appeared out of the ordinary. Normally they could go a few days without seeing each other due to the clashes in the schedule. Stolen lunches and coffee dates that never lasted long enough were the best that could be managed, but communication was nearly religious.

Taking time off hardly ever occurred to him, but after this morning something didn't sit well with him. Going to see the girl would likely quell his anxieties, a gnawing feeling he was starting to get the more thought he put into seeing those shoes. Gladio often boasted about his significant other, and as far back as Ignis could remember they were both in school for a similar field, however, that was where the likeness ended. The Shield's girl was calm, outspoken and very much into adventuring the outdoors as he was while Ignis had a timid, quiet girl that enjoyed dancing and fine wine. The two women were not likely in the same sort of spectrum and yet, they never had the chance to meet after all these months.

Whenever the thought of a social gathering came it generally ended the conversation. Most of the reason Ignis himself hadn't combined his worlds was merely the fact that he enjoyed the moments they were able to steal together. Part of him wanted more, wanted to include her in aspects of his life that he was trying to keep separate. It was strange, never intending to come this far and yet, he found himself smiling fondly at the idea of a companion. Necessity compelled him to continue on his line, however, he had no idea that it was something he'd come to want and so soon in his career.

Tearing his eyes away, he found himself going back to the blank phone, opening the messenger application and finding no response from the person he was waiting for. At this time of day it was likely she was out working or enjoying herself while she had the time off. In a few months she would be off on her own, into the world and away for weeks at a time. It would make the moments together now even more precious and Ignis wished to solidify the nature of his relationship. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and yet the man found himself unwanting of the whole situation. He would never hinder her dreams and aspirations, merely wished that it didn't involve the dangers outside of the wall. The only thing he could do was have faith that she was well trained for the journey ahead of her. Perhaps he could educate her in self-defence, something to ease his mind.

Placing the device down, he was about to return to work when he felt the vibration. Instantly he reached for it, internally sighing with relief when he finally saw that his girlfriend had replied. Ignis was hoping for a quick meal after work, however, he frowned when he read that she would be otherwise engaged. Ordinarily he wouldn't put so much thought into it but he knew that her presence would certainly quell the uncertainty racing through his mind. Perhaps in the morning, or even a quick Ebony sometime during the day. Exhaling deeply, he composed his reply before putting the device down. There was work to be done, and not enough time for completion.

"Who were you texting?"

Ignis looked up sharply, having not heard the Prince enter his office and finding it hard to believe that he had let his guard drop. Was the young lady so distracting that even he couldn't hide the fact that he was elsewhere?

"Somebody. Someone," replied Ignis, still startled by the intrusion, "You're late," he remarked, noting the time and wanting to change the subject.

Noctis scoffed, "Whatever. Where are you dragging me?"

"I expect you to refrain from tardiness, however, I was able to anticipate it and have ensured we will arrive at the meeting on time."

"Meeting?!" the Prince groaned.

"Indeed," said the other man, rising from his seat and walking to the door, "Shall we?"

...

At a bar down the street from the Citadel, the Shield walked in for a quick drink, noting that Ignis happened to be sitting in his usual spot. Gladio was surprised that the other man was already there, having no idea how he could get any work done, however, it was more his style than anything. If it wasn't for the fact that this establishment was so conveniently close to work the large man wouldn't have even bothered stepping in. Going home would have been a good option but after spending so much time with his girlfriend, he was enjoying the company of others. Said girl was busy working and Gladio was going to make his way there later, wanting to whisk her back to his apartment. Lately she showed no interest in going home and he was okay not letting her, unimpressed in her crumby living situation.

Without an invitation, the Shield sat down at the table, Ignis looking up and nodding before putting his papers away into his briefcase. Drinks were brought and the two of them wound down after a long day at work, sharing many of the same grievances when it came to their charge. It was a ritual between the two since they were younger. Although the location had changed over the years, it was good to get these things out. With the girlfriend constantly avoiding social situations it was difficult for her to be around anyone in order to understand the nature of the job.

As the conversation wound down, both men were on their phones briefly before going back to Citadel affairs. The Shield of the King often had more intel and Gladio happily offered it to Ignis, knowing the man could use it in to figure out how best to deal with their biggest pain in the ass: Noct. When there was nothing left to talk about the subject of their significant others started to come up. Gladio loved to brag about his girlfriend but usually when Prompto was around since he enjoyed getting a rise out of the guy. With Ignis it was different, that man able to see everything, even the things he wasn't intentionally looking for in the first place. There was also the fact that these two had been life long friends, practically brothers. Things were just different between them.

"I was certain you would be entertaining your young lady tonight," said Ignis, clearly able to read his thoughts.

"Later. This is peak hour for her, I usually show up after it calms down," replied Gladio.

"Ah yes, I recall you mentioned she worked in an establishment much like this one."

"Not nearly as classy. Popular Glaive spot though."

Ignis nodded while the large man took another drink. Throughout the day since he left, Gladio had been trying to figure out if she was feeling better and suggesting she come spend another night with him. Usually she answered fairly quickly, however, today she was going through one of those dead spells where she tried to avoid him. Maybe she really was more under the weather than she let on, morning sickness so sudden that he wondered if he should be more concerned about it - especially since shew as at work for her regular shift.

"I'm happy to know that she has recovered from this morning," said Ignis, cutting into his thoughts.

"Yeah. Still not herself, she's been avoiding me most of the day," mused Gladio, finishing his glass.

Ignis sighed, "That is unfortunate. I find myself in a similar predicament."

"Explains why you're here."

"Indeed. I was hoping to catch her, however, she is otherwise engaged."

"Too bad, I'd like to meet her."

"I too feel it is time."

Both men fell into a mutual silence, Gladio ordering another drink and Ignis taking a quick peek at his phone. There was still nothing but that didn't mean much. If she was busy with something she usually didn't answer until the morning, which was when he was hoping to see her anyway. Perhaps he would drop by her apartment in the hopes of catching her long before her day began and treat her to breakfast.

"Maybe we'll just meet up at that bar instead. At least then she can't avoid you," mused Gladio, nodding at the waitress who brought him another drink.

"I certainly feel at times she goes out of her way to make her presence scarce. As if she's afraid of something."

"Tell me about it. You should have seen mine's face when I asked her to come up with me the other day."

Ignis frowned in thought, remembering how Gladio was a little late coming to pick him up. It was shortly after his girlfriend left, certainly they could have bumped into each other in the elevator, however, the Shield was stopped by his girl instead. There was no mention of anyone else and why would there be? Still, the timing of it all was quite coincidental, even if the two young ladies were not similar in many ways. The bespectacled man really needed to put these fears to rest, things he observed and likely was pushed aside in order to continue his courting. Matters of the heart were complicated and often blinding.

"What did you say her name was again?" asked Ignis, having trouble remembering.

"Never really did," Gladio shrugged.

"I do recall you mentioning a post-secondary education."

"Yep. That's over and done with."

That was troubling. The one thing they did have in common was over at the exact same time, though if they were roughly around the same age then that was purely coincidental. Ignis was not far away in age from Gladio so it was likely that they were courting two women in the same age group. The mere fact that they were in similar fields shouldn't amount to anything, nor the shoes. However...

"They must be similar in age and size."

Gladio shrugged, "Maybe. Bring 'er around and then I can tell you."

"If only she weren't as elusive as yours."

"You said your girl was shy. Mine ain't. She ain't afraid of nothing except meeitin' you for some reason."

Ignis sighed, letting those words sink in. The man recalled when Gladio had told him about how she had found out about his career and the reaction she had to it. To a lot of people it was hard to take in, understandable why the young lady wouldn't want to put herself into a position like that. Perhaps he was reading into this too deeply, looking for things that didn't exist because he was having trouble accepting that there was someone in his life. The vision of his future never accounted for this before so her perhaps those insecurities were a fear of not having the girl in his life at all. Curious.

"Indeed," the man smiled, "An Ebony would have been most welcome this morning."

"It's really too bad she couldn't make you one though, she's really good at it," said Gladio, smirking with his words beginning to slur.

"Yes well, I've no shortage of exquisite Ebony myself. The young lady I'm courting is a barista after all," replied Ignis.

"Yeah but you ain't tried nothing until you had this."

"I'm afraid I do not have much of a sweet tooth."

"Nothing like that."

"I've been enjoying more Breve than Ebony."

"Me too, she puts this coffee together in the machine-"

"It's a special blend of espresso with a lovely aroma."

"With whiskey on the bottom and-"

"Instead of regular she uses-"

"Altissian creme."

The last two words were said in unison, both men looking at each other. Gladio frowned while Ignis had his mouth open, ready to speak, however, the words wouldn't come to him. As realization dawned on the Shield, he put his glass down, connecting all the signs he hadn't noticed until now. Ignis sighed again, reaching for his own drink and going over all his suspicions in his head.

"Oh dear."

...

thanks!


	28. The Best Ones Lie

welcome back! thank you for my review!

...

Gladiolus and Ignis both sat across from each other at the booth where they happened to meet up after work. In the morning, the large man had gotten a ride to work with the intention of finding his own way back to his apartment, however, plans changed and he decided to wait out his time before he moved on to another establishment. Ignis had his own mind elsewhere, absently swirling the liquid in his glass and looking as though he were mesmerized by it. Neither of them spoke, the revelation that they were likely dating the same woman far too troubling for words. The shock of it had Gladio drinking while Ignis remained withdrawn, looking for a way to unravel this carefully. It was a delusion he wished to place himself in, unwanting of this situation and its truths.

The glass slamming down on the table interrupted his thoughts, emerald hues breaking their connection with the clear liquid and finding that of his friend. Gladio had often expressed his interest with the girl and it was easy to see that his mind had already begun to fester an anger that Ignis was certain he himself repressed. The Shield conveyed his emotions in a much different manner, anger on the outside to deal with the pain that truly stung him. Ignis was much the same when it came to holding everything, likely a side effect from living their lives for their liege.

"What's her name?" asked Gladio.

Ignis sighed, knowing that as soon as he said it out loud that there would be no avoiding the truth. It would do them no good to live like this anyway, giving the man the information that he required. The look on his face was all the confirmation needed, Gladiolus finishing the drink in his hand and ordering another. Ignis followed suit, wishing to dull his senses in order to push the pain he felt away. It was silly to think that he could run from it instead of facing it head on, to think that he even wanted to but matters of the heart were far more complicated and he allowed himself to fall deeply this time.

"The best ones lie," grunted the Shield in disgust.

"Are we certain this is, in fact, the same woman?" mused Ignis, "From what you've told me, the likeness merely ends at three things."

It was a loose thing to cling to - and completely out of the norm for him, however, his mind was swimming. As much as he knew it was futile, some part of him wished that it wasn't true, that his love life hadn't just blown up in his face. Gladiolus grunted again, downing the glass before rising to his feet. Ignis quirked a brow in his direction, impressed with how well he was holding himself after witnessing his consumption.

"Let's go."

The large man jerked his head, turning his back and making his way out of the restaurant. Ignis followed him, curious about where they were going. Surely Gladio didn't plan on driving in his condition? No, instead they were on the nearest subway, going away from the Citadel and their homes. The look on his face, Ignis had seen it before when something greatly disturbed him about Noct. With no explanation by the time they got on the second train, the man was unable to contain his curiosity about their destination.

"Where are we going?" asked Ignis calmly.

"You'll see."

After a short ride, they were back at surface level and came a few blocks to another bar. Music blared from the inside, a live band that drew in customers waiting to gain entry. It was called _Andalus_ and Ignis had never heard of it before, however, it did look like the sort of place Gladio would frequent on his spare time. Getting in wasn't an issue, Ignis following his friend to the front of the line, who nodded at the bouncer and stepped through the dark, wooden doors. It was far larger on the inside than it looked, people rubbing against him on their way around and pushing past in order to find a place for consumption. Gladio stuck out like a sore thumb in his height which made it easier in case they got lost. Once they made it closer to the bar, Ignis understood exactly what they were doing here, his heart sinking.

"That her?"

Ignis saw his girlfriend tending to patrons. It was a busy place and had the music not been blaring in his ears he was certain that she would have spotted them - though she did keep looking in one spot frequently with longing. Glancing over at his friend, it was obvious that this was the girl he had also been courting, meaning there was no way to deny the truth parading in front of them: they had been dating the same woman.

It was uncanny, the two men worlds apart in mannerisms, interests etc, and yet, they managed to fall for the same woman who showed hardly showed any signs of likeness. How could this happen? And for so long? Surely there was an explanation, however, the fact remained that they were lied to, deceived in one of the worst ways he could imagine possible and it was a bitter taste.

Exhaling deeply, the music died down and Ignis finally answered.

"Yes."

...

As soon as you got back to your apartment, you slammed the door and locked it. Pulse still erratic, you were light headed from rushing and the lack of food, likely dehydrated after the vomiting. Gladiolus and Ignis didn't leave for a while, and every time they came near the bedroom you were terrified despite that you were locked away in the bathroom. When they did finally exit the apartment you found it hard to move, body quivering while you remained on the floor. It wasn't for at least an hour before you felt it was safe to leave, gathering up your clothes to wear and then bolting out the first chance you got. The whole way home was a blur, going through the motions until you saw the safety of your building. Ironic that this disgusting place was where you sought haven.

Collapsing on your bed, the weight of what you had done was heavy upon you. This was likely the closest you had come to being caught and you knew that this couldn't go on much longer. The warning signs were all there, you needed to stop being so stubborn and do the right thing or it was going to blow up in your face. You were a terrible person for continuing this and it served you right for how you felt right now.

The vibration beside your head cut through your thoughts, persisting which told you that someone was trying to call you. Instead of rushing to get it, you didn't bother to look, unwilling to interact with anyone socially today. Even Douchebag next door banging some random girl he lured into his bed was hardly enough to register in your mind. When your phone stopped your eyes squeezed shut, desperate to sleep in order to think coherently.

It didn't stop. Eyes burning, you groaned before reaching for it, squinting at the brightness of your screen and looking at what was so desperate for your attention it couldn't wait. Messages and missed phone calls greeted you, from Gladio, Ignis and Lexie. Seeing the names of the boys made your stomach drop and you tossed the device away in disgust. It didn't last long, your curiosity getting the better of you and opening up those waiting messages. A sad smile formed on your lips, reading the text from Ignis first and then Gladio's.

The large man was hoping you were okay, suggesting that he was happy to take care of you if you happened to not make it home. You must have slept at some point because it was near lunch time and he had managed to send you a _very_ detailed list of the things he was going to do when it came to you being ill. You were almost to embarrassed to read it, and you were at home by yourself in bed. Gladio had such passion it made your heart melt and you only hoped that you were able to keep him stimulated in the ways that he needed. It was like a fire that never died and you didn't want to snuff out the flame with your poor actions of how you were treating him. Leaving him to find someone that could make him happy was the best option, you loved him so much you wanted the best for him and you weren't it.

Ignis was simply greeting you in the morning as he always did. It wasn't a long paragraph, just simple words to brighten up your day and make you smile before bed. You always tried to tell him that he didn't have to do anything for you, that you were capable of feeding yourself, however, he always insisted that he enjoyed it. Surely the man couldn't love to cater to everyone's needs all the time? At least you could fight him on cleaning up and make him coffee that had his eyes lighting up. The longer you stared at the screen you noted another message coming through, looking for an opening in order to spend some time with you. Ignis was like a flood, sweeping you off your feet and carrying you to a distant land that left you so full of love you could hardly comprehend it. That man deserved the best in the world and you could never give it to him. You loved him so much, you knew that you had to give him the chance to find someone else, someone that would be much better than you ever could.

Rolling over, you hugged one of your pillows tightly and began to sob into it. You were such a monster for what you were doing, the full extent of what Elise had been telling you finally hitting you in the face. This was wrong on so many levels but you had pushed it aside because you wanted to spend as much time with them as you could. Now it was getting to close and you knew that that the only way to end this was to stop seeing them, as much as it was going to break you. The thought of their pain if they found out what you were doing was unbearable, and they were too good for you to do that. No, it was better if you ended things, today, once and for all.

Reaching for your phone, you ignored the messages from them and went straight to Lexie. Of course, people had bailed on her and she wouldn't be able to cover the event going on tonight. Wiping your tears, you told her that you would be there, knowing that you owed her a great deal. Tomorrow you would meet with Ignis and get the dirty work done, and then later on in the night would also cut Gladio loose. There was no more running from this, it was getting dealt with.

Exhaling deeply, you composed yourself as best you could before jumping out of bed and heading straight for the bathroom. You were a mess, but getting ready for work would take care of it. The tasks at hand were distracting, but not enough to keep your mind off what you were preparing yourself for. No amount of makeup could hide the fact that you were depressed, however, this was a good thing that you were doing and you just had to keep telling yourself that.

The neighbour was having another round with whatever weird girl he managed to lure back to his place and you found that to be the perfect time to head out. The shift you were covering didn't start for a few hours but you wanted to be early enough to try and prepare for the influx that you would be facing tonight. Depressing music was what you were after but you decided on something more uplifting in order to try and get your head in the game. It failed, songs that you danced to with Ignis cropping up on the list more often than it needed to. Honestly, where was it when you were actually looking for it?

The train ride to work was quicker than usual, likely because you weren't on a time crunch. Running into _Andalus_ , Lexie was extremely happy that you showed up when you did and quickly you began work. Another girl had called in which meant that you were going to be short staffed tonight and have no time to hear yourself think. Perhaps that was a good thing, however, you were having trouble keeping your personal life off your face. A couple of hours in and the Glaives entered, as well as enough people to fill the place up. A lineup began out the door as the band began its first song. It was going to be a long night.

You were trying to be positive about your shift, attempting to exude the same amount of energy as normal. Lexie likely knew that you were still in your same predicament and the last thing you needed was to bring that all to work. Even the Glaives appeared to have trouble cheering you up, something they noted but you waved off as exhaustion. It wasn't exactly a lie, the sick feeling within you still lingering from early on this morning and the lack of food you indulged yourself in contributed to that same nausea. The night had been busy enough that there wasn't a lot of time to think about your situation, nor answer the phone on the breaks that you didn't take since there was no time. This was one of the busiest nights you had worked in a long while and it was almost hard to keep up with insufficient staffing.

The music played loud, making any conversation with your patrons near impossible. Absently your gaze wandered to the side of the bar where Gladio usually resided when he was here. Part of you wished to see him, that familiar comfort he provided, however, it was wrong to wish for such things and that was why you were avoiding both of them in the first place. It was getting too close and you needed to stop it before you seriously hurt them. If only you had done something sooner, but now it was far too late.

As the night progressed it didn't appear to be slowing down. With no moment to sit, you were gathering up the garbage in a desperate need to get outside for breather since it was heating up inside the bar. Three bags in either hand, you grunted at the weight as you made your way out the doors, careful not to rip any of the bags. Dropping them with a sigh, you flung off the top of the dumpster before tossing each bag in one by one. When you were finished you slammed the lid closed, exhaling deeply and readying yourself to return to your shift. The music played loud enough that it could be heard out here, quiet enough though that your thoughts weren't jumbled together. It was a nice reprieve and you wondered when you could go home and drown out your exhaustion.

"Barista by day..."

"Barwench by night."

Your heart stopped as soon as you heard those words. It wasn't even the sentences that got you, it was the voices, one after the other as if they were together in the same place. Turning to see confirmed your worst fear, the thing you had wished to avoid the most. Gladiolus and Ignis stood before you, the Shield with his arms crossed appearing to contain the rage he wished to unleash at the revelation he made. The other man was better at hiding his emotions and yet, you were able to see the crushing blow you delivered when you faced them, leaving no other explanation for what was going on here. Both men were far enough away that even if you were to walk to the door they still couldn't reach you. Tears had long since welled up in the bottom of your eyes, each second agony as you looked between the two men. This was it, there was no more running from it. This had to happen here and now.

"I had hoped that my suspicions were false."

"Ignis..."

The tone of his voice cut into you like a knife, but the worst of it was the way he couldn't even look you in the eye. Your bottom lip quivered before the tears fell, finding it hard to breathe as you continued to look at him.

"Told you, Iggy, the best ones lie."

Gladio's sneer made you visibly shrink, shifting your gaze over to him and feeling your heart break into millions of pieces. You truly were the scum of Eos and he made sure that you knew it.

"Gladio... I..."

"You what? Like playing games with people?"

"No, I-"

"Then what?!"

The man's voice echoed and you visibly flinched. That look in his amber hues, they weren't just angry they were hurt and this was one way he expressed it - not that it wasn't justified, you completely deserved it. This was too much at once, the words you wished to speak failing with every attempt. Now your body shook with your sobs and as much as you wanted to run you found it difficult to move. Your eyes flickered between both men, desperate to do something more than you were.

"Please, explain yourself."

Ignis, polite as always and restrained finally found your face. Those sharp features pierced right through you, making you swallow before claiming your bottom lip. Gladio's rage made it easier, but this calm and collective nature only provoked that sinking feeling in your heart. The guilt that had been eating away at you since you first found out about this messy situation no longer repressed itself away, the wall shattered by that emerald gaze. Even with him as vexed as he was, you still found that he was offering you the courage you needed to finally come clean about what happened and why. You truly didn't deserve either of them.

"I..." you shook your head, fists clenched at your side as you tried to gather your thoughts. The only thing you could do was tell them the truth, "I never meant for it to happen this way-"

"Yeah, right," scoffed the Shield.

"Gladio," warned Ignis.

You were grateful for the interjection, even if it was harder to have to explain the insane thoughts that were going to pour from your mind. Honestly, you'd much rather they yell at you for doing this to them and then walk out of your life, but you didn't deserve to get off that easy.

"I met you both around the same time, maybe even the same day, I can't remember exactly," You began, "It was a time in my life when I was just starting to come back out of my shell, the void I stuck myself in after everything that happened with Connor. I didn't even notice that you were hitting on me," you looked at Gladio, "I figured you just wanted that quick lay and it would be over. Playing that game with you brought me out of that rut I was in and I never would have guessed it would come this far. And you," you shifted your gaze to Ignis, "Coming in for all of that coffee I didn't think much of it. You're so perfect the thought of someone like you wanting anything from me was insane."

Again you averted your eyes. The memories of all the time you spent with each of them flooded you all at once, making you tense. They were all cherished, even if stolen in deception and you wished that you could go back. The problem was, you'd likely do it again up to a certain point, selfish in your desires for each of them. You were a monster. Wiping the tears from your cheeks, you exhaled deeply, composing yourself enough and facing them once more.

"I didn't actually put together that I was dating either of you until it was too late," you dared not shrink beneath the Shield's scowl, "Things with you were so casual and you didn't strike me as one to settle down with one woman. As much as I wanted to keep seeing you, I knew that actually dating you was unlikely so I didn't acknowledge the fact that we already were," Ignis was next to meet your stare, "I could never wrap my head around you. I knew that you were too kind, probably to the point that you get hurt and I convinced myself that I was far from your type anyway. Things with you were much slower and when the idea of actually dating you came to mind you were distant and didn't really show much of an interest in me until I began to understand how reserved you were.

"Lex and Elise were the ones to point it out to me. I was so caught up in my world of delusions I should have seen it," you shook your head, "Nothing had gotten too far, I could still fix it without hurting either of you. I had intentions of leaving one, but..." a choked sob escaped you, still looking between the two of them, "By the time I worked up the nerve it was too late. I fell in love and I could never choose between you."

"It ain't that hard," snarled Gladio.

"It is!" you cried.

"More of your lies."

"The only things I lied about were my work schedule and about seeing each of you behind your back, that's it! Everything else was true! I love you-"

"Bullshit!"

"I do!"

You whimpered before them, finding it difficult to continue. This was the hardest part, explaining your actions and the reasons for what you had done. After that you had to live with it, knowing how you wronged two of the most incredible people you had the privilege of knowing. None of this was right.

"I do love you, I love both of you so much. The biggest obstacle, the reason I let it get to this point was because of how deeply and even it was. I never thought it was possible for this to happen, but I'm torn, divided in a perfect balance that makes me incapable of leaning on one side over the other. You're both so perfect, so I opted to leave and I had every intention of doing it but... it was so hard."

The weight of your words made your legs wish to tremble beneath them, silence following your last one and enabling the tense atmosphere to claim you. Neither man spoke, nor looked you in the eye and you found yourself catching sight of your feet. Clouds above you finally decided to weep, matching the distress faced by all of you and you knew that there was nothing else left.

"I know that none of this excuses me for what I've done," you said softly, "I'm a shitty person for doing this and I can only blame myself for letting this happen. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I couldn't be who you wanted. I truly hope you just forget about this and find someone you deserve. You're both amazing and beautiful people, and I've wasted enough of your time."

Biting your lip, you glanced up quickly - only to be met with those same looks. What did you expect? There was no way for this to end well and it was foolish of you to think otherwise. Exhaling another quivering breath, you wiped the last of your tears away, and the rest of the rain that began to drench your forehead.

"I... I have to get back to work. I know it means nothing, but I love you and I am sorry for the pain I've put you through."

You didn't give them a chance to reply, forcing yourself to move. The door slamming behind you echoed loudly in your ears and you fought with yourself to keep more of your tears at bay.

...

thanks!


	29. Affliction

_Hey baby, if you ain't feeling good tonight I'll skip off early and make you feel_ real _good._

 _My love, I look forward to our next meeting. At times I wish we were more free to our own devices. Please do not over exhaust yourself._

A month later and you still had no way of gathering the will to delete old messages. Eyes strained, you sighed heavily as you tossed the mobile device away, another round of tears welling up in the bottom of your eyes. How you managed to have so many you weren't sure, but they kept coming and you were unable to stop them. Since that night you had hardly left your bed, barely eaten and had no intention of rejoining society as you knew it. After two weeks Elise threatened to fire you and you didn't care. Lexie was more sympathetic, giving you the space you needed and assuring you that your place wouldn't be taken over. If it weren't for your savings you were certain you'd be on the street. This would hurt you worse in the end but you didn't care at the moment, your affliction far too heavy.

The return to work was so dreadful that Elise kept you in the back. You appreciated her attempts to keep your mind off things, however, you couldn't be seen in public and you knew why. The mere sight of you was disgusting and in every sense of the word. Groaning, you reached for your phone again in order to tell her that you would not be coming in today, that you truly were sick and unable to perform to the best of your ability. You honestly didn't care if you got fired, having no intention of leaving your bed today.

Groaning, you shoved your head under the pillows. The pain, it was unbearable. You could hardly move, reliving the moment over and over again with fresh tears. You hadn't spoken to either man, you knew that it would be futile to message them after everything you put them through. It would be stupid to hope that they would accept things as they were, even to expect a text and be let down that no one was on the other end and yet, every time your phone chimed you were desperately hoping that it was one of them. Tears welled in your eyes once more and you exhaled deeply before finally managing to fall asleep.

Dreams weren't a great escape either. Nothing seemed to get better, everything a downward spiral. It didn't help that the landlord had increased your rent either and you were struggling to make bank after missing so much work. Why were you so pathetic? Life was manageable before this and now you made things worse by letting things escalate this far. Separation anxiety, it was awful. You had experienced it before with Connor, but this was two people now and it was absolutely unbearable. As you woke from your slumber, tears streamed down your cheeks as you quietly sobbed, wishing that Ignis were there to hold you, console you for the pain you felt. How selfish could you be? Disgusting.

Another two weeks went by and you were able to finally leave your apartment while masking the pain you felt. You forced yourself into a routine, able to function during the day without your depression taking over every aspect of your life. Work was difficult, periods of calm having you look longingly over in the spots either man frequented. Every day began to get easier and you thought about them less as the two-month mark hit and you had to start preparing for school. You were going into the field and that thought excited you more. It was something to focus on, something you needed in your life.

You had to get away, you had to take some time to take care of yourself. There was no redemption in your actions and there was nothing left to say. Life goes on and those boys were more than capable of finding better mates. You didn't need to be involved anymore, you needed to focus on something else. One more month and you could be free, leave the city behind and start anew in the world of Lucis. The best part? You'd have no trouble avoiding the two biggest reasons you were running away in the first place.

It got better, it really did, even if you never thought it would. Before you knew it, you were already packing for your first assignment. You were taking more time than you needed to outside of the city but you had to. You wanted to see what was out there and explore the uncharted territory. Heaving a heavy sigh, you checked your phone once more while collapsing on your bed. You were no longer expecting texts from Ignis nor Gladio, not even disappointed when you didn't see them. Instead, you replied to Crowe, the Glaive that frequented at _Andalus_ on her time off. Since this was your first time on the outside, she wanted to make sure you had the protection you needed and give you tips on how not to be a "cidtiot". You were grateful for the help, smiling genuinely as you replied to her. Soon you were immersed in your own slumber, dreams filled of your new adventure for the first time in weeks.

...

Another day, another training session fulfilled. Gladio sighed as he sank into the nearby bench, coated in sweat and nearly out of breath. Using a new towel, he wiped his forehead before downing a bottle of water and grabbing his phone. The large man sighed, silently berating himself for still expecting any sort of message from his ex-girlfriend. It was strange that he had grown so attached to her - even now despite that she had cheated and lied to him nearly the entire time they were together. And yet, even as the weeks turned into a couple of months, he found that her words radiated in his head. The look on her face when she was explaining what happened and how, he knew even as it was happening that she was sincere. She was right about one thing: it didn't excuse how bad her decision making was and what she did. Finding out that she was dating Ignis at the same time filled him with so much rage that at the time he didn't care about any of it.

Grumbling, he tossed his phone aside and hit the showers. Ignis had hardly spoken to him, the situation far too awkward for both of them. The only time the two of them were even in the same room was when they were forced to be for work, otherwise, they kept to their own devices. They both had to heal on their own before they could put this behind them, that much was evident. Steam billowed in the room and Gladio was instantly reminded of how hot his ex's showers used to be before he fixed the heat in that dingy apartment. Beforehand, he would be there to keep her warm, absently smiling fondly at the memories.

She was absolutely gorgeous, something that drew him to her immediately. Thinking about how those breasts heaved when he plowed into her had him harder than he had been in weeks, amber hues clouding over the further his mind went. Thank the Six there were shower stalls - not that he cared at this moment. The moans she'd be crying out filled his ears, his hand absently going to his own arousal as he exhaled deeply. The water turned his skin red as it ran over him, warm and wet, just like her mouth. Gripping on himself tightly, he recalled the numerous occasions that she would blow him as if it were happening right now. Gods she was so good, twirling her tongue around his length and taking nearly the whole thing in. Sometimes she would moan around it, sending a whole new sensation through him while she pumped with her lips. Her little fingers would come to toy with his sac as well, she knew exactly how to make him see stars.

Gladio grunted as he finished, the mess rolling down the drain with the water falling off his body. It wasn't the same, his thighs weren't trembling and near numb like every time he was with her. No one had ever done that for him before and for some reason he was certain no one ever would. Sighing, he finished cleaning himself up and hurried out of the place. The summer breeze on his skin was refreshing, walking to his car and getting ready to go home. On the way, he passed _Andalus_ , absently looking over and see the alleyway in which he met the girl in the first place. It was no surprise that he didn't see her, not even sure why he took this long way back to his apartment. This wasn't the first time he had driven by the bar, but it was the first that he lingered a little longer than he should have.

Once he stepped into his home he could have sworn that the faint aroma of a previous ebony was there. That was impossible, everything clean aside from a whiskey bottle left over from his last visit. Gladiolus was absolutely disgusted with the fact that he was sharing a woman like that and actively tried to fuck her out of his system - only to fail every time he tried. The women he lured back to this place ended up going home disappointed that they were not getting what they were promised and he was in that bottle of whiskey that needed to be replaced more often than not. Tonight was no exception, dropping his things and taking the bottle with him to the bedroom. Flopping onto the mattress, he took another swig and brought an arm behind his head.

"The hell?"

There was something behind his pillow that didn't belong, frowning as he sat up to retrieve the item. A smirk passed across his lips as he held in his hand the bra his ex had left after the first night she had ever spent in his bed. It was initially the night he knew that he wanted to see more of her. Was she seeing Ignis on the side then too? Tossing aside the garment in disgust, he took another long drink of the dark liquid, reveling in the burn down his throat. At least it was Ignis and not some dirty stranger he didn't know. What was he thinking? It was all kinds of wrong no matter who the other man was. The very idea of Ignis touching her and making her hot... actually started to make him hot as well.

Groaning, he slammed the bottle down on the night table and violently wrapped himself up in the sheet, ignoring his half-hard cock. The faint scent of that girl still remained and he realized it was because that bra was right beside his head. Frowning, he hated to admit that his affliction was making him miss that girl He supposed that was normal, fingering the satin in the cup and letting it lull him to sleep.

...

Ignis found his morning to be rather dull as they were these days. His phone had no shortage of messages, all from the Citadel and the Crown Prince, ready to begin his work day. A sigh escaped him as he took a drink of his Ebony, missing the concoction he had grown accustomed to over the last few months. It was hard not to think of his ex, even now, weeks later and with such a busy schedule. Noctis's birthday was in the works and the celebration was always over the top. The young royal would be turning twenty and it was a big deal in his life. Ignis was far too occupied trying to plan this out, no time to think of a girl that betrayed him.

And yet, emerald orbs turned to the window with longing, the thunderstorm overhead bringing lightning and heaving clouds. Atmospheric, the very nature in which he had learned extensive knowledge in order to help his ex-girlfriend with her studies. None of it faded and he found that he yearned to speak of it, to hear the passion in her voice whenever she spoke of her schooling. If his timeline was correct, she would have already been out in the field by now, returning by the next week. His phone was silent, receiving no messages from her and he didn't expect any. On occasion, he wished to speak to her - almost as a second nature.

The way her face looked when she was confronted by himself and Gladiolus, he knew that she was sincere. The issue remained: could a heart be so evenly divided that it made a decision impossible? Ignis was certain that wasn't true, however, the look in her eye, the times they spent together, he knew that she truly did love him as much as she claimed. Even when she looked at Gladio, explaining things to him, Ignis could see the pain she felt because she truly did love him too. What's more, she didn't seem like the type to do something like this. Monogomous relationships were definitely more of a human concept, however, Ignis wasn't into sharing.

A frown creased his face as he once again thought of his best friend pleasuring his ex, all in front of him like it were an insult. Ignis was plagued by that vision in his dreams on occasion, hating every minute and yet, unable to get her face out of his mind. Even now, it confused him as to why the idea was stimulating. This wasn't the place, he had to pull himself away from that. It was initially those thoughts that made it hard for him to speak with Gladio, or even remain in the same room. But as time passed, so did the pain. None of it was the other man's fault and there was no need for all this unwarranted anger.

At the end of his shift he was lucky to be able to go home, sighing heavily as his things were tossed aside abnormally. An Ebony was in order and he went straight to his machine, stopping once he opened the cupboard and saw that he was out. The only blend left was what she used to use in order to make her Breve, something he dared not drink since the other night. It was unlike him to be so unprepared. Giving up on the idea, instead he settled for a glass of fine wine, coming toward his living room and setting music. It was soothing, allowing him a moment to close his eyes and catch his breath a moment. There was so much going on it was hard to keep up. The entire time his mind was elsewhere and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep himself from thinking of her. It was then he realized that the song playing was the last one they danced to.

"Blast!"

As Ignis jumped to change the song, he managed to spill the red liquid on his shirt - the very same shirt that always managed to retain some form of fluid upon it. Twice his ex had spilled drinks on it and now he himself had done it. The thought actually had him chuckling lightly to himself, rising from his seat and going to the kitchen in order to replenish his glass. Slowly he removed the shirt, remembering the last time this had happened on the very couch was back seated on. This sofa was where they were first intimate and perhaps it was the wine getting to him, but he could swear that he could feel those tentative fingers running along his bare skin. It was just like last time, cool to the touch and making their way down past the navel and at the belt.

Downing the glass in his hand, he placed it gently on the side table and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and indulging himself this time. Once she had the belt undone she always looked upon his arousal with such a hunger he could hardly keep his eyes off her. Lowering her head, she'd take him in, tentative, slow, delicately. The grip Ignis had upon himself did the fantasy no justice, pumping slowly in a poor attempt to mimic her. That girl was always thorough, taking her time and yet, she had a way of always wanting more. It was a hunger similar to his own, an appetite that he could hardly fathom, and it was all for her.

Easily he could rake his fingers through her hair, get a firm grip and simply place himself in those slick walls that always stretched around him. And that tight hole nearby, she had always ground her hips into it. She liked it and so did he, his own hand tightening as his pleasuring himself became more fierce. Ignis hardly noticed how he had thrown his head back, releasing one long drawn out grunt as he came in his own hand, making a mess along his pants as well. No, it wasn't the same as it was with her and it wasn't often he indulged himself like this.

There was no way around this. Despite knowing that she had betrayed him with Gladio, he couldn't help but miss her terribly - especially right now. Most of the affliction had subsided and he wondered if she would be satisfied with simply one man instead of both. It was a foolish thing to think and he chalked it up to the wine, shaking his head before rising from his seat. Clean up was in order and then bed, he wasn't thinking straight.

...

Nearly an entire month later and you were on your way back to the Crown City. The journey had you stopping in Hammerhead for the night, not able to make it back to Insomnia before dark. You had learned quickly about daemons and their capabilities, and knew that traveling at night was for fools unless you were a hunter. Combat training probably should have been something you took as an elective, however, you were certain it wouldn't be needed since you perceived that you would only be out on short trips. Perhaps it was time to get some training with one of the Glaives in self-defense - just in case you encounter more close calls like you did earlier.

Hammerhead was more of a rest stop than anything and you didn't drive so it was best to stay here anyway. The diner was happy to accommodate you, giving you access to the trailer and some food for a decent price - you had exhausted your funds. As you stared at the ceiling of the trailer you sighed deeply. This was such an amazing experience and you were sullen you had no one to share it with. That familiar affliction you had run away from was creeping back in knowing that you were going home alone. Originally you were going to share your experiences with the two most important men in your life but now... Well it was silly to think that you would even get the chance in the first place. Honestly, dating two people at once was not only stupid, but it was stupid to think that you'd be able to like that. Your head was a loy clearer with time away.

It wasn't like you went the entire time without thinking of one or both of them at the same time. When you were camping it was hard to forget about the Shield's enthusiasm about the outdoors. When you were looking up at the stars you remembered how Ignis's eyes would sparkle as you both discussed the mysteries of the sky. Once or twice you would dream of them both ravishing you, somehow okay with you being with the both of them. It made you feel like a slut and you hated that you still yearned for them like that.

It was human nature to want a connection and you'd be foolish to deny that you missed them both terribly even though you knew you had no right. There was still no sign of contact from either and you long since stopped expecting any. At least that was going for you. As you fell to your slumber, it was brief before you were on the road again, on your way home for the first time in weeks. Border crossing was not fun and you were datained longer than you would have liked. For once, you were happy to to see your bad neighbourhood.

Once you stepped into your dingy apartment it was bittersweet. Immediately you noted that your neighbour had lured yet another person into his bed and clearly enjoyed the fact that you weren't home because your wall was thumping to their rhythm. You didn't even care at this point, far too tired from the journey and just flopping on your bed. It squeaked beneath your weight and despite how cheap it was, you were happy to be back in it. Sighing heavily, you didn't even bother to check if anything was missing or out of place, falling asleep instantly and hardly moving at all.

When you woke up in the morning you were still tired and it was no surprise. Next time you would be better prepared, having learned a lot this adventure. Sighing you fished for your phone and groaned when you saw that it had died. Of course it did, you hadn't charged it before leaving Hammerhead like an idiot. You plugged it in while making yourself a coffee, waiting for it to boot up and nearly dropping your mug once you saw what was waiting for you. Breath shaking, your heart dropped when you read the message you definitely didn't expect.

 _Come get your shit._

...

Thank you so much! Sorry about this gap, I want to finish this and I appreciate all of you.


End file.
